Harry Potter et la Confrérie de Minuit P1
by RJWilkong
Summary: L'affaire Joshua Vallangher. Vingt ans se sont écoulés depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Harry, Auror accompli et père comblé, doit faire face à une nouvelle menace: la Confrérie de Minuit.Action, horreur et émotion l'attendent dans la plus terrible aventure qu'il n'a jamais enduré.
1. Prophétie

**Première partie **

**L'affaire Joshua Vallangher**

Prophétie

Le professeur Trelawney tressauta et battit des paupières comme si elle venait de se réveiller. Ses yeux, rendus immenses par ses épaisses lunettes, étaient perdus.

« Ah, Minerva ? Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez l'air troublée. »

Minerva McGonagale, la directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, regarda sa collègue avec perplexité. Serrée dans sa chemise de nuit à motifs écossais, elle scrutait Trelawney avec suspicion.

Non, manifestement, ce n'était pas de la comédie.

« Sybille, vous vous sentez bien ?

- Mais, bien sûr que je me sens bien, répondit le professeur de divination en secouant son bras chargé de breloques, enfin, aussi bien que possible… Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? »

Sybille Trelawney, qui approchait les soixante ans et était la plus vieille enseignante de Poudlard après Minerva, souffrait depuis quelque temps de dragonnite aigue, ce qui la contraignait à rester cloitrer dans sa tour. Minerva venait chaque soir lui apporter son traitement et lui tenir compagnie. Mais ce soir, ce n'était pas de la maladie dont parlait la directrice.

« Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien ?

- Non, enfin… On discutait… Puis j'ai dû m'assoupir, enfin, je crois… »

Non, ce n'était pas de la comédie. Elle était en transe et elle n'a plus aucune mémoire. Cela voulait dire que…

Trelawney ne comprenait manifestement rien aux troubles qui secouaient sa collègue. S'efforçant de reprendre ses airs mystérieux, elle demanda :

« Voulez-vous encore une tasse de thé, Minerva ? »

McGonagale secoua la tête, brusquement tirée de ses réflexions. Elle répondit calmement :

« Non, merci, Sybille. Il se fait tard, je crois que je vais vous laisser. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi, Minerva, répondit Trelawney, visiblement surprise du revirement d'humeur de son amie, et prenez soin de vous. »

Elle avait pris un timbre mystérieux en déclarant cette dernière phrase. Cela fit sourire Minerva, c'était si différent de la prestation qu'elle avait donné il y a cinq minutes.

Doucement, Minerva se détourna et entreprit de descendre la trappe de la tour nord. Elle put presque sentir le regard de Sybille sur sa nuque tandis qu'elle quittait ses appartements. Minerva faisait attention sur l'échelle, s'efforçant de rester calme pour ne pas se rompre le cou, mais intérieurement, elle bouillonnait.

Pas de souvenir. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

Sybille Trelawney a eu une prédiction.

Arrivée en bas de la tour nord, elle prit à gauche en direction de l'aile est où se trouvait le bureau qu'elle occupait depuis vingt ans. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de dormir (jamais elle n'a été aussi réveillée). Ce qu'elle avait entendu l'avait secoué et elle devait lui parler. Ce n'était pas vraiment lui mais il restait de bon conseil, malgré tout.

Aussi vite que possible (malgré ses quatre vingt treize ans passés), elle arriva devant une gargouille d'une extrême laideur. Ses jambes flagellèrent et elle s'accorda deux minutes de pause. Ce n'était plus de son âge, de se presser comme ça. Bien qu'elle soit encore vive et alerte, sa santé était devenu fragile ces derniers temps. Il voudrait mieux faire attention. Le tremblement finit par cesser. D'une voix assurée, elle lança :

« Discipline strict. »

Aussitôt, la gargouille s'anima et s'écarta pour livrer le passage à la directrice. McGonagale monta le plus rapidement possible l'escalier en colimaçon et pénétra dans le bureau directorial.

Cette salle avait peu changé en vingt ans. C'était une vaste pièce circulaire aux murs tapissés de livres et d'étagères. En face de la porte se trouvait, posé sur une estrade, un bureau en chêne massif rangé à la perfection (un des nombreux trait de caractère de Minerva McGonagale). Les étagères et les armoires était remplis de nombreux objets magiques ayant appartenu aux anciens directeurs. Parmi eux se trouvait une bassine de pierre argenté, un vieux chapeau miteux ou encore une longue épée à la garde sertie de joyaux.

Minerva s'approcha de son bureau et leva la tête vers les portraits des anciens directeurs et directrice de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle quitterait l'école, un nouveau tableau à son effigie serait accroché et comme tous ceux qu'elle voyait devant elle, elle aurait cet air serein et paisible, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Elle fixa intensément les deux derniers tableaux en date. Les deux hommes qui y figuraient dormaient, comme tous les autres. Le premier, le plus récent, était un homme d'âge moyen vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noir. Son teint était jaunâtre et son nez crochu dépassait de la masse de cheveux graisseux qui lui tombait sur le visage. Minerva se demanda si elle devait le réveiller lui aussi. Peut-être pourrait-il être utile. Puis elle se ravisa et décida d'entendre _son/i_ avis, avant. Elle se tourna alors vers le second tableau.

Il représentait un trône ouvragé sur lequel reposait un vieillard aux cheveux immaculés. Aux yeux de Minerva, cet homme était la parfaite représentation de la sagesse, celle du vieux sage vénérable au savoir incommensurable. Minerva fit un geste avec sa baguette et l'homme se réveilla. Son regard perçant, bien qu'encore endormi, semblaient la sonder de la tête aux pieds. De derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, il demanda :

« Qu'y a-t-il, Minerva ?

- Professeur Dumbledore, je suis désolé de vous dérangé si tard mais il fallait que je vous parle. »

Minerva raconta tout ce qui se passa cette nuit-là à son ancien collègue et ami Albus Dumbledore. Elle lui raconta ce qui arriva au professeur de divination alors que Minerva lui tenait compagnie, comment elle avait brusquement cessé de parler, comment elle s'était figée et comment, d'une traite, elle avait délivré la prophétie qui l'avait ébranlé au point de venir chercher conseil auprès d'une personne morte depuis 21 ans.

Albus écouta attentivement les déclarations de la directrice. A coté de lui, le prédécesseur de Minerva, Severus Rogue, dormait profondément.

Lorsqu'elle eu terminé, il resta silencieux un moment. Puis il demanda :

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il s'agit d'une véritable prédiction ?

- Sûre et certaine. Elle ne se souvient de rien. C'est indiscutable. »

Nouveau silence de la part de Dumbledore. Puis il déclara :

« Si c'est vrai, alors c'est de terribles nouvelles que vous m'apportez, Minerva. De terribles nouvelles.

- Vous pensez que je dois le prévenir. »

Albus regarda Minerva, la mine soucieuse.

« Nous ignorons si c'est lui. La prophétie peut désigner quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais cela peut être lui, insista Minerva. C'est notre meilleure piste pour l'instant et il vaut mieux qu'il le sache le plus tôt possible. »

Albus soupira.

« Je sais, mais j'aurais préférer m'en passer. Il a assez souffert comme ça. »

Un temps puis :

« Très bien, prévenez-le. Je vais devoir étudier de près cette prophétie. Si ce que j'ai compris se concrétise, alors on court à la catastrophe. »

Minerva acquiesça. Oui, ce qu'elle avait aussi compris de la prophétie n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Bien, je le préviendrais demain à la première heure. »

L'ancien directeur hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et se plongea dans ses pensées, un état peu différent de celui du sommeil.

Minerva se détourna du tableau. Ses jambes tremblaient de nouveau et elle eut le plus grand mal à gravir l'escalier derrière son bureau jusqu'à son lit.

Elle songeait que dés demain matin, il lui faudrait avertir Harry Potter.


	2. Cauchemar

Cauchemar

Ils étaient quatre autour de la silhouette noire. Ils étaient tous entravés par des liens invisibles. Ils étaient tous à la merci de leur ravisseur.

Au dessus d'eux, la pleine lune éclairait une scène surréaliste. La silhouette n'était pas seule. Il y en avait d'autre, cachés dans la brume. Mais elles n'avaient aucune importance, seule comptait la silhouette noire.

En ce moment, la silhouette noire allait d'une personne entravée à une autre. Jamais jusqu'à présent, l'homme n'avait vu un air aussi misérable et soumis sur le visage de ses compagnons d'infortunes et cela le terrifia. Il essaya de bouger mais n'y parvint pas. Il essaya de parler mais seul un grognement inarticulé parvint à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Brusquement, la silhouette noire s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux. De sous le capuchon, deux yeux blancs et luminescents fixaient la femme avec une lueur sadique. Cette dernière, une jolie femme aux longs cheveux châtain, regardait son bourreau en pleurant. Les larmes traçaient de profonds sillons sur son visage maculé de sang. Elle ne fit rien pour se défendre, elle attendait seulement le coup fatal.

Ce qui arriva très vite.

La silhouette noire se délecta quelques secondes de ce spectacle avant d'en finir. Elle leva le bras et des plis du manteau émergea une baguette magique. Elle prononça alors deux mots que les autres ne pouvaient entendre et un rayon vert percuta la femme qui s'écroula, morte.

Aucun des trois autres ne bougea. Seul l'homme à la gauche de la femme, un grand type roux avec une vilaine blessure à la tempe droite, ne put retenir un cri dans lequel se mélangeaient la haine, la terreur et le chagrin.

La silhouette se tourna alors vers lui avec un son rauque que l'on aurait pu assimiler à un rire. Il répéta son manège et le rouquin s'écroula à son tour, aussi mort que sa compagne.

L'homme restant ne put s'empêcher de pleurer mais il ne pouvait toujours pas esquisser un geste, ni même parler. Mais lorsque la silhouette noire se tourna vers la deuxième femme, sa terreur augmenta d'un cran et il força comme un fou sur ses liens invisibles. La femme, une jolie rouquine, pleurait en silence. Elle regardait dans les yeux la silhouette noire elle savait qu'elle allait mourir et elle voulait que son assassin la regarde dans les yeux lorsqu'il accomplirait sa sale besogne. La silhouette rigola (le même son rauque) et le rayon vert apparut pour la troisième fois. L'homme tenta de faire un geste, en vain. La rouquine était morte avant même qu'il n'ai pu bouger le petit doigt.

Alors, la silhouette noire se tourna vers lui. L'homme ne bougeait plus, il n'avait plus envie de se battre. Il n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Autant mourir. Il fit alors comme la femme rousse et regarda les yeux aveugles et brillants. La silhouette lui parla. Sa voix était aussi détestable que son rire.

« Trahi par ses amis, mort en ennemi. »

La silhouette leva sa baguette.

« Se trouve désarmé et fini embroché. »

Le rayon vert sortit une quatrième fois de la baguette.

C'est alors qu'Harry Potter se réveilla.

center********/center

Harry mit un moment avant de comprendre où il se trouvait. Son cauchemar l'avait réveillé en sursaut et il était certain d'avoir crié. Pourtant, à ses coté, Ginny dormait paisiblement. Doucement, il posa la main sur sa femme et sentit sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Cela lui assura qu'elle était en vie et que son cauchemar n'était finalement qu'un cauchemar.

Encore secoué, Harry repoussa les draps et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se frotta énergiquement les yeux, espérant faire disparaître les images glauques de son rêve. Distraitement, il regarda la petite horloge dans le coin de la chambre. 6 heures 30 passé. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Une nouvelle journée s'annonçait, aussi belle que les précédentes.

Mais pour Harry, elle commençait mal. Incapable de rester en place, il se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain. Les images de la nuit le hantaient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter que ce ne fut qu'un rêve. Pendant une seconde, il fut même tenter de retourner dans le lit pour réveiller Ginny et l'entendre rouspéter. Au moins, il serait sûr qu'elle n'était pas morte. Mais il n'en fit rien et au lieu de ça, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau pour faire disparaitre les signes de la nuit. Il se regarda ensuite longuement dans le miroir.

Devant lui se tenait un homme de 38 ans avec un air endormi. Grand, bien bâti, des cheveux noirs en bataille qui cachaient une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, Harry portait une vieille chemise de nuit défraichi et un pantalon de pyjama froissé. Immobile, calmé, il essaya de comprendre le cauchemar qui l'assaillait il y a encore cinq minutes.

Car il le pressentait, ce n'était pas un rêve normale. Cela ne pouvait être un rêve. C'était bien trop réel. Il avait presque pu sentir le vent froid dans ces yeux, ou encore l'odeur de cadavre qui émanait de la silhouette noire. Il avait eu mal. Bien qu'il n'ait pu se voir, il savait qu'il était blessé et il pouvait sentir sa blessure. Et ces meurtres atroces… Dans un cauchemar normal, il se serait réveillé dès la première exécution. Mais pas là, il avait assisté à toutes les mises à mort, celle d'Hermione, celle de Ron et celle de Ginny. Il avait compris leur douleur et sentit un profond chagrin. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Il avait _ressentit _ce qu'avait ressentit la silhouette noire. Sa cruauté, son sadisme. C'était terrible, dérangeant de ressentir les émotions des autres et pourtant, pour Harry, ce n'était pas nouveau.

Machinalement, il se frotta la cicatrice. Elle ne lui avait plus fait mal depuis une bonne vingtaine d'année mais, malgré tout, il ne s'était pas débarrasser de cette habitude. Ce simple geste, qu'il ne faisait plus que lorsque qu'il était contrarié ou inquiet, lui rappela des souvenirs douloureux et plus particulièrement, les moments où il était dans ses souvenirs, à _lui_.

Lorsqu'ils étaient liés, Voldemort et lui, Harry parvenait à apercevoir des moments de la vie du tueur de ses parents. Plus que ça, il iincarnait/i Voldemort. Durant ces visions, Harry ressentait l'intégralité des sentiments du mage noir, sa haine, sa cruauté, sa satisfaction morbide. Ce qu'il voyait alors se passait réellement. C'était aussi réel et intense que le cauchemar qui venait de le réveiller.

Harry secoua la tête, se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Voldemort est mort et l'époque où il pouvait avoir une emprise sur son esprit révolue. De plus, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni même Ginny n'était mort. Lui-même était encore vivant, pour autant qu'il le sache.

Ce cauchemar n'était peut être qu'un cauchemar, après tout.

Il se promit néanmoins d'en parler à Vogel, histoire d'avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain et retourna dans la chambre récupérer ses lunettes. Il regarda l'horloge (6 heures 50) et jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny, en train de dormir paisiblement. Puis il sortit de la chambre le plus silencieusement possible.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se rendormir. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de revoir le visage torturé de sa femme avant la mise à mort.

center********/center

Il était 8 heure lorsque débarqua avec perte et fracas Albus et sa petite sœur Lilly. James, le frère ainé, dormait encore. Il se levait rarement avant 10 ou 11 heure.

Le plus jeune fils d'Harry lui ressemblait beaucoup, même si ce n'était rien à coté de James, qui était le portrait craché de son père en miniature. Albus avait certain traits caractéristiques de la famille Weasley, dont notamment, la chevelure rousse qui le faisait ressembler étrangement à son oncle Ron. Lilly, quant à elle, ressemblait parfaitement à sa mère.

« Héla, s'écria Harry en manquant renverser son café, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Les deux enfants se chamaillaient (encore) et il tardait à Harry qu'ils grandissent un peu, bien qu'Albus ait 12 ans et Lilly, 11. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient cinq ans de moins.

Albus prit d'autorité la parole :

« C'est elle, papa. Elle n'arrête pas de m'embêter depuis une semaine.

- Quoi ? s'écria Lilly, c'est pas vrai, espèce de rapporteur.

- Tu plaisante ? répliqua Albus d'un ton acide, c'est pas moi qui a peur de finir cher les Serpentard. D'ailleurs, c'est là que tu vas aller.

- Non, c'est pas vrai.

- Si, c'est vrai.

- Non !

- Si !

- STOP ! »

Les deux gosses cessèrent leur chamaillerie. Harry soupira. Encore cette vieille histoire. Lilly allait faire son entrée à Poudlard d'ici deux semaines et elle angoissait à l'idée d'intégrer la maison des Serpentard, celle qui a la plus mauvaise réputation. La plupart des sorciers qui y ont été ont mal tourné, c'était le cas de Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort. Albus venait de finir sa première année et James allait commencer sa quatrième année. Tout deux, ainsi que leur cousine Rose, étaient à Gryffondor et il existait une vieille rivalité entre les deux maisons, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Harry se tourna vers Albus :

« Al, arrête d'embêter ta sœur avec ça.

- Mais, c'est pas moi, c'est…

- Arrête, tu veux que je te rappelle comment tu étais il y a un an. Ca t'aurait plus que James te fasse la même chose. »

Harry se repris rapidement. C'est exactement ce que James lui avait fait.

« Bon, d'accord, il t'a pas épargné. Mais c'est pas une raison pour faire subir la même chose à Lilly. Maintenant, tu lui fais tes excuses et plus vite que ça.

- Mais, papa…

- Tout de suite. »

Albus marmonna un vague « 'solé »

« Plus fort, insista Harry.

- Je suis désolé, Lilly, grogna Albus à contrecœur.

- Bien, maintenant, vous vous asseyez et vous prenez votre petit déjeuner… dans le calme, » ajouta Harry tandis qu'Albus et Lilly se ruaient sur la table.

Harry secoua la tête en voyant ses enfants se jeter sur les toasts grillés. Albus, qui préparait une « bien bonne » (comme il disait), pointa le doigt vers le plafond en appelant sa petite sœur. Lilly, en bonne naïve, regarda et Albus en profita pour lui chiper le pot de confiture. La jeune fille, comprenant qu'elle venait de se faire rouler, essaya de reprendre son bien tout en insultant copieusement son frère. Mais Albus était grand et il en profita pour tendre le bras et mettre ainsi le pot hors de portée de la petite Lilly. Hilare, il s'amusa ainsi avec sa petite sœur presque chaque matin et à chaque fois, Lilly se faisait avoir. Albus n'avait pas un mauvais fond, il a juste tendance à faire de sa vie un nouveau chapitre dans le Grand Livre des Bêtises et Embrouilles de la Famille Weasley, prenant ainsi le relais de George Weasley, son oncle qui tient un magasin de farce et attrape sur le chemin de Traverse.

Mais ce matin-là, Harry n'était pas d'humeur. Rapprenant le pot, il gronda à Albus :

« Continue comme ça, et tu te passera de petit déjeuner. »

Albus, comprenant que son père était terriblement sérieux, se résigna et se rassit. Lilly en profita pour lui tirer la langue. Albus allait sortir une réplique cinglante lorsque le regard d'Harry l'arrêta net. Maussade, il entama ses toasts. Harry profita de cette accalmie pour terminer son café et regarder par la fenêtre la paisible bourgade de Godric's Hollow, sa ville natale, s'éveiller.

Moins de cinq minutes s'étaient écouler lorsque les deux chenapans reprirent leur dispute. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à se retourner pour les gronder lorsque retenti une voix familière :

« CA SUFFIT, VOUS DEUX ! »

Ginny s'était réveillée. Les traits encore bouffis par le sommeil, elle avait l'air de méchante humeur.

« Je vous écoute d'en haut. Vous vous calmez maintenant sinon pas de sortit cette aprèm, compris ?

- Mais, maman…

- Compris ?

- Oui, maman. »

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ginny savait se faire obéir, un trait qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère. Et elle savait frapper où ça fait mal. La sortie en question était une excursion que les gosses avaient prévue depuis des semaines. Jeff Rawdol et Alexia Garland, deux camarades de classe d'Albus, devaient arriver en début d'après-midi. Se joindra également à la fête, Hugo et Rose Weasley, les cousins d'Al et Lilly, ainsi que Ted Lupin, le future beau-frère d'Harry (cela faisait presque un an qu'il sortait avec Victoire, la fille de Bill, mais si ce n'était « pas officielle »), venu en renfort pour aider Ginny à gérer tout ce petit monde. Harry ne pouvait pas venir à cause de son travail.

Ginny se tourna vers Harry :

« Harry, dit-elle en lui posant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, tu as préparé le petit déjeuner.

- Oui, je me suis levé tôt, aujourd'hui. Alors, j'ai pensé te débarrasser de cette corvée.

- Tôt, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, tu veux dire plus que d'habitude ? » (Harry avait pris l'habitude de se lever avec les poules lorsqu'il a commencé sa carrière d'Auror)

Harry ne releva pas la boutade et répliqua :

« Et oui, un peu plus tôt. C'est pourquoi je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner préféré. »

D'un geste faussement théâtrale, il montra le comptoir où reposait toasts grillés et beurrés, œufs brouillés et bacon. Ginny regarda son mari, un sourire en coin :

« Le grand jeu. Tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner ? »

Harry leva les mains avec un air angélique.

« Blanc comme neige. Je tiens seulement à faire plaisir à ma femme qui va, je pense, passer une très bonne journée. »

L'allusion ironique à la sortie des enfants qu'il savait à l'avance épuisante, n'échappa à Ginny qui lui donna gentiment un coup sur l'épaule.

« Dans ce cas, du balais ! J'ai faim. »

Harry éclata de rire. En réalité, il y avait une autre raison à cette petite intention mais elle était trop grotesque pour être énoncée. Et la vue de sa femme s'emparant des plats et allant s'assoir avec les gosses fit taire tout scrupule. Au moins, la journée commençait bien.

Harry retourna à la contemplation de la rue. Un instant plus tard, il entendit Ginny houspiller Albus qui, une fois de plus, embêtait sa petite sœur. Mais il ne se retourna pas car il venait d'apercevoir des ailes dans le ciel.

« Courrier, » annonça-t-il.

Il fit un pas de côté et laissa entrer dans la cuisine trois hiboux. Le premier était un animal majestueux au plumage fauve qui tenait entre ses serres un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Les deux autres étaient Icare, le hibou argenté d'Al et une chouette effraie blanche qui rappela à Harry le souvenir douloureux d'Hedwige.

« Ah, ça doit être la réponse d'Alex, déclara Al en décrochant la lettre de la patte de la chouette, et ça, c'est surement celle de Jeff. »

Il retira le morceau de parchemin ficelé à la patte d'Icare lorsque quelque chose percuta la fenêtre. Harry, qui avait tout juste eu le temps de récupérer la Gazette et de payer le hibou (lequel était reparti), regarda par la fenêtre et ne pu retenir un sourire. Il fit un geste vague avec sa baguette et une petite boule de plume gris-noire toute chiffonnée apparut dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre pour venir se poser délicatement sur la paume ouverte d'Harry. Lorsqu'il ferma le poing, la boule se mit à hululer.

« Il faudrait vraiment dire à Ron d'investir dans un autre hiboux, dit-il en détachant la lettre de la patte du minuscule hiboux, je suis pas sûr que Coq puisse faire un autre voyage. »

Coquecigrue (Coq, pour les intimes) était le hibou de Ron et Hermione depuis un certain nombre d'année et il commençait à se faire vieux, i_très/i_ vieux. En témoigne la fenêtre ouverte qu'il a magistralement ratée.

Harry tendit la lettre à Albus (son nom était marqué dessus) et ouvrit son journal pour regarder les gros titres.

Il devint alors livide. Il relu plusieurs fois, lentement, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, croyant à une mauvaise blague. Cela ne pouvait être autrement, ils auraient été au courant avant les journalistes. Quelque chose d'aussi gros… Non, c'était impossible.

Totalement obnubilé par ce qu'il voyait, il entendit à peine sa femme et ses enfants discuter de la belle journée qui se prépare. Par contre, lorsqu'apparut le Patronus, il releva la tête.

Un chien argenté avait traversé le mur. Tournant son museau vers Harry, il se mit à parler d'une voix familière.

« i_Harry Potter. Il faut que tu viennes. Meurtre sanglant. Domaine de West Morlow. Urgent, vite !/i_ »

Le patronus disparu, laissant un silence de mort derrière lui. Sans perdre un instant, Harry quitta la cuisine et monta dans sa chambre s'habiller. L'esprit en ébullition, il n'entendit pas Ginny le suivre et manqua lui rentrer dedans en sortant.

« Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas… Pas encore… »

Il resta évasif pour de très bonne raison. Mais Ginny insista :

« Répond moi !

- Lis la Gazette et tu comprendras. »

Ginny ne s'attendait manifestement pas à cette réponse. Harry en profita pour la contourner et descendre l'escalier. Les questions fusaient dans son esprit.

iComment l'ont-ils su ? Qui les a informés ? Pourquoi ce meurtre ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et qui… ?/i

Arrivé dans le jardin, il transplana.


	3. West Morlow

West Morlow

_centeriMEURTRE AU DOMAINE DE WEST MORLOW/center/i_

_centeriLE MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE ASSASSINE/center/i_

_ iLa nouvelle nous est parvenue ce matin. Le ministre de la magie, Joshua Vallangher, en poste depuis huit ans, a été retrouvé assassiné, lui ainsi que toute sa famille, sa femme Lucinda et leur trois filles Katrina, Coriela et Romana, dans leur manoir de West Morlow._

_ Nous ne savons que très peu de chose pour le moment. Mais selon notre journaliste dépêché, c'est une véritable abomination._

_ « Ce meurtre est peu commun, déclara Justin Finch-Fletchey, notre envoyé sur place, la plupart des sorciers assassinés le sont par le sortilège de la mort et ce sort laisse –pardonnez moi l'expression- des « morts propres ». Il n'y a généralement aucune trace. Mais là… Par Merlin, on s'est acharné sur eux. Leurs sangs recouvrent les murs. »_

_ Pour l'heure, les Aurors n'ont pas fait de déclaration. Sachez qu'au moment de la publication, ils n'étaient pas encore sur place. Nous n'avons donc pour seul témoignage que celui de notre journaliste, un homme intègre et honnête, qui n'irait pas inventer un canular aussi sordide. Nous vous prions d'y croire, ce n'est pas une blague de mauvais gout mais bien la plus terrible des réalités. _

_ Malgré le peu d'information que nous ayons, nous allons vous révéler ce que nous savons. Une éditions spéciale sortira dans le courant de l'après midi où nous vous fournirons de plus ample information. _

_ Ce qui est sûr, c'est que les Vallangher ont connu un sort terrible. Aucun groupe n'a encore revendiqué l'action. Et pourtant, Joshua Vallangher ne manquait pas d'ennemi. Si jamais ils se manifestent, soyez rassuré, lecteurs, vous serez les premiers informés._

_ Pour le moment, l'heure est aux hypothèses. Ce meurtre est le plus sanglant depuis la funeste période de la Guerre des Sorciers qui ravagea le pays à la fin du siècle dernier. Néanmoins, cela n'est pas forcément un signe du retour improbable du mage noir le plus craint de tous les temps. Aussi…/i_

_(Suite page 2)_

Harry arriva à West Morlow sur le coup de huit heure vingt et trouva le domaine en pleine effervescence. Les Aurors s'activaient, allaient de droite à gauche pour tout préparer. Une vaste barrière magique était en train de se former en complément des protections magiques du manoir. Le but était d'éloigner le plus possible les moldus qui ne manqueraient pas de s'étonner de cette étrange attroupement autour de l'une des demeures les plus somptueuse d'Angleterre. Un groupe était d'ailleurs en train de descendre vers le village proche, habillé en moldu, afin de recueillir d'éventuelles témoignages et d'effacer d'éventuelles mémoires.

Tandis qu'Harry s'avançait dans une foule de plus en plus compacte à mesure qu'il approchait du manoir, il ressassait cette terrible nouvelle.

Joshua Vallangher, mort… Bon sang.

Depuis sa nomination il y a huit ans, Vallangher avait énormément fait pour son pays. Il était de loin le ministre le plus apprécié de ces cinquante dernières années. Il y avait eu beaucoup à faire dans un pays qui se remettait à peine des tourments de la guerre et il s'était donné sans compter. C'était ce qui faisait sa réputation. Originaire d'un milieu modeste, il était de ceux que l'on appelait les nouveaux riches. Sa nomination au poste de ministre a été la consécration de sa carrière de politicien. Toutefois, l'argent et le pouvoir n'ont pratique pas altéré sa nature généreuse et il a même, lorsque cela a été nécessaire, été jusqu'à payer de sa poche. Il a tout fait pour que l'on ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé. C'est lui notamment qui valida la loi de protection des moldus, des né-moldus et des hybrides (loi qui porte son nom). C'est lui qui œuvra pour la création de nombreuses associations indépendantes telles que la C.S.E (Compagnie des Sorciers Entreprenant), les Gobelins Associés et bien d'autre encore. Il avait même donné son aval pour la S.A.L.E, la société de protection des elfes de maison d'Hermione, cette plaisanterie qui avait fait beaucoup rire Harry et Ron à Poudlard mais qui faisait son bout de chemin depuis un certain temps. Harry se demanda comment réagirait Hermione en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle appréciait beaucoup Vallangher, autant pour ce qu'il était que pour ce qu'il faisait.

Bref, Vallangher en avait fait beaucoup et comme tout homme de pouvoir, il avait de nombreux ennemis. Parmi eux, des fondamentalistes qui voyaient d'un mauvais œil les réformes du ministère et bien sûr, de nombreux groupuscule de mage noir qui rêvent à un retour au gouvernement éphémère qui régna sur le pays durant la Guerre. De purs produits hérités de la domination de Voldemort. Parmi ces groupes s'en trouve un plus violent et plus radicale que les autres. Un groupe qui n'avait jamais caché ses intentions envers le ministre et qui était recherché par les Aurors depuis des années : l'Ordre des Origines. Composé majoritairement de sang pur, ils sont les dignes héritiers des Mangemorts. Le ministère les traquait, eux et surtout leur leader, un dénommé Père, mais jusqu'à présent, ils sont toujours parvenu à leur filer entre les pattes. Il n'était pas impossible que ce soit eux, les responsables de ce massacre.

Mais…

Ne pas tirer de conclusion hâtive. Attendre et voir.

Harry arriva à la porte de la demeure. Un petit sorcier était en train de parler avec animation avec un autre sorcier qui devait bien faire une tête de plus que lui. Ce dernier portait le brassard rouge, signe de son appartenance à la Brigade Ecarlate, la garde rapprochée du ministre créée il y a quelques années.

Le petit sorcier était visiblement furieux.

« Je vous conseille de ne pas me raconter de salade, gronda-t-il, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Croyez ce que vous voulez, répliqua l'autre, mais ça s'est passé comme ça.

- C'est à cause de votre incompétence que nous avons ce désastre sur le dos. Alors assumez. N'essayez pas de nous faire porter le chapeau.

- Incompétence ? répéta le sorcier, incrédule, vous ferez mieux de vous regardez avant de nous traiter d'incompétent.

- Vallangher était sous votre protection et maintenant il est aussi froid qu'une dinde après Thanksgiving, désolé de vous le dire comme ça. Vous avez lamentable foiré et vous pouvez vous estimé heureux de ne pas être à Azkaban, vous et les autres guignols. »

Le grand sorcier semblait gonfler de fureur. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu répliquer, l'autre fit un geste de la main et lança :

« Allez, barrez vous. Les services internes vont avoir du boulot. Il vaut mieux vous préparer à donner la même version. Ca ferait désordre si ce n'était pas le cas, non ? »

Le colosse, toujours furieux, pointa le doigt sur son irascible interlocuteur avant de lancer un menaçant :

« On se reverra. »

L'autre eut un geste de dédain et le colosse partit rejoindre ses collègues.

Harry, qui était resté en retrait durant tout l'échange, s'avança alors. Le petit sorcier se tourna vers lui, une expression d'immense lassitude sur le visage.

« Je vois que tu t'es fait un nouvel ami, Seamus. »

Seamus Finnigan leva des yeux gonflés de fatigue sur un Harry mi amusé, mi intrigué.

« Ce Gorfow, grogna-t-il, il faudrait le signaler. Un crétin pareil n'a pas sa place à la Brigade Ecarlate.

- Tu es un peu dur, là.

- Dur ? répéta Seamus, hébété, ces idiots ne font pas leur boulot et Vallangher s'est fait buté. Regarde-les, ils n'ont pas une égratignure. Il ne faut même pas les relever mais carrément les enfermer. »

Seamus bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« La vache, quel nuit ! Dire que je venais de finir mon service. Je sens que la journée va être longue, mais longue. Et ces incapables…

- Justement. Pourquoi vous vous engueuliez il y a deux secondes.

- Tu l'as entendu, non. Il rejette la faute sur nous. Soi-disant, qu'ils auraient reçu un ordre venant du ministère les intimant de rejoindre le quartier générale. Et évidemment, Vallangher est assassiné, pile poil à ce moment-là.

- Il y a du vrai, là dedans ?

- Pas de trace d'un quelconque message en provenance du ministère. J'ai vérifié. J'ai mis Dan et Brooks là-dessus. C'est peut-être notre seule piste valable. »

Seamus sortit d'une poche intérieur une petite flasque dont il bu une longue gorgée. Lorsqu'il l'abaissa, Harry l'entendit distinctement murmurer :

« Les idiots, ils auraient dû vérifier. »

Harry regarda toute l'agitation autour de lui et ne pu s'empêcher d'approuver. Puis il demanda :

« Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? »

Le patronus chien était celui de Seamus.

« Pas moi, Vogel, répondit-il en reprenant une lapée de sa boisson, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de le faire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Demande-lui. »

- Et il est où ?

- A l'intérieur, sur la scène du crime, en train de… (Seamus renifla avec mépris) « parler aux esprits », ou un autre truc dans le genre. »

Harry, qui connaissait bien Vogel, ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Pour un sorcier, tu as l'esprit vachement buté. »

Devant l'expression de Seamus, il jugea préférable de changer de sujet.

« Et si tu me disais tout ce que l'on sait avant que je rentre là dedans ? »

Le petit sorcier se frotta les yeux puis commença :

« Rien de plus que ce que pourra lire la communauté sorcière lorsqu'elle aura la Gazette entre les mains. Le meurtre est vraiment horrible. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas le sortilège de la mort qui a donné ce résultat.

- En parlant de la Gazette, comment se fait-il que les gratte-papiers se trouvaient sur place avant nous ?

- Ca, c'est justement ce que nous essayons de savoir. »

Seamus fit un signe de tête vers un coin du jardin. Il y avait là quatre sorciers, trois Aurors qui entouraient un homme avec une épaisse chevelure bouclé. L'homme était agité, nerveux, et tentait de s'expliquer avec les Aurors qui demeuraient impassibles. Un calepin était fixé à sa ceinture et Harry était sûr que si on le fouillait, on trouverait une Plume à Papote.

« A mon avis, il ne dira rien, déclara Seamus en jetant un regard de dégout à Justin, ce serait la première fois qu'une fouine de journaliste collabore avec nous.

- Il s'agit du ministre. C'est très différent, objecta Harry.

- Vraiment ? Il a l'air de tout nous raconter, à ton avis ? »

Avant même que Harry puisse répondre, Seamus enchaîna :

« Non, cherche pas. Leurs indics sont bien trop précieux. A mon avis, il finira à Azkaban sans avoir lâcher le moindre nom.

- C'est dans son intérêt pourtant, de parler. Dans cette affaire, s'il n'est pas un témoin…

- … c'est un suspect, je sais. »

Seamus bailla de nouveau, plus crevé que jamais.

« Bon, il faut que je retourne au ministère. Je dois faire mon rapport à Goodwin. J'en profiterais pour ramener le journaliste et m'occuper des crétins rouges. Je te retrouve là-bas.

- Ok, profite-en pour dormir une heure ou deux. On dirait que tu vas t'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre. »

Seamus eu un sourire las.

« A mon humble avis, ça va être dur. »

Le petit sorcier se retourna et alla rejoindre les trois Aurors et le journaliste. En chemin, il aboya des ordres à ses subordonnés, lesquels obéirent sans discuter. Seamus était chef d'équipe, l'un des plus hauts grades dans les Aurors après la Brigade d'Elite. Il avait su gagné le respect de ses collègues et c'était un Auror remarquable malgré un caractère assez lunatique. Son équipe et lui avait passé la nuit sur le terrain, ce qui expliquait sa fatigue extrême. Mieux ne valait pas trop le chauffer en ce moment. Plus d'une fois, il a envoyé à St Mangouste des recrus un peu trop sûr d'elles avec des poireaux leur sortant par les trous de nez. Il était patient, mais fallait pas le chercher, non mais, des fois.

Laissant là Seamus à ses problèmes, Harry entra dans le manoir. L'intérieur était aussi somptueux et tape-à-l'œil que l'extérieur. Meublé avec tout ce qui ce faisait de plus luxueux dans le monde de la magie, le hall était tout simplement magnifique. En face, un escalier de marbre ouvragé qui donnait sur les étages. A droite, une double porte dans laquelle s'entassaient plusieurs sorciers.

Le salon. La scène du crime.

Tous les sorciers semblaient attendre quelque chose. Harry se faufila parmi eux et se retrouva devant une scène qu'il n'oubliera jamais.

Il comprit mieux les paroles de Justin Finch-Fletchey dans la Gazette du sorcier. En effet, on s'était acharné sur eux et le sang recouvrait presque tout. Harry, qui avait plus de 19 ans de métier, eu envie de vomir. Les corps des petites filles gisaient sur le sol, une plaie béante au niveau du cou. Elles étaient tout les trois disposé en cercle en dessous du corps nu et pendu de leur mère. Mrs Vallangher présentait de nombreuses coupures sur son corps impudique et son visage était tellement lacéré qu'il en était méconnaissable. Quant à Joshua Vallangher…

Le ministre de la magie a été crucifié sur le mur en face. Son corps était aussi scarifié que celui de sa femme, mais lui n'avait plus de tête. Le sang coulait encore de ses blessures mortelles. Mais il y avait autre chose. Un signe. Sur la poitrine de Vallangher, une plaie brulée, composé d'un triangle, d'un cercle et d'un trait.

iNom de dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?/i

Harry, finalement, retint son petit déjeuner. Mais à l'odeur, il se rendit compte que d'autre n'ont pas eu ce pouvoir. S'avançant un peu, il vit la cause de l'immobilité des Aurors.

Un sorcier était assis près des fillettes dans la position du lotus. Parfaitement immobile, il entonnait tout doucement un chant dans une langue inconnue. Seule sa mâchoire bougeait, le reste de son crâne chauve et bronzé avait une immobilité de pierre. Derrière lui, un Auror soupira :

« Il pourrait se dépêcher, on n'a pas toute la journée.

- Ca lui prendra le temps qu'il faudra, » lui répondit Harry.

L'autre lui lança un regard mauvais. A sa mine de déterré, il devait faire partie de l'équipe de Seamus.

Alors que l'Auror s'apprêtait à répondre, le sorcier accroupi acheva son chant et se releva. Les autres se répartirent aussitôt dans le salon pour enfin faire leur boulot. Nullement perturbé, le sorcier se tourna vers Harry. Ses yeux gris étaient insondables.

« Tiens, Harry, dit-il.

- Salut, Vogel. Alors, ça a donné quoi ? »

Vogel se passa la main sur son visage buriné, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

« Rien de bien précis, j'en ai peur, mon ami. Je pensais qu'un voyage aussi tôt serait bénéfique pour nous mais je me trompais. C'est si intense. La mort, la douleur, la peur. Tout se mélange dans un maelstrom indescriptible. Il me faudra encore un peu de temps. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a que la mort. La mort qui recouvre cette pièce comme un linceul palpitant. Il y a autre chose aussi, mais je ne sais pas quoi… »

Il avait tout dit d'une voix étonnamment calme pour son impressionnante carrure. Il n'était pas très grand mais il était bâti comme un culturiste.

« Vraiment rien, insista Harry.

- Il me faudra du temps, répéta le sorcier, c'est trop récent. Il est difficile de tout discerner.

- Bien, sûr, je comprends. »

En fait, Harry ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Le petit sorcier évoluait dans des sphères de la magie qui resteront étrangère au Survivant.

Vogel était une énigme. Harry l'avait rencontré il y a six ans lors de la désastreuse mission sur l'île de Remlet, où était supposé se trouvé le sanctuaire de l'Ordre des Origines. Pour l'occasion, les Aurors avaient travaillé en coopération avec le ministère norvégien, étant donné que l'île se trouvait sur leur territoire. C'est alors que Vogel est entré en jeu. Ne vous y trompez pas, bien qu'il fut dans l'équipe norvégienne, il n'était pas plus norvégien qu'anglais. A bien le regarder, on pourrait dire qu'il vient d'un pays tropicale. L'Egypte serait la plus plausible des hypothèses étant donné la forme de son tatouage. En effet, Vogel avait un tatouage qui partait de la tempe droite pour descendre jusqu'en bas de la joue. Même si les runes qui s'y trouvaient dissimulé étaient inconnus (Hermione, pourtant experte en la matière, ne put les traduire), cela ressemblait furieusement à des hiéroglyphes, d'où la théorie égyptienne. Harry l'avait longtemps questionné sur ses origines et sur son tatouage avant d'abandonner, comprenant qu'il préférerait s'arracher une jambe plutôt que d'en parler. Comme disait Ron, « le seul sujet que ce bon vieux Vogel refuse d'aborder, c'est lui-même. »

Jamais Harry n'oublia leur première rencontre. Vogel était de ceux que l'on n'oublie pas. Leur image restait gravé dans notre esprit tant ils sont contrasté. Et dans le genre, Vogel était un océan de contraste. Outre sa voix et son physique (diamétralement opposés), Vogel avait une grande maitrise de la magie et d'immenses connaissances. A comparer, Harry dirait que la seul personne qui en savait plus que lui dans le crâne était Albus Dumbledore. Cela le rendait unique et quelque peu solitaire. D'autant plus qu'il pratiquait une forme de magie peu considéré par les sorciers, une magie plus ancienne encore que la métamorphose et plus nébuleuse que la divination : l'asphromancie, ou l'art de voyager par l'esprit et de voir ce que Vogel appelle « le monde derrière le monde ». En gros, il est capable de discerner la magie brute et de l'utiliser, par exemple, pour voir le passé ou encore rentrer en contact avec des personnes mortes récemment. Très peu de sorcier la pratique encore pour la bonne raison qu'elle a longtemps été considéré comme une magie noir, lié à la nécromancie, la magie des morts. Un préjugé de plus, car si on regarde Vogel, il est impossible de croire qu'il puisse être un mage noir. Si on a encore des doute, il suffit de se remémorer avec quelle férocité il a combattu les partisans de l'Ordre des Origines sur l'île de Remlet. Non, Harry en était sûr, Vogel n'était pas mauvais. C'était plus un électron libre touche à tout qui a fait de l'asphromancie sa spécialité du moment. Un autre point commun avec Dumbledore. Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'il l'appréciait tant.

L'opération sur l'île de Remlet fut un demi-échec. Le sanctuaire s'y trouvait bien mais leur leader, le dénommé Père, leur échappa. A la place se trouvait un nombre important de mage noir et la bataille qui s'en suivit faillit voir la défaite des Aurors. Ils avaient été trahis et cela resta en travers de la gorge de Harry, d'autant plus que le traitre n'avait pas été démasqué et qu'il pouvait agir à nouveau. Concernant Vogel, il n'eu la vie sauve que grâce à Harry qui le sauva in extremis d'un sortilège mortel. Dès lors, il estimait avoir une dette d'honneur envers Harry et décida de le protéger jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit payé. Harry s'en serait bien passé mais lorsque qu'une idée était ancré dans l'esprit de Vogel, impossible de l'en déloger. C'est ainsi qu'il suivit les Aurors en Angleterre et devint l'un d'eux. Le gouvernement norvégien ne fit aucune objection. Après tout, il ne faisait pas partie de leur corps d'action et Vogel s'est toujours considéré comme un sorcier free lance, sans patrie et donc, sans obligation.

Cela faisait maintenant six ans que Vogel vivait en Angleterre. Il s'est révélé être quelqu'un d'agréable et de très efficace, bien qu'assez réservé. Son don avait permis au ministère de résoudre de nombreuses affaires complexes et depuis, Goodwin l'envoyait sur chaque affaire pour « voyager » sur les scènes de crime. Certaines affaires ont été réglées en quelques minutes grâce à ce don. En outre, c'était quelqu'un de sympathique (lorsqu'il décidait d'être loquace) bien que totalement dénué d'humour. Harry et lui était devenu de bon ami et plus d'une fois, il était venu manger chez lui, à Godric's Hollow. Ginny l'aimait bien, bien qu'à son gout, « il devrait se lâcher un peu. » Ron, aussi, l'appréciait, il trouvait même son sérieux « poilant », par moment. Seul Hermione restait un peu réservé à son égard. Selon Harry, elle était jalouse du talent de Vogel, même si elle préférerait embrasser un Scroutt à pétard plutôt que de l'avouer.

Malgré tout, Vogel était étrange. C'était un homme de secret, qui parlait que lorsque la situation l'exigeait, et encore, qu'avec ceux à qui il a accordé sa confiance. Autrement, il regardait son entourage avec des yeux perçant et Harry eu l'impression, lorsque ce regard tombait sur lui, de passer aux rayons X, comme du temps de Dumbledore. Mais ici, c'était différent. Vogel donnait l'impression dérangeante de savoir des choses sur Harry que lui-même ignorait. Des choses qui pourraient expliquer sa présence ici. Car, au fil de temps, Harry était persuadé que Vogel s'était _laissé _sauver par Harry, qu'il avait tout fait pour, et cela dans le but d'avoir une bonne raison de le suivre. L'intéressé avait nié, évidemment, mais Harry n'avait pu se débarrasser de cette impression que Vogel était là pour une raison bien précise. Cela dérangeait Harry plus qu'autre chose. Et il s'était promis plus d'une fois d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Mais il l'avait toujours remise à plus tard. Pour l'instant, ils faisaient du bon boulot et tant que ses origines ne venaient pas empiéter sur son travail, il pouvait toujours se taire.

Vogel regarda les Aurors s'affairer autour de lui. La plupart lui jetait des regards mauvais, furieux d'avoir perdu autant de temps pour une cérémonie aussi ridicule. Mais le sorcier s'en moquait. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur l'image qu'il donnait aux autres mais quelle importance tant que le travail est accompli ? Harry admirait cette indifférence, ce détachement, qui le rendait que plus efficace. Beaucoup de sorcier ne peuvent pas en dire autant.

« Alors, dis moi, tu en pense quoi ? »

Vogel aurait très bien pu annoncer le thé sur le même ton. Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. D'ailleurs, que répondre ? Les Aurors commençaient à peine leur travail. Une partie d'entre eux photographiait le salon sous tous les angles tandis qu'une autre usait de la magie pour fouiller la pièce dans ces moindres recoins. Une fois ce travail achevé, une troisième équipe emporterait les corps.

Durant toute l'opération, Harry ne put détacher son regard de Vallangher. Son travail en tant qu'Auror principal consistera à fouiller dans la vie privé du ministre afin de trouver qui pouvait lui en vouloir (ça risque d'être long) et de donner un sens à cette abomination. Mais pour l'instant, leur seul indice tangible, c'était ce symbole. Harry le scrutait comme s'il voulait voir à travers, comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Bien qu'il en connaissait parfaitement le sens, Harry était sûr qu'il représentait un secret. Et que ce secret était la clé de l'affaire.

Gardant tout ça pour lui, Harry interrogea Vogel, qui avait généralement de bonnes intuitions et un bon esprit analytique.

« Et toi, tu en pense quoi ? »

Vogel eu un sourire en coin. Il s'attendait à cette réponse.

« Selon les estimation du ministère, plus de 80% des meurtres de sorcier sont commis par le Sortilège Mortel, l'Avada Kedavra. Nous sommes capable de tuer de bien des façons avec la magie mais celui là est le plus simple et le plus efficace. Il ne laisse pas de trace, on n'y survit pas (sourire de connivence vers Harry) et il est pratiquement impossible de remonter à la source. Clair, net et sans bavure. Le nec plus ultra de la tuerie. Les 20% restant sont justifié par le besoin de masquer la véritable nature du meurtre ou de satisfaire le plaisir sordide d'un sadique. Attention, je parle du meurtre d'un sorcier par un autre sorcier. Si le meurtrier est un moldu, alors, cela devient problématique. Mais considérons que ce meurtre ait été effectué par un sorcier, alors le cas que nous avons là rentre dans ces 20%. Reste à savoir ce qu'il cache. En tout cas, cela ne peut être l'œuvre d'un maniaque. La disposition des corps est trop précise. Cela ressemble à un rituel ou une cérémonie. »

Harry ne s'était pas trompé. Vogel n'était pas là depuis longtemps et il avait déjà compris le principal. Toutefois, Harry répliqua :

« Tu part du principe que c'est un sorcier le coupable. Et si c'était un moldu ? Après tout, rien ici ne suggère l'usage de la magie. »

Cette fois, Vogel eu un vrai sourire.

« Tu me prends pour un amateur, Potter. Selon toi, tu crois vraiment qu'un moldu puisse connaitre i_ça/i_. »

Il fit un signe de tête vers la poitrine de Vallangher.

« Il a de nombreuses significations dans le monde de la magie mais toi et moi, nous savons très bien ce qu'il veut dire. »

Oui, il le savait. Ce symbole a même été au centre de sa vie à une époque.

C'était le signe des Reliques de la Mort.

Un symbole très ancien. Il représentait la réunion des trois artefacts que la Mort elle-même avait remise au frère Peverell il y a fort longtemps : la Baguette de Sureau qui rend invincible (le trait), la Pierre de Résurrection qui ramène les morts (le cercle) et la Cape d'Invisibilité éternelle (le triangle). Selon la légende, celui qui possédera les trois pourra vaincre la Mort et choisir lui-même l'heure de son trépas. C'est un symbole de grande puissance.

« Peu de gens connait sa véritable signification, reprit Vogel d'un air professoral, tu en déduis quoi ?

- La même chose que toi : on a affaire à un groupuscule maléfique. »

Vogel parut satisfait de Harry. Ce dernier poursuivit :

« La théorie du rituel tient debout même si j'ignore quel peut être sa nature. Il est probable que le symbole en soit la signature. Ou encore mieux, cela pourrait être leur signature à eux. Quelque chose de personnel qui n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé. Pour que nous sachions que c'est eux les responsables.

- A quoi tu pense ? »

Harry marqua un temps avant de se lancer :

« Grindelwald. »

Même énoncé, cela sonnait creux. Harry lui-même était peu convaincu mais son métier lui a appris à ne rien négliger. Quant à Vogel, son expression était peu convaincue.

« Harry, ça fait plus de soixante dix ans que cette histoire est terminé.

- Ca ne veut rien dire, répliqua Harry, légèrement vexé, Grindelwald avait fait du signe des Reliques de la Mort sa marque personnel. Et même si lui est mort, ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de ses partisans. Peut-être ont-ils reformé leur groupe dans l'ombre et reprit les idéaux de leur ancien maître. Cela expliquerait la présence du signe.

- Très bien, examinons cette hypothèse. Grindelwald et ses partisans étaient tous bulgares et c'est en Bulgarie qu'ils représentaient une vraie menace. Pourquoi commettraient-ils un meurtre en Angleterre ?

- Il ne faut pas oublier que leur maître a été vaincu ici. Cette action est peut-être symbolique. Une sorte de vengeance.

- Pourquoi le ministre ?

- La vengeance, toujours. Il dirige la communauté magique, c'est le sorcier le plus influent d'Angleterre et c'est un adorateur de Moldu. Il y a là de quoi les motiver…

- Pourquoi maintenant, alors ? Plus de soixante dix ans… Ils ne se sont pas foulés…

- Tu me l'as dit un jour, ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'entend pas parler de quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas là. Peut-être sont-ils parmi nous depuis longtemps…

- Ca ne répond pas à la question. Rien ne les poussait à agir maintenant. »

Harry, pensif, ne répondit rien. Vogel enchaîna :

« De plus, pourquoi le tuer comme ça ? S'il y a véritablement eu un rituel, la théorie de la vengeance ne tient plus, tu ne crois pas ?

- C'est vrai, répondit Harry à contre cœur, mais il n'y a peut-être pas eu de rituel et tout ça n'est dû qu'à une rage démesurée.

- Tu le pense vraiment ?

- Non. »

Harry serra les dents en se grattant la tête. Il n'aimait pas ça. Sa théorie des partisans de Grindelwald ressurgis du passé tenait à peu près la route, tout s'emboitait correctement mais Harry avait la désagréable impression qu'une toute petite chose bloquait le tout. Et le plus frustrant était de ne pas voir cette chose. Il voyait les incohérences dans sa théorie mais il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose de plus profond qui enrayait le tout. Et cela donnait à Harry la désagréable impression de brasser du vide.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, les Aurors avaient terminé la première phase du travail et se préparaient à transporter les corps.

« Tu n'as pas l'air totalement convaincu, fit Vogel après une minute de silence.

- Non, c'est vrai. C'est trop simple. Et c'est jamais aussi simple. Jamais.

- Je comprends, mais pour l'instant, c'est la théorie la plus probable.

- Je sais, répliqua Harry en regardant son collègue du coin de l'œil, toi non plus, tu n'y crois pas. »

Vogel eu de nouveau son petit sourire.

« Tu es perspicace quand tu veux. Non, je n'y crois pas trop moi aussi. Je trouve que c'est trop gros. »

Le petit sorcier soupira.

« Dans ce cas, il ne reste plus qu'une théorie.

- Oui, la plus simple et la plus compliqué, celle des Reliques de la Mort. »

Plus simple car peu de personne connaissait la véritable signification de ce symbole, ce qui réduisait considérablement la liste des suspects. Et plus compliqué car il ne voyait pas pourquoi on tuerait pour les Reliques, que beaucoup considère comme un mythe. A moins que…

« Et si c'était un avertissement ? lança soudain Harry

- Un avertissement ?

- Oui, et si le seul élément important ici était le symbole. Et s'il était destiné à quelqu'un d'autre. Pour le prévenir, le provoquer ou même le menacer.

- Prévenir ? Mais de quoi ? Et prévenir qui ?»

_iMoi/i_, faillit répondre Harry avant de se retenir de justesse. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Vogel, qu'il considérait comme un ami et un mentor, Harry s'était souvent demandé : Est-ce que je lui dis ?

Car Harry Potter avait un secret, et pas des moindres. Excepté Ron et Hermione, personne d'autre n'était au courant, pas même Ginny. Si jamais ça venait à se savoir, Harry n'aurait plus jamais la paix.

Les Reliques de la Mort ont été retrouvées. Et elles sont toutes en la possession d'un seul et même sorcier.

Et ce sorcier, c'est Harry.

Cela remonte à vingt ans maintenant. C'est cette année-là que Harry entra en possession des Reliques de la Mort il avait tout juste 17 ans. Il en possédait déjà une depuis des années. En effet, la Cape d'Invisibilité qu'il avait hérité de son père était l'une des trois Reliques, dont le premier propriétaire n'était autre qu'Ignotus Peverell, son ancêtre. La Pierre de Résurrection lui venait de Dumbledore qui le lui a transmit à sa mort. Quant à la Baguette de Sureau, il l'a arraché lui-même des mains de Voldemort lors de cet affrontement historique qui créa sa légende.

C'est ainsi que Harry entra en possession des trois artefacts les plus puissants du monde de la magie. Des artefacts qui, selon la légende, le protègeraient de la Mort, même si en vingt ans, il n'a rien décelé de notable à ce niveau. Il s'était même demander si cette partie de l'histoire était vrai.

Malgré tout, Harry n'utilisait pas les Reliques, qui aurait pu lui donné une puissance mémorable. Harry n'était pas comme ça. Au contraire, il avait compris à quel point ces objets pouvaient être dangereux entre de mauvaises mains. Aussi s'était-il résolu de les cacher. Harry n'avait jamais révélé à quiconque l'endroit où il conservait les Reliques, pas même à ces deux meilleurs amis, qui pourtant avaient risqué leur vie pour les récupérer. Il estimait cela plus sûr et il comptait bien les y laisser jusqu'à sa mort.

Malgré toute sa perspicacité, Vogel n'avait jamais deviné cet état de fait et Harry avait tout fait pour éviter d'aborder, de près ou de loin, le sujet. Il se maudit de sa maladresse.

« Je n'en sais rien, commença-t-il, incertain, après tout, cette affaire va faire la une, les meurtriers espèrent sûrement que le signe apparaissent sur la photo.

- Oui, c'est une possibilité, » fit Vogel, pensif.

Mais Harry voyait bien qu'il n'en pensait rien. Une fois de plus, son regard perçant le traversa et Harry eu la certitude qu'il savait tout. Après tout, aucun secret n'était fait pour le rester. C'est un principe de base qu'il avait appris depuis longtemps. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre le savait. C'est pour ça que cette idée lui paraissait si séduisante. Peut-être qu'on avait tué pour ça.

Et peut-être que Vogel savait tout. Après tout, c'est un spécialiste dans les magies de l'esprit.

Mais Vogel n'en fit rien. Il resta silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées. Autour d'eux, les Aurors achevaient le travail. Les corps étaient maintenant suspendus horizontalement en l'air.

« Sortons, dit brusquement Vogel, il faut que je prenne l'air. »

Harry accueillit cette proposition avec joie. A lui aussi, l'atmosphère morbide du salon l'oppressait.

Ils passèrent à travers le hall luxueux et débouchèrent dehors où il faisait un temps splendide. Il était bientôt 9 heure et le soleil était déjà levé, écrasant le monde de sa chaleur.

« Malgré tout, on a bien avancé, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda Vogel.

Harry n'était pas vraiment de cet avis. Ils n'avaient fait que spéculer, ils avaient dit beaucoup plus de « peut-être » que de « pour sûr ». En clair, ils avaient fait beaucoup de surplace. Mais Vogel n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Après tout, l'enquête ne faisait que commencer et il avait déjà un certain nombre de piste à explorer.

« Oui, en effet, » répondit Harry avec un semblant de sourire.

Ils ignoraient tout deux que les réponses à leurs questions allaient arrivés plus tard dans la matinée.

Le parc du domaine semblait plus calme à présent. Beaucoup d'Aurors avaient quitté les lieux et n'était resté sur place que le strict nécessaire. Il remarqua que Seamus et son équipe n'étaient plus là.

« Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry se tourna vers le sorcier qui venait de l'apostropher. C'était l'un de ceux qui venaient de scruter la scène du crime.

« Nous venons de terminer le travail, quel sont les ordres ? »

Harry soupira intérieurement. Ils les connaissaient parfaitement les ordres mais ils devaient au préalable en rendre compte à l'Auror principal. Encore un exemple d'un système mal fichu.

« Emportez les corps au ministère et bouclez la scène de crime. Je veux que pas une mouche ne puisse y pénétrer, compris ? Ah et une dernière chose : si l'un d'entre vous fait un seul commentaire aux journalistes, je m'arrange pour le coller aux services sanitaires jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. »

Le sorcier acquiesça, nullement impressionné, et partit rejoindre le reste du groupe. Vogel eu un sourire en coin.

« Tu préfère t'en occuper toi-même, pas vrai ?

- Sincèrement, j'espère l'éviter. »

Vu l'ampleur de l'affaire, c'est très certainement Goodwin qui fera une déclaration à la presse, ce sera au moins un poids enlevé des épaules de Harry.

Tandis que les Aurors sortaient les corps, une ombre argentée apparut et fondit sur Harry. Ce dernier ne fut nullement surpris. Les Aurors avaient pris l'habitude d'utiliser les patronus pour transmettre des informations. C'était plus sûr, plus rapide et plus discret que les hiboux.

Le patronus avait l'apparence d'un aigle et Harry su aussitôt à qui il appartenait. Il se pencha et l'aigle lui murmura à l'oreille les ordres de son possesseur. A la seconde où il termina, il disparut.

« Alors, quel sont les ordres ? »

Harry se tourna vers Vogel.

« Rassemble les hommes et revenez au ministère. Réunion extraordinaire à 9 heure 45. Tous les services sont concernés.

- Alors, ça commence, énonça Vogel.

- On pourrait dire ça, oui. »

Harry commença à descendre la colline. Vogel lui cria :

« Où tu vas ?

- Je dois voir Goodwin. Fais ce que je te dis. On se revoit tout à l'heure. »

Vogel répondit quelque chose mais Harry ne l'entendit pas. Il venait d'approcher les limites de la barrière magique où s'agglutinait une bonne trentaine de journaliste, avide de nouvelles fraîches. Harry les ignora et à la seconde où il ne fut plus sous le couvert de la protection, il transplana pour Londres.

center********/center

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, Minerva McGonagale se réveilla écrasé par une fièvre terrible. Elle se sentit si faible qu'elle ne put sortir de son lit. Grelottante, elle se demanda bien ce qui lui arrivait, elle qui n'avait jamais été aussi malade de toute sa vie.

Avec des gestes lents, elle attrapa la clochette permettant d'appeler un elfe de maison. Elle la secoua brièvement et aussitôt, un elfe vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller aux couleurs de l'école apparut.

« La maitresse désire ? demanda la créature avec une profonde déférence.

- Allez me chercher Mme Coudrey. Dite lui que je suis très malade et que j'ai besoin de soin. Allez !

- Bien, maitresse. »

L'elfe s'apprêtait à disparaitre lorsque Minerva se rappela de quelque chose. De justesse, elle retint l'elfe.

« Et allez me chercher le professeur Londubat, s'il vous plait.

- Ce sera fait, maîtresse. »

L'elfe disparut, laissant la directrice à des pensées fiévreuses. La prophétie tournoyait dans son esprit comme une pensée désincarnée et folle. Elle ne pouvait l'oublier et ne pouvait s'en défaire. Elle était trop faible pour envoyer un hibou (bon sang, elle était trop faible pour i_seulement lever la main/i_) mais qu'importe, elle le ferait plus tard.

Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Emmitouflée dans des draps poisseux et étouffant, elle attendit avec impatience l'arrivée de l'infirmière et de Neville Londubat.


	4. La Confrérie de Minuit

La Confrérie de Minuit

Londres était toujours aussi bruyante. Ignorant tout du drame qui se jouait dans le monde de la magie, la ville des moldus avait son visage quotidien, un visage de béton dont les humeurs étaient rythmées par les concerts de klaxons, les vociférations des passants et les miasmes de la pollution. Harry n'avait jamais trouvé beaucoup d'attrait à la capitale anglaise. Il préférait de loin l'atmosphère tranquille de Godric's Hollow, indispensable selon lui pour décompresser.

Mais aujourd'hui, Harry devra attendre pour décompresser. La journée avait à peine commencé et elle promettait déjà d'être laborieuse.

Le patronus-aigle était de Goodwin. Le message était court, net et précis : une grande réunion allait avoir lieu à la salle de conférence à 9 heure 45 précise et tous les Aurors de tous les services devront être présent. Le chef des Aurors demandait à le voir en personne avant que ne commence la réunion. Selon Harry, c'était trop tôt pour un briefing, ils avaient trop peu d'élément, mais Goodwin avait laissé entendre qu'il y avait un fait nouveau et il était curieux de voir ce que c'est.

Harry s'avança dans la rue et regarda autour de lui. A sa gauche de l'autre coté de l'avenue se trouvait une vieille cabine vandalisée qui marquait l'entrée des visiteurs du ministère. Harry l'ignora et traversa la voie encombrée pour s'enfoncer dans les toilettes publiques souterraines qui se trouvaient juste en face de lui. Ces toilettes formaient l'entrée principale du ministère de la magie. Aucun moldu n'y faisait attention quant aux étranges personnages qui y entraient et sortaient, elles auraient pu ne pas exister, pour le londonien moyen, c'était du pareil au même. Outre les magies de protection et de répulsion, il aurait été étonnant qu'un citadin fasse attention à autre chose que sa petite personne.

Plusieurs sorciers et sorcières encombraient l'espace réduit des toilettes. Harry songea soudainement que pour beaucoup, c'était l'heure de pointe. Prenant son mal en patience, Harry prit place dans une file où les sorciers, les uns après les autres, entraient dans une cabine pour y disparaître en un grand « plouf ». Devant lui, un sorcier maugréa :

« Pourrait pas prendre la poudre de cheminette, comme tout le monde… »

Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'être d'accord tout en se demandant pourquoi, _lui_, n'avait pas pensé à ce moyen de transport beaucoup plus rapide. Il eu un sourire moqueur de lui-même.

Après cinq minutes interminables, Harry pu enfin entrer dans une cabine. Il grimpa rapidement dans la cuvette et tira la chasse d'eau. Un seconde après avoir été inspiré par le siphon, il se retrouva, parfaitement sec, dans l'Atrium.

Le grand hall du ministère était bondé. Des dizaines de sorciers et sorcières émergeaient des cheminés qui tapissaient trois des quatre murs de l'immense salle. Au fond, directement en face de Harry, les ascenseurs antiques recouverts d'or grinçaient à chaque ouverture. L'Atrium était toujours bruyant et agité aux heures de pointe mais ici, c'était différent. L'agitation avait redoublé et Harry n'eu aucun mal à comprendre cette étrange effervescence. Il était 9 heure 10 et les trois quarts des sorciers présents devaient connaître les nouvelles. La plupart des secteurs allaient être ébranlé. Il va y avoir une belle pagaille aujourd'hui.

Harry traversa la foule en slalomant en les sorciers pressés et de mauvaise humeur, passa à coté de la Fontaine de la Liberté (érigé le 19/05/1998) sans s'en soucier et réussit à s'engouffrer dans un ascenseur en passant devant tout le monde. Il n'avait pas le temps de prendre l'escalier. Il lui fallait voir Goodwin avant le début de la réunion.

Sous un concert de protestation, l'ascenseur se mit en branle et commença laborieusement sa monté.

Ils n'étaient que quatre dans l'étroite cabine plongée dans la pénombre (les notes de service étaient si nombreuses qu'elles en occultaient la lumière). Il y avait un minuscule sorcier au teint olivâtre que Harry reconnu comme étant une Langue de Plomb (sorcier travaillant au Département des Mystères) à côté d'un vieil homme vêtu d'un costume trois pièces qui devait à tous les coups travailler dans les Relations Internationales. La troisième personne était une connaissance que Harry, tellement pressé, n'a pas immédiatement reconnue.

« Bonjour, Harry, fit la sorcière, bien dormi ? »

Harry se retourna vers elle et eu un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolé, Morgane, je ne t'avais pas vu. Fatiguée, on dirait ? »

Morgane cacha un bâillement du dos de sa main. Harry aimait bien cette jolie jeune femme d'à peine 26 ans, Auror elle aussi. Elle avait de long cheveux noir lisse, d'apparence soyeux, un visage bien dessiné et des yeux bleus troublants (quoiqu'un peu bouffi, ce matin-là). Attention, cet amour n'a rien à voir avec celui qu'il éprouvait pour Ginny. Il l'a considérait plus comme sa petite sœur. C'est lui qui l'avait formé à sa sortie de Poudlard et même si depuis qu'elle avait fait ses preuves à Remlet, il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre, ils gardaient cette relation maitre-élève ou frère-sœur, si vous préférez.

Harry eu un sourire devant son air endormi.

« Oui, i_très/i_ fatiguée, tu peux le dire. J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Et avec ce qui se passe, je ne suis pas prête de le fermer justement.

- Tu étais dans l'équipe de Seamus ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs, tu pourrais lui toucher deux mots, à Finnigan. Il n'est pas le seul à être crevé. Tout à l'heure, Dan l'a ouvert au sujet du scribouillard et il lui a collé trois jours. »

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Le sorcier huppé lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire i_maintenant/i_ sans prendre le risque de perdre un bras ? »

Morgane le regarda bizarrement, puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

« C'est vrai. Là, il serait capable d'arracher un œil à Goodwin lui-même pour un mot de travers. »

Harry éclata de rire et même Morgane ne put se retenir. Ce rire leur faisait du bien. Il leur permettait de soulager une pression qui commençait à se faire écrasante. Et ni le regard désapprobateur de la Langue de Plomb, ni le mépris du sorcier huppé n'y changeraient quoi que ce soit.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au premier niveau. Il faudrait encore un arrêt avant d'arriver à l'étage des Aurors.

La grille grinça, livrant le passage à une horde de sorciers qui filaient de droite à gauche, à travers un dédale de couloirs étroits. Le sorcier huppé et la Langue de Plomb se lancèrent courageusement dans cette masse vrombissante avec une expression proche du gladiateur s'apprêtant à entrer dans l'arène. A peine deux secondes après que les deux sorciers furent avalés par la foule, la grille commença à se refermer… avant d'être prestement retenu par une main couverte de suie.

« Attendez une minute, j'arrive. »

Le nouvel arrivant rouvrit la grille et essaya de se faufiler à l'intérieur de la cabine, ce qui n'était pas chose aisé étant donné qu'il portait sous l'épaule une grosse boite de fer qui émettait des sifflements furieux. Grand, dégingandé, roux, il eu un sourire en reconnaissant les autres passagers.

« Harry, Morgane, comment ça va ?

- Salut, Ron, » répondirent en chœur Harry et Morgane.

Ronald Weasley parvint enfin à faire rentrer la boite et l'ascenseur pu repartir.

« Et bien quelle journée, dit-il en s'époussetant les cheveux couvert de suie, et dire que ce n'est que le début…

- Il y a quoi dans la boite ? »

La boite sifflait de plus en plus fort et donnait l'impression de tressauter dans les bras de Ron.

« Ca, jeune fille, c'est une bestiole, répondit-il, faussement mystérieux.

-C'est-à-dire ? »

Ce fut Harry qui apporta la réponse.

« Voyons, ça siffle et ça brule. Pyroreptile ?

- Tout juste, on en trouve de plus en plus de ces saletés.

- De quel type ce coup-ci ?

- Aspic.

- Aïe. »

Ron était un Auror lui aussi, mais il travaillait dans le Service de Répression des Déviances Magiques. Il était chargé de surveiller et de mettre un terme à toute forme de magie susceptible de rompre le Secret ou de représenter un danger pour la communauté moldu . Ces dernières semaines, il avait fort à faire avec les pyroreptiles, des reptiles de toute sorte ayant le pouvoir de mettre le feu autour d'eux. On recherchait encore les petits plaisantins à l'origine de cette bonne blague.

Morgane eu un mouvement de recul à l'annonce de ce qui se trouvait dans la boite. Elle avait une peur viscérale de tout ce qui portait des écailles.

« Ne t'en fait pas, dit Ron avec un sourire légèrement moqueur, il est bien enfermé, tu ne risque rien, petite.

- Nous verrons bien le jour où tu auras à faire avec des araignées modifiés, répliqua la jeune femme, piquée au vif.

- Ca n'a rien à voir, répondit Ron dont les oreilles avaient viré au rouge, tu es agaçante quand tu t'y mets.

- Parle pour toi, oui.

- Suffit, vous deux », intervint Harry.

Ron ravala la réplique cinglante qu'il s'apprêtait à proférer et tendit légèrement, mine de rien, la boite vers Morgane, qui, pas dupe pour deux sous, titilla le serpent afin de rendre la position de Ron encore plus inconfortable. Harry soupira. Par moment, lorsqu'il regardait son meilleur ami et sa meilleur recrue se chercher des poux, il avait l'impression de revenir vingt ans en arrière et de voir Ron et Hermione, âgés de 17 ans.

Et l'ascenseur était désespérément lent.

« Alors quelles nouvelles concernant le ministre ? »

Ron était brusquement redevenu sérieux. Harry répondit sincèrement, ou presque :

« Pour l'instant, pas grand-chose. On n'en apprendra peut-être plus au cours de la réunion.

- Je croyais que les briefings ne se faisaient que lorsque nous avions une piste.

- Je sais… Goodwin doit en avoir une, je pense. »

Un temps puis :

« Comment va Hermione ? »

L'expression de Ron se fit un peu plus grave.

« Elle l'a mal pris, tu pense bien. Tu sais bien tout ce qu'il a fait pour ses associations. Elle évite d'en parler, bien sûr, mais on voit qu'elle est mal. D'autant plus que la rentrée approche et qu'elle est de plus en plus stressée.

- C'est sûr, au bout de quatre ans… »

Hermione avait enseigné l'étude des moldus à Poudlard pendant près de cinq ans. Mais il y a quatre ans, elle a dû mettre sa carrière professorale entre parenthèses afin de s'occuper à plein temps de ses associations alors émergentes. McGonagale lui avait dit qu'il y aurait toujours une place pour elle à l'école. Ce qui devait vrai étant donné que, maintenant que ses associations étaient devenues des machines à la tuyauterie bien huilée, Hermione faisait son grand retour à Poudlard. C'est Rosie et Hugo qui devaient être content.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et ouvrit ses portes en grinçant. Personne n'entra ni ne sortit, excepté une flopée de notes de service. Il repartit alors, à la grande impatience de Harry. Le prochain étage serait celui du quartier général des Aurors.

« C'est une sale affaire, déclara soudain Ron, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens pas.

- Aucune affaire n'est vraiment une partie de plaisir, tu sais, dit Morgane, mi-surprise, mi-amusée.

- Mais là, je sens que c'est différent. Je sais pas, c'est comme si on va le regretter.

- Ronald Weasley et ses dons extrasensoriels. »

Ron jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme, qui affichait un sourire moqueur, et lui demanda si elle ne souhaitait pas voir son serpent d'un peu plus près. Elle lui répondit d'accord, à condition que ce soit lui qui le porte. Ron, soucieux du peu de sourcil qui lui restait, abandonna la joute sur ce point.

Harry n'essaya pas d'intervenir entre les deux. Curieusement, il s'était fait la même remarque que Ron, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. Morgane resta pensive une seconde avant de se lancer :

« J'ai entendu des rumeurs quand je suis arrivée. Certain dise que le ministre et sa famille ont été tué… par des monstres. »

Ron se figea légèrement. Harry déclara :

« Il ne faut pas croire les rumeurs. Nous autres, sorciers, sommes capable des pires atrocités, crois moi. »

Morgane ne répondit pas.

Et l'ascenseur se figea.

Enfin…

La grille s'ouvrit et tous les passagers descendirent. Harry prit la direction du bureau de Goodwin, Morgane celle de la salle de réunion et Ron celle de son bureau. La jeune femme fut engloutie dans la foule avant même d'avoir pu proférer le moindre son. Ron fut emporter lui aussi, mais avant de disparaître, il lança une dernière parole que Harry entendit clairement. Quelque chose qui sonna comme une sentence.

« On va le regretter, c'est sûr. »

center*********/center

Le bureau de Goodwin était situé au fond de l'étage des Aurors et était de loin le plus luxueux de tous. Après tout, quoi de plus normal ? Il était le Premier Auror, le chef incontesté des forces du ministère, et le numéro 3 de l'autorité magique anglaise après le ministre et le président du Magenmagot. Malgré tout, il reflétait le caractère spartiate de son actuel occupant. Là où n'importe quel autre sorcier ayant accéder à l'une des places les plus convoitées du ministère ne manquerait pas de l'afficher, Goodwin se contentait du strict nécessaire. Les meubles (un bureau, trois armoires, deux chaises et un fauteuil, le tout provenant du meilleur magasin du Chemin de Traverse) était son seul luxe. Seul décoration : les fenêtres magique, au nombre de trois, qui déversèrent un flot de lumière ce jour-là, un tapis persan qui recouvrait en grand partie le parquet lustré et des animaux empaillés, symbolisant la passion qu'avait le troisième homme le plus puissant du ministère pour la chasse et la taxidermie. On était loin du luxe ostentatoire qu'affichait par exemple le bureau du ministre. Goodwin était comme ça et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, à 54 ans passé, qu'il changerait.

Lorsque Harry entra dans le bureau, il vit que le Premier Auror n'était pas seul. Goodwin était assis dans son fauteuil, le regard rivé sur lui. Il était impressionnant. Un seul coup d'œil et on comprend pourquoi c'est lui qui dirige. Mesurant un bon mètre 95, il émanait de lui un aura de force et de puissance. Même Vogel, pourtant costaud, faisait gringalet à coté. Il avait un regard dur composé de deux yeux bleus électriques encadrés d'une coupe en brosse, d'une barbe soignée et de deux sourcils broussailleux, le genre de regard qui te dissuade de lui mentir sous peine de passer par la fenêtre, magique ou non. Goodwin avait l'air d'avoir tout vu, tout connu. Seul Alastor Maugrey dégageait, de son vivant, le même prestige, le même charisme, du moins de l'avis de Harry. L'autre à coté faisait minuscule. Regardant par la fenêtre comme si c'était une vraie, il n'avait rien de notable si ce n'était qu'il était vêtu comme un moldu : jean, tee-shirt blanc et veste de cuir. Harry se demanda bien qui cela pouvait être.

« Ah, Potter, fit Goodwin d'une voix aussi impressionnante que son allure, vous daignez enfin vous montrer.

- Désolé, monsieur, répondit Harry, des problèmes sur la route. »

L'autre s'était retourné entretemps et Harry pu voir son visage. Jeune (i_très/i _jeune), il était séduisant. Un petit sourire mi ironique, mi moqueur, un air sombre, des traits réguliers, le tout surmonté d'une chevelure en bataille d'un noir profond. Harry eut la désagréable impression qu'il se moquait de lui.

« Laissez moi faire les présentations, reprit Goodwin, Potter, voici Evan Cole Cole, voici Harry Potter. »

Le dénommé Evan Cole tendit la main. Harry la serra et pu constater que le gamin avait une sacrée poigne.

« Harry Potter, dit-il alors, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer.

- On s'est déjà vu ? »

Cole eu un vrai sourire. « Votre réputation a traversé les frontières, vous savez. Tout le monde connait l'histoire du Survivant de part chez moi.

- Chez vous ? »

Goodwin intervint : « Cole est un Protecteur d'ordre 1. »

Voilà qui changeait tout. Les Protecteurs étaient l'équivalent de la Brigade d'élite aux Etats-Unis. Il existait une vieille rivalité entre les deux gouvernements et lorsque l'un et l'autre devaient travailler ensemble, généralement, ça faisait des étincelles. De plus, il était d'ordre 1, ce qui signifiait qu'il était minimum chef d'équipe. Chose curieuse étant donné que…

« Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais vous avez quel âge ?

- J'ai eu vingt ans en avril dernier, répondit Cole.

- Et vous dirigez déjà ?

- Mes instructeurs disent que je suis très doué. »

Fausse modestie, air plus ou moins supérieur, regard ironique, Cole confirmait la première impression de Harry. L'Américain avait tout du jeunot qui a rapidement gravi les échelons et qui a oublié une partie de son humilité en bas. Le genre de personne toujours très étonné lorsque justement, elle tombait de leur perchoir pour la retrouver. Harry ne l'apprécia pas vraiment.

La pendule sur le bureau affichait 9 heure 30.

« Bon, on est dans les temps, déclara Goodwin, Potter, ton rapport, en vitesse. »

Harry fit rapidement son rapport sans rien omettre. Il lui parla de la disposition des corps, des mutilations, des hypothèses sur d'éventuels rituels et sur le signe. Cole resta silencieux et Goodwin pensif. Lorsque Harry eu terminé, le Premier Auror ne fit aucun commentaire. Il semblait avoir la même impression que Harry, à savoir qu'il n'avait rien de bien solide. Ou plutôt non, ce n'était pas ça, il avait plus l'impression de quelqu'un qui venait de se rendre compte à contrecœur que ce que venait de lui raconter Harry cadrait avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Au bout de trente secondes interminables, Harry demanda :

« Que fait-il ici ? »

Il parlait de Cole dont la présence l'intriguait. La mort du ministre anglais ne concernait en rien le gouvernement américain. Goodwin s'expliqua :

« Nos deux gouvernements travailleront conjointement sur cette affaire. Cole dirigera l'équipe d'action avec toi .

- Pour quel raison ?

- Il semblerait que les assassins… viennent de chez eux. »

Stupéfait, Harry dévisagea Cole. Ce dernier soutint son regard sans problème.

« Le meurtre de votre ministre cadre avec une affaire qui nous occupe, mon équipe et moi, depuis plus d'un an, enchaina l'Américain, j'ignore pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à votre ministre mais il ne fait aucun doute que ce sont eux. Nous les traquons depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas reconnaitre leur signature. Notre dernière piste nous a menés jusqu'ici. » Cole eu un regard désolé. « Malheureusement, nous n'avons pu arriver avant eux.

- Mais qui, eux ? »

Cole se fit grave, toute expression ironique disparut de son visage.

« La Confrérie de Minuit. »

Harry demeura interdit. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

« Et c'est quoi, la Confrérie de Minuit ? »

Cole retrouva son air ironique.

« C'est justement le but de cette réunion. » Son sourire s'affaissa un peu. « Mais croyez moi, vous n'avez jamais affronté de tels adversaires.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

- Je doute que vous ayez déjà affronté des ennemis impossibles à percevoir.

- C'est-à-dire ? »

Goodwin les interrompit. « Vous vous expliquerait plus tard. Il est temps de commencer la réunion. »

Le premier Auror se leva et sortit de son bureau, suivit de Harry et de Cole. Les mots de ce dernier résonnaient dans la tête de Harry.

_ i… des ennemis impossibles à percevoir…/i_

Intrigué, il suivit son patron dans la salle de conférence. Evan Cole avait de nouveau son petit air supérieur.

center*********/center

La salle de conférence était pleine à craquer. Tout les Aurors de tous les services, soit plus de cinq cent sorciers, étaient présents et la grande salle rectangulaire paraissait très petite tout à coup. Harry jeta un regard circulaire sur la foule et repéra ceux qu'il connaissait. Morgane se tenait à coté de Vogel, l'air impassible. Seamus et le reste de son équipe se trouvaient derrière elle. Ron était non loin de là, facilement repérable avec sa chevelure flamboyante. Il vit d'autres sorciers qu'il connaissait uniquement de vu et d'autre sorcier qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Jamais encore il ne s'était retrouvé face à une telle foule.

Une petite estrade dominait la salle. Harry y suivit Cole et Goodwin. Presqu'immédiatement, le silence se fit et tous les visages se tournèrent vers eux. C'était assez intimidant et même après tant d'années, Harry ressentait toujours une pointe de nervosité.

Goodwin leva les bras et commença :

« Bonjour à tous, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, aussi je ne vais tourner autour du pot. Nous avons découvert l'identité des meurtriers de Joshua Vallangher. »

Un murmure d'étonnement parcouru la pièce comme une trainée de poudre. Goodwin intima le silence et l'obtint très facilement.

« Ceux qui ont commis cet acte impardonnable se font connaitre sous le nom de la Confrérie de Minuit. Il s'agit d'une organisation de malfrat originaire selon toute vraisemblance des Amériques. Il est donc normale que peu d'entre vous en connaisse l'existence. Pour cela, je vais laisser la parole au Protecteur Evan Cole. »

Cole s'avança sur l'estrade et prit la place de Goodwin. Rien dans son comportement ne trahissait une quelconque nervosité. Lorsqu'il se mit à parler, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que pour un jeune homme, il avait l'aplomb d'un vétéran.

« Tout d'abord, mettons les points sur les i, commença-t-il d'une voix assurée, contrairement à ce que vient de vous dire votre patron, il ne s'agit pas d'une organisation de malfrat. C'est bien plus que ça, ou plutôt, c'est bien i_pire/i_. Il s'agit d'une très ancienne secte dont l'origine remonte à la nuit des temps. Et ces membres, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, ne sont pas humains. »

Cette entrée en la matière brutale attira l'attention de tout le monde. Goodwin, derrière lui, resta imperturbable.

« Nous pourrions classer les membres de la Confrérie de Minuit dans la catégorie des vampires. Mais il ne s'agit pas de vampire classique. Ils peuvent se mouvoir en plein jour, ils ne craignent ni la croix chrétienne, ni le pieu, ni l'eau bénite. Selon cette description, rien ne les rattache à la race des vampires. Détrompez-vous ! Ils se nourrissent exclusivement de sang et parviennent grâce à ce procédé à absorber l'énergie vitale de leur victime. Ainsi, ils peuvent vivre plus d'une centaine d'années. Ils usent également d'une forme de magie très ancienne et très maléfique. Une magie telle que seuls les vampires peuvent l'utiliser. Une magie dont je ne prononcerais pas le nom ici. On la surnomme la magie rouge.

» Cette magie leur donne des capacités extraordinaires. Ce sont de polymorphes, ils peuvent prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui pourvu qu'ils aient bu leur sang. Ils peuvent bouger plus vite que la lumière et sont par conséquent de redoutables adversaires. Et surtout, ils peuvent se rendre indétectable. Je veux dire par là que s'ils ne veulent pas qu'on les perçoive, que ce soit par nos cinq sens ou par une quelconque magie, on ne les verra pas. »

Cole s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Harry n'aimait pas la façon dont il présentait les choses. On aurait dit qu'il les admirait.

« Un membre de la Confrérie de Minuit peut se trouver sous votre nez, vous ne le verrez pas. Et lorsque justement vous le verrez, il sera trop tard. Rappelez bien ce que je viens de vous dire. Restez sur vos gardes en permanence. Une seconde d'inattention et c'est la mort. Ils ne vont feront pas de cadeau, compris ? »

Pas de réponse. Tous attendaient la suite avec impatience.

« En outre, ils maitrisent la magie des morts. Ce sont même des maitres nécromants. Ne soyez pas donc étonné si vous avez à affronter des Inféri, voir bien pire. Ils n'hésitent pas, vous comprenez. Ce sont des monstres. Pendant des années, ils étaient dans l'ombre, ils attendaient leur heure et aujourd'hui, pour une raison qui m'échappe, ils se sont mis en branle. Ils ne s'arrêteront pas, ils n'auront aucune pitié. Nous ne devons en avoir aucune. Si l'un de vos amis est pris puis relâché, ne lui faites plus confiance car il y a de forts risques que ce soit l'un d'eux. Si vous entrez dans une pièce et que celle-ci est vide, restez sur vos gardes, car il est probable qu'elle soit remplie d'ennemis. Restez constamment sur vos gardes, ne faites confiance qu'à vous-même, et vous vivrez. Echouez une seule fois et vous mourrez. C'est clair ? »

Aucune réponse. Tout le monde dans la pièce semblait en état de choc. Ils s'attendaient tous à affronter des mages noirs, ils vont affronter bien pire. Harry lui-même avait la nuque hérissé. Les mots de Cole tournaient dans sa tête :

i_… des vampires…_

_ … absorbent l'énergie vitale…_

_ … des polymorphes…_

_ … bougent plus vite que la lumière…_

_ … des nécromants…_

_ … ne peuvent être perçu…_

_ … des monstres…/i_

Par la barbe de Merlin…

Cole avait perdu son air supérieur. Harry vit pour la première fois son vrai visage, le visage qu'il avait lorsqu'il faisait son travail, celui d'un homme déterminé, prêt à tout pour arriver à ces fins. Harry songea que cette affaire a du lui couter beaucoup.

« Des questions avant de continuer ? »

C'était Goodwin, toujours aussi calme. Il avait eu le temps de s'y faire, après tout.

Pendant un moment, personne ne bougea. Puis un sorcier leva la main.

« Si ce ne sont pas des vampires, que sont-ils réellement ?

- Ils n'ont pas vraiment de nom, si c'est le sens de votre question. C'est une race nouvelle, ou plutôt, c'est une forme évolué d'une race ancienne. Ce sont plus que des vampires, ce sont des néo-vampires.

- Et pourquoi sont-ils ici ? lança un autre sorcier sur un ton agressif, s'ils viennent de chez vous, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils viennent commettre leur meurtre i_ici/i _?

- Je l'ignore, répondit Cole. Mais il est évident que ce meurtre entre dans leur plan, quel qu'il soit.

- Vous m'avez l'air bien sûr de vous, répliqua le même sorcier, avec sarcasme, ce coup-ci. Comment vous savez tous ça d'abord ? Pour une société secrète, vous en savez beaucoup, je trouve.

- Vous insinuez quoi, là ?

- Rien du tout. Je dis simplement que c'est bizarre.

- Vous m'accusez d'être l'un d'eux, c'est ça, s'emporta Cole, vous croyez réellement que je suis l'un de ces monstres ignobles. Comment osez vous, vous qui ne savez rien, vous qui n'avez jamais eu à les affronter, vous qui n'avez jamais eu à tuer votre ami justement parce qu'il était i_devenu/i _l'un d'eux ? i_Comment osez vous insinuez de tel chose alors que vous ne savez absolument pas de quoi vous parlez/i ?_

- Cole ! »

Goodwin venait de le rappeler à l'ordre, légèrement surpris de l'emportement de l'américain. Un silence de mort venait de s'abattre sur la salle de conférence. Le sorcier qui l'avait ouvert semblait le regretter à présent. Cole baissa la tête et se frotta les yeux comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Veuillez me pardonner, dit-il en relevant la tête. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça. Mais cette affaire nous a déjà tellement couté. Je suis le dernier membre encore en vie de l'équipe d'intervention qui travaillait sur cette affaire, une équipe qui comptait plus de cinquante sorciers à la base. La Confrérie a emporté tous les autres. Nous avons payé chèrement les informations que je viens de vous révéler. Une vie perdu, c'est déjà trop. Vous comprenez donc que je supporte mal de me faire traiter de monstre. »

Le silence dans la salle était total, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Harry regardait Cole sous un jour nouveau. Sa bravache, son air supérieur, n'était pas seulement de l'arrogance de jeune recru ayant atteint un poste très important en très peu de temps c'était également le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour supporter ce qu'il a vécu. En fin de compte, malgré le titre pompeux de protecteur, il restait un gamin.

Goodwin regarda la foule et s'apprêta à annoncer la suite des évènements lorsqu'une main se leva. C'était Vogel, toujours très calme. « Une question, Vogel ? »

Vogel avait parfois le chic pour poser des questions inattendues. Ca n'a pas manqué.

« Quel est leur signature ? »

Cole parut surpris de la question. « Il marque généralement leur crime d'un signe. Vous le connaissez peut-être…

- Vous voulez parlez de la marque de Grindwald.

- Certain le connait sous ce nom, en effet. Nous, on le connait sous le terme de « symbole de la Triple Dualité ». On ignore quelle signification ils lui donnent réellement.

- Hum. »

Vogel parut s'attendre à cette réponse et n'insista pas. Il enchaina :

« Comment on les trouve ? »

Cole parut, de nouveau, légèrement surpris. « On ne les trouve pas. C'est eux qui vous trouvent.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il va falloir attendre qu'ils nous attaquent -ou plutôt, d'après vous, qu'ils nous i_tuent/i- _pour espérer les arrêter.

- Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça, répliqua Cole. Sachez que ce que fait la Confrérie de Minuit entre dans l'optique d'un plan. Ils n'agissent pas au hasard, ils suivent un plan bien huilé. C'est à nous de les devancer et de les arrêter avant que ce plan ne s'achève.

- Très bien, alors, j'ai une autre question.

- Je vous écoute.

- Comment on les tue ? »

La question la plus pertinente de la réunion, selon Harry. Cole mit un moment à répondre, comme s'il savait la réponse désagréable. Puis il se lança :

« C'est très difficile, sachez le. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si redoutables. Ils ne craignent pas les armes contre les vampires, ils sont très résistants et très rapide. Mais ils ne sont pas immortels pour autant. On a réussi à en tuer un il y a quelque mois et on a ramené son corps. C'avait été une grossière erreur car… » Le visage de Cole se tordit de dégout. « … le cadavre a été réanimé. Ils n'ont aucun respect pour leurs morts. Ils les transforment en Inféri et s'en servent comme d'une arme. Ce seul corps a tué plus de dix personnes avant qu'on ait pu le neutralisé. Même mort, ils restent dangereux. Autrement, pour répondre à votre question, le meilleur moyen de les tuer est d'être meilleur qu'eux à la baguette. Ni plus, ni moins. »

Cole regarda Vogel, qui parut satisfait de la réponse et ne posa pas d'autre question. L'Américain regarda les autres mais comme personne ne réagit, Goodwin intervint :

« Bien, maintenant la suite des opérations. »

Il sortit sa baguette et fit un geste vague avec. La salle plongea dans la pénombre et le mur derrière l'estrade s'illumina.

« Nous avons une piste sérieuse concernant les meurtriers. Expliquez-leur, Cole. »

Ce dernier sortit sa baguette à son tour et fit un geste sec de haut en bas. Une photo apparut sur le mur. Son immobilité trahissait son appartenance au monde des moldus. On y voyait un groupe d'homme vêtus de robes de sorcier noires. Il traça un cercle avec sa baguette et l'homme au centre apparut en premier plan. Il était bizarrement familier à Harry. Où l'avait-il déjà vu ?

« Notre piste, c'est lui, commença Cole. Il est notre seul lien avec la Confrérie il est d'autant plus important qu'il n'est pas américain. D'après nos informations, il a été intronisé il y a quelques années. Et oui, les sorciers normaux peuvent entrer dans la Confrérie de Minuit à condition de renoncer à son humanité. Cela a été son cas et nous avons pu remonter son passé. Et comme certain d'entre vous l'ont peut-être compris, il est anglais. Il est même connu de vos services. »

i_Mais où est-ce que je l'ai déjà vu ?/i_ se demanda Harry en se triturant la mémoire.

« Cet homme s'appelle Rodolphus Lestrange. »

Aussitôt, le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Harry. Voilà où il l'avait déjà vu ! Ce visage anguleux, les yeux lourds, l'air perpétuellement ennuyé. La dernière fois qu'il l'avais vu, c'était dans le fauteuil à chaine du tribunal du ministère.

i_Rodolphus Lestrange, le mari de Bellatrix./i _

C'était un mangemort, l'un des rares à avoir échappé à la justice. Harry ne l'avait jamais véritablement rencontré la seul fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était dans un souvenir de Dumbledore il y a près de 23 ans. C'était le souvenir d'un procès, celui des mangemorts qui avaient torturé jusqu'à la folie les Aurors Franck er Alice Londubat. Lestrange y était comme accusé, avec sa femme Bellatrix, son frère Rabastan, et Barty Croupton Jr. Harry se rappela l'expression de Rodolphus à ce procès : c'était celle d'un profond ennuie. Rien de ce qui lui arrivait ne semblait le toucher. Même lorsque la sentence a été retenue et qu'il a été condamné à vie, il est resté apathique, contrairement à Croupton qui a fait une véritable crise.

Par la suite, Harry se s'était jamais vraiment intéresser à cet homme, si ce n'est que comme étant le mari de Bellatrix, l'une des favorites de Voldemort. Il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il était peut-être plus important qu'il en l'aurait cru.

Lestrange s'était évadé d'Azkaban, avant que ne commence la Deuxième Guerre des Sorciers et il a participé à la plupart des évènements qui ont suivit, dont la bataille de Poudlard, où il perdit sa femme et son frère. Mais ce soir-là, contrairement à beaucoup de mangemort, il est parvenu à s'échapper et à quitter le pays. Il faisait partie aujourd'hui des sorciers les plus recherché au niveau international avec les derniers mangemorts encore en activité.

i_Voilà donc où il était pendant tout ce temps./i_

La voix de Cole le tira de ses pensées.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, être un membre de la Confrérie confère une longévité exceptionnelle. Cet homme aurait, selon vos fichiers, 62 ans et pourtant il en fait à peine quarante. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Comme vous l'avez constaté, c'est un mangemort et il semblerait qu'après la perte de son maitre, il se soit mis au service d'une autre cause.

» D'après le rapport de Potter sur la scène du crime, je pense que Lestrange a eu une part active dans ce meurtre. Il connaissait le terrain, il vous connaissait i_vous/i, _il pouvait donc prévoir ce que vous ferez et agir en conséquence. Il ne faut pas l'oublier, pendant un temps, lui et les siens ont dirigé ce pays, il connaissait donc les arcanes du pouvoir et pouvait savoir où trouver le ministre et comment déjouer la surveillance. N'oublions pas non plus qu'il est devenu un vampire et par conséquent, un polymorphe. Il est très probable que vous l'ayez croisé sans le reconnaitre. »

Un mouvement de malaise parcouru la salle à cette idée.

« Mais malgré tout, c'est lui qui nous conduira à la Confrérie. Car je suis sûr qu'il essaiera de contacter ses anciens amis. Et alors nous devrons agir. Mettons ces personnes sous surveillance, toutes celles qui ont été soupçonné d'être des mangemorts et qui ont été innocenté. Doublez également la surveillance d'Azkaban, on ne sait jamais, il pourrait essayer de libérer ces anciens compagnons. Mais sachez ceci, il nous faudra être extrêmement prudent. Lestrange est notre seul piste, si nous la perdons, tous est perdu. Nous ne devons pas agir sans réfléchir. Je le répète, la moindre erreur de notre part peut être fatale. »

Cole se tut, attendant une réaction de la foule devant lui. Celle-ci ne dit rien et Goodwin annonça :

« Très bien, maintenant, nous allons répartir le travail. Potter. »

Harry s'avança et prit la place de Cole.

« Voilà comment va se dérouler l'opération, commença-t-il, Cole et moi dirigeront les opérations. Les chefs d'équipes nous servirons d'intermédiaire. Etant donné le caractère spécial de nos adversaires, ils seront les seuls à pouvoir nous faire leur rapport, sauf situation exceptionnel. Par ailleurs, ils devront tous venir nous voir à la fin de la réunion. Mais pour l'instant, voilà ce qu'on va faire… »

Harry avait établit ce plan en écoutant parler Cole. Concevoir des plans presque simultanément était quelque chose que Harry avait appris à faire en vingt ans de métier. Le reste de la journée se déroula sur le même principe. L'ébauche de plan que Harry avait songé pendant la présentation de Cole devenait plus élaboré, plus concret. Et lorsque la réunion pris fin (l'après midi était alors bien entamé), il avait tout de prêt et les trois pistes qu'ils avaient pouvait être exploré. Harry était satisfait. En quelques heures, il avait beaucoup avancé. Il avait même très bien avancé.

« Potter. »

C'était Cole. La salle de conférence était en train de se vider. Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-douzaine de sorcier.

« Rude journée, hein.

- Et c'est pas fini. »

Il eu un petit rire. « Oui, c'est bien vrai… » Un temps puis : « En fait, ça ne fini jamais. »

Harry regardait Cole différemment maintenant. Au début, il l'avait pris pour un gamin arrogant imbu de son pouvoir, il s'était même demandé pourquoi on l'avait envoyé lui, alors qu'il a peu d'expérience, sur une affaire aussi complexe. Mais maintenant après la réunion, il comprenait. Ce n'était pas de la fausse modestie tout à l'heure. Il était vraiment le meilleur.

« Non, ça ne finit jamais. Mais nous pouvons toujours faire en sorte que la situation ne devienne pas encore pire. »

De nouveau, le petit rire. « Oui, sans doute. »

Ils sortirent tous deux de la salle de conférence à la suite de Goodwin.

Oui, maintenant, ça va commencer.


	5. Passation de pouvoir

**Passation de pouvoir**

Le soleil se couchait. Cela faisait plus de 11 heures que le ministre de la magie et sa famille avaient été assassinés. Cela avait provoqué d'importants remous dans le monde de la magie et pas seulement au ministère. D'autres organisations, plus secrètes, plus sombres, en subissaient les conséquences et devaient faire le point.

Rien ne bougeait sur le sentier. La lueur sanguine d'un soleil couchant lui donnait un aspect magnifique, une impression de beauté et de solitude. Un effet malheureusement rompu par l'apparition des deux sorciers.

Tout deux avaient rabattu la capuche de leur cape sur leur visage, comme s'ils dissimulaient quelque chose de honteux. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas et gravissaient d'un même pas le sentier jusqu'en haut de la colline. Au sommet se dressait un somptueux manoir. Le domaine était fermé par un imposant mur de briques et la seule percée dans cette enceinte était une grille ouvragée verrouillée.

Arrivé à cette grille, l'un des deux sorciers se tourna vers l'autre et lui demanda d'une voix étouffée :

« Tu te rappelles du mot de passe, toi ? »

L'autre secoua doucement la tête. Le premier maugréa :

« Cette manie de changer de code à chaque fois. Après, ils s'étonnent qu'on soit en retard, ces abrutis.  
>- N'oublie pas de qui tu parles, Reeve, gronda l'autre.<br>- De quoi ? Tu crois peut-être qu'ils nous entendent d'ici ?  
>- Qui sait ? Il faut se méfier avec lui, répliqua l'autre tranquillement.<br>- Tu parles oui ? Il sait rien, il y a juste trop d'oreilles indiscrètes et de langues bavardes.  
>- Dans ce cas, tu ferais bien de tenir la tienne », lança une voix éraillée.<p>

Un troisième sorcier venait d'arriver à la grille. Le dénommé Reeve se tourna vivement vers lui et parut se ratatiner devant le nouvel arrivant.

« Ah, Dash… tu as… enfin, tu sais… j'étais pas sérieux, tu comprends… jamais, je…  
>- La ferme, Reeve, l'interrompit Dash, je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'entendre débiter tes âneries. Vous attendez quoi, tous les deux ?<br>- Euh… Et bien…. commença timidement Reeve.  
>- On ne sait plus le code, » intervint le compagnon de Reeve.<p>

Dash soupira.

« Vous formez vraiment une belle paire de crétins, tous les deux. Le mot de passe, c'est _Sang-Pur_. »

A ces mots, la grille s'anima et s'écarta silencieusement.

« Ah oui, bien sur, s'empressa de dire Reeve, je le savais, je…  
>- La ferme », répliqua simplement Dash, et Reeve la ferma aussitôt.<p>

Le trio parcourut rapidement le chemin de gravillons qui menait à l'entrée du manoir. Reeve aperçut au loin un paon majestueux d'un blanc immaculé. L'un des luxes tape-à-l'œil et stupides de Lucius Malefoy. Reeve se retint de cracher devant tant de prétention.

« Apparemment, ça rapporte de s'arranger avec le ministère, ricana Reeve en observant la somptueuse demeure, sa baraque en jette. C'est la classe pour un ex-mangemort.  
>- Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire, Reeve, grogna Dash, ou alors à son fils. Parait qu'ils sont aussi compréhensifs l'un que l'autre.<br>- Je préfère éviter, marmonna Reeve.  
>- M'étonne pas…<br>- C'est-à-dire ?  
>- La ferme, vous deux, intervint le troisième sorcier, on arrive. »<p>

Dash eut un ricanement méprisant à l'encontre de Reeve. Ce petit morveux ne valait pas un pet de lapin. Il suffisait de crier trop fort pour le voir perdre d'un coup quinze centimètres. Un pleutre sans rien dans le pantalon, voila ce que c'était. C'est à se demander comment il avait fait pour se faire introniser.

Le troisième sorcier, celui qui accompagnait Reeve et qui répondait au nom de Ticks, frappa d'un coup sec sur la magnifique porte du manoir. Presqu'aussitôt, elle s'ouvrit et de la pénombre s'éleva une voix trainante.

« Vous êtes en retard. »

Comme prévu, Reeve se ratatina sur lui-même et prit sa voix la plus mielleuse pour se justifier.

« Un regrettable contretemps, monsieur. Un petit problème à la grille, un malheureux oubli. Mais je vous jure que cela n'arrivera plus. »

Dash se retint de préciser que c'était lui justement qui avait oublié ce maudit mot de passe. Le ton qu'il employait disait tout le contraire. C'était plutôt le genre pardonnez-leur-ils-sont-petits-et-ne-retiennent-pas-toujours-ce-qu'on-leur-dit. Ticks, comme à son habitude, n'avait pas réagi.

« Ca suffit, fit la voix trainante, et Dash avait presque pu voir Drago Malefoy faire un geste dédaigneux de la main. Venez, la réunion va bientôt commencer. »

Le trio suivit Malefoy à travers l'imposant hall jusqu'à la porte des souterrains. Reeve se tenait toujours à demi penché, comme s'il craignait d'attirer la foudre s'il se redressait. C'était assez comique, il faut dire.

La maison paraissait vide tant elle était silencieuse mais lorsque Malefoy ouvrit la porte qui menait aux catacombes, une vague rumeur s'en éleva. Effectivement, la réunion allait commencer. Ils se hâtèrent donc derrière Malefoy, figure hautaine aux cheveux blond pâle, lequel avançait sans hésitation dans le dédale de tunnels.

Ils débouchèrent alors dans une vaste salle rectangulaire. Une longue table se dressait en son centre à laquelle était attablés une quinzaine de sorciers. Au fond de la salle se trouvait une cheminée dont le foyer rougeoyait. Mais l'éclat du feu était en partie occulté par un imposant fauteuil. Et dans ce fauteuil était assis le porte-parole de Père.

Reeve, Ticks et Dash se hâtèrent de rejoindre leur place et de porter leur attention au maitre de cérémonie. Ce dernier semblait si vieux qu'il paraissait pouvoir s'écrouler à tout moment. Seul un regard acéré et vif démentait son état de décrépitude. Il était planté sur une face si ridée qu'elle en était devenue méconnaissable et ses longs cheveux blancs paraissaient emmêlés, sales, négligés. On était loin du sorcier d'antan. On disait qu'il avait plus de soixante dix ans mais il en paraissait vingt de plus.

Drago Malefoy alla s'asseoir à la droite du vieillard. A la gauche de ce dernier se tenait une sorcière aussi vieille que lui. Sa femme, de toute évidence. Une fois Drago installé, le silence se fit et tous attendirent que le maitre de cérémonie commence. Derrière lui, le feu craquait.

« Bien, maintenant que Reeve, Tick et Sockworth ont enfin daigné se montrer, dit-il d'une voix lente et froide, commençons cette réunion. »

Et le maitre de cérémonie, Lucius Malefoy, entouré de sa femme Narcissa et de son fils, tendit ses bras décharnés en signe de bienvenue.

« Frères des Origines, soyez les bienvenus à cette réunion exceptionnelle. Les temps changent, l'avènement est proche, en ce jour, je vous apporte la parole de Père. »

Drago Malefoy gardait un visage impassible mais intérieurement, il riait. Cette entrée en matière faisait toujours son petit effet. Pas un murmure parasite ne venait entacher ce silence si parfait. Même Reeve, cette tête de gobelin, n'osait pas la ramener, bien que l'envie de se justifier de son retard devait le démanger. A ce propos, il devrait s'occuper sérieusement de son cas, à celui-là. Il causait plus de problèmes qu'il n'en résolvait. Il devait s'occuper de Ticks, aussi. Cet idiot était peut-être balèze mais il était trop influençable. Si Reeve l'entrainait dans une de ses combines, cela pourrait être la ruine de l'organisation. Dash ne posait pas de problèmes, lui, au moins, avait une bonne raison d'être en retard. Une très bonne raison même.

Cela faisait presque dix sept ans que l'Ordre des Origines existait et Drago en avait fait toute sa vie. Après la chute de Voldemort, les mangemorts avaient disparu (pour la plupart, du moins). Très peu, pas même cette saleté de Potter, ne savait que l'Ordre des Origines était fondé par l'un d'eux et que Père, ce fameux Père, avait participé à la bataille de Poudlard. Drago faisait même tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas que ça se sache. La discrétion était leur meilleure arme.

D'autant que ça s'approche. L'avènement de toute sa vie. Le jour où les sorciers, les vrais sorciers, pas ces hybrides ignobles, ni ces ridicules Sang-de-Bourbes, récupéreront ce qui leur revenait de droit. Voldemort y avait songé, il avait même commencé à bâtir ce monde idéal… jusqu'à ce que Potter vienne tout gâcher. Cette espèce de… de Potter…

Harry Potter. Chaque fois que Drago pensait à lui, il sentait une rage fulgurante lui incendier les entrailles. Plus d'une fois, il avait tenté de le tuer par le biais de l'Ordre, mais il s'en était toujours sorti. C'était impensable, c'était inadmissible. Potter devait mourir avant l'avènement du nouveau monde. Il en faisait une affaire personnelle.

Pourtant, curieusement, il ne le détestait pas totalement. Une partie de lui-même le remerciait, à vrai dire. Il y a vingt ans, lui et sa famille étaient en mauvaise posture vis-à-vis de Voldemort. Beaucoup trop d'erreurs de la part des Malefoy et nul doute que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres en aurait fini avec le Survivant, il aurait fait le ménage dans ses rangs. Et la famille Malefoy aurait été les premiers sur la liste. Alors merci, Harry Potter, de l'avoir tué. Merci, Potter, d'avoir anéanti la secte des mangemorts, permettant ainsi la création de l'Ordre. Merci de rendre cette organisation plus puissante chaque jour en la popularisant. Merci pour tout ça, cela rendra ta mort plus que facile. Car s'il y a bien une chose que Drago Malefoy détestait concernant Harry Potter, c'était de lui devoir quelque chose.

Drago reporta son attention sur la réunion de ce soir. Il avait été décidé que le rassemblement se déroulerait ici, bien que cela ne l'arrangeait pas. Mais il n'avait rien à dire. C'était Père qui prenait les décisions, lui et lui seul.

Malefoy eut un sourire. Père… Si tous ces idiots savaient la vérité…

« Entrons immédiatement dans le vif du sujet, commença l'homme que Drago considérait autrefois avec respect, l'assassinat du ministre de la magie. Père m'a fait savoir que cette action, bien qu'elle nous arrange, n'est pas de notre fait. Aucun de nos groupes n'en ait responsable. »

L'Ordre des Origines fonctionnait par groupes indépendants, dirigés par des sorciers de haut rang, les porte-paroles de Père. Aucun groupe ne savait ce que faisaient les autres, règle de base qui donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre au ministère. Seul Père savait ce que faisait chaque groupe, évidemment.

« Nous allons donc commencer par déterminer qui est responsable, et si cela est favorable à notre action ou non. »

Un murmure étonné parcourut la pièce. Manifestement, ils croyaient tous que l'Ordre était responsable de ce meurtre. Pauvres andouilles, pensa Drago.

« Mais comment pourrions nous savoir qui a fait ça, lança un sorcier à la gauche de Lucius, très franchement, je pensais que tous ça était l'œuvre de Père. N'est-ce pas inscrit dans le livre des Premiers Temps ?  
>- Le meurtre du dirigeant de la nation corrompue était en effet prévu, répliqua Lucius, mais pas aussi tôt. Lorsque le moment viendra, tous les frères seront prévenus. L'Avènement est l'accomplissement de toute notre vie, nous y serons tous conviés, sachez le. Père n'oublie aucun de ses enfants. Je m'attendais à une meilleure réponse de ta part, Nott. Toi qui connais mieux que personne les arcanes des milieux louches, je pensais que tu aurais de meilleures informations à nous fournir. Tu me déçois. Ton père a donné sa vie pour notre cause, tu aurais pu être plus vigilant. »<p>

Le jeune Nott se ratatina sur lui-même à l'évocation de son père et ne dit plus un mot.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose d'intéressant à nous apprendre ? »

Les autres frères semblèrent hésiter. L'un d'eux leva la main pour évoquer une rumeur qui courait dans l'allée des Embrumes et qui disait qu'un groupe d'assassins étrangers venait d'arriver en Angleterre, un autre ajouta que certains commerces avaient fermé à cause justement de ces mystérieux nouveaux venus. Trois autres évoquèrent également des histoires similaires d'assassins venus d'ailleurs. Il leur faudrait attendre les rapports des espions aux Ministère pour confirmer mais il semblerait que ce soit eux, les responsables.

Après dix minutes de conversation stérile, Dash se fit entendre :

« Je crois qu'il est inutile de poursuivre sur cette voie. Nous pourrions passer la nuit sans savoir qui ils sont. Mieux vaut attendre les nouvelles des espions. Les Aurors, c'est triste à dire, ont peut-être mieux avancé que nous.  
>- Oui, certainement, renchérit Reeve, désireux de plaire au porte-parole de son maitre, autant se préoccuper du plus important.<br>- Et c'est quoi, selon toi, Reeve ? », demanda Drago dans un sifflement.

Reeve fut pris de court, ne s'attendant pas à s'adresser au fils Malefoy. Il commença à bredouiller lamentablement. Drago, amusé, leva la main.

« Je crois que la vraie question est : nous sont-ils utiles ou non ?  
>- Que veux-tu dire, Drago, demanda Lucius.<br>- Cela me parait clair, dit Drago en cherchant un appui du coté de sa mère. N'est-ce pas la seule préoccupation de notre vénéré maitre ? Père ne se soucie-t-il pas de savoir si ces mystérieux tueurs ne vont pas anéantir dix-sept ans d'effort ? Autant commencer le plat de résistance maintenant que nous avons expédié les hors d'œuvres. »

Lucius regarda son fils et approuva. Drago en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa mère. Cette dernière semblait faiblarde ces derniers temps. D'accord, elle approchait les 71 ans, mais là, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les faiblesses de la vieillesse, mais plus celles de la maladie. Il faudrait qu'il pense à l'emmener chez le docteur plus tard. Lorsqu'il l'avait regardé tout à l'heure, elle avait les traits tirés et paraissait totalement ailleurs.

Chassant ses préoccupations pour sa mère, Drago s'efforça de reporter son attention sur la réunion.

« La question est donc celle-ci : Nous sont-il bénéfiques ou maléfiques ? Je crois qu'il va nous falloir réfléchir très sérieusement à la question. Père nous fera connaitre son avis très bientôt, je pense. Je… »

C'est alors qu'un rire retentit.

Tous réagirent instantanément. Lucius se leva avec une vivacité surprenante pour son âge tandis que tous les autres se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la salle, la baguette à la main. Là se tenait une haute silhouette enveloppée dans une robe de sorcier noire. La capuche descendait si bas qu'il était impossible de voir son visage.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda Lucius avec force, et comment es-tu rentré ici ? »

Une question que se posait bien Drago. Pointant l'intrus de sa baguette, il passait mentalement en revue toutes les protections magiques du manoir afin de s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien actives. Ce qui était le cas. Alors comment, par les glandes de Merlin, était-il arrivé jusqu'ici ?

L'intrus, justement, ne semblait nullement effrayé pas la douzaine de sorciers qui le menaçait de leur baguette. Toujours hilare, il s'avança vers la table.

« Ah, Lucius, Lucius, _Lucius_, dit-il alors en faisant rouler le nom comme s'il le savourait (_Qui est-ce ?_ se demanda Drago,_ je connais cette voix_) Lucius, décidemment, tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours le même comique d'autrefois. Un bouffon dans des tenus d'apparat. Un vrai drôle…  
>- Et on est censé se connaitre ? » répliqua Lucius en se gonflant de fureur.<p>

Drago aussi bouillait de rage. Comment osait-il traiter le porte-parole de Père ainsi ? D'autres avaient perdu la vie pour moins que ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son père. Narcissa se tenait derrière son mari, une expression terrifiée déformait son visage. Lucius n'y faisait même pas attention. Les mains posées à plat sur la table, il fixait son interlocuteur d'un air furieux. Et tandis qu'il suivait son regard, Drago assista à un drôle de spectacle : les autres sorciers reculaient devant le nouveau venu. Tant et si bien, que l'intrus se retrouva directement en face de Lucius, de l'autre côté de la table.

« Eh bien, tu ne reconnais pas tes vieux camarades, Lucius ? »

D'un geste lent, l'intrus releva sa capuche et révéla son visage abrupt et anguleux à l'assistance. Lucius, pendant une seconde, ne le reconnut pas puis son visage se décomposa. Profondément ébahi, il ne murmura qu'un nom :

« Lestrange… »

Drago se tourna vivement vers son père. C'était impossible. Tous les Lestrange avaient été tués lors de la bataille de Poudlard. A moins que… Si, maintenant, qu'il y repensait, on n'avait jamais retrouvé le cadavre de Rodolphus. Et s'il s'était échappé…

L'autre eut un sourire carnassier.

« Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu n'as pas oublié la famille, mon cher beau-frère. Alors, comment marche les affaires ? A en juger par cette petite mascarade, ça à l'air de bien aller pour toi. »

Lucius ne répondit pas toute de suite. Il était livide. Il n'aurait jamais revoir le mari de la sœur de Narcissa en vie. Lentement, il parvint à articuler :

« Lestrange… Mais qu'es-tu devenu ? »

Drago se demanda de quoi parlait son père puis vit ce qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux.

Lestrange n'avait absolument pas vieilli.

« Eh bien, Lucius, remet toi, répondit Lestrange avec un petit rire. On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir. Est-ce parce que tu viens de revoir un vieux membre de la famille ou plutôt un ancien mangemort déçu ? »

Lucius fit un effort pour ne pas détourner ses yeux de ceux, brillants, de Rodolphus. Drago savait que c'était pour donner le change car il sentait d'ici le trouble qui agitait son père.

« Ne crains rien, Lucius, reprit Lestrange en s'asseyant tranquillement sur le siège en face du maitre des lieux, je ne suis plus un mangemort depuis longtemps. Pour moi, Voldemort, c'est du passé. Comme tu l'as surement compris au vu de mon… euh… _lifting rajeunissant_, j'ai épousé une autre cause. Comme toi, dans un certain sens… »

Rodolphus eut un petit rire et Drago sentit ses poils se dresser. Un mouvement de malaise parcourait l'assistance. Il n'était pas normal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lestrange ? demanda Lucius en essayant de reprendre contenance.  
>- Tu es pressé de me voir partir, Malefoy ? répliqua Rodolphus d'un ton doucereux, alors qu'on vient à peine de se retrouver…<br>- Répond, cracha Lucius, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Pendant une brève seconde, le visage de Lestrange se déforma en un masque de haine et Drago fut tenté de fuir. Il avait affronté le regard écarlate de Voldemort il y a des années, ce n'était rien à coté de ça. Narcissa gémissait doucement derrière Lucius. Les autres membres de l'assemblée fléchissaient. Mais Rodolphus ne fit rien. Après cette courte seconde terrifiante, son sourire carnassier réapparut. Le soulagement qui en résulta fut presque palpable.

« Ah, Lucius, comme tu es amusant. Tu me fais penser à ses petites bêtes traquées par les gros prédateurs, qui se savent coincées mais qui continuent toujours à fanfaronner, à se débattre. C'est si drôle. C'est presque aussi jouissif que d'égorger une vierge à main nues. C'est… sensas…  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'écria Lucius d'une voix ébranlée.<br>- Que c'est tout ce que tu es, Lucius. Une petite bête qui fanfaronne dans son coin. Tu crois vraiment avoir le pouvoir, tu crois vraiment avoir encore du pouvoir ?  
>- Qu… Quoi ?<br>- Aujourd'hui, l'Ordre des Origines change de mains. Désormais, c'est moi, le patron. Préviens ton maitre que je le verrais bientôt. Le temps approche, ton Ordre est désormais mien. »

Lucius n'était plus ébahi, il était _paralysé_. Ne parvenant pas à réagir, Drago prit la main et s'écria :

« Nous refusons. Tu crois qu'il te suffit de te ramener comme ça et de te déclarer chef ? Cette organisation est à nous et je ne te laisserais pas la prendre comme ça. Frères, à moi, aux armes ! »

Devant le cri de guerre de Drago, les autres sorciers parurent se réveiller et réaffirmèrent leur prise sur leur baguette. Même Lucius, malgré son âge, sortit sa baguette et menaça l'intrus, tout en jetant furtivement un regard de fierté à son fils.

« La comédie a suffisamment duré, Rodolphus, claironna Lucius d'un ton arrogant, rend toi et nous t'épargnerons. »

Mentalement, Drago criait victoire. Il ne savait pas ce que Lestrange pensait faire en venant ici tout seul mais en tout cas, il avait échoué… Il…

Il éclata de rire.

_Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?_

Lestrange était plié de rire. Son rire froid et aigu était inhumain et glaçait tout le monde. Il ressemblait à celui de Voldemort, en pire. Lorsqu'il parvint un peu à se calmer, il articula :

« Ah, mon neveu, je ne te savais pas aussi drôle… » Il hoqueta un peu avant d'ajouter : « tu dois tenir ça de ton père, j'imagine…  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? répliqua Drago piqué au vif. Tu es tout seul et on est quinze. »<p>

L'hilarité se tut soudainement pour laisser la place à un sourire démesuré.

« Et qui t'as dit que j'étais seul ? »

Et en moins de deux secondes, l'avantage changea de camp. Une vingtaine de sorciers apparut soudain, semblant _émerger_ des murs, et se jeta sur l'assemblée impuissante. Armés de coutelas démesurés, ils désarmèrent les frères des Origines avec une facilité déconcertante. Les attaquants les immobilisèrent ensuite en plaçant leur lame sous leur gorge. Drago lui-même était retenu par deux sorciers, l'un lui immobilisant les bras et l'autre lui enfonçant sa lame sous sa gorge. Il ne pouvait que grogner sa frustration.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas, Lucius, dit Lestrange d'un ton badin, j'ai invité quelques amis.  
>- C'est quoi, ce foutoir ? s'exclama Lucius, paniqué, en reculant derrière son fauteuil (pour une raison étrange, aucun attaquant ne s'en était pris à lui, pas plus qu'à Narcissa, bouleversée), comment ça se fait qu'ils soient là ?<br>- Oh, ils sont venus avec vous. Tu ne les avais pas remarqués, Lucius ? »

Lestrange jouissait littéralement de la situation. Drago le comprenait aisément. Profitant de son immobilisation, il détailla ses agresseurs. Ils portaient la même robe noire que Rodolphus, mais à la différence de ce dernier, ils portaient tous un masque de fer parfaitement uni, sans aucune fente. Et ils puaient. Ils sentaient la charogne.

_Par Merlin, on est perdus._

Lucius était maintenant acculé à la cheminée. Il avait un air paniqué mais Drago savait ce qu'il tentait de faire. Discrètement, Lucius glissait la main gauche à l'intérieur de sa robe de sorcier où Drago savait qu'il cachait de la poudre de cheminette. Il comptait s'enfuir comme un lâche par le réseau de cheminée et essayer de gagner du temps. Narcissa était à ses cotés, Merlin savait pourquoi, en train de gémir et de marmonner. Drago crut comprendre « j'ai peur », mais il n'en était pas sûr.

« Je vous préviens, n'avancez pas, cria Lucius, les yeux exagérément exorbités, tout en faisant un pas de plus vers l'âtre de la cheminée, je tuerai le premier qui avance.  
>- Voyons, Lucius, nous ne te voulons aucun mal, dit Lestrange, toujours souriant, mes amis sont juste là pour s'assurer que la passation de pouvoir s'effectuera sans douleur.<br>- Et tu crois que je vais avaler ce bobard ? (Lucius n'était plus qu'à un demi-pas du feu)  
>- C'est pourtant la vérité… Et tu me vexerais si tu t'en allais avant la fin.<br>- Dans ce cas, désolé de te décevoir. »

Lucius aurait pu réussir. Rapidement, il sortit sa main de l'intérieur de sa poche et commença à pivoter pour jeter la poudre verte dans le feu. Il lui fallait moins de deux secondes pour transformer le feu et pouvoir ainsi disparaître. Oui, il aurait pu réussir.

Mais il fut retenu.

Lestrange afficha un sourire satisfait tandis que le cœur de Drago rata un battement.

« Navré, Lucius, mais tu resteras là. »

La poudre verte s'écoula lentement du poing fermé de Lucius, à dix centimètres à peine du foyer. Le porte-parole de Père était pétrifié. Un coutelas de trente centimètres pressé contre sa gorge nue et une poigne ferme autour de son bras le dissuadaient de faire le moindre geste.

Et ce coutelas, c'était Narcissa qui le tenait.

C'était elle qui avait prononcé la dernière phrase. Son expression et son attitude avait changé du tout au tout. Elle était désormais fermement campée sur ses jambes, toutes traces de faiblesses avaient disparu. Et elle affichait un sourire narquois et arrogant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de toute sa vie.

« Et si tu t'asseyais, mon chéri ? dit-elle, d'un ton doucereux, tu vas te fatiguer à rester debout comme ça. Et puis, on a à discuter, tu ne crois pas ?  
>- Narcissa…<br>- J'ai dit assis, Lucius. Ne m'oblige pas à te forcer. »

Narcissa avait toujours cette voix douce mais on sentait la menace gronder sous ses paroles. Lucius était anéanti. Il ne s'attendait manifestement pas à une trahison de sa part. Finalement, il se laissa amener jusqu'à son fauteuil.

Drago aussi était sidéré.

_Maman, mais que fais-tu ?_

Un fois Lucius installé, Narcissa fit le tour de la table d'un pas assuré et vint s'assoir à côté de Rodolphus. Les yeux de Lucius brillaient d'amertume et de colère.

« Ah, Lucius, je suis vraiment navré, commença Lestrange en se prenant la tête dans le genre mince-j'ai-oublié-de-te-prévenir, il est vrai que tu étais occupé ces derniers temps, l'Ordre, tout ça… Tu n'as certainement pas fait attention au changement. Enfin… Autant te le dire brutalement – tu me connais, la subtilité et moi, ça fait deux – ta femme est morte. »

Un instant, le visage de Lucius se tordit en une expression de pure douleur, comme s'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Quand à Drago, il refusait d'y croire, tout simplement.

« Oh, rassure toi, c'est toujours elle, comme tu vois, s'empressa d'ajouter Lestrange en montrant Narcissa, mais elle est morte. C'était nécessaire pour qu'elle devienne l'une des nôtres, j'espère que tu comprends.  
>- L'une des vôtres ? demanda Lucius d'une voix fêlée.<br>- Oui, l'un des membres de la Confrérie de Minuit. »

Lucius ne réagit pas. Personne ne réagit. Drago était effondré. Il aimait sa mère, plus, _beaucoup_ plus que son père. Et il ne pouvait croire que la chose à côté de son oncle n'était pas elle. Voilà pourquoi elle était aussi bizarre ces derniers temps, c'était parce que ce n'était pas elle. Drago savait que c'était la vérité et ne voulait plus rien tenter pour s'en sortir. Quelque soit l'angle où l'on analysait la situation, Lestrange les tenait.

Curieusement, il pensa à sa femme et à son fils qu'il avait envoyé chez sa belle-famille à cause de la réunion et se félicita de cette riche idée.

Estimant avoir toute l'attention de l'auditoire, Lestrange déclara :

« Bien, commençons. »

Il fit un geste de la main et tous ses sbires lâchèrent leurs proies à la seconde.

« Asseyez vous, je vous prie. »

Les sorciers n'hésitèrent qu'une seconde. Leurs agresseurs étaient là pour s'assurer de leur obéissance. Il valait mieux obéir sous peine d'avoir vingt beaux centimètres d'acier en travers de la gorge. Drago s'assis à côté de son père et se rapprocha sensiblement de lui, comme pour signifier dans quel camp il se trouvait.

Il regardait sa mère avec un profond dégoût teinté de haine.

Une fois tous les sorciers assis, les sbires aux masques de fer prirent place derrière eux, comme des sentinelles vigilantes. Lestrange pouvait commencer.

« Bien, Lucius, tu parleras au nom de ton maître. Tout d'abord, bienvenue à cette réunion qui marque un nouveau départ. L'Ordre des Origines existe depuis maintenant dix-sept ans et d'une certaine manière, vous êtes les dignes héritiers des mangemorts (petit rire méprisant). Cela explique vos si piètres résultats. Dix-sept ans et qu'avez-vous changé ? Rien ! Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un sujet de divertissement pour les Aurors et Père n'est qu'un clown qui disparaitra lorsque ses bouffonneries lasseront le ministère. »

Cette fois, personne n'osa s'insurger. La menace des sorciers aux masques planait comme une nuée de corbeaux.

« Toutefois, il faut l'avouer, vous n'êtes pas de parfaits incapables. Tout ce temps passé dans la clandestinité vous a permis d'instaurer un réseau efficace d'espions dans le ministère et même dans tout le pays. C'est la raison de ma présence ici. »

Il regarda Lucius avec un air moqueur. Ce dernier ne fit rien et n'osa même plus le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis comme toi, Lucius : je suis un porte-parole. Je représente la Confrérie de Minuit, un ordre très ancien dont l'origine remonte à la nuit des temps. Une affaire de la plus haute importance nous amène ici. De ce fait, ton –hem- « organisation » nous sera très utile. C'est pourquoi dès ce soir, tu vas me transmettre, au nom de ton maître, bien sûr, l'intégralité de tes pouvoirs en tant que dirigeant. Désormais, c'est moi qui dirigera l'Ordre des Origines au nom de la Confrérie de Minuit. Si tu acceptes, Lucius, l'Ordre acquerra des pouvoirs comme elle n'en a jamais rêvé et verra son objectif se réaliser. Après tout, nous avons le même but, voir la domination des sorciers purs sur le monde. La seule différence, c'est que ce ne sera pas de ton fait, Lucius, mais du mien. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Lucius ne répondit pas. Il gardait la tête baissée et Drago sentait le trouble qui l'agitait.

« Je ne peux pas prendre une telle décision. Seul Père pourrait la prendre, pas moi. »

Lestrange regarda le vieil homme avec une lueur ironique. Il sait, pensa Drago avec stupeur.

« Ta décision sera considérée comme celle de Père. Je m'arrangerais avec lui, plus tard. »

Lucius garda alors le silence. Puis il demanda.

« Et si je refuse ?  
>- Ne fais pas ça, Lucius ! »<p>

C'était Narcissa. Drago sentit une bouffée de rage l'envahir. Comment osait-elle lui parler ?

« Accepte, mon chéri, enchaina-t-elle, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Pour l'Ordre, pour notre famille, pour toi. L'homme derrière tout ça peut réaliser nos rêves, il peut nous sauver. Viens avec nous, Lucius. Viens avec moi… s'il te plait. »

Drago comprenait mieux le manœuvre de Lestrange. Il se servait de sa mère pour faire fléchir son père… et ça allait marcher. A la seconde, il eut envie de hurler sa colère. Mais Lucius le surprit.

« Tais-toi, femme, gronda-t-il, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.  
>- Lucius, mon amour…<br>- Je t'ai dit de la fermer », cria-t-il.

Narcissa accusa le coup et se tut. Drago vit une larme perler au coin de son œil. Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une manœuvre de plus. Lucius n'était pas dupe. Son regard haineux ne changea pas. Lestrange regardait la scène, vaguement amusé.

« Alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu, dit brusquement Lucius, qu'est-ce qui se passera si je refuse ? »

Lestrange prit un air grave tout à fait inattendu.

« Alors, tu mourras. Toi et tous les membres de cette assemblée. Et il nous faudra peu de temps pour retrouver les autres factions disséminées dans la nature et les éliminer. Ton refus signera la fin de l'Ordre des Origines.  
>- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, s'exclama Lucius, estomaqué, tu as besoin de nous.<br>- Vous n'êtes qu'un moyen, rien de plus. Vous anéantir ralentirait considérablement nos plans mais cela ne nous arrêtera pas. Ne fais pas l'erreur de te croire indispensable. »

Lestrange était terriblement sérieux, Drago le voyait, Lucius le voyait, tous le voyaient. A la seconde où il dirait non, les types aux masques de fer se jetteraient  
>sur eux et les égorgeraient. En réalité, Lestrange ne leur laissait pas le choix.<p>

« Et si j'accepte, que va-t-il se passer ? »

Lestrange eut un sourire victorieux qui donna à Drago l'envie de lui casser les dents.

« Alors vous devrez jurer allégeance à la Confrérie et à son maître. Vous obéirez sans réfléchir à nos ordres. Si vous refusez de nous obéir ou s'il vous prend l'envie de nous trahir, vous passerez un sale quart d'heure. Crois-moi, la Confrérie de Minuit connait des tortures qui feraient passer le sortilège Doloris pour une caresse. Autrement, vous serez libre d'agir à votre guise. Ceux même qui veulent nous rejoindre sont les bienvenus. Pour atteindre cette félicité, il vous faudra renoncer à votre humanité. Mais croyez moi, vous ne regretterez pas le change. »

Rodolphus marqua une pause, comme pour laisser le temps aux autres de réfléchir à sa proposition. Drago vit le regard intéressé de plusieurs convives, dont ce sale rat de Reeve. Décidément, pensa-t-il avec amertume, les chiens ne restent fidèles qu'envers ceux qui tiennent le plus gros morceau de viande.

« Alors, Lucius, qu'en dis-tu ? C'est un don remarquable que te fait mon maitre. L'intronisation n'est pas proposée à tout le monde, tu sais. Cela ne te dirait pas d'abandonner ce corps souffreteux et de retrouver une seconde jeunesse ?  
>- Et de devenir comme toi ? jamais ! cracha Lucius, tue moi, si cela ne te plait pas.<br>- Oh, je te tuerais peut-être un jour mais pas pour ça. Ce n'est qu'une option. Refuser ne vous mettra pas en danger tant que vous nous restez fidèles. Et toi mon neveu, ça ne te tente pas ? »

Drago ne répondit pas toute de suite. Puis avec un sourire sardonique, il dit :

« Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ta proposition. Je ne vous rejoindrais jamais. »

Lucius lui jeta de nouveau un regard de fierté. Jamais jusqu'à présent le père et le fils n'avait été aussi proches.

« Tant pis, dit simplement Lestrange, c'est vous qui voyez. Mais pour les autres, la proposition tient toujours. »

Un temps puis :

« Lucius, le temps passe. Alors acceptes-tu d'abandonner tes responsabilités à mon profit et à celui de mon maitre pour la gloire de l'Ordre des Origines et de la Confrérie de Minuit ? »

Le visage de Lucius se tordit en une grimace d'impuissance puis lentement il déclara :  
>« Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. J'accepte. »<p>

Un soupir de soulagement parcourut l'assistance. Narcissa eut un soupir de reconnaissance et Lestrange un sourire démesuré.

« Parfait, parfait, fit-il, tu as pris la bonne décision, Lucius, je suis sûr que ton maître sera du même avis lorsqu'il rencontrera le mien.  
>- Ton maitre… répéta Lucius, j'ai une question : pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui est venu faire sa proposition comme un véritable chef ? Et pourquoi ne le nommes tu pas, que je sache au moins qui dirige maintenant mon organisation ?<br>- Celui que nous servons n'a pas de nom, répondit alors Narcissa.  
>- Oh si, il a un nom, répliqua Lestrange, les gens comme vous n'ont seulement pas le droit de le connaitre.<br>- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Lucius, outré par le sous-entendu.  
>- Que vous êtes indignes de confiance, répondit Lestrange calmement, au fond, Lucius, malgré tes beaux discours, tout ce que tu n'a jamais fait, tu l'as fait pour toi et pour personne d'autre. Du temps du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était déjà le cas. Tu ne supportais pas de rester dans l'ombre, pas vrai ? Surtout à la fin. C'est pour ça que tu essayais tant de t'approcher de lui. Mais au bout de compte, tu ne restes fidèle qu'à toi-même. Regarde-toi, assis ici alors que ta place devrait être à Azkaban avec tous les autres. Tu les as reniés au profit de ton confort, de ton orgueil, de ta dignité. C'est navrant, mais pas surprenant.<br>-Si je n'étais pas là, vous ne pourriez rien faire, s'étrangla Lucius, ivre de rage.  
>- Vous n'êtes pas indispensable, je te le rappelle…<br>- Toi aussi, tu ne croupis pas à Azkaban…  
>- Mais je n'ai pas pactisé avec des Sang-de-Bourbes et des traitres à leur sang pour y parvenir, moi, cracha Lestrange, énervé, ne l'oublie pas à l'avenir, si jamais l'envie te prend d'aller parler à l'un d'eux. Tu l'as déjà fait, je n'en serais pas surpris, mais très énervé… »<p>

Lucius brûlait d'envie de cracher sa rancœur et sa haine mais une dangereuse lueur dansait au fond des yeux de Lestrange, une lueur _meurtrière_, et il jugea préférable de se taire.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la lueur disparut et Lestrange parut plus calme.

« Pour répondre à ta question, si mon maître n'est pas là, c'est qu'il est retenu ailleurs pour affaires. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu le connaîtras bien assez tôt, toi comme tous ceux ici présents. »

Un temps puis :

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes arrivés à un accord, il me reste une dernière formalité avant de passer à la suite. Tu comprendras, j'en suis sûr, Lucius, pourquoi je fais ça. Même si tu risque de ne pas trouver ça très agréable. _Kazhak rakavak !_ »

Lestrange avait sortit sa baguette magique et avait lancé un sortilège à Lucius. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter (il n'avait même pas eu le temps de le voir venir) et s'effondra sur la table, la respiration haletante.

« Père », s'écria Drago en se relevant.

Mais une demi-seconde après, il fut rassis de force par un des masques de fer. Lucius avait de plus en plus de mal à reprendre sa respiration. Drago jeta un regard de haine à Rodolphus.

« Espèce de salaud, cria-t-il, je vais te tuer, tu m'entends, je vais t'arracher ce qui te sert de cœur. »

Lestrange ne semblait nullement impressionné alors que d'autres se seraient écrasés.

« Calme toi, mon neveu, regarde, il se relève. »

Effectivement, Lucius se redressait lentement. Son visage était tout congestionné.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?_  
>- Je te l'ai dit, Lucius, tu es indigne de confiance. Alors, j'ai pris une garantie.<br>- Une garantie ?, répéta le vieillard sans comprendre.  
>- Oui, le sortilège que je t'ai lancé porte le nom de Sort de Contrainte. En ce moment même, nous sommes liés toi et moi par un lien magique que je suis le seul à pouvoir rompre. Je saurais ainsi tout ce que tu fais à chaque instant et je pourrais éviter que tu fasses des bêtises. Si jamais il te prend l'idée de me trahir, alors… »<p>

Lestrange leva la main et ferma légèrement le poing. Aussitôt, Lucius s'écroula sur la table avec un cri de douleur, les mains pressées sur la poitrine. Drago, impuissant, ne put que regarder son père souffrir.

« … je te ferais souffrir le martyr. Le sortilège affecte ton cœur et je peux le serrer au point de te faire regretter d'être vivant. Je peux même l'arrêter, si l'envie m'en prend…  
>- Arrête, par pitié…<br>- En un mot, ta vie est entre mes mains. Maintenant je suis sûr de ta loyauté. »

Lestrange rouvrit la main et Lucius respira normalement.

« Tu vas garder ta place au sein de l'organisation, Lucius, dit brusquement Lestrange, à la différence près que tu recevra mes ordres et non plus ceux de Père. Fais passer le message aux autres factions. Lorsque tout l'Ordre des Origines sera sous mon commandement, nous commencerons les choses sérieuses. En attendant, il nous faut réunir nos troupes. Nous avons peu de temps, mais c'est faisable. Tu as trois jours, Lucius. Trois jours et pas un de plus. Nous referons une réunion ici même à la même heure. »

Rodolphus se leva.

« Et rappelle toi, mon ami, j'ai ta vie entre mes mains. Tu répondras de tes hommes. S'ils nous trahissent, tu es mort. »

Il leva la main et une espèce de brume noire emplit la salle. Lestrange et les masques de fer devinrent de plus en plus indistincts. Drago entendit son oncle prononcer cette dernière phrase :

« Trois jours, Lucius, à dans trois jours. »

Puis il disparut. La brume se leva et la pièce retrouva sa luminosité habituelle. Lestrange, Narcissa et les masques de fer avaient disparu.

Il régna un silence assourdissant pendant deux secondes puis les sorciers se mirent tous à parler en même temps, visiblement affolés, excités, terrifiés. Drago se tourna vers son père et eut tout juste le temps de le voir fermer les yeux. Il s'écroula la seconde d'après et Drago eut toute les peines du monde à le maintenir sur sa chaise.

« Par Salazar, murmura Drago avec son père évanoui dans les bras et douze sorciers aux sentiments contradictoires, dans quoi nous sommes nous engagés ? »

********

Rodolphus Lestrange jubilait.

Tout s'était passé à la perfection. Il avait même pris du plaisir à le faire. Revoir cette vieille gargouille de Malefoy lui avait permis de prendre sa revanche, lui qui avait  
>toujours été ignoré du Seigneur des Ténèbres à son profit, lui qui avait toujours été dans l'ombre des ombres. Maintenant, c'était lui qui dirigeait, lui qui commandait, lui qui ordonnait. A eux de connaitre les petits plaisirs des larbins.<p>

Mentalement, il envoya un message au Maître où il expliqua le déroulement de la soirée.

« _Phase 1 achevée, mon seigneur._ »

Il y eu une seconde de silence puis il reçut la réponse :

« _Parfait, prépare la phase 2._ »

Lestrange trouva extrêmement gratifiant que le Maître s'adresse directement à lui. Malefoy n'avait jamais eu ce privilège, lui.

Il regarda le ciel et y vit avec un profond bonheur les premières étoiles.

_La nuit, l'heure des morts a sonné._

Avec un sourire sadique, il disparut. Il y avait beaucoup à faire. Le Maitre n'aimait pas les tire-au-flancs et il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier. Il ne l'avait pas précisé à Lucius mais le Maitre était d'un tout autre niveau que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

A coté du Maître, Voldemort était un amateur.

Avec une profonde satisfaction, Lestrange et ses serviteurs prirent la route de Londres.


	6. La directrice et le journaliste

La directrice et le journaliste

Le jour de l'assassinat du ministre, dans la mâtiné, à Poudlard.

Le professeur Londubat grimpait les étages en direction du bureau directorial. Il y a moins de cinq minutes, un elfe de maison était apparu dans son bureau. Une chance que Neville se trouvait là à ce moment-là, sinon l'elfe n'aurait trouvé qu'une salle vide. Il profitait de ses vacances pour parcourir les campagnes à la recherche de simples pour ses potions ou pour ses recherches et ce n'est qu'un malheureux oubli (un parmi beaucoup d'autre) qui faisait qu'il se trouvait à Poudlard ce jour-là.

Perplexe, Neville avait regardé l'elfe, son Harrisophore enfin retrouvé à la main.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

L'elfe fit une profonde révérence et déclara d'une voix dégoulinante de soumission : « la directrice vous demande, maitre.

- Comment ça ? Il y a un problème ?

- Boko (le nom de l'elfe) l'ignore, mon maitre.

- Mais où est-elle ?

- Dans ces appartements, maitre. Elle vous demande »

Neville fronça les sourcils. Que lui voulait McGonagale de si bon matin ?

« Elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre ? Par exemple, pourquoi elle voulait me voir alors que je n'étais pas censé être là ?

- Boko l'ignore, maitre.

- Elle ne t'a pas dit s'il y avait un problème ?

- Boko l'ignore, maitre.

- Elle avait l'air d'avoir un problème ?

- Boko…

- … l'ignore, je sais, » maugréa Neville.

Parfois, les elfes de maison étaient très agaçants.

« Boko peut partir, maitre ?

- Bien sûr, fit Neville avant qu'une idée ne lui traversa l'esprit, une seconde, est-ce que tu dois aller voir quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Oui, monsieur, madame l'infirmière. Elle aussi doit aller voir la directrice.

- Coudrey ! s'exclama Neville en haussant un sourcil, pourquoi Minerva aurait-elle besoin de l'infirmière de l'école ?

- Boko l'ign…

- C'est bon, Boko, va-t-en. »

Et docilement, l'elfe disparut.

Neville était devenu brusquement inquiet. Si McGonagale avait besoin de Coudrey, c'est qu'il y avait un gros problème. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, la directrice n'avait pas envoyé l'elfe pour lui lancer un simple bonjour mais bien pour le voir en urgence.

i_Par Merlin, j'espère qu'elle va bien./i_

Abandonnant son matériel sur une table, en espérant ne pas l'oublier (ce qui va à tous les coups arriver), Neville était sorti de son bureau et avait entreprit de gravir les étages.

Poudlard. Cela faisait maintenant plus de seize ans maintenant qu'il enseignait ici. On pourrait presque dire qu'il avait quitté Poudlard étudiant pour y revenir professeur presqu'aussitôt. Au début, et sous l'influence écrasante de sa grand-mère, il s'était lancé dans des études d'Auror. On était peu de temps après la bataille de Poudlard où Neville s'était illustré en affrontant seul l'énorme serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De plus, Neville jouissait à l'époque d'un certain prestige en tant que chef des rebelles de Poudlard (les membres de l'AD) et meneur des troupes lors de la bataille proprement dite. Beaucoup pensait, dont sa grand-mère, que Neville ferait un excellent Auror. Mais ils se trompaient. Bien au contraire, Neville avait eu son compte d'aventure et de risque pour le restant de ses jours. Il n'aspirait pas à la vie potentiellement dangereuse des Aurors et souhaitait plutôt une vie tranquille. Après une année infructueuse à l'école des Aurors, il abandonna et se tourna vers l'enseignement. La botanique a toujours été sa matière favorite et il excellait dans ce domaine. Il espérait un jour se voir enseigner cette matière. Lorsqu'il en parla à sa grand-mère, celle-ci fut amèrement déçue, elle qui espérait tant le voir suivre la trace de ses parents. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que sa dernière année à Poudlard lui avait apprise, c'est d'avoir confiance en soi en toute situation et devant n'importe qui. Neville avait ainsi tenu bon et intégré l'académie des enseignants. Trois ans plus tard, alors qu'il est très jeune, Neville intégra Poudlard en tant que professeur de botanique, prenant la succession du professeur Chourave, partie en retraite. Sa grand-mère n'en démordait pas et continuait à lui faire la tête. Neville essaya de se réconcilier mais la vieille femme avait la rancune tenace. Et lorsqu'elle décéda, la première année où il enseigna, Neville fut peiné de voir qu'ils se sont quittés en mauvais terme.

Par la suite, Neville mena une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus tranquille. Il faisait son métier de professeur avec attention et minutie malgré quelques ratés (il avait toujours une mémoire très sélective et il lui arrivait souvent de se pointer en retard à ces cours ou encore d'oublier certaines règles élémentaires de sécurité face à certaines plantes dangereuses comme la tentacula vénéneuse ou la mandragore). Il se maria avec une collègue, son ancienne camarade de classe, Parvati Patil, qui enseignait la divination avec le professeur Trelawney. Il avait eu trois enfants (dont le premier allait faire sa rentrée à Poudlard cette année), il avait une belle maison à la campagne, du temps pour ces recherches… Bref, la vie lui souriait.

Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose lui disait que ce temps de tranquillité était révolu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça le poussait à parcourir les couloirs de l'école très vite. Il se passait forcément quelque chose. C'est sûr.

i_Si elle est malade, elle n'aurait demandé à voir que Coudrey. Pourquoi veut-elle me voir,/i _moii _?/i _

Neville arriva devant la gargouille immonde qui scellait l'entrée du bureau directorial. Après avoir rapidement monté l'escalier en colimaçon, il pénétra dans le somptueux bureau. Il entendit des voix en provenance de la mezzanine et en déduit que Mme Coudrey se trouvait déjà auprès de la directrice (c'était assez logique, étant donné que l'infirmerie était plus proche du bureau du directeur que celui du botaniste). Il passa derrière le bureau et gravi le court escalier qui menait à l'appartement privé de McGonagale.

Il se trouva alors devant la directrice. Et effectivement, elle avait vraiment l'air mal en point. Allongée dans son lit à baldaquin, elle suait à grosses gouttes et était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Coudrey se tenait à coté et l'auscultait. C'était une femme d'âge moyen, assez charmante, avec de longs cheveux châtain clair serrés en chignon. Elle avait un visage maternel qui inspirait confiance, même si, pour l'instant, il était déformé par la perplexité et l'inquiétude. Lorsqu'elle entendit les pas de Neville derrière elle, elle lui lança un regard étonné.

« Professeur Londubat, dit-elle visiblement surprise, que faites vous…

- Laissez, Miley, haleta alors McGonagale, c'est moi… qui… lui ai… demandé de… venir…

- Minerva, vous m'avez demandé ? », intervint alors Neville.

McGonagale essaya alors de fixer son regard sur lui sans y parvenir. Elle devait être brulante de fièvre. Regardant son épaule, elle dit :

« C'est… vous, Neville ?...

- Oui, bien sûr, c'est moi. Vous ne vous…

- Encore en… retard… mon garçon… ce n'est pas comme ça… que vous progresserez…

- Comment ? Mais…

- Et votre devoir… alors… vous avez une… semaine de… retard… vous préférez aller en… retenue… ou faire perdre des… point à votre… maison… »

Neville se rendit compte qu'il se faisait réprimander par la directrice, qui le croyait encore étudiant et non professeur. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Coudrey, qui lui fit un signe de tête. Les deux adultes se relevèrent et s'éloignèrent du lit. McGonagale ne s'en rendit manifestement pas compte et continua d'houspiller un Neville inexistant à propos d'un devoir tout aussi inexistant qu'il avait oublié de lui remettre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? murmura Neville avec inquiétude.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit l'infirmière les sourcils froncés et Neville se rendit compte qu'elle était désemparé, elle était en pleine forme encore hier soir. Ca la prise ce matin. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une banale grippe et je lui ai donné un remède. Mais il n'a eu aucun effet. Pire, son état semble empirer.

- Comment ça ? demanda Neville le souffle court

- Elle est en train de délirer. Elle est lucide par moment mais elle tombe trop souvent dans des délires hallucinatoires où elle se croit revenu vingt ans en arrière. Elle m'a même appelé deux fois Pomfresh.

- Et vous n'avez rien pour faire tomber la fièvre ?

- Je suis en train d'essayer tout ce que j'ai sous la main, sans résultat. Sa fièvre continue de grimper. »

Il y eu un court silence puis Coudrey annonça sa pire crainte :

« Neville, je… je crois qu'elle est en train de partir. Si son état ne s'améliore pas, elle risque de… »

Coudrey était perdue, morte d'inquiétude. Neville l'a comprenait. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas en colère, Minerva était une femme très sympathique.

Neville s'apprêta à dire une parole rassurante (sans savoir laquelle serait la moins creuse) lorsque Minerva cria avec force le nom du professeur.

Il accouru au lit et trouva la vieille femme avec un regard moins trouble que tout à l'heure. Il en conclu qu'elle était lucide. Priant pour qu'elle ne replonge pas, il demanda :

« Minerva, vous m'entendez ? »

La vieille femme bougea les lèvres et murmura quelque chose. Elle semblait incapable de parler plus fort. Neville se pencha sur son visage et brusquement, une main vint se plaquer sur sa nuque, l'empêchant de se relever. Coudrey eu un petit cri de surprise et s'apprêta à venir aider le professeur mais ce dernier lui fit un geste de la main. L'infirmière resta en arrière, perplexe.

Les traits plissés par la concentration, la main moite de McGonagale sur sa nuque, Neville essaya de comprendre ce que voulait lui dire la directrice. Au début, ce n'était que des sons décousus qui ressemblaient étrangement à une incantation. Subitement, le crane de Neville lui fit mal. Cela ne dura que deux seconde mais ce fut très douloureux. Comme si quelque chose avait essayé de pénétrer de force dans sa tête. Il avait à peine eu le temps de s'en rendre compte que Minerva enchaina. Elle était si près de son oreille qu'il sentait ses lèvres sèches le chatouiller. Elle s'efforçait de lui dire deux mots mais avait du mal.

i… oiss… ent… emp… son… alt… rus… /i

Brusquement, Neville compris pourquoi il était là.

Et de ce fait, il se traita de parfait crétin.

i_Quel abruti ! J'aurais dû le voir dés le premier coup d'œil./i_

Il se libéra de l'étreinte de la directrice qui laissa retomber sa main comme une masse. Ses yeux voilés indiquaient qu'elle hallucinait de nouveau. Neville se tourna alors vers Coudrey, le visage marqué par l'urgence.

« Prévenez St Mangouste immédiatement. Dites-leur de nous envoyer rapidement une équipe de transport. Il nous reste peu de temps. i_Allez !/i_ »

Il cria le dernier mot, ce qui eu le mérite de sortir Coudrey de son étonnement. Comme réveillé, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie afin de rejoindre son infirmerie d'où elle pourrait envoyer le message. De part elle-même, elle se promit de dire plus tard à Neville qu'elle avait vu un éclair argenté sortir de la bouche de la directrice pour pénétrer dans son oreille. Mais pour l'instant, il y avait urgence. Londubat était quelqu'un de plutôt calme et le voir dans un tel état d'affolement l'avait terrifié. Elle essaya de presser l'allure.

Neville, pendant ce temps, fouillait fébrilement les poches de sa robe de sorcier tout en se traitant de tous les noms et en priant pour qu'il ne l'ait pas oublié, comme d'habitude. Finalement, il le trouva. Il s'agissait d'un petit sachet rempli d'une poudre grisâtre. De la feuille séchée de Mallhorn. Un remède efficace contre la plupart des infections. S'il ne parvenait pas à guérir, il ralentissait très bien le poison. Neville en gardait toujours sur lui, au cas où.

Il en répandit un peu sur son index et le passa sous le nez de la directrice pour qu'elle puisse l'inhaler. Il savait que cela ne la guérirait pas mais cela donnerait du temps aux médicomages de St Mangouste. Il n'y a qu'eux qui peuvent la sauver maintenant. Et encore s'ils font vite.

Neville se traita une nouvelle fois de crétin. C'était pour ça que Minerva l'avait demandé. Il était un expert en botanique, il aurait dû tout de suite reconnaitre les effets de cette plante rare. Peu de gens la connaissait et il y avait peu de chance que Coudrey en fasse partie. Mais Minerva la connaissait, elle. C'était ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

i_… altarius…/i_

Une plante très rare et très toxique. Il avait déjà vu quelqu'un en mourir et c'était affreux. Il comprenait mieux le sens du deuxième mot, maintenant.

i_... empoissonnement…/i_

_center********/center_

Le jour de l'assassinat du ministre, dans la soirée, au ministère.

Cela faisait presque trois heures que la réunion s'était achevé. Harry était passé chez lui afin d'informer Ginny de la situation. Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû faire ça mais il faisait confiance à sa femme. S'il le lui demande, elle ne dira rien. Elle fut terrifiée par ce que Harry lui avait appris sur les vampires de la Confrérie de Minuit. C'est justement à cause d'eux que Harry avait voulu en parler à Ginny. Si ces monstres étaient vraiment aussi dangereux que le prétendait Cole, alors elles, ainsi que James, Albus et Lilly, pourrait être en danger maintenant que Harry travaillât sur cette affaire. Il valait mieux qu'ils soient sur leur garde, tous. Il était sûr que Ron faisait de même de son côté.

Après un diner rapide, Harry se prépara à retourner au ministère. Avant de partir, il réitéra sa mise en garde.

« N'ouvre à personne dont tu n'es pas sûr de l'identité. Fais-y attention. Si tu as toujours un doute, pose une question que seule la personne concernée connaisse la réponse, comme à l'époque de la guerre contre Voldemort.

- Bien sûr, fit elle en tiquant légèrement sur le nom de Voldemort (même mort, il continuait à inspirer la peur), mais toi, sois prudent, d'accord ?

- Tu me connais, Ginny, dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Justement, » répliqua Ginny.

Harry eut un petit rire et embrassa sa femme, espérant dissiper un peu l'inquiétude qu'il lui avait à contrecœur inspirée. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas et c'est sur une Ginny inquiète que Harry transplana pour Londres.

Maintenant, Harry longeait les couloirs du niveau le plus profond du ministère, celui où se trouvait le Département des Mystères, les tribunaux et les salles d'interrogatoire. Il allait rejoindre Seamus et son équipe dans l'une de ces salles, afin de régler au plus vite une affaire gênante.

Au terme de la réunion, Harry n'avait listé que trois pistes valables. La première, bien sûr, était celle de Lestrange et de la Confrérie de Minuit. Là-dessus, c'est Cole et son équipe qui s'en chargeront. Ils les combattaient depuis des années et en savaient plus que quiconque sur eux. Ils vont donc chercher toute traces de leur passage dans le pays, afin, peut-être, de trouver leur repaire. La seconde piste était celle de la Brigade écarlate, le corps d'élite chargé de la protection du ministre. Ils n'auraient jamais dû quitter leur poste, c'était plus que louche. Harry avait chargé Seamus de s'en occuper mais apparemment, il en avait terminé puisque qu'il avait déjà commencé à interroger le journaliste (la troisième piste). Harry l'avait appris à son arrivé au ministère, c'est pour ça qu'il descendait au niveau -1.

Harry entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire 7 et trouva l'équipe de Seamus au complet (Morgane, Dan Davis et Eddie Brooks). Le chef de cette belle équipe se trouvait en train d'interroger le journaliste Justin Finch-Fletchey avec une sacrée ardeur.

La salle avait deux partie : la première était la salle d'interrogatoire proprement dite, une pièce cubique taillé à même la roche avec pour tout mobilier une table en bois et un tabouret hérissé de chaîne (au cas où le suspect se montrerait violent). La deuxième partie était une petite pièce située juste à coté. On pouvait assister à l'interrogatoire de cette salle sans que l'interrogé ne s'en rende compte. Ce n'était pas comme les vitres sans teint qu'utilise les moldus. Ici, c'était le mur qui était ensorcelé, de sorte que ceux qui se trouve derrière puisse voir à travers aussi bien que s'il était inexistant.

C'était dans cette salle que se trouvait Harry et les coéquipiers de Seamus. Leur chef, lui, se trouvait dans l'autre.

« J'espère que Seamus ne va pas trop amocher Justin. Il voudrait mieux éviter de nous attirer l'hostilité de la Gazette.

- Tu connais Seamus, dit Morgane avec un sourire, c'est quelqu'un avec beaucoup de sang froid.

- Oui, bien sûr, un parangon de tranquillité, » ironisa Harry.

Il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère mais il restait contrarié. Il avait toujours détesté interroger les gratte-papiers de la Gazette. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de vous le faire payer dans leur feuille de choux et il valait mieux ne pas les avoir sur le dos dans cette affaire. Ce serait une complication en trop.

« Il est là dedans depuis longtemps ?

- Non, cela fait à peine cinq minutes.

- Et Justin a dit quelque chose ?

- Oh, Seamus ne cherche pas à le faire parler.

- Ah bon ?

- Non, il lui fait son numéro, intervint Dan Davis, là, il s'arrange pour lui foutre la trouille en disant qu'il ne plaisante pas et tout ça. Ensuite une fois que le suspect est prêt à faire dans son pantalon, il lui conseille de se mettre à table… et la plupart du temps, ça marche. J'en ai même vu certain avouer des crimes que d'autre avait commis.

- Ca marche ? Vraiment ? demanda Harry.

- Sûr.

- Davis sait de quoi il parle, fit Morgane avec un sourire moqueur, Finnegan lui à fait le coup lors de son arrivé dans l'équipe.

- Ouais, dit alors Eddie Brooks, même que le petit Dany a faillit remplir son pantalon.

- C'est fini, oui, les deux comiques, répliqua Dan en rougissant. Je vous rappelle que vous n'étiez pas mieux que moi.

- Oh si, reprit Brooks, moi, je ne serrais pas des fesses.

- Menteur, tu…

- Ca suffit ! »

C'était Harry. Ce n'était pas le moment pour une dispute aussi stupide.

« Morgane, préviens Seamus que je suis là et que je veux lui parler.

-Bien. »

La jeune femme sortit sa baguette et fit un petit geste. De l'autre coté du mur, Seamus se figea. Après avoir prévenu Justin que s'il le voyait bouger un cil, il lui arracherait un bras (il a toujours eu le sens de l'exagération), il sortit de la salle. Une seconde après, il était de l'autre coté du mur transparent, en compagnie de son équipe et de Harry.

« Alors, Harry, tu te montre enfin, fit Seamus.

- Ouais, et toi, je pourrais presque te demander ce que tu fous là. J'imagine que ça a été rapide avec la Brigade écarlate.

- Plus que tu ne le crois. Il suffit de les menacer d'un emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban pour leur faire cracher le morceau.

- Alors ?

- Rien de bien nouveau. Gorfow a maintenu sa version. Il dit que quelqu'un de haut placé dans le ministère leur a ordonné de revenir afin de recevoir de nouveaux ordres. Ils ont obéis sans sourciller.

- Et ils n'ont pas trouvé ça bizarre. Je croyais que seul le ministre pouvait donner de tel ordre.

- Le ministre ET ses conseillers.

- Tu veux dire que c'est l'un d'eux qui a donné cet ordre.

- Ouais, c'est une piste à creuser. Je m'en occuperais dés que j'en aurais fini avec ce petit cafard, dit-il en désignant Justin.

- Il t'a dit quelque chose d'intéressant pour l'instant.

- Juste deux mots qui m'ont donné des envies de meurtres.

- C'est-à-dire.

- Quinzième amendement. »

Harry eu un sourire sinistre. Voilà pourquoi il détestait les journalistes, ils se réfugiaient tous derrière le quinzième amendement, une loi dans les Chartes du Sorcier, qui stipule que tous personnes est libre de s'exprimer et de faire ce que bon lui semble de ce qu'il sait, sans crainte de poursuite judiciaire. La loi de la liberté d'expression chez les sorciers, en quelque sorte. Et selon cette loi, Justin n'était pas obliger de répondre. Quelle idiotie !

« Et toi, tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- De suivre le 31ème amendement.

- Le 31… Je croyais qu'il n'existait que 27 amendement.

- Oui, dans la Chartre du Sorcier, répondit Morgane avec un sourire et Harry se rendit compte que tous les membres de l'équipe étaient hilares. C'est le 31ème amendement de la Chartre de Seamus Finnigan.

- A savoir ? demanda Harry, craignant le pire.

- « L'accusé est cordialement invité à fermer sa gueule sous peine de représailles sévère. » »

Tous éclatèrent de rire, sauf Finnigan qui jeta un regard sombre à la jeune femme.

« C'est fini, oui, gronda-t-il, c'est du sérieux, là, bordel ! »

Mais le coin de ses lèvres frémissait en un sourire difficilement réprimé.

« Bien, c'est vous le boss, boss, fit Morgane avec ironie.

- Mandola…

- Je sais, le 31ème, c'est ça ?

- Tout juste, gamine. »

Harry se retint de rire et essaya de reprendre une mine sérieuse.

« Bon, maintenant que vous m'avez éclairci sur la Charte méconnu de Seamus Finnigan, et si nous reprenions ?

- Oui, on a pas que ça à faire, lança Seamus. Dan, va au service des legilimens et demande leur un de leur sorcier.

- Non, pas tout de suite. Interrogeons-le, avant.

- Ce serait une perte de temps, Harry. On devra l'interroger deux fois si on fait ça.

- Si on l'interroge nous même et qu'il parle, on gagnera une semaine. Les legilimens mettent plus de sept jours avant de faire leur rapport définitif.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, Harry.

- Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui dirige les opérations, Seamus. On va l'interroger maintenant. D'après tes coéquipiers, il est à point, là. Profitons-en.

- Mais…

- Si on n'a rien au bout de cinq minutes, Brooks n'aura qu'à aller en chercher Vogel, il est plus efficace et plus rapide qu'eux, d'accord ? »

Seamus maugréa mais donna son accord.

« Bien, allons-y alors. »

Harry et Seamus sortirent de la pièce. En chemin, Harry lui murmura :

« Même technique que d'habitude. »

Et ils entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Harry se retrouva pour la première fois devant Justin depuis le début de cette affaire. Le journaliste était aussi vieux que Harry (ils étaient de la même promo) mais il faisait beaucoup plus jeune. Son épaisse chevelure bouclée n'avait pas le moindre poil gris, contrairement à Harry ou même Seamus qui commençait à grisonner sur les tempes. Il avait l'air vif, comme monté sur ressort, et avait un regard détestable qui disait c'est-pas-la-peine-de-m'embêter-j'ai-la-loi-pour-moi. Harry eu presque envie de baffer le journaliste, juste pour le plaisir de voir ce sourire d'idiot disparaitre de sa face de crétin. Mais il préféra laisser ce plaisir à Seamus.

« Où est mon avocat ? demanda Justin avec agressivité, vous n'avez pas le droit de m'interroger s'il n'est pas là. Selon le 15ème amendement de la Chartre du Sorcier, je…

- Suffit, Justin, gueula Seamus en plaquant brusquement les mains sur la table. J'en ai plus que marre que tu me sors la même rengaine. Si tu redis encore une fois quinzième et amendement dans la même phrase, je fais un malheur, pigé ?

- Vous n'avez pas le droit.

- Détrompe-toi, mon vieux. Là pour l'instant, j'ai tous les droits. Tant qu'on ne t'a pas arrêté, tu n'as pas droit aux privilèges des prisonniers, compris ?

- Quoi, comment ça je ne suis pas arrêté ? demanda Justin en se tournant vers Harry, pourquoi vous me retenez alors ? »

Harry, qui jusque là était resté en retrait (c'était le but de la technique. Seamus devait brusquer Justin afin qu'il fasse plus confiance à Harry. C'était ce que les moldus pourrait appeler la technique du « bon et du méchant flic »), dit tranquillement :

« Non, tu n'ai pas en état d'arrestation. Nous discutons tous simplement. C'est pour cette raison que, pour l'instant, tu n'as pas droit à un avocat.

- Dans ce cas là, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais ici. Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- C'est amusant, répliqua Harry tout aussi tranquillement, notre ministre, très apprécié par ailleurs, vient de se faire tuer de manière atroce. Toi, tu pourrais nous aider mais tu choisis de la fermer. C'est assez drôle, je trouve, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je t'avais dit qu'on ne tirera rien de cette idiot, gronda Seamus, ayant l'air vraiment menaçant, autant passer à la suite. On gagnera du temps.

- La suite ?

- Un méthode d'interrogatoire plus musclé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Eh, une seconde, fit Justin, brusquement inquiet, vous n'avez pas le droit. Selon la quin…

- Hum, hum…

-… vous ne pouvez pas torturer vos suspects, c'est contre tous les principes de la Chartre. »

Justin était maintenant paniqué. Il croyait vraiment Harry et Seamus. Bien sûr, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait lui faire du mal. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas.

i_Il est mûr, maintenant./i_

« Tu te trompe, Justin, commença Harry, l'air grave, c'est une situation sans précédent. Et dans ce genre de situation, la loi, c'est nous. Et ce qui se passera ici ne sortira pas de ces murs, compris ? »

Justin était devenu blême. Seamus avait commencé à remonter ses manches, histoire d'en rajouter. Harry dut se retenir de sourire.

« Voilà comment se présente les choses, reprit Harry, ou bien tu nous dis tout ce que nous voulons savoir et tu sors d'ici blanchi et intact. Ou bien tu fais ta tête de mule et Finnigan ici présent devra utiliser d'autres arguments -je te le déconseille sincèrement car il est mal réveillé- ou alors, dernière possibilité, tu te constitue prisonnier.

- Quoi ? rétorqua Seamus, incrédule.

- C'est simple. Tu ne veux rien nous dire. Cela veux dire soit que tu es un idiot, soit que tu es coupable. Dans les deux cas, tu auras droit à un avocat. Mais vu que les procès trainent, tu passeras au minimum trois à quatre semaines à Azkaban. Avec les fous furieux qui y sont enfermé, calcule donc tes chances d'y rester en vie.

- Et ce serait quoi, mon inculpation ? s'écria le journaliste, tremblant.

- Au mieux, complicité de meurtre au pire, meurtre au premier degré. Ca ira chercher entre 20 ans et la réclusion à vie. Mais bon, tu as le choix, Justin. Tu prends quoi ? »

Harry se tut et attendit que le journaliste réponde. C'est maintenant que tous se joue. S'il était intelligent, il se mettrait à parler. Mais qui sait avec un gratte-papier de la Gazette ?

Comme il trainait à répondre, Harry fit un signe de tête à Finnigan et dit :

« Seamus, à toi. »

Finnigan se releva en faisant craquer ses poings. Justin prit peur et commença à bredouiller :

« Attendez, attendez, c'est bon. Ca va, vous m'avez convaincu. Je vais tous vous dire. Mais je veux votre parole que…

- Je te l'ai dit, Justin. Rien de ce qui se passera ici ne sortira de ces murs. Tu as ma parole. »

Justin prit une grande inspiration et demanda :

« Vous voulez savoir quoi ?

- Comment ça se fait que tu te trouvais sur les lieux avant tout le monde ? »

Justin ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il cherchait quoi répondre. Finalement, il dit :

« Ecoutez, il faut me comprendre. Je… C'est mauvais pour le business de vendre ses informateurs aux Aurors. Après, ils ne vous font plus confiance et vous pouvez vous la foutre derrière l'oreille. Et…

- Si j'ai bien compris, l'interrompit Harry, quelqu'un t'as mis sur le coup. Son nom ?

- Je ne le connais pas. Ce n'était même pas un de mes informateurs habituels. On m'a mis sur le coup par le biais de l'une de mes taupes. Autrement, je n'aurais rien su.

- Ce mystérieux informateur, tu l'as rencontré ?

- Oui, hier soir, j'ai reçu un message qui m'a demandé de venir sous le clocher de Big Ben, à minuit, et qui disait que je ne serais pas déçu. Bien sur, je m'y suis rendu. J'étais un peu à sec en matière de scoop ces derniers temps. Là, je rencontre une personne qui m'a conseillé de me rendre à West Morlow à très exactement 7 heure 30. Puis elle a disparu, sans rien demandé en échange. Ca m'as paru curieux, mais pour une fois que je n'avais pas à dépenser le moindre gallion pour une info, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, ça non. Après, j'ai attendu l'heure et je me suis rendu à West Morlow.

- Ensuite ? demanda Harry à un Justin perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je me suis approché de la propriété le plus discrètement possible. Je ne tenais pas à alerter la brigade rouge. J'ai alors jeté un sortilège de détection –vous savez, _hominum revelem- _et là, surprise ! Les seules personnes que j'ai détectées furent le ministre, sa femme et ses trois gosses. Pas la moindre trace de garde du corps. Saisissant ma chance –c'était vraiment trop beau-, je suis entré dans le domaine et je me suis approché de la maison…

- Une seconde, tu veux, intervint Seamus, tu n'as détecté aucun membres de la brigade rouge et tu trouve ça normale ? Tu n'as pas eu idée de prévenir les autorités ?

- Vous rigolez ? fit Justin, ébahi, vous savez combien d'article sont paru sur West Morlow et la famille du ministre depuis la formation de la brigade rouge ? Seulement deux, sans grand intérêt. Je n'allais pas laisser passer une occasion pareil, vous me prenez pour un imbécile ou quoi ? Vous…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, temporisa Harry, continue.

- Oui. Arrivé près de la maison, j'ai relancé un sortilège de détection –au cas où- et là, bizarrement, je n'ai plus détecté personne. J'ai regardé à l'intérieur… et j'ai vu le massacre. C'était immonde, jamais je n'oublierais. »

Justin essaya de paraitre affliger sans être très probant. Il se faisait manifestement plus de souci pour son avenir que pour le sort misérable des Vallangher.

« Tu vois un meurtre, et tu ne décide toujours pas à prévenir les Aurors ? Pourquoi ça, Justin ? »

Justin garda le silence une seconde. Pour la première fois, il semblait ressentir un peu de honte.

« Pensez de moi ce que vous voulez. Mais à mes yeux, ce meurtre, c'était de l'or en barre. J'étais le premier, non, le _seul_, à le couvrir. Une affaire pareille, ça vaut au moins le Prix Henderzen (i_prestigieux prix journalistique chez les sorciers/i_- NdA). Je devais avant tout prévenir la Gazette. Je le devais.

- Non, répliqua Harry avec colère, c'est nous que tu devais prévenir. Imagine une seconde que les meurtriers étaient encore sur place. On aurait pu avoir une chance de les coincer.

- Désolé, répondit Justin sans l'être vraiment, mais il faut me comprendre…

- Non, la ferme, grinça Harry. Maintenant, tu vas répondre à nos questions et j'espère que c'est la vérité. Ton informateur, celui qui t'as aiguillé sur West Morlow, à quoi il ressemblait ?

- Justement, je… (Justin paraissait curieusement gêné) je ne voudrais pas lui poser de problème, vous comprenez ? C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas en parler. Elle pourrait avoir des problèmes.

- Répond !

- Bon, c'était… une petite fille.

- Pardon ? »

Harry se tourna vers un Seamus tout aussi étonné que lui.

« Une fillette ?

- Oui, elle devait avoir dans les dix ans. J'ai pas bien vu ses traits, elle portait une capuche. Mais elle semblait assez jeune.

- Tu prends tes informations chez des enfants, toi maintenant ?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois. Souvent, mes informateurs envoient leurs enfants me transmettre leur message. Ils ont surement peur que je les désigne dans mes articles. Mais ça n'as rien d'étonnant. Je ne suis pas le seul à le faire. »

Harry jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à Seamus. Justin mentait-il ?

« Et cette fillette, elle ressemblait à quoi ?

- Je vous ai dit que je ne n'avais pas vu son visage.

- Je sais, mais il n'y a pas que le visage. Etait-elle grande, petite ? Grosse, maigre ? Je ne sais pas, moi.

- Ben… en fait, elle n'avait rien de spéciale. Pas bien grande, pas bien grosse non plus. Banale, quoi. A si, il y a un truc.

- Quoi ?

- Une mèche de cheveux dépassait de la capuche. Je peux vous dire que c'est une rouquine.

- Une rouquine ? Humm… »

En clair, il n'avait rien. Selon cette description, toutes les anglaises rousses de dix ans étaient suspectes. Soit un bon paquet de personne.

« Bon, reprit Harry, on va essayer autre chose. Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu avais été mis en contact grâce à l'un de tes informateurs réguliers, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- On peut donc dire que cet informateur et cette fillette se connaissent dans une certaine mesure, exact ?

- Je suppose, oui.

- Je veux son nom.

- Ah ça non, pas question ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Je te demande pardon ?

- Hors de question que je vous révèle le nom de mon informateur. C'est trop mauvais pour mes affaires, désolé. »

iDécidemment, il est incorrigible./i

« Je vois. Seamus… »

Finnigan se releva à moitié avec un air menaçant. Justin s'écria :

« Non, non, attendez, c'est bon, c'est bon. Je vais vous le dire.

- Alors ?

- Il s'appelle Hans Franklin.

- Où est-ce que vous êtes censé vous voir ?

- Nulle part. Habituellement, c'est lui qui me contacte et qui fixe le rendez vous.

- Et tu n'as aucun moyen de le contacter ?

- Aucun. Désolé. »

Harry réfléchie une minute puis dit :

« Hans… Ca sonne allemand. Il est étranger ?

- Je me suis jamais posé la question, répondit Justin en haussant les épaules, mais maintenant que vous le dites, oui, il a un léger accent.

- Il vit dans le pays, d'après toi ?

- Probablement. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir assez d'argent pour voyager d'un pays à l'autre. »

Harry regarda Seamus. Voilà qui arrangeait nos affaires.

« Bon, t'as rien d'autre à nous dire à son sujet ?

- Non… Enfin, si. Franklin déteste toute forme d'autorité. Alors si vous voulez l'approcher, va falloir la jouer en douceur, les gars.

- Ca, on s'en serait douté, » répliqua Seamus.

Harry fit un soupir théâtral et se leva.

« Bon puisque tu n'as plus rien à nous dire, on va te libérer. Mais fait attention, Justin, on te tient à l'œil, compris ?

- Oui, oui, »s'empressa de répondre le journaliste.

Les deux Aurors s'apprêtèrent à sortir lorsque :

« Attendez, s'exclama Justin, je… je peux vous demandez une faveur.

- Tu n'es pas en position de demandez quoi que se soit, gronda Seamus.

- Je sais mais pour moi, c'est important.

- On t'écoute, Justin, fit Harry avant que Seamus ne puisse répondre.

- Je… Voilà, c'est au sujet de la gamine. S'il vous plait, ne lui faite pas de mal. Elle… elle avait l'air si malheureuse, si seule. Je m'en voudrais si vous lui causer des problèmes. J'ai rien voulu dire à cause de ça. Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire à personne. Et je… je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. »

Harry et Seamus se regardèrent, dissimulant au mieux leur étonnement face à un Justin Finch-Fletchey qui pensait brusquement à autre chose que sa carrière.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le rassura Harry, nous avons juste deux ou trois questions à lui poser. Rien de plus.

- Ouais, pour sûr », fit le journaliste peu convaincu.

Il y eu un instant de flottement dans la salle puis sur un signe de tête de Seamus, les deux Aurors sortirent.

« Tu crois à ce qu'il dit ? » demanda Finnigan une fois de retour derrière le mur magique.

Les trois coéquipiers de Seamus regardèrent avec l'attention de ceux qui venaient de regarder un film palpitant et qui attendait avec impatience la fin. De l'autre coté du mur, Justin était immobile, la mine maussade.

« Oui, j'aurais tendance à le croire. Toutefois, on va le faire passer devant un legilimen. Davis, va chercher Vogel. Il doit être dans les bureaux des Aurors, normalement.

- Bien, monsieur. »

Dan sortit de la salle. Harry se tourna vers Seamus.

« Lorsque Vogel aura terminé son boulot, arrange-toi pour effacer la mémoire de Justin. Il vaut mieux que ce qui a été dit ici ne sorte pas de ces murs, compris ?

- Pas de problème, répondit Seamus (lui non plus n'avait pas envie de voir étalé en première page les méthodes d'interrogatoires du ministère), alors, on va rechercher ce Hans Franklin, pas vrai ?

- Oui. Si ce qu'a dit Justin est vrai, alors ce Franklin est notre meilleur chance de remonter jusqu'à la Confrérie. De plus, si c'est vraiment un immigré…

-… il sera sur la liste, oui. »

Lorsqu'un sorcier étranger venait s'établir en Angleterre, il devait obligatoirement venir au ministère pour se faire recenser sous peine d'une possible expulsion. Lors de ce recensement, le nouveau venu doit fournir son identité complète ainsi que l'adresse de son domicile. Si Hans Franklin est dans ce cas, le retrouver sera un jeu d'enfant.

« Vous y croyez, toi, à cette histoire de gamine ? »

C'était Morgane. Harry répondit :

« Oui, j'y crois. Il n'aurait aucune raison de mentir là-dessus.

- Dans ce cas, enchaina Eddie, cette fillette…

- … est de la plus haute importance, » acheva Seamus.

Harry était soucieux. Il pensait à autre chose que la gamine hypothétique. Justin avait dit qu'il n'avait détecté personne d'autre que la famille Vallangher. Autrement dit, il n'avait pas détecté les tueurs. C'était pendant qu'il gravissait la colline que le ministre et sa famille ont été tué. Cela voudrait dire que Cole avait raison. Les vampires de la Confrérie de Minuit sont véritablement impossibles à percevoir.

Malgré tout, Harry souriait. Ils avançaient bien.

« Bon, Morgane et Eddie, monter à l'étage de l'immigration et trouver l'adresse de Franklin. Une fois trouvé, envoyer une note de service et partez directement à sa recherche. Seamus et moi, on… »

Une sonnerie stridente interrompit Harry. Les quatre Aurors se regardèrent, indécis, puis ils comprirent. C'était l'alarme magique du ministère et tous savaient ce que cela signifiait.

Le visage déformé par l'urgence, Harry cria en sortant sa baguette :

« Vite, on remonte. »

Les autres ne protestèrent pas et emboitèrent le pas de Harry qui remontait les couloirs du niveau -1 à grande vitesse.

Ils ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre. Dans ce genre de situation, il valait mieux agir vite. D'autant que là, ils ignoraient où se trouvait la menace.

L'alarme magique du ministère. L'alarme d'urgence du ministère. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Le ministère de la magie est attaqué.


	7. Assaut sur le ministère

**Assaut sur le ministère**

Toby Fauret était son nom, sorcier légiste sa profession.

En trente ans de carrière, il en avait vu des cadavres. Mais jusqu'ici, il n'avait encore jamais eu de macchabés aussi prestigieux que celui du ministre de la magie.

En soi, Toby était presque une caricature, le stéréotype même du sorcier fou qui reste cloitré dans son donjon à charcuter des cadavres. Il se tenait légèrement voûté, à la manière d'un vautour, son visage était allongé, ridé et grêlé. Un nez aquilin était planté en plein milieu de ce faciès sirupeux, ce qui, avec ses petits yeux sombres, accentuait la ressemblance avec l'oiseau nécrophage. C'est l'image même que l'on se ferait du croque-mitaine. Pourtant, Toby n'avait rien à voir l'ogre des contes. Certes, il traitait parfois les corps avec une désinvolture proche de l'indécence mais cela s'arrêtait là. Autrement, Toby était sympathique, bien qu'il soit en train de devenir légèrement gaga avec les années. De plus, c'était un excellent légiste, l'un des meilleurs, même. C'était sans doute pour cela que les Aurors lui avaient confié l'autopsie des Vallangher.

Toby se trouvait dans la morgue, seul. C'était un de ses endroits préférés, calme, silencieux. On en oublierait presque les corps. La morgue du ministère de la magie était une grande salle rectangulaire dont trois des murs marbrés étaient hérissés de portes en fer carrées. Derrière chacune de ces portes, une civière. Et la plupart du temps, sur la civière, un cadavre. Au centre de la pièce, une table en acier sur laquelle Toby pouvait accomplir son travail peu ragoûtant. Adossé au dernier mur (où se trouvait la porte), un établi de travail qui croulait sous les potions et les parchemins, ainsi que trois tables amovibles, utilisées pour transporter les corps. Au plafond, un grand ventilateur mû par un sortilège, dont le mouvement charriait les odeurs de décomposition dans le système d'aération qui parcourait tout le ministère. Et, pour finir, du sol au plafond, du marbre blanc, qui donnait une unité reposante à la salle, selon Toby. Oui, décidément, Toby Fauret aimait l'atmosphère apaisante de cette salle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Aurors l'évitaient autant que possible. Dix minutes ici et hop ! Plus de soucis. Et dieu sait qu'en ce moment, il avait besoin de les oublier ses soucis, ça oui.  
>Ce soir-là, Toby pénétra donc dans la morgue, comme à son habitude et presque immédiatement, il sentit sa tête se vider de ses problèmes familiaux. C'était à cause d'eux que les corps des Vallangher attendaient dans l'atmosphère ouatée de la morgue depuis près de 12 heures. Sa fille divorçait, ce qui n'était pas plus mal puisque son futur ex-mari était un véritable connard. Mais cela contraignait Toby à faire de réguliers aller-retours jusqu'à Edimbourg et cela lui faisait perdre un temps fou. De plus, il devait y retourner le lendemain matin, histoire d'arranger les choses. La poisse… Enfin, c'est des choses qui arrivent. Autant les oublier pour l'instant et s'intéresser plutôt à ces malheureux qui attendaient depuis 9 heures ce matin que l'on s'occupe d'eux.<p>

Toby s'empara de ses lunettes de travail, de grosses binocles à verre épais, et plissa les yeux pour lire les caractères de mouches du dossier. Maudit soit Finnigan et son écriture de lilliputien. Au bout de dix secondes très énervantes, Toby trouva enfin la note de service indiquant dans quelle civière étaient entreposés les Vallangher. Il fit alors un geste ample avec sa baguette et les portes 7, 2, 1, 8 et 9 s'ouvrirent, laissant coulisser dans un suintement cotonneux cinq civières supportant le poids de cinq personnes dont trois enfants.

Cela faisait presque trente ans qu'il faisait ce travail mais Toby avait toujours eu du mal avec les enfants. Il ne supportait pas de voir ces malheureux sur sa table d'autopsie et souhaitait parfois le pire des châtiments pour le coupable, comme le Doloris ou le baiser du Détraqueur. C'est pour cela qu'il faisait si méticuleusement son travail. Pour que des salauds pareils payent. Pour, peut-être, qu'ils se retrouvent sur sa table un jour.

Toby se secoua la tête, chassant ces idées sordides de sa tête. Il se remit totalement à son travail et empoigna une des tables amovibles. D'un coup de baguette, il fit en sorte que les autres le suivent.  
>Un à un, les corps lévitèrent et vinrent se poser délicatement sur les chariots. Toujours recouverts de leur linceul, il était impossible de deviner qui était qui précisément, même si ce n'était pas trop difficile de le deviner. Les plus petits corps devaient être ceux des enfants. Quand aux deux autres, celui qui semblait étrangement réduit au niveau du torse devait être le ministre lui-même (Toby se souvint avoir lu que Joshua Vallangher avait été décapité). Le dernier devait être mathématiquement la femme, Lucinda.<p>

Impassible, Toby amena les corps près de la table d'autopsie et décida de commencer par le plus pénible, les enfants. Il lui faudrait environ huit heures pour faire tout le monde avec les nouvelles pratiques médico-légales développées par Ste Mangouste. Soit une longue nuit. Il lui faudrait songer à demander à son assistant un bon litre de café, histoire de tenir. Peut-être même un doigt de whisky Pur-Feu, pour se réveiller lorsque sonneraient les deux heures du matin.

Toby poussa un soupir et installa le premier corps sur la table. « Romana Vallangher », lisait-on sur l'étiquette, « 10 ans ». Toby ferma les yeux. 10 ans… Pauvre petite. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il releva le drap. La petite semblait dormir. Les seuls éléments qui trahissaient son état mortuaire étaient une pâleur cadavérique et une plaie immonde qui lui barrait la gorge. Le légiste leva alors sa baguette d'une main et un étrange instrument semblable à un scalpel dans l'autre. L'autopsie pouvait commencer.

Etrangement, Toby repensa à ses problèmes familiaux. A sa fille Rachel, à cet abruti de Russel et à l'enfer que ces deux là faisaient subir au vieil homme alors que cela ne le concernait pas. Pris dans ces réflexions qui n'auraient jamais dû ressurgir dans cet endroit, Toby ne se rendit compte qu'en retard que l'atmosphère fraiche de la morgue était brusquement devenue glaciale. Il vit avec stupéfaction son haleine se condenser devant sa bouche et se demanda avec agacement si ce n'était pas encore ces idiots de la maintenance qui avaient mal réglé la température. Maugréant dans sa barbe, il abandonna sa baguette et l'instrument pointu en forme de scalpel à coté du corps de Romana et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée de la morgue, tournant ainsi le dos aux macchabés. Il y avait à droite de la porte un cadran qui indiquait la température que la maintenance magique maintenait dans la pièce. 10 degrés. Frais mais pas glacial. Alors pourquoi…

_Rrrrrrh…_

Toby se figea, une sueur froide coulant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et un souffle chaud lui hérissant les poils de la nuque. Quelqu'un se trouvait derrière lui. Quelqu'un se trouvait très près de lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner.

Il eut juste le temps de songer que finalement, il n'irait pas à Edimbourg le lendemain.

Vogel se trouvait à son bureau en train de ranger des parchemins. Difficilement, il réprima un bâillement. La journée avait été longue et c'était loin d'être fini. Potter et Finnigan interrogeaient les membres de la Brigade rouge et le journaliste. Ensuite, il faudrait poursuivre la piste de la secte. C'était leur seul élément valable, selon Vogel. Il ne pensait pas que le journaliste ou les gros bras de la protection rapprochée du ministre leur apprennent quelque chose.

Discrètement, il jeta un coup d'œil à Cole. Ce dernier se tenait dans un coin en compagnie de ses compatriotes. Il parlait trop bas pour que Vogel puisse entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais il était évident que le jeune homme donnait des ordres à ses subordonnés. A son avis, Vogel ne serait pas le seul à veiller tard cette nuit. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans la salle. Le ministère se vidait. Une nouvelle nuit commençait.

Cole fit un signe du bras et sans un mot, ses coéquipiers s'en allèrent. Seul, le jeune homme resta un instant immobile. Puis lentement, il leva la main et se frotta les yeux. Il semblait que pour lui aussi la journée avait été longue. Au moins, cela prouvait qu'il était humain.

Evan Cole intriguait Vogel. Depuis sa naissance, Vogel avait un don, celui de jauger à sa juste valeur les personnes qu'il rencontrait. Son intuition ne l'avait jamais trompé. Jamais. Il pouvait sentir qu'une personne était mauvaise aussi sûrement que si elle s'était aspergé de musc. Il avait hérité ce don de sa famille, un très ancien clan, aujourd'hui disparu, que Vogel essayait d'oublier.

Pourtant, Cole était différent. Vogel ne parvenait pas à déterminer qui il était. Son aura (c'est comme ça que Vogel appelait le flux de magie qu'il parvenait à voir) restait très mystérieuse. Ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Neutre, presque inexistante. Ce qui n'était pas normal et incitait Vogel à se méfier. Ceux qui cachent des choses ont à coup sûr quelque chose à se reprocher.

Vogel eut un sourire. Il abhorrait cette conduite et pourtant c'était exactement son cas.

Reprenant son air impassible, il leva la tête et vit Cole s'approcher de son bureau. Lors de la répartition des équipes, Vogel s'était retrouvé dans celle de Cole, c'est-à-dire, celle qui suivait la piste de la Confrérie. Vogel n'avait rien dit, comme à son habitude, mais il se demandait s'il allait pouvoir suivre les ordres de l'américain. Non seulement il s'en méfiait mais il avait l'impression que Cole avait tout du petit prétentieux. Selon Vogel, ceux qui réussissaient trop vite étaient à surveiller.

Il eut un sourire intérieur. C'était encore son cas.

« Rude journée, hein ? »

Cole regardait Vogel avec un vague sourire que le sorcier au tatouage estima prétentieux. Un fois de plus, il essaya de percer à jour sa véritable nature. En vain. Le jeune homme semblait retrancher derrière une muraille inviolable. Il devait être un maitre en occlumancie.

« Vogel, c'est ça ? »

Manifestement, Cole essayait d'engager la conversation. Vogel ne répondit pas.

« J'ai entendu parler de vous. Vous non plus, vous n'êtes pas d'ici, pas vrai ? Cela nous fait au moins un point en commun. Moi non plus, je ne suis pas d'ici… »

Des paroles creuses. Vogel resta silencieux. Il essaya de percer ses intentions à travers ces paroles anodines, mais sans rien détecter de spécial. Le sourire du jeune homme se transforma en rictus.

« On m'a également dit que vous n'étiez pas un bavard. Mais là, c'est à se demander si l'on parle la même langue. »

Vogel eut un petit bruit de gorge et se leva, tournant le dos à un Cole légèrement surpris. Puis il commença à marcher, il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour voir le rictus amusé du jeune homme.

« Pourquoi vous méfiez vous de moi ? »

Cette fois, Vogel s'arrêta. Sans se retourner, il répondit :

« Je ne fait pas confiance à ceux qui dissimulent leur vraie nature »

Il y eut un court silence puis :

« Finalement, nous parlons la même langue, fit Cole amusé, et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je dissimule des choses ?  
>- J'ai mes raisons.<br>- Ah, laissez moi deviner, répliqua le jeune avec l'air de celui qui a mit le doigt sur un point intéressant, l'asphromancie, c'est ça ? »

Vogel savait cacher ses émotions et pas un tressaillement ne le trahit. Mais intérieurement, il était ébranlé. Comment savait-il ?

« Il semblerait que j'ai raison. Ainsi, vous n'arrivez pas à déterminer qui je suis. Intéressant, je vous croyais plus doué. »

Vogel ne répondit pas. Cole eut un bref ricanement.

« Pour vous répondre, bien que vous ne me posez pas la question, c'est Potter qui m'a parlé de votre don. Je dois reconnaitre que c'est très intriguant. C'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé dans mon équipe. »

Potter. Cela expliquait tout.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Vogel presque en un murmure, à quoi sert cette conversation ? A quoi servent ces questions si vous savez déjà tout sur moi ?  
>- Je ne sais pas tout sur vous. C'était justement pour faire connaissance que je venais vous voir. Mais également pour vous dire une chose. »<p>

Vogel se redressa légèrement. Cole prit ça pour un signe d'assentiment et poursuivit :

« Le fait que vous ne pouvez pas me percer à jour me rassure. Cela prouve que ma défense mentale, ma maîtrise de l'occlumancie, est parfaite. Eh oui, je suis passé maître dans ce domaine lorsque j'ai commencé à affronter la Confrérie. Contre des ennemis qui maitrisent la manipulation mentale, c'est très utile. Mais je m'égare. Ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que nous ne sommes pas ennemis. Je sais que vous vous méfiez de moi depuis mon arrivée. Je le sais, ça crève les yeux. Honnêtement, que vous ne pouvez pas me sentir, je m'en moque. Mais sachez que ce n'est pas un adversaire de pacotille que nous allons affronter. C'est la Confrérie de Minuit. Il faut que nous soyons soudés, tous. Vous, plus particulièrement, à cause de votre don. C'est bien compris ? »

_Mais c'est qui, ce type ?_

« Bien compris, je peux y aller ? »

Cole eut un soupir de lassitude et répondit :

« Oui… Ah, une dernière chose, je… Vous allez bien, Vogel ? »

Mais Vogel n'écoutait plus. Il s'était figé, tous ses muscles s'étaient brusquement raidis. Cole ne pouvait le voir, étant donné qu'il lui tournait le dos, mais le visage de Vogel était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et sa lèvre supérieure tremblait.

« Vogel ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Vogel ne pouvait de toute manière pas répondre. Il n'était plus là, il avait atteint un niveau de transe qui lui faisait oublier les limites de son corps et du monde alentour.

Par tous les dieux, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Car il le savait, ce qui venait de le traverser, ce qui continuait de le traverser, n'était pas normal. Cela ressemblait à quelque chose qu'il avait déjà ressenti dans le passé, mais c'était trop faible pour être significatif. C'était…

Non… Cela ne… Cela ne peut pas être…

« Vogel, ça va ? »

Manifestement, Cole n'y comprenait rien. Si Potter avait été là, il lui aurait expliqué qu'il assistait à ce que Weasley appelait ironiquement une « transe vogelienne » et qu'il était inutile de lui parler. Il n'entendait plus, il ne se trouvait plus parmi eux. Il était dans son élément, dans l'espace asphromancien pur, le monde de l'immatériel et de l'incohérent, le ciment même de la réalité.  
>Et effectivement, Vogel essayait de comprendre ce que c'était que cette force qui traversait le ministère et qui le pétrifiait littéralement, cette puissance qui le terrifiait au point de vouloir en finir lui-même, cette aura qui réveilla en lui un souvenir horrible qu'il s'acharnait à refouler. Il savait ce que c'était mais il le reniait, le rejetait de toute ses forces.<p>

Cela ne se pouvait pas… Et pourtant… si… C'était elle… La…

« Vogel, vous m'entendez ? »

Cole amorça un geste pour poser la main sur l'épaule du petit sorcier mais au même moment, ce dernier murmura :

« Elle est ici. »

Et la seconde suivante, il partit comme une fusée. Il ne se retourna pas vers Cole qu'il s'imaginait abasourdi. Tout concentré sur l'aura, il courait à toute vitesse, ne se souciant absolument pas de son entourage (de toute façon, il n'y avait personne). Seul comptait l'aura. Il ne devait pas la perdre, il ne fallait pas.

Et tel un bolide, Vogel s'enfonça au fond du ministère.

Il finit par arriver devant une double-porte en fer. Sur le linteau était écrit :

MORGUE

Sans même ralentir, il rentra comme un fou dans la salle, faisant sursauter le jeune sorcier –un stagiaire, probablement- qui en perdit son magazine. Déboussolé, le jeune type regarda Vogel avec incompréhension et tout en se levant lentement de son bureau, il demanda :

« Euh… Je peux vous aider ? »

Vogel ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. A fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il reprenait conscience de son environnement. C'est ainsi qu'il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui, suivit de peu par la voix de Cole qui lui demandait s'il n'avait pas pété un plomb. Sans répondre, Vogel s'approcha de la seule autre porte de la morgue et posa son oreille dessus. C'était là, il le sentait. L'aura s'était concentrée là, c'était aussi clair qu'un cœur palpitant.

« Vous savez, la salle est insonorisée, vous n'entendrez rien. »

Le stagiaire ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait. Son regard passait du petit sorcier collé à la porte de la salle d'autopsie, au jeune gars à peine plus vieux que lui, qui regardait le premier avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'incompréhension.

« Vogel, ça suffit, gronda Cole, si vous nous disiez ce qui se passe ? »

Toujours sans répondre (ce qui énervait visiblement Cole), Vogel serra la poignée de la salle d'autopsie et essaya d'ouvrir. En vain. La porte était verrouillée.

« Ouvrez la porte. »

Vogel s'était tourné vers le stagiaire. Ce dernier ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire.

« C'est que… C'est impossible…  
>- Comment ça, impossible ? »<p>

C'était Cole qui semblait avoir pris conscience de l'urgence de la situation. Le stagiaire paraissait gêné.

« C'est que… C'est le médicomage Fauret qui est en intervention en ce moment et…  
>- Et…<br>- Il déteste être dérangé… C'est pour ça qu'il verrouille la porte. Et je ne peux pas l'ouvrir, sauf urgence. Dans ce cas, la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même.  
>- Et vous ne pouvez pas le contacter ?<br>- Euh… Ah si… Avec ce téléphone. Mais je sais pas…  
>- Faites-le, s'il vous plait.<br>- Mais…  
>- Allez ! »<p>

Le jeune sursauta et s'empara du téléphone antique situé sur un coin de son bureau. Il resta quelque seconde avec le combiné collé à l'oreille avec de faire un geste d'impuissance à Cole.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Vogel. Décidemment, tout cela lui échappait. Vogel continuait de fixer la porte comme s'il voulait voir au travers. Il cherchait frénétiquement un moyen d'entrer.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen d'ouvrir cette porte ? demanda-t-il au stagiaire qui devait se dire que ce n'était pas son jour de chance.  
>- Euh… C'est que… Non… Je… »<p>

C'est alors que quelque chose ébranla la porte de la salle d'autopsie. Surpris, Vogel fit un bond en arrière et regarda ébahi la porte verrouillée subir des assauts furieux. Quelque chose se passait dans la salle.

« Par les glandes de Merlin, c'est quoi, ça ? »

Le stagiaire, apeuré, recula derrière son bureau. Cole s'approcha légèrement de la porte et se plaça à côté de Vogel. Sur son visage se lisait la surprise mais également la colère. Comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

La porte fut ébranlée une dizaine de secondes avant de brusquement redevenir inerte. Un silence pesant et incongru s'installa. Cole, le premier à se ressaisir, ordonna au stagiaire de réessayer d'appeler le légiste. Le jeune prit lentement le combiné, le garda à l'oreille deux seconde avant de déclarer :

« Il… Il n'y a plus de tonalité… Comme si… »

Cole se tourna vers Vogel.  
>« Il faut qu'on entre.<br>- Bien d'accord, fit Vogel (il avait retrouvé son flegme et son contrôle, il était parfaitement revenu de sa transe), à vous l'honneur. »

Cole s'approcha, leva sa baguette et lança :

« Alohomora »

La porte eut à peine un soubresaut. Manifestement, le sort de verrouillage utilisé par Fauret était puissant.

« Ensemble », fit Vogel.

Les deux sorciers, l'Auror et le protecteur, levèrent leur baguette et lancèrent à l'unisson le sortilège de déverrouillage.

Cette fois-ci, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Les deux sorciers, suivis du stagiaire, pénétrèrent dans la salle d'autopsie. Ils restèrent pétrifiés par ce qu'ils virent.

La salle était dévastée. Il y régnait un chaos indescriptible. Plusieurs portes en fer étaient ouvertes, beaucoup avaient été arrachées et jeté pelle-mêle au milieu d'un tas de ferraille qui devait être auparavant les tables d'autopsie. Les étagères étaient renversées, les potions magiques dégoulinaient des murs, le ventilateur, pourtant ancré au plafond, avait été arraché, à l'instar de la table principale, et projeté contre le mur avec une telle force qu'il demeurait planté à deux mètres de l'entrée. Le conduit d'aération ressemblait à un œil noir regardant cette scène de dévastation avec une lueur morbide.

Car ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait aussi le sang. Le sang qui avait giclé à peu près partout.

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

« Fauret ! »

Le stagiaire se précipita vers une silhouette assise contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle semblait inanimée. Cole suivit le jeune type et s'agenouilla devant le médicomage. Ce dernier reposait contre le mur, la tête baissée, du sang lui coulant de la bouche. Cole tâta sa jugulaire et ce qu'il annonça ensuite fut inutile à Vogel qui l'avait déjà compris.

« Il est mort. »

Cole se releva en jetant un regard de pitié et de lassitude à Toby Fauret.

« Il a eu la poitrine enfoncée. Celui qui l'a tué devait avoir une force surhumaine. Vogel…  
>- Hum ?<br>- C'est pas lui qui a perdu tout ce sang. »

Ca aussi, il l'avait compris. C'est justement ce qu'il recherchait. Il finit par le trouver, coincé sous un morceau de ferraille. Le calepin du médicomage.

Il lut les noms figurant sur le papier et ses soupçons furent confirmés.

« Non, c'est pas lui qui a perdu tout ce sang. Cole, il autopsiait les Vallangher. »

Il regarda l'américain comme si la conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même. Au bout de deux secondes, son visage se tordit sous l'effet de la compréhension.

« Mais quel abruti ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ce sang, ce sont…  
>-… les Vallangher. Les Vallangher ranimés. »<p>

Ces pires craintes depuis qu'il avait senti l'aura mortelle se trouvait confirmées. Ceux qui avait dévastés cette pièce et massacrés Fauret n'avaient rien d'humain. Une telle sauvagerie, une telle force, une telle haine ne pouvait être humaine. Et c'était le cas. Ce n'étaient plus des humains. C'étaient des cadavres. Des cadavres animés par la magie noire.

« Mais ils sont où ? demanda Cole avec un accent d'urgence, il est impossible de transplaner dans cette zone. »

Lentement, Vogel leva la tête vers le conduit d'aération. Cole comprit tout seul.

« Et merde… »

C'était le cas de le dire. Le système d'aération parcourait tout le ministère. Ils pouvaient être n'importe où.

« Toi, le jeune, lança brusquement Vogel au stagiaire qui sursauta comme s'il venait de se réveiller, déclenche l'alarme.  
>- Quoi… Mais…<br>- Le ministère est attaqué. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Allez, maintenant !»

Le stagiaire sortit en trombe de la salle dévastée, bientôt suivi par Cole et Vogel, armés de leur baguette.

Deux secondes plus tard, une sonnerie stridente retentit dans tout le ministère. Au niveau le plus profond du ministère, Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, ainsi que son équipe, se précipitèrent vers l'Atrium. Les Aurors qui se trouvaient chez eux sentirent l'urgence et se précipitaient eux aussi pour rejoindre le ministère. D'ici cinq minutes, la plupart des Aurors de garde se retrouveraient dans l'Atrium pour faire face à la menace.

Il était 20 heures, le ministère de la magie était attaqué.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la plupart des Aurors se trouvaient regroupés dans l'Atrium, l'endroit le plus sûr du ministère. Cette salle était la seule à ne pas être parcourue par le système de ventilation. C'était donc l'endroit idéal pour se regrouper et mettre au point un plan d'attaque.

Heureusement, nous avons évité le pire, pensa Harry. En effet, le ministère était quasiment vide, à l'exception des Aurors et de quelques employés zélés qui s'étaient précipités vers la sortie dès que l'alarme avait retenti. Pas de risque de dommages collatéraux, donc. C'était au moins ça de gagné.  
>Goodwin se racla la gorge et obtint facilement le silence. Les quarante sorciers, les Aurors de service, se tournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent avec la plus grande attention. Il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps.<p>

« Bien, comme vous le savez tous, le ministère est en état d'alerte. Cinq Inféris sont en liberté dans les couloirs du ministère. Etant donné qu'ils voyagent à travers le système de ventilation, nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvent. Ils sont extrêmement dangereux, ils ont déjà fait un mort. De plus, il ne s'agirait pas d'Inféris ordinaires. Cole. »

Ce dernier s'avança au coté de Goodwin. Il arborait une mine sombre.

« Ce ne sont pas seulement des cadavres. La magie rouge confère aux Inféris des propriétés effroyables. Ils sont très rapides, très puissants et très rusés. Ils peuvent agir en groupe, ils sont donc intelligents. Et par-dessus tout, ils peuvent utiliser la magie. »

Cette dernière information, plus que les autres, inquiéta les Aurors. Jusqu'à présent, les Inféris se contentaient de se jeter sur leur proie avec une sauvagerie quasi bestiale. Ils n'utilisaient jamais la magie.

« C'est l'une des particularités de la Confrérie. Ils s'arrangent pour que leurs cadavres, une fois réanimés, soient les plus efficaces possibles. Et je peux vous assurer que les sortilèges utilisés par les cadavres n'appartiennent pas à la magie blanche… »

Un temps puis :

« Quel idiot, ajouta Cole plus pour lui-même, j'aurais dû prévoir cette manœuvre… »

Harry, qui se trouvait à côté, ne put s'empêcher d'être d'accord. Si Cole y avait pensé plus tôt, le sorcier légiste serait peut-être encore en vie.

« Bon, enchaîna Goodwin, maintenant que nous savons à quoi nous avons à faire, il est temps d'agir. Etant donné que nous ignorons où ils se trouvent, nous allons devoir fouiller chaque étage. Nous sommes quarante-quatre, il y a neuf étages, Atrium compris. Nous allons nous répartir en huit équipes de cinq, les quatre restants resteront ici. Il est impossible de sortir du ministère, autrement que par l'Atrium. S'ils essayent de sortir, c'est par là qu'ils essaieront de passer. Les autres fouilleront chaque étage pour les débusquer et les neutraliser. Des questions ? »

Aucune réponse. Déjà, les équipes se formaient. Cole s'avança.

« Une dernière chose les concernant. Il est inutile de les cribler de sort, cela ne leur fera rien.  
>- Que voulez vous dire, Cole ?<br>- Je les ai déjà affrontés. Je sais comment ils fonctionnent. Ils ont une marque. Une croix, qui ressemble à un grain de beauté, au niveau de la nuque. Le seul moyen de les neutraliser, c'est de brûler cette marque. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. »

Voilà qui n'arrange rien, pensa Harry. Et à voir la mine des autres, il se rendait compte que tous pensaient la même chose.

« Il est temps d'y aller. »

Durant les cinq minutes suivantes, les équipes furent faites et envoyées dans le ministère.

La chasse aux morts pouvait commencer.

_Décidément, c'était une journée de merde._

En se levant ce matin, Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils en arriveraient là. La journée avait été riche en évènements et la soirée se révélait pire. En quittant Ginny, il ne pensait pas que le ministère serait en état d'alerte. Là-dessus, Cole avait foiré en beauté. Il aurait réagi plus tôt, ils auraient pu prendre leurs dispositions vis-à-vis des Inféris. En soi, le sortilège qui les animait était facile à contrer… à condition d'agir vite, avant leur éveil. Maintenant, il était trop tard. Il fallait les débusquer, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire puisque, d'après Cole, ces morts-vivants made in Confrérie étaient redoutables.

Décidemment, quelle merde.

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que Ginny ne se pointe pas au ministère. Ron n'avait pas répondu à l'appel, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas de service. Toutefois, il avait dû entendre l'appel, il savait donc ce qui se passait dans le ministère. Le protocole est strict. Seuls les sorciers de service devaient se rendre au ministère en cas d'alerte. Les autres ne devaient agir que si la première équipe échouait. Néanmoins, cela n'empêchait pas les Aurors en attente d'en parler entre eux, ce qui voulait dire que Ron avait à coup sûr parlé de l'attaque à Hermione, qui elle-même avait dû en parler à Ginny. Il fallait espérer qu'elle ne vienne pas aussitôt au ministère. Il la connaissait et ne pensait pas qu'elle ferait cette bêtise. Mais qui sait… Au cas où, elle aurait sur sa route des Aurors de confiance. C'était Morgane, Brooks, Dan et un autre sorcier de nom de Lemner qui se trouvaient de faction dans l'Atrium. Rien à craindre, donc.

« Désolé de te déranger, Potter. Ca te dirait de revenir parmi nous ? »

C'était Cole. Aussitôt, Harry secoua la tête et se traita mentalement d'idiot. Habituellement, Harry évitait de penser à Ginny ou à ses enfants lorsqu'il travaillait. Penser à sa famille, à l'idée qu'il pourrait les perdre, le déconcentrait. Et durant un combat, la déconcentration était synonyme de mort. Surtout lorsque l'ennemi restait dans l'ombre.

« Ouais, désolé. »

Cole se retourna en secouant la tête et suivit Carver dans le couloir sombre du niveau des Aurors. Harry revint à ce qui se passait et leva la main droite au niveau de la bouche. Logé le long de la paume et attaché à son majeur, il y avait un petit objet cylindrique recouvert de runes. Cela s'appelait un magicophone, ce qui permettait de communiquer rapidement avec un sorcier portant un objet similaire. L'équivalent du portable moldu, en plus efficace et plus discret. L'idéal pour les opérations complexes comme celle-ci.

« Au rapport. »

Pour l'instant, seuls les sept autres chefs d'équipes avaient un magicophone. Goodwin avait le huitième et seul Harry pouvait communiquer avec lui, en tant que chef des opérations. Harry attendit un instant avant qu'une cacophonie n'éclate dans son esprit. Il s'astreint au calme et parvint à discerner les voix des autres chefs d'équipes. Pour un novice, l'usage de cet objet pouvait se révéler déroutant.

« Mandola de l'Atrium, dit Morgane, rien à signaler.  
>- Finnigan au niveau -1, dit à son tour Seamus, rien à signaler non plus.<br>- Nils au niveau 1, rien à signaler.  
>- Byron au niveau 2, rien non plus. Le calme plat.<br>- Miller au niveau 4, aucun mouvement.  
>- Dumarais au niveau 5, rien du tout.<br>- Vogel au niveau 6, rien à signaler. »

Harry s'en doutait. Le ministère était vaste et ces saloperies devaient se planquer.

« Bien, continuez les recherches et restez vigilants.  
>- Bien compris, » firent en cœur tous les chefs d'équipes avant de couper le contact. Harry passa son doigt sur les runes et entra en contact avec Goodwin qui s'occupait du niveau 7, le niveau du ministre.<p>

« Potter à Goodwin. Rien à signaler nulle part. Nos cibles se cachent.  
>- Il n'y a rien non plus à ce niveau. Bordel, mais où peuvent-ils…<br>- Miller à Potter, Miller à Potter, j'ai du mouvement. »

Tous s'arrêtèrent autour de Harry. Ce dernier se focalisa sur la voie du chef d'équipe, qui semblait paniquer.

« Miller, ici Potter. Répète moi ça, tu veux.  
>- Je dis qu'il y a du mouvement, merde. On a vu une ombre s'engouffrer dans les bureaux. Et il… Bordel, il y en a deux. Une autre vient de nous passer sous le nez.<br>- Calme-toi, Miller. Je t'envoie des renforts.  
>- Ils sont là. On en a débusqué deux. Quel horreur, elles sont… ATTENTION ! »<p>

Harry fut contraint de lâcher le magicophone tant le bruit devenait strident. Au même instant, le plafond s'ébranla et une explosion sourde se fit entendre.

« Miller, à toi, Miller, cria Harry en ramassant le magicophone, et merde. »

Trois autres explosions se firent entendre. Harry ne savait pas ce qui se passait là-haut mais c'était puissant.

« Dumarais, tu m'écoute… Bien, descend au niveau 4 porter secours à Miller. On vous rejoint. A tous les autres, rester où vous êtes et continuer les recherches. Je répète, restez où vous êtes. »

Harry ne prit même pas le temps d'entendre la réponse. Fourrant le magicophone dans sa poche, il se tourna vers son équipe.

« Cole, avec moi. On monte là-haut les aider. Carver, Drakes et Scott, verrouillez toutes les portes de ce niveau et rejoignez nous le plus vite possible. »

Tous hochèrent la tête et partirent de leur côté. Harry et Cole se précipitèrent vers les escaliers qui reliaient les étages. Les ascenseurs étaient à éviter s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver piégés avec l'une de ces choses. A l'étage du dessus régnait un véritable chaos. Les explosions retentissaient sans discontinuer, les sortilèges fusaient dans tous les coins. Harry n'avait pas l'impression de se battre contre deux Inféris mais contre toute une armée.

« Comment tu as dit qu'on les tuaient, déjà ? cria Harry à Cole.  
>- Il faut brûler la marque qu'ils ont sur la nuque, avec un sortilège de feu, répondit ce dernier en haletant, c'est le seul moyen.<br>- A condition de pouvoir les approcher.  
>- C'est toute la difficulté. Ils… ATTENTION ! »<p>

Ils venaient d'arriver devant la porte grande ouverte qui reliait l'escalier au niveau 4. Harry eut tout juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté, évitant ainsi le bureau qui pulvérisa la rambarde de la cage d'escalier. Cole, plaqué contre le mur, cria à travers le nuage de poussière :

« Ca va ? »

Harry se releva rapidement et fit un signe de tête à Cole. Plaqué contre le mur, sa baguette le long de sa poitrine, Harry ne put qu'être terrifié par la puissance de l'Inféri. Celui qui avait lancé le bureau devait maitriser les sortilèges de lévitation et, sans Cole, il aurait fini écrasé par le meuble.

Sans dire un mot, Harry leva la main et fit un signe que Cole comprit immédiatement. Au bout de trois secondes, ils se lancèrent dans la mêlée.

Tout l'étage était sans dessus-dessous. Portes défoncées, murs fissurés, sols craquelés. Harry et Cole eurent juste le temps de se jeter par terre afin d'éviter un nouveau meuble qui siffla à dix centimètre de leurs oreilles. En face d'eux, dans l'ombre, au bout du couloir, se tenait une petite silhouette, entourée d'un nuage de débris.

L'Inféri qui usait de la lévitation.

Plusieurs sortilèges de stupéfixion fusèrent sur elle sans lui faire le moindre effet. Soit le sortilège était contré par un débris, soit la silhouette l'évitait avec une agilité incroyable. Harry leva sa baguette et lança un sortilège d'emprisonnement, en espérant que cela la retiendrait suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse brûler sa marque. Mais à l'instant où il leva sa baguette, l'Inféri hurla et tous les débris furent projetés autour d'elle. Harry évita de justesse un morceau de chaise en sautant dans l'un des bureaux ouverts. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau vers le bout du couloir, l'Inféri avait disparu.

Et merde…

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit Cole adossé à la chambranle de la porte d'un autre bureau. Il lui fit signe de se disperser et le jeune homme hocha la tête. Avant de partir, Cole leva deux doigts, comme pour lui dire fais-gaffe-il-y-en-a-deux. Harry acquiesça pour lui comprendre qu'il avait saisi et partit de son côté. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Cole était un protecteur. Malgré son jeune âge, il faisait preuve d'un sang-froid vraiment admirable. Rien à dire.

Le niveau 4 était essentiellement composé de bureaux, reliés entre eux par des couloirs rectilignes. Le tout formait une sorte de damier, il était donc facile de s'y retrouver. Mais maintenant… Plus rien n'était à sa place. Plusieurs murs avaient été pulvérisés, réduisant à néant les espaces bien définis du quatrième étage. On aurait dit une gigantesque arène chaotique. Le danger pouvait venir de partout. Un danger accru par le manque cruel de lumière (la seule source lumineuse était celle des fenêtres magiques qui reflétaient la lumière d'étoiles naissantes).

Accroupi, Harry avançait lentement, attentif au moindre bruit. Le sang battait à ses oreilles, il retrouvait la tension du combat, à la fois grisante et terrifiante. Il devait rester calme, il ne s'agissait pas de toucher un membre de l'équipe de Miller par accident. C'était justement eux qu'il recherchait dans le noir. Il avait vu des sortilèges partir tout à l'heure, ils devaient bien se trouver quelque part.

Dans un murmure, il demanda dans le magicophone :

« Dumarais, t'es où ?  
>- On arrive, on est presque arrivés à l'escalier.<br>- Grouillez vous ! »

Harry rangea le petit objet lorsqu'il entendit un râle. Il vit alors une silhouette remuer près d'une table brisée en deux, une silhouette trop grande pour être celle de l'Inféri. Harry courut à ses côtés et leva sa baguette sur la nouvelle silhouette qui s'était dressé devant lui, une baguette à la main.

« C'est moi, Potter. »

L'autre baissa sa baguette et vint s'agenouiller près de l'Auror inanimé. Le nouveau venu murmura un vague Lumos et la lumière qui sortit de sa baguette permit à Harry de reconnaitre Law, un bleu qu'il ne connaissait que de vue.

« Quel chierie ! s'exclama le jeune avec un accent qui se voulait fort mais qui restait émaillé de panique. Il va s'en sortir, vous croyez ? »

Harry baissa la tête sur l'Auror à terre et vit un magicophone briller dans sa paume droite. C'était Miller. Il lui palpa le cou et sentit son pouls. Il était faible mais bien là.

« Il est mal mais il s'en sortira. Où sont les autres ?  
>- Je sais pas. Impossible de voir quelque chose là-dedans. Ces saloperies ont bousillé l'éclairage.<br>- Bon, Law, emmène Miller à la sortie. Tu devrais croiser Dumarais et son équipe. Je vais chercher les autres. Tu… »

Harry s'était figé devant l'expression de terreur de Law et avant même que le souffle du râle ne vienne hérisser les poils de sa nuque, il amorça un geste d'attaque en se retournant.

Mais l'Inféri fut plus rapide. Harry et le bleu furent projetés contre le mur dans une gerbe de feu. L'air brûlant leur incendiait les poumons, leurs peaux calcinaient, leurs robes cramaient. Pris dans un tourbillon de douleur incandescente, Harry eut juste le temps de lancer un sortilège de stupéfixion en direction de l'Inféri mais ce dernier avait disparu.

« Aguamenti. »

Un jet d'eau puissant jaillit de la baguette de Harry et les aspergea, lui et Law. Harry avait eu de la chance. Il n'avait qu'une brûlure mineure dans le dos. Law était dans un plus triste état. Il s'était pris le sortilège de feu en pleine poire et hurlait de douleur.  
>« Tiens bon, petit, lança Harry en agrippant Law au collet, je vais te sortir de là. »<p>

Le malheureux, fou de douleur, pouvait à peine bouger. Harry le chopa par les épaules et le traina près de Miller. Il l'allongea à côté de son chef et usa d'un sortilège de lévitation. Il fallait les sortir de là, et vite.

Des cris stridents retentissaient de partout.

« Dumarais, bordel, tu fais quoi ? »

Harry avait presque hurlé dans le magicophone. La voix haletante de Dumarais lui parvint :  
>« On arrive, ces saloperies ont bloqué la porte. On est… ON EST ATTAQUE. BORDEL, CA SORT DES MURS… ATTENTION… AAAAH ! »<p>

Une rafale de déflagrations explosa dans la cage d'escaliers et une lumière bleu électrique éclata, comme si une série d'éclairs se déchainaient dans les escaliers.

« HARRY, A TERRE ! »

Harry ne chercha même pas à comprendre et se jeta à terre… évitant ainsi le morceau de parquet qui manqua de lui exploser le crâne. Harry, fasciné par le phénomène qui se déchainait dans les escaliers, n'avait pas entendu le râle de l'Inféri dans son dos, et sans l'intervention de Cole, il serait probablement mort.

Cole, par ailleurs, jetait une flopée de sortilèges en direction de l'Inféri, mais ce dernier les évita aisément. Leur vitesse était monstrueuse. Cole, concentré sur son adversaire qui continuait de lui lancer des débris à la figure, ne vit que trop tard le deuxième Inféri, lequel lui lança un puissant sortilège de feu.

« Magna Aguamenti. »

Une muraille d'eau s'interposa entre Cole et la muraille de flamme. L'américain leva juste à temps la main pour éviter le jet d'eau bouillante. Mais au moins, il avait évité le sortilège.

« Merci, Potter. »

Harry se releva en vitesse et vint se plaquer dos à dos avec Cole. Les Inféris attaquaient de tous les côtés. Harry dévia in extremis des débris de plus en plus gros tandis que Cole circoncisait les flammes. Il était impossible de discerner les Inféris tant ils étaient rapide. Comment diable les immobiliser afin de brûler leur marque ? C'était impossible.

« Cole, où sont les autres ?  
>- Tous à terre, haleta Cole en dévia un morceau de table, il n'y a plus que nous deux. Il nous faut du renfort. »<p>

Ca, Harry y avait pensé. Certes, il en restait deux encore non trouvés mais s'ils continuaient ainsi, ils finiraient à la morgue. Profitant d'une accalmie, Harry hurla dans le magicophone :

« A toutes les équipes, demande de renfort au niveau 4. Je répète, demande de renfort au niveau 4. On a besoin d'aide, vite…  
>- RECULE ! »<p>

Harry et Cole sautèrent de concert, évitant ainsi le meuble enflammé qui s'écrasa pile à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient une seconde plus tôt. Ils eurent tout deux la même idée et lancèrent un sortilège de prison aqueuse, faisant exploser le débris en mille morceaux. L'air se chargea de cendres incandescentes. Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu le magicophone.

« Quel… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La porte d'entrée du niveau 4 explosa dans une gerbe bleu électrique. Manifestement, l'Inféri de l'escalier en avait fini avec l'équipe de Dumarais. Harry et Cole se retournèrent, virent avec horreur deux Aurors basculer dans le vide, puis le tout fut de nouveau occulté par une explosion. Surgissant tel un démon de sa boite, l'Inféri apparut. Comme les deux autres, il était de petite taille. Les trois sœurs Vallangher sont réunies, pensa Harry avec amertume. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre sur le sujet. L'Inféri poussa un hurlement strident et se lança sur les deux sorciers, en courant tantôt sur le sol, tantôt sur les murs, tantôt sur le plafond.

« Il faut les arrêter, vite ! »

Ils lancèrent une volée de sortilèges sur le nouveau venu, volée qu'il évita aisément. Les deux autres Inféris avaient cessé leur attaque, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Harry comprit brusquement lorsqu'il vit deux sphères électriques apparaître dans les mains de l'Inféri.

« A TERRE ! »

L'Inféri tapa des mains et les deux sphères éclatèrent.

Harry se sentit décoller du sol. La plus petite parcelle de son corps lui faisait mal. Il atterrit avec pertes et fracas au milieu des débris. Cole non plus n'avait pas pu éviter le sortilège et gisait, tel un pantin désarticulé, à dix mètres de là.

Les Inféris avaient disparu mais ils ne devaient pas être loin. Harry essaya de se relever et de tourner la tête. C'est alors que sa jambe droite se détendit brusquement. Sa tête n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il comprit avec terreur ce qui lui arrivait. Il était soumis à un sortilège de Confusion Magnétique. Ce sort touchait le système nerveux et le déréglait totalement pendant une durée limitée. Son cerveau commandait mais les nerfs envoyaient l'ordre aux mauvais organes. Ainsi en voulant bouger la tête, il a bougé sa jambe. Ce sort, très handicapant, le contraignait à l'immobilité.

Ce qui signifiait la mort si les Inféris revenaient.

Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Harry les entendit derrière lui. Il entendait leur râle se rapprocher et essaya de retrouver le contrôle de son corps. Peine perdue. Il n'y avait plus aucune logique entre l'esprit et le corps. Il voulait bouger la main droite, c'est l'épaule gauche qui réagissait. Il faisait tourner son épaule droite en essayant de bouger sa jambe droite et il baissait la tête en voulant remuer les doigts. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle et n'avait plus le temps de le retrouver. Il avait la tête relevée et put voir ce qui se passait aux alentours. Les râles étaient très intenses, il vit du coin de l'œil un encrier vide rouler à sa gauche.

Presque aussitôt, un Inféri sauta et se planta devant lui.

Harry put alors les voir de près et fut choqué par cette vision. Comme il s'en était douté, il s'agissait des filles Vallangher dont la plus vieille ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans. Celle qui se trouvait devant lui devait être la plus jeune. Harry pensa qu'elle devait être adorable de son vivant mais que maintenant, c'était un monstre. Il n'y avait plus rien d'humain chez elle, si ce n'est la forme. Peau grisâtre, chair pourrissante, visage figé, voilà tout ce qui restait de cette gamine de dix ans. Des commissures de ses lèvres s'élevaient des panaches de fumée et Harry comprit qu'il avait devant lui l'Inféri de feu. Il comprit aussi que c'est comme ça qu'il finirait, à l'état de torche humaine.

Alors que l'Inféri commença à entrouvrir la bouche, une voix hurla :

« LUMOS MAXIMA ! »

Une lumière intense éclata. L'Inféri, surpris, recula en se cachant les yeux de ses bras. Tout autour de Harry retentissaient d'innombrables sortilèges, auxquels se mêlaient les hurlements stridents des Inféris.

Les renforts étaient enfin arrivés.

Harry eut un sourire en pensant qu'à vingt, ils pourraient vaincre ces adversaires effroyables, lorsqu'il vit la marque en forme de croix sur la nuque de l'Inféri, à trente centimètres à peine de sa baguette.

Si seulement je pouvais bouger…

A peine avait-il dit cela qu'il retrouva le contrôle de son corps. Un des Aurors avait du le libérer du sortilège. Il ne chercha pas à savoir qui c'était et se jeta sur l'Inferi. Il enfonça le bout de sa baguette sur sa marque et avant que l'Inféri ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, prononça :

« Incendio. »

La chair brûla au contact de la baguette et prit une vilaine teinte rouge. L'Inféri s'écroula dans ses bras, sans un bruit, neutralisé. Vaincu.

Harry mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que le corps qu'il serrait dans ses bras était définitivement mort. Enfin, il le reposa délicatement au sol et regarda autour de lui.

Une bataille féroce avait éclaté entre les Aurors et les Inféris. Harry s'était inquiété de savoir si son message était bien passé, il n'avait plus de soucis à se faire de ce côté. Ils étaient tous là. Même ceux de faction à l'Atrium. Il vit Morgane s'approcher de lui dans la lumière éblouissante.

« Ca va, Harry ? Bien remis ?  
>- C'est toi qui m'a libéré ?<br>- Oui, mais c'est à Vogel qu'on doit le lumos. Un coup de génie. » Morgane dissimulait mal sa joie. « Les Inféris craignent la lumière vive, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont brisé toute source de lumière. »

Evidemment, Harry aurait dû y penser. Il reconnaissait bien là la vitesse de réaction du sorcier au tatouage.

« Aide-moi à me relever. »

Morgane passa le bras gauche de Harry par-dessus ses épaules et le traina en direction de l'entrée.  
>Harry regarda autour de lui. La lumière était si intense que tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce étaient réduits à l'état d'ombre. Mais Harry y voyait suffisamment pour voir que les Inféris vendaient chèrement leur peau. Plusieurs Aurors tombèrent sous leurs coups mais ils perdaient du terrain malgré tout. L'Inféri qui manipulait la lévitation fut attaqué par trois sorciers en même temps. Tandis qu'il s'acharnait sur deux d'entre eux, le troisième sorcier se faufila derrière lui à l'aide d'un sortilège de dissimulation et lui brûla sa marque. L'Inféri s'écroula comme une masse. Pour le dernier adversaire, ce fut plus délicat. Il était de loin le plus acharné des trois. Les éclairs volaient dans tous les coins. Beaucoup d'Aurors touchés ne se relevèrent pas. Certains sortilèges frôlèrent la marque mais sans l'abimer. C'est finalement Vogel qui en viendra à bout. Grâce à la magie, il créa une réplique de lui-même qu'il lança contre l'Inféri. Le clone fut pulvérisé mais cela donna le temps à Vogel d'apparaître derrière la créature et de lui cramer sa marque. Sans ses étonnantes capacités, Vogel n'y serait sûrement pas parvenu.<p>

Ensuite, ce fut le silence brutal, comme si personne ne croyait que c'était fini.

Harry aussi avait du mal à réaliser. Il reprenait des forces et s'appuyait de moins en moins sur Morgane. Ils étaient arrivés dans le couloir central. Les Aurors, ayant enfin compris qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger, s'éparpillèrent dans l'étage afin de porter secours aux blessés. Harry vit Cole en train de se faire ramasser par deux sorciers. Il vit également Vogel à genoux à coté de l'Inféri inerte, il vit Brooks, il vit Carver, il vit Scott, il vit Drakes… Tous semblaient plus ou moins indemnes. Harry en soupira de soulagement.

Goodwin se trouvait à l'entrée de l'étage entouré de son équipe. Il devait s'occuper de l'équipe de Dumarais. Le Premier Auror avait les vêtements déchirés et maculés de sang. Il faudrait que Harry lui parle. Beaucoup d'Aurors semblaient soulagés que tous cela soit terminé mais ils se trompaient. Il restait encore deux Inféris en liberté.

« Vogel, bon sang, tu pourrais atténuer un peu la lumière, lança Morgane à Vogel, la main placé en visière, ce serait sympa. »

Vogel ne répondit pas mais fit un petit geste de la baguette. La lumière devint plus supportable.

« Ca va aller, Morgane, fit Harry, je crois que je peux tenir… »

C'était ce qu'il croyait mais à l'instant où il lâcha les épaules de la jeune femme, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la jambe et le jeta par terre.

« Harry !  
>- Ca va aller, la rassura Harry en s'appuyant par terre, ça va passer, juste une crampe. »<p>

Morgane resta cependant à côté de Harry, une main sur l'épaule. Il regarda autour de lui. Cole semblait aller mieux, si ce n'est une vilaine blessure à la tête. Brusquement, Harry remarqua quelque chose :

« Où est Seamus ? J'aurais pensé que… »

Il s'arrêta soudainement, la main plaquée sur le parquet. Ce dernier était devenu brûlant. Il comprit aussitôt ce que c'était et chopa Morgane par la cuisse. Il la projeta de toute ses forces sur le côté tout en sautant en arrière.  
>Une seconde plus tard, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient explosa.<br>Tout les Aurors réagirent au quart de tour et se tournèrent vers le nouvel adversaire. Il s'agissait de l'Inféri de Joshua Vallangher, le cadavre sans tête. Se dressant au milieu d'un nuage de poussière, il semblait rechercher quelqu'un. Puis il se fixa sur Harry. Habilement, il sauta par-dessus le trou d'où il avait jailli et frappa Harry qui fut projeté contre le mur. Harry n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, les Aurors n'eurent pas le temps d'attaquer, que la marque sur la poitrine de Vallangher devint lumineuse et qu'un rayon blanc frappa Harry en pleine poitrine.

Cette fois, Harry traversa le mur. Le sortilège, qu'il n'avait pas reconnu, était d'une puissance telle qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir la poitrine broyée. Il y eut également la sensation, une sensation terrible, comme si tous ses sens disparaissaient, comme s'il perdait toute conscience de la réalité. Heureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il retrouva durement la réalité en s'étalant sur du parquet brisé. Il prit la douleur comme une bénédiction. Au moins, cela voulait dire qu'il était encore vivant.

Il resta allongé, le corps perclus de douleur, à écouter les Aurors mettre hors d'état de nuire l'Inféri, ce qui, à vingt contre un, pris moins de trente secondes. Il entendit ensuite des pas autour de lui et vit les visages inquiets de Morgane, Cole et Vogel. Ce dernier mit sa main sous sa nuque et le releva en position assise.

« Ca va aller ?  
>- Oui, je crois… »<p>

Cole et Morgane regardaient la poitrine de Harry avec un air ébahi. Lorsqu'il regarda à son tour sa plaie, il comprit leur stupeur. Les vêtements avaient entièrement brûlé là où le rayon l'avait touché et toute la zone était brûlée. La chair calcinée répandait une odeur atroce.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? insista Cole avec un regard incrédule.  
>- Oui, oui… Je… Je ne le sens pas… »<p>

Et sous le regard étonné des trois sorciers, il se releva. Au début, Morgane voulut l'aider mais ce fut inutile. Bien que fatigué, exténué, éreinté, il tenait sur ses jambes. Et c'est cela qui l'étonna le plus. Il n'osait pas toucher sa plaie, de peur de réveiller la douleur.

Il ne voulait pas avoir mal.

Il ne voulait pas briser cet état d'euphorie inexplicable qui le submergeait. C'était doux, si doux…

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous dans l'Atrium. Le hall était bondé. Les Aurors de secours avaient été appelés afin de donné un coup de main aux médicomages de garde. Le bilan était lourd mais cela aurait pu être pire. Un étage entièrement dévasté, une vingtaine de blessés légers et dix blessés graves emmenés d'urgence à Ste Mangouste. Aucun mort. Une chance incroyable.

Harry se tenait à côté des cinq Inféris devenu inoffensifs. Le dernier Inféri, celui de la femme de Vallangher, avait été trouvé au niveau -1 en train de gratter le plafond. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de remonter, Seamus et son équipe lui étaient tombés dessus et l'avaient neutralisé rapidement. L'Inféri était tellement occupé à essayer de percer le plafond qu'il ne remarqua les Aurors que trop tard. Il s'écroula avant d'avoir pu montrer sa magie.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les cinq allongés sur des civières dans un coin de l'Atrium. Goodwin avait décidé de les transférer à Ste Mangouste. Il ne tenait pas à prendre le risque de les voir se lever à nouveau. Harry se tenait à côté d'eux, immobile. Malgré ses blessures, il tenait encore debout. Et pourtant, il en avait eu pour son compte. Outre les multiples égratignures, il avait une brûlure mineure qui lui courait sur une bonne partie du dos et cette plaie calcinée sur sa poitrine. Pour cette dernière, les médicomages l'avaient recouverte d'une pommade riche en eucalyptus. Cela avait répandu une fraîcheur bienvenue qui atténua grandement la douleur qui, malgré tout ses efforts, s'était réveillée. Il lui faudrait aller à Ste Mangouste mais pour l'instant, les médicomages avaient mieux à faire. Autant qu'il reste là.

La pommade commençait à perdre de son effet. La douleur revenait, d'abord sourde puis lancinante. Il aurait aimé que l'état de félicité dans lequel il était plongé au quatrième étage perdure. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait ressenti ça. Pour la première fois de son existence, il était bien, parfaitement bien. Un bien-être enivrant auquel il s'était abandonné avec bonheur. Malheureusement, cet état n'avait pas duré. Aussi intense que fut la volupté, une mélancolie s'était emparé de lui et lui avait donné envie de pleurer. Son corps même lui était apparu comme une prison et l'idée fugace de se l'arracher morceau par morceau afin de s'en libérer lui avait traversé l'esprit. Heureusement, la mélancolie, comme la volupté, avait disparu trés vite. Il ne resta plus qu'un corps perclus de douleur. Mais dans l'esprit de Harry demeura ce sentiment, cette frustration, comme un enfant à qui l'on aurait chipé son bonbon préféré.

« C'est la première fois que vous affrontez des Inféris de ce genre ? »

Harry se tourna vers Cole. Ce dernier semblait plus ou moins indemne.

« Des comme ça, oui… »

Il regarda le visage épanoui de la fillette. Une tristesse mêlée de haine le traversa. Tristesse pour cette malheureuse qui ne connaitra jamais les joies de la vie et haine contre ses monstres de la Confrérie de Minuit. Jamais à cet instant Harry ne fut aussi résolu de les arrêter, de les tuer…

« Je sais ce que vous ressentez, affirma Cole. J'ai ressenti la même chose la première fois. »

Un temps puis :

« Ce que nous avons affronté ce soir était terrible, sachez que ceux qui les ont créé sont mille fois plus puissant. »

Harry le regarda, avec un air mêlé d'exaspération et de résignation.

« Je m'en doute, mais à mes yeux, ils ne valent pas mieux que les monstres que sont devenus ces malheureux. »

Cole ne répondit pas. Il paraissait d'accord. Harry prit le linceul de la fillette et lui recouvrit le visage.

Il ne supportait plus de voir son visage.

« Vous devriez aller à Ste Mangouste, vous saignez. »

Harry baissa la tête sur sa poitrine et vit le rouge grenat du sang se mêler au blanc laiteux de la pommade. Lentement, il acquiesça.

« J'irais, ne vous en faites pas… Allez vous reposer, Cole, vous en avez besoin… »

Cole hocha la tête et tourna les talons après avoir lancé à Harry un regard qu'il ne put comprendre.  
>Harry baissa la tête sur le cadavre.<p>

« Nous en avons tous besoin… »

Il s'éloigna alors des cadavres et s'en alla rejoindre les médicomages.

Les médicomages et les Aurors blessés allongés sur des civières sortaient par la porte principale. Des sortilèges de dissimulation et de répulsion avaient été lancés dans la rue ; ainsi aucun passant moldu ne fit attention à eux.

Un des Aurors présent, un grand gaillard sans une égratignure, s'éloigna du groupe et s'enfonça dans une ruelle. Personne ne fit attention à lui. Le contraire aurait été étonnant et insultant. Surtout pour lui…

Au plus profond de la ruelle, dans l'ombre, l'Auror sourit. Tout s'était passé à la perfection. Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu.

Emergeant littéralement des ombres, une dizaine de silhouettes apparurent. Chacune d'entre elles portait un manteau noir à capuchon et un masque de fer uniforme. A leur vue, le sourire de l'Auror se fit bestiale. Calmement, il porta sa main au visage et s'arracha la peau, comme si ce n'était qu'un simple masque. L'Auror releva la tête et dans la lumière sourde de la lune, le visage anguleux de Rodolphus Lestrange affichait un air satisfait.

Les vampires aux masques de fer se rapprochèrent de leur maitre. Ils avaient bien travaillé. En prenant la place d'une dizaine d'Aurors, ils avaient offert à Lestrange une vision parfaite de ce qui s'était passé dans le ministère cette nuit là. Lui-même avait participé à la bataille sous une apparence d'Auror. Personne ne s'était douté de la supercherie et personne ne s'en douterait jamais. Après tout, ils étaient des experts dans le domaine.

Lestrange se concentra et entra en communication avec le Maitre de la Confrérie de Minuit.

« _Mon Seigneur, nous avons accomplis notre tâche. Vous aurez le rapport détaillé très bientôt mais je peux vous affirmer que tout s'est déroulé comme prévu._ »

La réponse fut presque instantanée.

« _Parfait. Tu as bien travaillé, Lestrange. Nous pouvons passer à la suite du plan.  
>- Vous pouvez me faire confiance, Maître.<br>- Je te fais surtout confiance pour savoir ce qui t'attend si tu échoues._ »

La communication fut coupée et Lestrange n'essaya pas de la rétablir. Il ne souhaitait pas s'attirer les foudres du Maître, qui savait se montrer plus sadique que Voldemort.

« Bien, allons-y. »

Il était temps de passer à la suite.

L'ombre s'accentua et lorsqu'elle se dispersa et que la ruelle retrouva son visage habituel, les onze silhouettes avaient disparu.


	8. King's Cross

**King's Cross**

Harry avançait entre les colonnes le plus silencieusement possible. La brume donnait une allure spectrale à la salle démesurée. Ni sol, ni plafond. Seulement ces colonnes innombrables d'un noir profond et Harry qui se faufilait entre elles, à l'affut du moindre bruit.

Ils étaient là.

Il le sentait.

Courant d'une colonne à l'autre, Harry scrutait la pénombre à la recherche de ses ennemis. Il affirma sa prise sur le manche de son arme et se lança dans la forêt de colonnes. Dans la brume, les ombres bougèrent. Ils l'avaient entendu. Il devait agir vite.

Il alla de droite à gauche avec une vélocité surprenante. Devant lui, un ennemi, enveloppé dans un manteau noir à capuchon. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos, sa baguette pointée au hasard dans la brume. Harry fonça sur lui. L'ennemi n'eut pas le temps de réagir et s'écroula sous l'attaque féroce de Harry. Ce dernier ne prit pas le temps de souffler et s'enfonça dans la brume, évitant ainsi deux sortilèges écarlates, lancés par les compagnons de sa victime. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui et vit un groupe de six personnes. Trois d'entres elles étaient assez petites. Une autre avait une taille moyenne. C'étaient les deux dernières, les plus grandes, qui lui avaient lancé le sort. Harry courut le plus vite possible. Il se tenait à demi accroupi pour éviter d'éventuels sorts. Protégé par les miasmes brumeux, il fit un grand arc de cercle et revint sur eux en vitesse. Il ne devait pas leur laisser le temps de réagir. Surgissant de l'ombre, il fondit sur les deux plus grandes silhouettes et les tua aussi rapidement que son premier adversaire. Il eut le temps d'entr'apercevoir le regard effrayé, pétrifié, de son adversaire avant qu'il ne soit occulté par une grande gerbe rouge grenat.

Les quatre autres silhouettes n'essayèrent même pas de l'attaquer. Elles s'enfuirent à toutes jambes. Harry ne devait pas les laisser partir. S'il faisait cette erreur, d'autres ennemis arriveraient, alertés par ceux-là. Aussi Harry tendit-t-il le bras et neutralisa les trois plus petites silhouettes. Les éclats verts illuminèrent la pièce d'une lueur glauque, ce qui lui permit de s'apercevoir que la dernière silhouette avait fait demi-tour et fonçait sur lui. Harry fit semblant de ne pas le voir et attendit qu'il soit à moins de trente centimètres de lui. A cet instant, il tendit le bras et la silhouette s'écroula à son tour.

Silencieux, tendu, Harry était à l'affut du moindre bruit. Le silence s'était installé après l'attaque de Harry mais ce dernier savait que ce n'était pas fini. Il eut raison. Dans la brume, des dizaines de silhouettes s'étaient levées et l'environnaient. A demi accroupi, Harry se mit à courir. Il essaya de fuir, de se sortir de ce piège abominable qui se refermait sur lui. Mais rien à faire. Les silhouettes étaient toujours autour de lui. Il sentait leur regard sadique, il entendait leur souffle rauque, il percevait leur désir morbide. Il voyait la mort fondre sur lui.

Alors qu'il regardait derrière lui, Harry trébucha sur quelque chose. Affalé par terre, il vit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'un des six ennemis qu'il venait de tuer. Perdu dans la forêt de colonnes, il avait tourné en rond.

C'est alors qu'un rire terrifiant s'éleva.

Harry se remit sur pied en une seconde. Il vit alors une silhouette imposante s'avancer vers lui. La silhouette n'avait pas de visage. Seulement, deux yeux aveugles.

Deux yeux aveugles et luminescents.

Harry serra son arme à s'en faire mal. Autour de lui, les silhouettes noires se rapprochaient.

Tout espoir de fuite était réduit à néant.

« Harry… »

Encore cette voix. Cette voix abominable. Les yeux blancs le fixaient avec intensité.

« Harry, pourquoi fuis-tu ? »

Drôle de question. Essayant d'affirmer sa voix, Harry lança :

« Vous ne m'aurez pas. Vous ne m'aurez jamais. »

La silhouette sans visage ricana. Toutes les autres firent de même. Harry lui-même sentit un spasme d'hilarité monté en lui, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi.

« Pourquoi voudrais-je t'avoir, Harry ? Toi, qui es déjà si efficace… »

Elle leva la main et balaya l'air devant elle. La brume commença à se disperser.

« … Toi, qui m'es déjà si fidèle. »

Qu… Quoi ?

La brume disparut totalement et Harry vit ce qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux. Il ne tenait pas seulement sa baguette dans sa main droite, il tenait également un coutelas d'une trentaine de centimètres dans sa main gauche dont la lame dentelée dégoulinait de sang. De plus, il ne portait pas sa robe de sorcier habituelle mais un manteau noir à capuchon identique à ceux de ses opposants. Enfin, à sa ceinture, pendait un masque de fer uniforme.

Non… Non…

La silhouette noire ricana.

« Trahi par ses amis, mort en ennemi. »

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses victimes… et ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur lorsqu'il les reconnut. Défigurés, maculés de sang, les visages de Ron, Hermione et Ginny le dévisageaient. Mais le pire, c'était les visages déformés par la terreur de ses enfants et de ses neveux. James, Albus, Lily, Hugo, Rose, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, tous semblait l'accuser. Leur visages maculés de sang semblait lui crier, lui cracher à la figure leur rancœur et leur peine. Tu nous as tués, semblaient-ils dire. C'est toi qui nous as tués, toi, mon meilleur ami, mon époux, mon père, mon oncle. C'est toi qui as fait ça. Toi, toi, toi et rien que toi.

Non… Non, non, non, NON !

« Se trouve armé et fini endeuillé. »

La silhouette noire éclata de rire.

Harry hurla.

Il hurlait toujours. La forêt de colonnes avait disparu, les silhouettes noires avaient disparu, les yeux blancs avaient disparu, mais la sensation était toujours là, cette atroce impression de culpabilité qui lui rongeait les tripes et lui dévorait l'esprit. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, hurler sa douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse… ou qu'elle le tue.

« Harry ! Harry, je t'en prie ! Harry ! »

On le secouait, on le frappait, puis brusquement, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il mit une bonne minute à comprendre où il se trouvait. Il se trouvait nu dans un lit, entravé par des draps poisseux, à côté d'une femme, nue également, qui pleurait et le regardait avec une peur si intense qu'il en eut mal au cœur. Puis le déclic se fit et il ne put que murmurer :

« Gi… Ginny… »

Il leva alors les mains et se mit à caresser son visage. Il parcouru la courbe de ses joues, passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, longea l'arête de son nez… Ses gestes se faisaient de plus en plus vifs, de plus en plus pressants, comme si, s'il s'arrêtait, s'il ralentissait, l'illusion disparaitrait et il ne verrait alors plus que son cadavre, son cadavre défiguré…

« Harry… »

Cette voix douce, rongée par l'inquiétude… Elle était vraie, tout ce qu'il était en train de faire était vrai. Et ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait fait n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Ginny, oh, mon dieu, Ginny, c'est bien toi. C'est bien toi… »

Il la prit alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa plus fougueusement que jamais. Il avait besoin de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, il avait besoin de sa peau nue sur la sienne, il avait besoin de son odeur, de sa chaleur, de sa présence… Il avait besoin d'elle pour chasser le gout de fiel laissé par son cauchemar.

« Harry, oh, Harry… »

Elle s'allongea et l'entraina avec lui. Il se laissa faire, bien au chaud dans ses bras. Enlacés, Ginny murmura à Harry d'une voix calme teintée de fêlures :

« … tu m'as fait si peur. »

Harry plaça son visage contre son cou et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
>- Tu… commença Ginny de la voix que nous prenons tous pour ressasser un mauvais souvenir. Tu hurlais. Mais tu dormais toujours. Je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller et tu continuais à hurler comme si on te torturait. Et lorsque tu t'es réveillé, tu… »<p>

Elle marqua une pause.

« Je ? demanda Harry, craignant la suite.  
>- Tes… Tes yeux… Quand tu les as ouverts, ils étaient blancs. C'était horrible. »<p>

Une atroce sensation de froid parcourut Harry. Ce dont il se doutait depuis maintenant deux semaines se concrétisait et cela le terrifiait.

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Harry ? »

Il la regarda dans les yeux et vit les yeux marrons de sa femme allumés d'une lueur farouche.

« Tu me caches quelque chose, je le sais. Dis-moi ce que c'est ? »

Harry ne lui en avait pas encore parlé. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter pour rien. Mais maintenant, il se demandait…

« Ginny… »

Puis il se ravisa. Attendons encore un cauchemar.

« … Ce n'est rien.  
>- Rien, tu te moques de moi !, explosa presque Ginny, j'ai dû te frapper de toute mes forces pour te réveiller et tu oses me dire que ce n'est rien !<br>- Ginny, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.  
>- Tu me mens et je le sais, Harry Potter. Ton nez se fronce quand tu mens. Dis-moi… »<p>

Avec un simulacre de sourire, Harry se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau, la réduisant ainsi au silence. Puis il recula et regarda son visage renfrogné et humide.

« Un cauchemar, Ginny. Un cauchemar effroyable, d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je préfère l'oublier au plus vite, tu veux ? Allez, viens… »

Harry l'entraina contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Il entendit Ginny murmurer dans le creux de son épaule :

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça…  
>- Je m'en doute. »<p>

Il sentait que Ginny voulait poursuivre le débat (Harry pouvait se vanter d'avoir la femme la plus têtue de toute l'Angleterre) mais au bout d'une demi-heure de caresses et de mots doux, elle abandonna et finit par plonger dans un sommeil agité. Harry, lui, garda les yeux ouverts. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peu envie de dormir. Et pourtant, il ferait mieux de se reposer. Une grosse journée l'attendait dans quelques heures.

Incapable de fermer l'œil, il se mit à repenser aux derniers évènements, espérant ainsi y voir plus clair dans ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'assassinat de Joshua Vallangher et l'attaque des Inféris sur le ministère.

Deux semaines pendant lesquelles le ministère n'avait pas avancé. Le quatrième étage ravagé avait besoin d'être réparé dans sa globalité (les Inféris s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie) et les sorciers qui y travaillaient avaient été répartis dans les autres niveaux. Ainsi le quartier des Aurors s'était retrouvé avec un vingtaine de sorciers en plus. Déjà qu'ils manquaient de place à eux seuls, avec vingt bureaucrates en plus, cela devenait problématique, d'autant plus que Goodwin avait exigé la plus grande discrétion possible. Pour le public, le quatrième étage du ministère de la magie avait été ravagé par une bombe occulte placé par un terroriste extrémiste. Pas question de parler de la Confrérie de Minuit. Pas pour l'instant, du moins. Ces derniers restaient discrets donc inutile de les placer sur un piédestal et de les exhiber devant le monde entier. Cette immobilité avait par ailleurs surpris Harry, qui se demandait bien pourquoi ils ne faisaient rien depuis l'attaque du ministère. En deux semaines, outre les Inféris, ils ne purent leur imputer que deux autres attaques, l'une contre une famille de moldus en Cornouailles et l'autre sur une équipe d'Aurors en mission au sud de l'Ecosse. Et encore, ils n'en étaient pas sûrs. Les ennemis de ces deux attaques n'avaient jamais été clairement identifiés. Cela était étrange. Harry en avait parlé à Cole. Ce dernier affirmait que la Confrérie prévoyait quelque chose et qu'il était en attente.

« Lorsqu'il frapperont vraiment, vous verrez la différence, croyez moi. »

Harry s'en doutait et n'était pas pressé de voir ce moment arriver.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées…

Harry avait repris son poste le lendemain de l'attaque. Ces blessures n'étaient globalement pas graves et toutes avaient disparu… exceptée celle que lui avait affligée l'Inféri de Vallangher. Il ne savait pas avec quel sortilège il l'avait frappé (les médicomages non plus apparemment), mais ça refusait de cicatriser. Il était contraint de porter constamment un bandage qu'il devait changer trois fois par jour. Cela ne lui faisait plus mal mais ça suintait et rendait le bandage rapidement inutilisable. Il espérait vraiment que cela guérisse vite.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées…

Le ministère galérait énormément. Les équipes menées par Cole recherchaient sans relâche la Confrérie de Minuit à travers toute l'Angleterre et étaient constamment sur le terrain. Mais pour l'instant, aucun résultat. Pas plus du côté de Hans Franklin. Comme l'avait pressenti Harry, Franklin était un étranger allemand et une adresse figurait dans son dossier. Il se trouvait dans la banlieue de Londres, en plus. Une aubaine. Mais l'équipe d'Aurors qui s'était rendu chez lui n'avait trouvé qu'un appartement plus vide que la cervelle d'un troll. Harry avait lancé un avis de recherche sur lui, en espérant que la Confrérie ne lui ai pas déjà mis la main dessus, et laissé des Aurors en faction devant chez lui. En soi, il n'était pas important, mais il était peut-être le seul à savoir où se trouvait la gamine qui avait rencardé Justin sur le meurtre des Vallangher. Et cette fillette était de la plus haute importance. Elle était peut-être leur seul lien avec la Confrérie de Minuit. Aussi espérait-il retrouver rapidement Franklin. Mais pour l'instant, ils avaient fait chou blanc. Harry avait du retirer les Aurors en faction au bout d'une semaine et demie après s'être rendu compte qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Cette attitude était intéressante. Si Franklin était innocent, il n'aurait pas pris la fuite. Harry était persuadé qu'il savait quelque chose, qu'il s'était rendu compte que les Aurors approchaient et qu'il devait fuir. Il fallait le trouver, c'était capital. Toutefois, quelque soit la situation, les Aurors n'avançaient pas et Harry n'aimait pas ça.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées…

Minerva McGonagall n'était toujours pas sortie du coma. Harry avait appris la terrible nouvelle de la bouche de Neville, qu'il avait croisé dans les couloirs de Ste Mangouste, le jour de l'assassinat du ministre. Il pensait qu'il ne pouvait y avoir pire pour l'instant que le meurtre de Joshua Vallangher, il se trompait. Il y avait l'empoisonnement de la directrice de Poudlard. Si Harry n'avait jamais été très proche du ministre, il l'était devenu avec Minerva et prenait son état comme un nouveau coup au cœur. D'après Neville, elle était sous le coup d'un poison redoutable basé sur une plante rare, l'altérius. Neville, qui connaissait cette plante et en reconnaissait les effets, avait immédiatement administré une dose de mallhorn à la vieille femme. C'était probablement ce geste qui avait permis à McGonagall de survivre jusqu'à l'hôpital. A Ste Mangouste, son état avait empiré. Aujourd'hui, elle était encore vivante mais plongée dans un coma profond. Neville restait à Ste Mangouste pour apporter son aide aux médicomages (après tout, c'était un expert reconnu en botanique et en poison). Harry, de son côté, avait aussitôt mis une équipe sur l'affaire. Il attendait justement leur rapport dans la matinée. Quant à Minerva, il fallait attendre. Même Neville n'était pas optimiste, concernant son état. Il ne savait pas si elle passerait l'hiver.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées…

… Et cela faisait quatre nuits que ces cauchemars effroyables l'assaillaient.

Après l'attaque des Inféris, le cauchemar où Harry avait vu ses amis mourir sous ses yeux lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Après de tels évènements, un simple cauchemar n'avait que peu d'importance. Aussi Harry l'oublia-t-il… jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Ce fut cinq jours après le meurtre de la famille Vallangher. Ce cauchemar était différent du premier mais le principe restait le même. Il y voyait ses amis mourir de façon atroce. Si ce cauchemar était horrible, il n'était rien à côté de celui qu'il fit six jours plus tard. Cette fois, c'était lui, le bourreau. Comme le cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé en hurlant cette nuit-là, Harry s'était vu massacrer ses proches et, pire encore, il y avait éprouvé du plaisir. Un plaisir si intense qu'en se réveillant de ce troisième cauchemar, il haletait et avait une formidable érection. Heureusement, Ginny n'en avait rien vu. Lorsque le deuxième cauchemar l'avait réveillé, il s'était glissé hors du lit sans la réveiller. La troisième fois, elle s'était réveillée mais Harry avait pu la calmer et elle s'était rendormie sans insister. Il s'était alors demander ce qui lui arrivait. Car en la regardant, il sentait l'excitation l'envahir, une excitation qui n'avait rien de sexuelle, une excitation morbide, malsaine, qui lui donnait envie de plonger ses mains dans sa poitrine et de serrer son cœur, juste histoire de le sentir battre entre ses doigts. Il fut terrifié, horrifié. Il sortit le plus silencieusement du lit et alla à la salle de bain, espérant faire disparaître ce sentiment de salissure qui l'envahissait. Il se demandait encore ce qui lui arrivait, s'il ne devenait pas fou.

Puis un doute affreux s'était insinué en lui lorsqu'il repensait à tout ça. Un doute confirmé par le cauchemar de cette nuit, le quatrième. Harry et Ginny avaient fait l'amour cette nuit-là, longuement, lentement et c'était apaisé, rassuré et heureux qu'Harry s'était endormi par la suite. Jusqu'à ce que le cauchemar le tourmente et que ses craintes s'en trouvent confirmées.  
>Car tous ses cauchemars avaient un point commun. Ils montraient tous la même personne.<p>

La silhouette noire aux yeux aveugles.

Qui était-elle ? Au début, il avait cru à une incarnation de son subconscient, une apparition malsaine qui ressemblait étrangement (à l'exception des yeux) à Lord Voldemort. Puis il se mit à douter de cette hypothèse. Plus il repensait à ces cauchemars, plus ils s'estompaient… sauf elle. La silhouette noire restait toujours aussi nette. Harry pouvait presque la décrire dans ses moindres détails. Il se rappelait tout, le moindre pli de son manteau noir comme la nuit, le moindre grain de sa peau cadavérique, il aurait presque pu compter le nombre de vaisseaux éclatés dans ses yeux blancs. Elle était là, apparence sans visage, ombre sordide et maléfique, en train de le regarder à la manière dont on regarde une mouche s'acharner à sortir en traversant une vitre. Il sentait que c'était tout ce qu'il était pour elle. Un insecte qui se débattait, qui essayait de fuir son sort, bien qu'il soit inéluctable. Et dans ces ténèbres que Harry aurait préféré ne jamais connaitre, elle riait, elle riait de lui, de ce qu'elle prévoyait de lui faire ; elle s'en délectait, elle en jouissait à l'avance. A travers l'ombre, ses yeux brillants le fixaient et le scrutaient jusqu'au vertige…

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était en train de somnoler et avait perdu le fil de ses pensées. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. A présent, il n'avait même plus besoin de rêver d'elle, la seule évocation de la silhouette noire suffisait à le faire trembler. Une peur sournoise le glaçait, un peur qui l'empêchait de fermer les yeux de crainte de les voir, eux, ces deux globes luminescents en train de l'épier.

Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Il lui fallait absolument parler à Vogel. Ce dernier était en permanence sur le terrain et ne rentrait quasiment jamais au ministère. Mais Harry devait trouver un moment pour lui parler. Il était un expert dans le domaine de l'esprit, il saurait ce qui lui arrivait. Car il en était sûr, ses cauchemars n'était pas normals. Ils étaient trop réels, trop intenses. Il ne rêvait pas ces scènes abominables, il les vivait. Et Harry avait craint qu'il puisse être envouté et qu'un esprit pervers le torture à distance. Si jamais c'était le cas, il devrait recourir au service du sorcier au tatouage. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de voir cet envoutement changer et se transformer en contrôle mental. Il ne pourrait survivre s'il tuait ses proches, sa famille, ses amis, ses enfants. C'est pour cela qu'il n'en parlait à personne. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter pour rien si jamais sa théorie était fausse. Peut-être avait-t-il tort ? L'avenir le dirait.

Légèrement rassuré à l'idée de résoudre prochainement ce problème avec Vogel, Harry essaya de se rendormir. Il fallait qu'il se repose, au moins un petit peu. La journée qui se préparait allait être longue.  
>Mais lorsqu'il se leva quelques heures plus tard, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil.<p>

Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour pour Lily Potter.

Le jour de sa rentrée à Poudlard.

Un jour important pour tout sorcier anglais de onze ans. La première fois à Poudlard restait un évènement inoubliable. Harry se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il avait passé les portes de la Grande Salle, il se rappelait avec nostalgie le moment où il s'était assis sur le tabouret devant tous le monde et où le professeur McGonagall avait posé le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il se rappelait aussi la crainte qui lui avait serré le cœur lorsque le Choixpeau avait envisagé de l'envoyer à Serpentard en compagnie de Malefoy. Il était finalement allé à Gryffondor, en compagnie de Ron et Hermione et ce fut l'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Tandis qu'il se versait du café (serré) et que ses enfants entraient dans la cuisine, Harry secoua la tête avec un sourire. A l'idée que Lily rentrait à Poudlard, ses vieux souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Avec James et Albus, cela lui avait fait la même chose. Ginny dirait qu'il se mettait à radoter. Harry, lui, pensait plutôt que Poudlard lui manquait terriblement. Il enviait presque Hermione d'y retourner enseigner.

Il était intéressant de voir comment réagissaient les enfants à l'idée de faire leur premier pas à Poudlard. James était resté calme, quoiqu'un peu inquiet ; Albus était rongé par l'angoisse à l'idée de finir à Serpentard (une brillante idée de James que Harry avait sévèrement réprimandé). Quant à Lily… Et bien, c'était un mix des deux. Elle était inquiète quant à savoir si elle finirait à Serpentard (Harry pensa à en parler avec Albus de cette bonne blague) mais surtout elle était excitée comme une puce. Elle toucha à peine à son petit déjeuner, échappa trois fois sa cuillère et voulut partir tout de suite pour King's Cross, bien qu'il était à peine 9 heures et que le train ne partait pas avant 11 heures. Elle assomma également Harry de questions, qui, mal réveillé, essayait d'y répondre le plus patiemment possible, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

« Mais tu es sûr que je n'irai pas à Serpentard ?  
>- Mais non, ma puce. Je t'assure que tu n'iras pas à Serpentard.<br>- Sûr, Sûr ?  
>- Oui, Lily, sûr, sûr. Toute la famille est allée à Gryffondor, tu n'as rien à craindre.<br>- Oui, mais si jamais le Choixpeau décide de m'y envoyer quand même.  
>- Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire non, c'est ce que j'avais fait.<br>- Et s'il m'y envoie quand même ? »

Et la discussion dura ainsi autour de la même question pendant une bonne demi-heure. Albus, qui déjeunait à côté de Lily, lui dit que si elle était envoyée à Serpentard, elle n'aurait plus qu'à fuguer et lui donner sa chambre, par la même occasion. Harry lui jeta un regard noir et le priva de sa ration de chocogrenouilles, dont il était friand, pendant les trois semaines à venir. Albus allait protester mais un autre regard noir l'en dissuada. Il préféra se pencher sur son bol tout en maugréant. Quant à Lily, elle était désormais plus angoissée que jamais.

Il était 9 heures 40 lorsque James arriva dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, suivi d'une Ginny qui avait eu un mal fou à quitter les bras de Morphée. Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement et Ginny le regarda avec attention.

« Bien dormi ? »

Harry comprit qu'elle ne parlait pas que de sommeil.

« Impeccable, mentit-il, beaucoup mieux en tout cas. Et toi ?  
>- Oui, pareil. » Elle regarda James, qui encore endormi, roupillait pratiquement sur ses tartines. « Ecoute…<br>- Les bagages sont prêts ?  
>- Euh, non, répondit Ginny, prise au dépourvu, pourquoi… »<p>

Elle vit alors la pendule et s'exclama.

« Mon dieu, Harry, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ? On est terriblement en retard. James, debout (ce dernier sursauta presque), allez, on est en retard. Il faut tout préparer, vite. »

La suite des évènements fut frénétique. Il s'agissait de faire les bagages, préparer les affaires scolaires, mettre les animaux en cage (les hiboux de James et Albus et le chat de Lily), se laver, s'habiller et être prêt au départ d'ici trois quart d'heure. Ce qui fut le cas, à la grande surprise de Harry. Il fut content de cette diversion qui lui évitait une discussion qu'il prévoyait plus que laborieuse avec Ginny. Mais aux regards qu'elle lui jetait, il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas ce soir.

La petite troupe quitta la maison à 10 heures 15. A 10 heures 20, ils étaient tous au Chaudron baveur, via la poudre de cheminette. Ils étaient à dix minutes de King's Cross à pied. La gare, par ailleurs, était bondée. Ils eurent du mal à traverser sans se faire voir des moldus. Malgré tout, ils passèrent tous et se retrouvèrent devant la locomotive écarlate du Poudlard Express qui attendait sur la voie 9 ¾.

La pendule affichait 10 heures 31.

Harry fit un tour d'horizon de cette voie qu'il avait si souvent parcouru, en tant qu'élève et en tant que parent. La locomotive rouge crachait un panache régulier, impatiente de partir. Une foule de sorciers s'amassait près des wagons, on chargeait les bagages, on hissait les cages, les animaux s'impatientaient, les enfants trépignaient… Cette atmosphère était si familière pour Harry qu'il se sentit presque en sécurité, comme si la Confrérie de Minuit n'était qu'une rumeur nauséabonde colportée par des mauvais plaisantins avides de chaos. Puis son regard se porta sur eux et l'illusion s'évapora comme une chandelle soufflée. Aux quatre coins de la gare se trouvaient des Aurors en civil, chargés de surveiller le bon déroulement du départ. Une directive de Goodwin qui ne souhaitait pas avoir une attaque surprise en présence d'enfants. Harry ne pensait pas que la Confrérie attaquerait le Poudlard Express avant son départ (pourquoi le ferait-elle, d'ailleurs ?) mais la menace qu'elle représentait s'accentuait de jour en jour et mieux valait prévenir le mal plutôt que le subir.

Dans la foule, Harry repéra une petite troupe autour d'un grand sorcier roux et dégingandé. Ron et ses deux enfants, Hugo et Rose, attendaient à coté des wagons (Hermione se trouvait déjà à Poudlard). Il fit un signe de tête dans leur direction à Ginny et aux enfants et ils entreprirent de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux. A peine s'était-il éloigné du passage reliant King's Cross à la voie 9 ¾ qu'une voix trainant se fit entendre :

« Potter, en retard à ce que je voie. »

Harry serra les dents et se retourna vers le propriétaire de la voix. Drago Malefoy affichait un sourire méprisant.

« Malefoy, » dit Harry avec raideur.

L'ancien Serpentard affichait un air de dédain en regardant la famille de Harry. Son regard s'attarda sur celui de Ginny qui le soutint sans sourciller. Harry, de son côté, jeta un coup d'œil derrière Malefoy, et vit sa femme, Megalyn, aussi blonde que lui l'était, et leur fils, Scorpius, aussi aimable que son père, selon Albus.

« J'avais peur de te rater, reprit Malefoy en se fixant sur Harry. Pendant un moment, j'ai même cru que tes enfants rateraient le départ. Quelle grande perte cela aurait été pour Poudlard ! »

Harry se demanda si Malefoy l'avait abordé uniquement pour le provoquer ou s'il voulait quelque chose de précis. Calmement, il dit :

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces enfantillages. Le train va partir et j'aimerais voir mes neveux avant le départ. Si tu permets ? »

Harry ne fit pas un pas avant que Malefoy ne le retienne pas le bras.

« Moi non plus, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Bien que ça m'écorche de le faire, il faut que nous parlions. C'est important. »

Harry regarda la main de Malefoy posée sur son bras, comme si c'était une saleté qui souillait sa robe de sorcier. Puis il regarda Malefoy dans les yeux, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait lui dire de si important. Il se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et se tourna vers Ginny.

« Va rejoindre Ron avec les enfants, lui murmura-t-il, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. »

Ginny acquiesça et jeta un regard de profond dégoût à Malefoy. Ce dernier, avec une lueur mesquine dans les yeux, lui lança :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Weasley, je te le rendrais en un seul morceau. »

Ginny ne répliqua pas, bien que cela devait la démanger, et tourna les talons en direction de Ron, suivit de près par James, Albus et Lily.

Harry fit un signe de tête à Malefoy et l'entraina dans un coin de la gare où il savait qu'un Auror se trouvait à la surveillance. Non pas qu'il craignait Malefoy (il était certain de le dominer au maniement de la baguette) mais on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un coup fourré.

« Elle ne s'appelle plus Weasley, » dit Harry sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Malefoy eut un sourire qui donna à Harry des envies de meurtre. « C'est vrai, j'oublie toujours que vous êtes mariés. Excuse moi, j'ai toujours du mal à m'y faire : un Sang-Mêlé avec une traîtresse à son sang…  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? »<p>

Harry n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les remarques sarcastiques et provocantes de cet idiot, surtout pas après la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Autant en finir rapidement. Malefoy jeta un regard autour de lui et commença :

« Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent, Potter. Que ce soit au Chemin de Traverse, dans l'Allée des Embrumes, ou le ministère, il est impossible d'y échapper. Et je tenais à savoir s'il y avait du vrai, là dedans. »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« C'est ça, le truc important ? Tu m'as abordé pour me parler de rumeurs ?  
>- Des rumeurs inquiétantes, il faut dire. Des rumeurs au sujet d'assassins étrangers qui entrent clandestinement dans ce pays. Des personnes très puissantes selon certains. Capables même d'éviter des sorts sans baguette, selon d'autres. Il y en a même qui disent que ces assassins n'ont rien d'humain. »<p>

Harry garda un visage neutre mais intérieurement, il se demandait avec inquiétude comment il pouvait savoir autant de détails.

« Et que veut tu que je te dise, Malefoy ?  
>- La vérité, il y a du vrai dans cette histoire ?<br>- Il ne faut pas croire les rumeurs. A 38 ans, je pensais que tu l'aurais compris. »

Malefoy eut un sourire. « Ne te moque pas de moi, Potter. Toi et moi, nous savons qu'il y a du vrai dans chaque rumeur.  
>- Dans ce cas là, tu n'auras aucun mal à démêler le vrai du faux par toi-même. Après tout, tu as les moyens… »<p>

Harry était persuadé que Malefoy avait un réseau d'espions au sein du ministère et plus particulièrement au sein des Aurors. Un réseau d'autant plus facile à mettre en place que Malefoy était parvenu, à l'aide de pots-de-vin en tout genre (le digne héritier de son père), à se hisser dans la hiérarchie jusqu'à l'entourage du ministre.

Malefoy, par ailleurs, comprit l'allusion mais n'en tint pas compte. Une mine faussement grave transparut sur son visage.

« J'ai un fils, Potter…  
>- Moi aussi, j'ai des enfants, Malefoy.<br>- Je ne tiens pas à le mettre en danger inutilement, continua Maelfoy sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Harry. Je veux savoir s'il y a du vrai là dedans. Le quartier des Aurors est clos, rien ne transpire à ce sujet. Et je veux savoir si c'est vrai. J'ai besoin de savoir. »

Harry fut d'autant plus étonné de voir Malefoy s'inquiéter pour son fils que de constater que ce n'était pas de l'esbroufe.

« Même si je savais quelque chose, tu crois vraiment que c'est à toi que j'en parlerais ? A toi… »

Malefoy eut un sourire contrit.

« Les vieux fantômes du passé, hein ?  
>- Il est difficile de les oublier. Ca m'étonne, en réalité, que tu t'inquiètes de savoir si des assassins ayant, semble-t-il, les même idéaux que les mangemorts, se trouvent en Angleterre. Je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir. »<p>

Peu de temps après la bataille de Poudlard, Harry avait cru à la rédemption des Malefoy mais les vieux doutes étaient rapidement revenus. Malefoy était même aujourd'hui considéré comme l'un des principaux suspect dans les affaires concernant l'Ordre des Origines. Mais cela, il n'était pas sensé le savoir.

« Les mangemorts ne sont plus.  
>- Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez abandonné ce nom que vous n'êtes plus là. Vous êtes plus d'un à avoir passé à travers les mailles du filet.<br>- Je ne suis plus un mangemort. Tout ça, c'est du passé.  
>- Pas pour moi.<br>- J'ai payé ma dette. Je suis devenu un citoyen respectable. Je travaille d'arrache-pied avec des œuvres caritatives, je finance de nombreux groupes humanitaires, je…  
>- Comme ton père. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être une de ces ordures. »<p>

On aurait dit que le masque de tranquillité de Malefoy était en train de se fissurer. Mais il reprit rapidement contenance.

« Peu importe, lui dit-il d'une voix maitrisée. Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi. Si tu avais des preuves de ce que tu avance, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, non ? » Il eut un reniflement de mépris. « Il faut croire que c'est aux enfants de payer les fautes des parents. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

La locomotive rouge siffla alors. Elle sifflera trois fois avant de partir. Harry fixa Malefoy.

« Je dois y aller. Si tu as autre chose à me dire…  
>- Une dernière, oui. »<p>

Harry le regarda en espérant que cela ne serait pas long.

« On vit une époque troublée, Potter. Le meurtre de Vallangher, l'empoisonnement de la directrice de Poudlard. Tout cela prélude à de grands changements. Tu ne veux pas me répondre, ce n'est pas grave. Tu m'as déjà donné les réponses que je désirais. A mon tour de te dire une chose… »

Il se pencha et murmura avec l'accent d'un conspirateur.

« Fous le camp. Pars tant qu'il en est temps. Toi et ta petite famille de dégénérés, quittez ce pays. La chance a ses limites, Potter. Et toi, tu n'as que trop joué avec la tienne. Face à eux, tu ne pourras rien. Face à eux, tu perdras tout. »

Harry le regarda avec une lueur mêlant la colère, la surprise et la peur.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Mais Malefoy se releva à ce moment là et dit d'une voix forte.

« Bien, je dois y aller. Je tiens à voir mon fils avant le départ. Sur ce, … »

Et là, il fit une chose surprenante.

Il lui tendit la main.

Harry jeta un regard suspicieux à la main tendu de Malefoy. Eux, les deux ennemis dont le seul nom suffisait à les énerver, ils s'apprêtaient à se serrer la main. Harry flaira le piège et scruta rapidement la main. Il n'y avait rien de spécial. Malefoy portait deux anneaux, un doré à l'annulaire, et un argenté à l'index. Rien d'étonnant. Mais Harry sentait néanmoins qu'il y avait aiguille sous roche. Malefoy restait immobile, en attente et Harry était sûr qu'il attendrait jusqu'à ce que Harry consente à lui serrer la paluche.

Puis la locomotive siffla et Harry estima avoir perdu assez de temps. De toute façon, jugea-t-il, Malefoy ne serait pas assez bête pour tenter quelque chose avec des Aurors dont, Harry en était sûr, il connaissait l'existence. Il lui serra la main. La poigne fut brève mais ferme.

« Rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dit, Potter, murmura-t-il en lui lâchant la main. Là-dessus (sa voix était devenu plus forte) je ne te souhaite pas le bonjour. »

Il tourna alors les talons et s'en alla rejoindre sa femme et son fils, sans se retourner.

Harry resta un moment sur place, à se frotter la main et à se demander si cette scène surréaliste avait bien eu lieu. Puis il se rappela le train et s'empressa de rejoindre sa famille. Ron et Ginny faisait leur au revoir à leurs enfants respectifs. Albus et James n'étaient plus là, pas plus que Rose (ils avaient probablement rejoint leurs amis). Il ne restait que Hugo et Lily. Cette dernière était livide. Harry s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ca va aller, ma puce, tu verras. Tu n'as rien à craindre.  
>- Mais si…<br>- Même si tu vas à Serpentard, tu resteras notre petite fille. Pas vrai, Ginny ?  
>- Bien sûr, ma chérie, » dit-elle en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.<p>

Harry l'embrassa sur le nez, en se disant, comme il l'avait fait avec ses fils, que tout irait bien. Puis il se tourna vers Hugo, l'unique fis de Ron, qui semblait prendre les choses calmement. Il était d'un naturel doux et sympathique. Harry l'aimait bien.

« Et toi, fais pas de bêtises. Ou du moins, fais en sorte que tes parents ne le sachent pas. »

Hermione aurait été là, elle l'aurait foudroyé du regard. Mais il n'y avait que Ron, et ce dernier riait autant que son fils.

« T'inquiète pas, onc' Harry. »

Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

La locomotive siffla une troisième fois.

« Allez, il faut que vous montiez dans le train, sinon il va partir sans vous. Vite. »

Hugo et Lily se précipitèrent sur les portes ouvertes tandis qu'un contrôleur en tenue pourpre les fermait une à une. Leur figure apparut peu après à l'une des vitres du wagon, comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs.

Et le train démarra.

Les enfants lancèrent un dernier salut à leur parent avant de disparaître dans les couloirs du train. Harry vit James, Albus et Rose leur faire de grands signes et Harry pria pour qu'ils se tiennent mieux cette année, il ne tenait pas à avoir à payer de nouveau des réparations sanitaires (Albus et Rosie avaient ravagé les toilettes du cinquième étage en se battant avec des Serpentards. Cela leur avait valu un mois de retenue et cent galions de frais à Harry et Ron. McGonagall n'avait que moyennement digéré l'affaire.) Puis le train quitta définitivement le quai et Harry se dit que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait ses gosses, ce ne serait pas avant les vacances de noël. La maison allait être bien calme.

« C'est partie pour une année de plus, dit Ron avec un sourire tandis que le quai se vidait.  
>- Et oui, encore, » dit Harry en prenant sa femme par la taille.<p>

Ron vit Malefoy en train de traverser le passage et demanda :

« Il te voulait quoi, le petit cafard ? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis il dit :

« Avoir des informations sur la Confrérie. Rien à craindre, il est reparti bredouille. »

Inutile de leur dire le reste, la mise en garde, tout ça… Après tout, Ron était déjà au courant.

« Bon, Ron, on a du boulot. Ginny… »

Il l'embrassa et se séparèrent ici. Harry, suivi de Ron, sortirent de la gare et dès qu'ils le purent, ils transplanèrent pour le ministère.

La journée se passa normalement. Malgré sa conviction de cette nuit, il ne vit pas Vogel et cela le contraria. N'ayant pas trouvé de réponses à ses questions, il sentit une pointe d'appréhension lui serrer le cœur à la vue du soleil couchant, à la perspective de se coucher et de peut-être vivre une nouvelle nuit de cauchemar.

« J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'avais demandé ! »

Drago se trouvait dans son salon, la baguette pointée sur Lestrange. Ce dernier se tenait au dessus de Lucius, la main droite en étau, une expression bestiale sur le visage. Lucius suffoquait, les mains crispées sur sa poitrine.

« Tu en as même fait un peu trop, Drago.  
>- Relâche-le ! »<p>

Lestrange ricana. Il savait, tout comme Drago, que ce dernier n'avait aucun moyen d'imposer sa volonté. Dans la pièce assombrie par la nuit tombante, il y avait cinq masques de fer (il appelait ainsi les vampires de la Confrérie), prêt à lui bondir dessus à la moindre velléité de rébellion. Drago avait appréhendé la venue de Lestrange et de ses sbires après sa… « mission » (c'est pour cela qu'il avait envoyé Megalyn à l'étage lorsqu'il avait reçu le patronus de son oncle). Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il irait jusque là.

A terre, Lucius avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

« Je t'avais donné des instructions claires, pourtant, reprit Lestrange en serrant le poing un peu plus, je pensais que, puisque c'est ton père, tu serais très scrupuleux, surtout lorsque l'on sait ce qui l'attend.  
>- C'est ce que j'ai fait, par Salazar !<br>- Tu n'avais pas à le mettre en garde, ni à lui conseiller de quitter le pays.  
>- Et alors, quelle importance ? S'il disparait, vous n'aurez plus aucun problème, non ? Ca arrange les problèmes de la Confrérie…<br>- Non, ça arrange _tes_ problèmes, Drago. Tel père, tel fils. Mais il te faudra apprendre à obéir, mon garçon. Sinon il me faudra sévir. »

Il serra le poing d'encore un cran et arracha un cri de douleur à Lucius. Ce dernier avait les yeux exorbités, le visage figé dans la douleur. Lestrange avait les veines du cou gonflées. Un sourire sadique lui barrait le visage. Il prenait plaisir, non, il jouissait, de la situation. Et cela jeta Drago dans une rage folle.

« Mais lui, il n'y est pour rien, cria-t-il, pour rien.  
>- C'est vrai…<br>- Ava… »  
>Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever le sortilège. Comme prévu, deux masques de fer se jetèrent sur lui. Le premier lui arracha sa baguette et la pointa sous le menton, le second lui plaça la lame dentelée de son coutelas sous la carotide, l'immobilisant totalement. Lestrange se tourna vers lui, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux. Il ouvrit la main et libéra son père qui s'écroula par terre. Du sang perlait aux commissures de ses lèvres.<p>

« C'est vrai, il n'a rien fait… »

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Lestrange, qui se trouvait face à son père cinq mètres devant lui, se retrouva à dix centimètres à peine de son visage. Sa vitesse était prodigieuse. Il n'avait eu à peine le temps de cligner les yeux qu'il était déjà arrivé.

« … Dans ce cas, c'est toi que je vais punir, susurra Lestrange en dégainant son coutelas et en le faisant glisser sur la joue de Drago. Tu crois que tu pourras le supporter, mon neveu ? Tu sais, ce que j'ai fait à ton père n'est rien à côté de ce que je peux faire avec ça (il lui tapota la joue avec la pointe de la lame). Et encore, avec une baguette, je suis encore plus créatif. Alors, dis-moi, tu veux vraiment de faire punir ? Répond, Drago ! Tu veux comprendre ce que c'est qu'obéir ? Peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu feras ce que l'on te dit ? »

Drago ne répondit pas. Figé, il défiait son oncle du regard. S'il avait eu le pouvoir de tuer d'un simple regard, Lestrange ne serait plus de ce monde.

« Très bien, dit Lestrange avec un sourire démesuré, dans ce cas… »

Il leva sa lame, s'apprêtant à commencer sa sale besogne… et se figea. L'atmosphère de la pièce changea subitement. D'oppressante, elle était devenu suffocante. Lestrange tremblait légèrement, comme s'il essayait de se libérer d'une emprise. Du coin de l'œil, Drago vit une nouvelle silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte, le bras levé.

« Il suffit, Rodolphus. »

La voix du nouvel arrivant fit frissonner Drago. Presqu'aussitôt, les deux masques de fer qui le retenait le relâchèrent et s'agenouillèrent devant l'arrivant avec une profonde révérence (les trois autres avait déjà fait de même). Drago se rejeta en arrière pour s'éloigner de Lestrange, qui retrouvait le contrôle de ses membres, et put détailler celui qui l'avait sauvé. Son souffle se bloqua, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi, une sueur froide lui coulait dans le dos, Lucius haletait, il en s'en rendait pas compte. Il restait pétrifié devant le nouveau venu. Drago s'était retrouvé autrefois sous le regard de Lord Voldemort et il avait pensé avoir connu la peur ce jour-là. Il se trompait. La peur, c'était ça, c'était ce regard. Il dégageait une telle aura de puissance et de mort que Drago en avait du mal à respirer.

Mais qui c'était, ça ?

A la profonde révérence que lui manifestaient les autres, il n'y avait pourtant pas beaucoup de choix concernant son identité.

Lestrange était de nouveau maître de lui-même. Il se jeta aussitôt à terre et murmura :

« Mon seigneur… »

Le doute de Drago se trouva confirmé.

Il se trouvait devant le Maître de la Confrérie de Minuit.

Son regard passa lentement de Lestrange à Drago. Ce dernier ressentit la désagréable impression de geler sur place.

« Drago a fait exactement ce que je lui ai dit de faire, dit le Maitre en fixant Lestrange. Malgré son petit dérapage, il a été parfait.  
>- Maitre, dit Lestrange avec une voix curieusement ébranlée, les ordres…<br>- Les ordres ont été suivis, Rodolphus, et l'erreur de Drago a été insignifiante.  
>- Mais vous m'aviez dit…<br>- Je sais ce que je t'ai dit.  
>- Maitre… Je… Je n'ai jamais fait que vous servir… Je…<br>- Je sais. Ta loyauté n'est pas remise en cause. C'est ta soif de sang qui l'est. Maitrise-toi ou c'est moi qui viendrais de faire subir ce que tu prévoyais pour cet homme.  
>- Bien, maitre… Bien, maitre… »<p>

Les yeux se fixèrent alors sur Drago qui eu le plus grand mal à les supporter.

« Tu as fait du bon travail, Drago. Mais ne t'avise jamais de refaire ce que tu as fait. Ou je te laisserais aux mains de Lestrange. C'est compris ? »

Drago déglutit difficilement et finit par bredouiller :

« Oui… Maître… »

Il détourna alors les yeux de ce regard horrible. Il entendit à peine le Maître dire :

« Parfait, nous pouvons poursuivre. »

Et le Maitre éclata de rire, un rire qui hanterait les nuits de Drago pour longtemps.

A des kilomètres de là, Harry Potter hurla.

Cette fois, ce fut si intense que cela le jeta du lit. Le cauchemar s'estompait déjà, occulté par la douleur fulgurante qui lui traversait le crâne. Seul le souvenir de la silhouette noire restait vivace. Le reste avait sombré dans un gouffre de douleur dont il n'arrivait pas à sortir.

« Harry, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Il sentit à peine la présence de Ginny à coté de lui. Il entendait à peine sa peine. Il n'y avait que cette douleur, intense, cuisante, qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir la tête fendue en deux. Les mains plaquées sur son front, il se ressassa le même mot :

… impossible… impossible… impossible…

Cela résonnait comme une litanie dans sa tête, le seul moyen pour en admettre l'absurdité. Car cela était dément. Il ne pouvait avoir mal comme ça. Il ne pouvait plus ressentir cette douleur. Plus maintenant. C'était impossible.

Il ne l'avait plus ressenti…

« Non, ce n'est pas possible… »

… depuis l'adolescence.

« Quoi ? »

Il ne répondit pas tandis que, les mains plaquées sur son front, la vérité s'ancra en lui.

Pour la première fois en vingt ans, sa cicatrice venait de lui faire mal.


	9. Théorie et révélation

**Théorie et révélation**

Harry ne vit Vogel que trois semaines après cette terrible nuit. Trois semaines à se demander ce qui se passait, trois semaines à se demander pourquoi sa cicatrice était devenue une plaie incandescente qui lui avait donné des envies de suicide tant la douleur fut intense, trois semaines à se torturer l'esprit avec des questions sans réponses, trois semaines à se demander en vain ce qui lui arrivait, et surtout, pourquoi cela lui arrivait, à lui.

Cette nuit là, sa cicatrice l'avait brûlé pendant dix longues minutes qui durèrent des mois dans l'esprit fiévreux de Harry. Ginny ne pouvait rien faire pour le soulager. Elle restait là, terrifiée, impuissante, à le regarder se débattre avec lui-même. Il était terrifiant de se voir incapable d'apporter son aide à quelqu'un qui en a besoin, c'était encore pire lorsque cette personne vous tenait à cœur.

Aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, la douleur avait disparu, laissant Harry, haletant, sur le sol de sa chambre. Il avait senti peu après les bras chauds de Ginny qui le relevaient et lorsqu'elle lui avait ordonné, moitié suppliante, moitié furieuse, de lui dire ce qu'il se passait, il n'avait pas discuté. Il lui avait tout raconté. Les cauchemars, la silhouette noire aux yeux aveugles qui le hantait, ses doutes sur un possible envoûtement… Tout, il lui avait tout dit. Et comme prévu, Ginny fut inquiétée, terrifiée. Et cela n'était rien à côté de ce que ressentait Harry. Il était dépassé. Ses cauchemars immondes avaient encore un sens, il pouvait les comprendre si son hypothèse de l'envoûtement était juste, et qu'un sorcier pervers s'amusait à le torturer. Harry avait beaucoup d'ennemis et il pouvait comprendre que l'on veuille s'en prendre à lui. Mais sa cicatrice cuisante le jetait dans des torrents de doutes qui le ramenaient plus de vingt ans en arrière, faisant ressurgir un passé qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir revenir, un passé qu'il espérait définitivement enterré. Il lui fallait vraiment consulter Vogel.

Lors de ces trois semaines, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. La Confrérie de Minuit était enfin passée à l'action. Le ministère avait eu vent d'étranges attroupements de sorciers à risque (considérés comme des criminels avérés) le long de la frontière écossaise. Les Aurors avaient été envoyés enquêter et avaient été confrontés à des ennemis d'un genre nouveau. Les fameux vampires de la Confrérie de Minuit. Harry n'avait pas participé à ces batailles mais les rapports des survivants étaient éloquents. Selon eux, on n'avait jamais affronté des ennemis comme ça. Ils les décrivaient comme des hommes portant de longs manteaux à capuchon noirs, le visage dissimulé derrière un masque de fer parfaitement lisse, attaquant aussi bien à distance avec des baguettes qu'au corps à corps avec de longues lames dentelées (les ressemblances avec les cauchemars de Harry lui firent dresser les poils de sa nuque). Certains rapports estimaient même que les mangemorts étaient des enfants de chœur à côté de ces types. Ce qui devait être vrai étant donné que Goodwin envoya la Brigade d'Elite en renfort au bout du troisième jour. Malgré tout, les pertes s'accumulaient. En trois semaines, ils avaient perdu une quinzaines d'Aurors et aucun corps n'avait pu être ramené. L'ennemi les avait tous emportés et les survivants attendaient avec angoisse le moment où ils auraient à affronter leurs cadavres. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Pour des raisons obscures, les vampires capturaient vivantes les femmes Aurors. Merlin savait pourquoi et Harry préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'ils pourraient leur faire. Aucune d'entres elles n'avait pu être ramenée. Les Aurors qui s'étaient lancés à leur recherche avaient été retrouvés dans un état tel qu'il était pratiquement impossible de les identifier.

Pendant une semaine, le ministère avait eu à affronter les assauts de la Confrérie. Ces assauts avaient été réguliers, à tel point que Goodwin avait du laisser les Aurors en permanence le long de la frontière. D'autant plus qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que l'ennemi cherchait à traverser l'Ecosse… et à s'approcher, selon toute probabilité, de Poudlard. Cette crainte poussa Goodwin à les attirer dans des pièges magiques dès qu'ils allaient un peu trop loin. Mais à chaque fois, c'étaient les Aurors qui étaient tombés dans les pièges et beaucoup avaient du mal à s'en remettre. La Confrérie de Minuit savait ce qu'elle faisait. Ce qui relança le doute sur la présence d'un traître chez les Aurors, ce même traître qui les avait vendus à Remlet. Harry faisait de sa capture une priorité. Mais comment faire ? Il ne laissait aucune trace, soit il était très habile, soit les Aurors étaient très nuls. De plus, la présence de ce traître rendait Harry paranoïaque. Il voyait tout le monde comme un traître, même ceux en qui il avait une confiance absolue (Seamus, Vogel, Morgane… Même Ron). Etait-ce une manœuvre de l'ennemi ? Diviser pour mieux l'emporter ? Si c'était le cas, c'était réussi concernant Harry, qui, épuisé, commençait à avoir des doutes sur lui-même.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il ne dormait quasiment plus. Ses cauchemars, jusqu'ici occasionnels, étaient devenus systématiques. Chaque nuit, Harry se faisait tourmenter par des visions toutes plus ignobles les unes que les autres, à tel point qu'il n'en fermait plus l'œil. Ginny avait parlé de son problème à Ron, qui en avait évidemment parlé à Hermione. Il avait eu la visite des deux chez lui, près de deux semaines après la nuit où sa cicatrice lui avait fait mal. Déjà, à ce moment là, il était sur les rotules, il avait même eu le plus grand mal à suivre la conversation, bien qu'il en soit le principale sujet. Son corps implorait du repos à un esprit qui refusait de se détendre. Lorsqu'ils partirent (Ron et Hermione), Harry aurait eu le plus grand mal à répéter ce qu'il s'était dit. Il se rappelait juste quelques phrases, notamment celle d'Hermione qui lui avait dit qu'elle verrait s'il n'y avait pas des antécédents semblables à son état, répertoriés dans un livres dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Autrement, il ne se rappelait de rien d'autre. Il ne pouvait plus se rappeler. Son esprit était désormais occupé à rester éveillé le plus longtemps possible.

Il avait peur de dormir. Il avait non seulement peur d'être assailli par de nouveaux cauchemars mais il avait surtout peur de sa cicatrice. Il avait peur qu'elle lui fasse mal de nouveau, ancrant un peu plus dans l'esprit de Harry une vérité qu'il rejetait de toutes ses forces. Eveillé, il avait l'impression de la sentir pulser, comme un minuscule cœur perché sur son front, puis il s'était dit que c'était son imagination, que cela ne pouvait être que son imagination. Et puis, récemment, il avait peur de ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il dormait. Ces derniers temps, il se réveillait fatigué, comme s'il avait couru le marathon. Un matin, il avait même trouvé de la boue sur le bas de son pyjama alors qu'il faisait chaud et sec à Godric's Hollow et que le seul endroit suffisamment humide en ce moment pour avoir de la boue si liquide était justement le Sud de l'Ecosse. Harry n'était sûr de rien, les traces avaient disparu peu après. Il avait l'impression d'halluciner, il mettait cela sur le compte de son manque de sommeil et préféra garder tout cela pour lui. Il ne tenait pas à passer pour fou.

Harry avait l'impression de revivre cette époque où il croyait que Voldemort voulait se servir de lui comme d'une arme contre ses amis et il craignait désormais de fermer l'œil et prendre le risque de l'ouvrir pour voir, par exemple, sa femme égorgée allongée à ses côtés. Il ne tenait plus que grâce à des micros siestes (pas plus de dix minutes) qu'il effectuait dés qu'il en avait l'occasion. Autrement, il faisait en sorte de ne rien laisser paraître (malgré ses cernes de plus en plus marquées) et de faire son travail (la piste Franklin ne donnait toujours rien). Il attendait surtout le retour de Vogel du front.

Septembre était bien entamé lorsque Vogel fit enfin son retour au ministère. Harry se trouvait dans la salle de repos en train de recharger brièvement les batteries lorsqu'il l'apprit. Il se précipita alors dans les bureaux des Aurors où il trouva un Vogel aux traits tirés et aux vêtements fatigués, qui lui dit :

« Tu as une sale mine. »

Un comble, venant de sa part.

« Vogel, j'ai besoin de tes dons. »

Harry demanda un coin où il pourrait discuter calmement. Vogel vit à quel point cela semblait urgent à Harry et l'entraina dans son bureau personnel. Harry le suivit, espérant vivement que Vogel lui apporterait les réponses qu'il attendait, du moins, pour pouvoir enfin se reposer sans crainte.

Le bureau personnel de Vogel était le plus insolite de tout l'étage. Harry y était déjà entré dans le passé mais il avait toujours du mal à s'y faire. Il disposait de deux pièces, une principale où il recevait et une autre privée à l'accès verrouillé. Harry n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, il supposait qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre. Des rumeurs circulaient comme quoi Vogel n'avait pas d'appartement à l'extérieur et que ces deux pièces était son seul foyer dans le pays.

Lorsque l'on entrait dans ce bureau, on avait l'impression de changer de pays. Cela accréditait encore plus ses origines nord-africaines. Ici, ni bureau, ni chaises. Seulement des poufs de facture orientale et une table basse ouvragée aux motifs liserés d'or. Les meubles qui longeaient les murs supportaient le poids de statues étranges, mélange de créatures mythologiques égyptiennes et arabes, dont l'utilité, outre celle artistique plus que douteuse, échappait à Harry. Des encensoirs étaient disposés aux quatre coins de la pièce, créant une atmosphère capiteuse, exotique. Et pour achever le dépaysement, des tentures fines et colorées pendaient, accrochées au plafond et aux angles des murs. De loin, le bureau le plus original.

Vogel entra et se plaça en tailleur sur le pouf situé derrière la table basse. Harry vint s'asseoir devant lui. Ils se regardèrent un instant, l'expression de Vogel était parfaitement neutre.

« De quoi s'agit-il, Harry ? »

Ce dernier lui parla alors de ses cauchemars terrifiants, de cette silhouette noire aux yeux blancs, de ses doutes au sujet d'un envoûtement et de ses peurs qui le rongeaient heure après heure.

Vogel resta silencieux, la mine légèrement plissée, signe chez lui d'intense réflexion.

« Ces cauchemars, Harry, demanda-t-il alors calmement, depuis quand ont-il commencé ?  
>- Il y a un mois, maintenant.<br>- Le jour de l'assassinat du ministre ?  
>- Avant. C'était la nuit où il a été tué… »<p>

Vogel n'ajouta rien. Son regard s'était détourné, il semblait perplexe.

« A quoi tu penses, Vogel ? »

Il leva les yeux sur Harry. Ce dernier s'attendait à tout, pourvu qu'il y ait une solution. Il commença alors :

« Le monde de l'esprit est un univers étrange, instable, parfois même, dangereux. Le rêve et le cauchemar sont tous deux des passerelles qui permettent à notre conscience d'avoir un aperçu de ce monde. Il est rare que le souvenir qui en résulte reste impérissable. Il vaut mieux pour nous les oublier. C'est un réflexe de conservation que l'on a de faire disparaître ce que l'on ne peut, ou ce que ne l'on ne veut comprendre. »

Un temps puis :

« Les sorciers sont plus complexes que les moldus, concernant leur rapports avec l'esprit. Car eux, ils peuvent les contrôler. Et je crois, Harry, que c'est ce qu'il t'arrive. Oui, je crois que d'une certaine manière, quelqu'un, voire toi-même, influe sur ton esprit et génère ses visions.  
>- Moi ? Tu pense que je suis à l'origine de ces horreurs ?<br>- Nous sommes tous à l'origine de nos cauchemars, la plupart du temps. Une fois que notre esprit est soumis à un stimulus, nous créons inconsciemment, un monde à part entière. Nous sommes des créateurs dont les créations ne traversent jamais les barrières du rêve. Les pouvoirs de l'esprit, la télékinésie, le transplanage, la prescience, sont des exceptions dans lesquels notre potentiel en tant que pure entité s'exprime. Certains dons sont plus rares que les autres - comme la prescience - mais ils existent et la science de l'asphromancie étudie ses rapports. Mais même pour des experts en la matière, l'esprit reste quelque chose de bien mystérieux. »

Vogel se tut de nouveau et en profita pour allumer une bougie qui libéra un parfum entêtant, presque hypnotique. Harry sentit une légère somnolence l'envahir.

« Concernant le mal qui te ronge, je crois que l'origine est double. Quelqu'un est en train d'influer sur ton esprit, il le modifie et le façonne afin de te torturer de la manière la plus pernicieuse qui soit. Et celui qui lui donne la matière première, c'est toi. Il pioche dans tes souvenirs et ta personnalité, il se sert de ton amour pour ta famille et tes amis, il se sert de ta peur de Voldemort, il se sert de toi pour te détruire. C'est plus qu'un envoûtement, c'est une possession. Quelque soit la distance, quelque soit l'endroit, celui qui te fait ça peut te tourmenter sans répit. Je dois l'avouer, je suis impressionné. La manipulation onirique appartient à une pratique de l'asphromancie très poussée. C'est un maitre dans le domaine qui te possède, Harry. »

Harry était glacé. Comme prévu, Vogel lui avait apporté des réponses et comme prévu, lesdites réponses ne lui plaisaient pas. Vraiment pas…

… un maitre en asphromancie…

« Je croyais que tu était l'un des derniers pratiquants de cette magie.  
>- Tu serais surpris de savoir le nombre de sorciers qui la pratiquent et la nomment autrement. »<p>

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il lui fallait maintenant se débarrasser d'un doute qui lui dévorait l'esprit.

« Il y a autre chose, Vogel.  
>- Je t'écoute.<br>- Ma… Ma cicatrice me fait mal. »

Vogel ne répondit rien à ça mais une lueur apparut dans ses yeux.

« En vingt ans, c'est la première fois qu'elle me faisait mal, reprit Harry, je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
>- Harry, il est inutile de te dire que cela est impossible.<br>- Je sais.  
>- Quand as-tu eu mal ?<br>- Il y a trois semaines. C'était suffisamment fort pour me jeter du lit.  
>- Es-tu sûr qu'il s'agissait de ta cicatrice ?<br>- Elle m'a fait mal durant toute mon enfance, je saurais reconnaitre cette douleur les yeux fermés. »

Vogel garda le silence, visiblement perplexe. Harry énonça alors sa plus grande crainte :

« Vogel, et si c'était lui qui… Vogel, est-ce qu'il peut être encore en vie ? »

Vogel ne répondit pas tout de suite et Harry s'en mordit les lèvres d'impatience. Puis le petit sorcier secoua lentement la tête.

« Non, Harry, il ne l'est plus. »

Un temps puis :

« Harry, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur ce lien qui vous unissait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et toi (Harry lui avait fait part de tout ce qu'il savait là-dessus). Ce lien était unique. Jamais auparavant un sorcier n'avait créé un horcruxe à l'intérieur d'un être vivant, un être de la même espèce que lui, je veux dire. Car c'était ce que tu étais, Harry : un horcruxe, le huitième. Mais cela allait encore plus loin. Tu étais plus qu'un simple réceptacle. Tu avais intégré l'âme de Voldemort. Pendant un temps, tu étais Voldemort. Une seule âme dans deux corps. Dans toute l'histoire de la magie, jamais une telle expérience avait autant abouti. Vous formiez un duo unique, une entité incroyable. »

Vogel marqua un temps. Harry était fasciné.

« Voldemort l'ignorait. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit beaucoup interrogé sur la nature de votre lien. Aveuglé par son obsession de te tuer, il n'a jamais pensé qu'un morceau de lui-même pouvait se trouver en toi. S'il l'avait su, je pense qu'il t'aurait épargné. Il t'aurait probablement séquestré jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, te gardant comme un objet précieux. Car pour lui, tu étais une ancre dans ce monde et tant que tu vivais, il ne pouvait mourir. Mais il n'a jamais pris la peine de s'interroger et il t'a tué. Ce faisant, il s'est condamné. Ta victoire, Harry, il y a vingt ans, ne repose que sur une monumentale négligence.  
>Lorsqu'il a détruit le morceau d'âme en toi, je crois qu'il t'a mutilé, également. Vos deux âmes étaient en symbiose, elles ne formaient plus qu'une. Il est donc impossible que ton âme n'ait pas subi de dommages. Tu m'as demandé si Voldemort était encore en vie. Non, Voldemort est mort. Mort et enterré. C'est ton âme, Harry. Ton âme mutilée. Ton âme qui est encore liée d'une certaine manière à celle de Voldemort et qui se rappelle la douleur, la peur, la haine. Je crois que l'on peut imputer tout cela à tes cauchemars et à cette figure de la silhouette noire aux yeux aveugles qui peut être assimilée à une représentation de Voldemort. Cette douleur, Harry, est provoquée par ton mystérieux agresseur.<br>- Mais qui c'est, à la fin ? s'emporta Harry, et pourquoi s'en prend-t-il à moi ? »

Vogel eut alors quatre mots que Harry n'aurait jamais cru entendre sortir un jour de la bouche du sorcier au tatouage.

« Je n'en sais rien. »

Harry soupira. Au moins, sa pire crainte avait été écartée.

« Vogel… Est-ce que je suis en train de devenir fou ? »

Vogel ne répondit pas mais on lisait clairement sur son visage l'incertitude.

« Aide moi, Vogel, implora presque Harry, aide moi à m'en sortir.  
>- Je l'aimerais, Harry, dit doucement le petit sorcier, mais je suis pressé par le temps. Tu dois savoir ce qui se passe au Nord. Cole mobilise de plus en plus de monde à la frontière, je dois moi-même y retourner dans quelques heures. Pour t'aider, il me faudrait pénétrer dans ton esprit et essayer de débusquer ton agresseur. Mais cela prend du temps et je ne l'ai pas. Je suis désolé. »<p>

Harry ne dit rien mais il était déçu. Vogel avait été son dernier espoir d'avoir un peu de repos. Vogel dut sentir la déception de Harry car il se leva et s'approcha de son coffre, à demi caché par une tenture. Le coffre comptait 19 serrures. Vogel sortit un trousseau de clés d'une poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier et enfonça la clé 9 dans la serrure correspondante. Tout en fouillant à l'intérieur, il dit :

« Il y a un autre moyen. Pour pouvoir supporter ses visions, il faut les ignorer. Et pour cela, j'ai la solution. »

Il sortit du coffre une petite fiole au contenu ambré. La potion semblait avoir l'apparence et la consistance du miel. Vogel la tendit à Harry.

« Avant de dormir, avale une gorgée de ceci. Et tu te reposeras. »

Harry prit la fiole et interrogea Vogel :

« Quel est son effet ?  
>- Cette potion dissocie totalement l'esprit et le corps. Lorsque tu dors, ta conscience se réfugie dans ton esprit où il continue d'exister via le rêve. Mais grâce à cette potion, elle se réfugiera dans le corps. Tu dormiras alors sans rêver et tu pourras te reconstituer. Ton agresseur ne pourra plus t'atteindre. C'est une bonne solution, en attendant mieux. »<p>

Harry regarda la potion avec un sourire. Enfin, il allait pouvoir fermer les yeux.

« Toutefois, fais attention, Harry. Ne prend pas plus qu'une gorgée à la fois. Si tu en bois trop, tu peux devenir dépendant et perdre définitivement le sommeil. Cette potion n'est qu'une méthode de remplacement. Lorsque j'aurai de nouveau du temps libre, je tenterai autre chose. En attendant, utilise cette potion avec modération. D'accord ?  
>- D'accord, Vogel… »<p>

Harry se leva et tendit la main au sorcier au tatouage.

« … et merci. »

Vogel lui serra la main avec un vague sourire (plus un rictus) et se détourna. Harry comprit que l'entretien était terminé et se tourna pour sortir. Vogel lui dit alors sans se retourner :

« Bonne chance, Harry. Tu en as besoin. »

La potion de Vogel s'était révélée être efficace. Harry l'avait utilisée dès la première nuit (la potion avait un goût sucré très plaisant) et il se rappela à peine s'être endormi. Mais lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Frais et dispo, il se sentait capable de piquer un cent mètres. Pour la première fois en trois semaines, il avait l'esprit clair et reposé. Il en ressentit une honte car il prit conscience que, centré sur ses problèmes, il en avait oublié ses responsabilités et s'était reposé sur ses subordonnés. Cela était une autre manœuvre de leur adversaire ? L'épuiser, le tourmenter, pour mieux le distraire et leur faire gagner du temps ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry se remit au travail avec un entrain renouvelé. Quelque soit les manœuvres de l'ennemi, il avait un atout, cette potion qui lui faisait un bien fou. Et c'est un Harry revitalisé qui revint au ministère et reprit les choses en mains. Tout semblait s'améliorer. A une exception.

Ses incertitudes sur ce qu'il faisait une fois endormi.

Il en était sûr, il ne restait pas au lit la nuit. Les traces de boue sur son pyjama n'étaient pas anodines, il bougeait. Pour aller où ? Pour faire quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il était évident qu'il s'en allait. Il en avait finalement parlé à Ginny et lui avait demandé de le surveiller pendant qu'il dormait. Mais cela n'avait rien donné. Après des nuits où il était sûr d'avoir bougé (traces de boue, porte déverrouillée, meubles qui changeaient de place), Ginny affirmait n'avoir rien vu. Malgré tout, le doute persistait. Pourquoi bougeait-il dans son sommeil ? Etait-il somnambule ? Quelqu'un le contrôlait-il à distance ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? C'était cette question qui le tourmentait le plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?  
>Octobre arriva sans qu'il puisse avoir ne serait-ce qu'un embryon de réponse. Il ne parvenait plus à dormir que grâce à la potion de Vogel. Il songea avec une pointe d'inquiétude qu'il basculait peut-être dans la dépendance mais il s'en moquait. Il avait besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair. Surtout maintenant.<p>

Car les Aurors avaient accompli un exploit. Une véritable guerre se déroulait désormais à la frontière écossaise. Une guerre qui tournait au désavantage des Aurors. La situation devenait de plus en plus désespérée sur tous les fronts. La piste Franklin ne donnait toujours rien, pas plus que celle de la Brigade rouge (le mystérieux employé du ministère qui avait ordonné à la Brigade de quitter son poste). En bref, ils n'avançaient pas, pire, ils se faisaient écraser.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Les Aurors en avaient capturé un.

Ils allaient pouvoir interroger un membre de la Confrérie de Minuit.

Harry attendait avec impatience que ce maudit ascenseur arrive au niveau -1. Le vampire avait été ramené au ministère et enfermé dans l'un des cachots les plus profonds du niveau -1. Il ne fallait prendre aucun risque. Il était peut-être leur seul lien avec la Confrérie.

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses grilles et Harry se précipita dans le dédale de couloirs. Plusieurs Aurors se trouvaient là, la plupart avait cet aspect décharné qu'avaient les soldats sur le front. Harry avait entendu dire qu'une petite armée avait été mobilisée pour escorter le prisonnier. Cole faisait parti du voyage, il ne tenait pas à prendre le moindre risque. Vogel, aussi, était là. Ses dons seraient sûrement sollicités.

Au détour d'un croisement, Harry tomba sur Seamus. Ce dernier avait sa mine renfrognée habituelle et paraissait accablé d'une fatigue sans nom. Lorsqu'il vit Harry, il grogna :

« Te voilà, Potter. Tu arrives juste à temps, Cole s'apprête à commencer l'interrogatoire. On n'attend plus que Vogel.  
>- Tu me mets au parfum ? »<p>

Seamus fit un bruit qui oscillait entre le grognement et le soupir.

« J'aurais jamais cru que l'on parviendrait à en capturer un. Ces salauds sont de véritables anguilles. S'ils s'échappent, ils vous tuent ; s'ils ne s'échappent pas, ils se tuent. Cole avait raison sur ce point. Tous ces enfoirés portent une bague qui contient un sort d'Avada Kedavra. Lorsqu'ils voient qu'ils sont perdus (ce qui est relativement rare), ils libèrent le sort et clamsent. Ici, on a eu du pot. C'est grâce à Cole si l'on a celui là. Il est parvenu à lui enlever la bague en lui tranchant les doigts à distance. Peu orthodoxe mais efficace. »

Décidément, Cole était plein de ressource.

Les deux Aurors arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire. Derrière cette porte se trouvait un monstre sanguinaire enchaîné. Harry ressentit une pointe d'excitation.

« Qui participera à l'interrogatoire ?  
>- Cole, pour les questions, Vogel, qui devra entrer dans son esprit… Et oui, dit Seamus en voyant le regard interrogateur de Harry, Cole pense que l'on pourrait en apprendre beaucoup en fouillant l'esprit du vampire. Il espère notamment dénicher des informations sur leur chef. Sinon, il y aura toi, moi ainsi que Cooper et Drakes. Nous devrons surveiller que le prisonnier ne tente pas de s'échapper. On ne sait jamais.<br>- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Tu as l'air sur le point de t'écrouler.  
>- Et louper ça ? Tu rigoles ! Ces enfoirés en ont trop fait pour que je loupe ça. Ils ont tué Brooks, tu le savais ? »<p>

Harry acquiesça. Oui, il le savait, il l'avait appris dans un rapport.

« Alors tu sais que je dois être là. »

Harry ne comprenait que trop bien les motivations de Seamus, surtout après la perte de l'un de ses équipiers.

« Allons-y. »

Ils entrèrent.

Le vampire se tenait devant eux, solidement enchainé à une chaise renforcée fixée au sol. On lui avait retiré son manteau à capuchon, ses armes et son masque. Privé de tout cela, il donnait une image inattendue de lui-même, une image que Harry trouva particulièrement sordide. Sans manteau, le vampire portait une chemise et un pantalon de toile noir de jais, ce qui contrastait terriblement avec son visage pâle, très pâle. La peau était translucide, sillonnée de veines bleues. Le visage était neutre, semblable à une statue. Seuls ses yeux semblaient animés de vie. C'était deux globes beiges, brillants d'une attention malsaine. Ni iris, ni pupille, une uniformité nauséeuse. Le vampire regardait devant lui, sans faire un seul geste. Son immobilité était parfaite. Seuls ses doigts se contractaient par moment et trahissaient de la vie sous cette chair morte. Dernier détail, il puait. Il empestait le cadavre en décomposition.  
>Harry ferma la porte. Ils étaient presque tous là. Cole se tenait devant le vampire et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Finnigan, Cooper et Drakes se tenaient à l'écart, la main crispée sur leur baguette. Seamus regardait le vampire avec une lueur dangereuse et Harry put sentir d'ici la volonté presque irrépressible qui le tenaillait de faire payer au prisonnier ce que ses comparses (voir lui-même) avaient fait à Brooks. Harry était alors sûr que le vampire ne quitterait pas ce cachot vivant.<p>

Il ne manquait plus que Vogel.

Harry s'approcha de Cole. Ce dernier fixait le prisonnier à s'en faire mal aux yeux. Sans même détourner la tête, il dit à Harry :

« Vogel ne va pas tarder. Ensuite, nous pourrons commencer. »

Sa voix avait changé. Elle paraissait plus mature, plus adulte. A bien y regarder, Cole semblait avoir pris physiquement dix ans de plus. Il faisait partie de ceux qui ne rentrait quasiment pas du front en Ecosse.

En silence, Harry et les autres observaient le vampire qui continuait à fixer le mur avec la plus grande indifférence. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et Vogel entra, serrant dans sa main un petit objet argenté.

« Vous êtes prêt, Vogel ?  
>- Oui », répondit simplement ce dernier.<p>

Cole eu un hochement de tête et s'avança.

L'interrogatoire commença.

L'interrogatoire dura presque une heure sans résultats. Harry admira la méthode de Cole qui contredisait son jeune âge et son éventuelle inexpérience. Son ton était assuré, clair et offensif. Il martela de questions sans interruption le vampire avant de revenir brusquement sur ce qu'il venait de dire il y a dix secondes. Le but était de déstabiliser l'adversaire, de lui montrer qui était le patron. Sa posture, son ton, son aplomb devait donner d'excellents résultats devant un criminel lambda. Mais le vampire n'était pas un criminel lambda. Il ne réagissait à aucune des injonctions de Cole ; C'est comme si il n'était pas là. Harry scrutait les expressions du prisonnier et était impressionné par tant d'indifférence. Il semblait imperturbable. Il n'y eut que deux sentiments que Harry décela chez lui : la moquerie, dans le très léger sourire qu'il arborait en observant Cole, et une sorte de crainte dans sa façon d'esquiver subtilement le regard de Vogel, qui, lui, ne le détachait pas des yeux.

Harry savait ce que faisait Vogel. A ce jour, le petit sorcier au tatouage était le meilleur legilimens de tout le corps des Aurors. Son habilité dans ce domaine était inégalable. En ce moment, il essayait de percer les défenses du vampire afin de le pousser à l'erreur. Impossible de savoir s'il réussissait ou échouait. Son visage était aussi expressif que celui du vampire.  
>Au bout d'une heure de matraquage de questions, il fallait s'y attendre (fatigue, nervosité…), Cole explosa :<p>

« Ca suffit, maintenant, cria-t-il en empoignant le prisonnier au collet, cette mascarade a suffisamment duré. Tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais. Qui est votre chef ? Où se trouve votre repaire ? Que prévoyez-vous de faire ? Parle ! Tu m'entends, PARLE !  
>- Cole. »<p>

Harry s'approcha et le chopa à l'épaule. Il savait Cole potentiellement coléreux mais il s'agissait de ne pas buter leur seul témoin. Le jeune homme tourna brièvement la tête et parut se calmer sous le regard vert de Harry. Néanmoins, l'action n'avait pas été totalement inutile.

Le vampire eut une réaction.

Et cette réaction, c'était un rire moqueur.

Cole se tourna vivement vers le vampire, les mâchoires serrées, et assista à un étrange phénomène. Tous dans la salle (excepté Vogel, plongé dans sa transe) assistèrent stupéfaits à l'action du vampire.

Il se lécha tout d'abord les lèvres, il se pourléchait les babines avec une langue démesurée sur laquelle perlaient des gouttes de sang. Puis son visage changea. Sa peau translucide devint de plus en plus opaque, jusqu'à prendre une teinte légèrement hâlée. Son nez se brusqua, ses lèvres grossières s'affinèrent, une tignasse noir poussa sur son crâne chauve et cabossé. Et pour finir, ces yeux, ces deux gouffres, furent teintés d'un blanc laiteux et dans ce blanc, apparurent, tel un bouton de rose qui éclot au printemps, deux iris sombres, donnant au vampire un regard dur.

Abasourdi, Cole regardait son propre visage qui lui souriait d'un air mauvais.

Harry était stupéfait. Cole leur avait parlé de la capacité de caméléon de leur ennemi mais il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point c'était abouti. A cette seconde, il aurait été incapable de faire la différence. L'effet était d'autant plus accentué que lorsque le vampire parla, il avait les même intonations, les mêmes manières que Cole :

« Parler… Et qui te dit que j'ai envie de te parler, petit homme ? Crois-tu vraiment être prêt à savoir, petit insecte ? Crois-tu vraiment être capable de supporter ce que je pourrais te dire, petite merde ? Misérable humain… Pauvre petite chose…  
>- Qu'est-ce que…»<p>

Brutalement, le vampire se jeta en avant. Cole réagit en moins de deux secondes et parvint à éviter les crocs de la créature de justesse. Folle furieuse, elle tirait de toutes ses forces sur ses chaînes. Créature vociférante, monstre sifflant. Les autres se tenaient à bonne distance de la chaise, ils n'osaient même pas lui lancer un sort. C'était terrifiant.

Aussi brutale que son attaque, son arrêt surprit tout le monde. Son visage ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il était craquelé de partout, la peau transparente du vampire se devinait dans les plaies ouvertes. Les cheveux tombaient par poignées. Les yeux étaient émaillés de traces brunâtres. Le visage factice se détachait de l'original, comme un masque en lambeau ou de la peau morte inutile.

Le vampire se tourna vers Vogel, immobile et imperturbable, et son visage se transforma en un masque de haine. Il parla alors de sa vraie voix, une voix sifflante, liquide, passablement désagréable :

« Toi, sors de ma tête. »

Vogel eut un soubresaut qui le rejeta contre le mur. Sur le coup, il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Harry vit une lueur de crainte teintée de respect.

Tous regardèrent le vampire qui affichait un sourire bestial. Il promena son regard nauséabond sur tout le monde et murmura :

« Pauvres petites merdes… »

Et il ricana.

Cole soupira et se tourna vers Harry.

« Cela ne sert à rien, il ne dira rien. » Il jeta un regard de dégoût vers la créature ricanante. « Il va falloir recourir à d'autres méthodes. Vogel ? »

Ce dernier regardait toujours le vampire avec une lueur de peur. Cole dut répéter son nom avant de le ramener sur terre.

« As-tu découvert quelque chose ? »

Vogel se passa la main sur le visage et mit un temps pour répondre. Finalement, il dit :

« Rien. Il a une protection mentale très puissante. Une forme d'occlumancie très poussée. Lorsqu'il m'a repoussé, je n'ai jamais senti une telle puissance, une telle maîtrise de soi. C'était impressionnant…  
>- Je m'en doutais, fit Cole, ce sont des coriaces. »<p>

Ils se turent tous les deux. Harry demanda :

« On fait quoi, maintenant ?  
>- Maintenant, on applique le plan de secours, répondit Cole.<br>- C'est-à-dire ? »

C'est Vogel qui répondit :

« Je vais me rendre dans son esprit, je vais m'y immerger totalement. Cette fois, il ne pourra pas m'arrêter. Ce sera ma puissance magique contre la sienne. »

Harry fit brutalement le rapport avec l'objet argenté.

« Tu vas… accomplir le rituel du Voyageur Astral ? »

Vogel opina. « Il le faut.  
>- Ce ne sera pas un mage noir normal, ce sera <em>ça<em>. » Il tendit la tête vers le vampire. « Tu es sûr de ton coup ?  
>- Je l'ignore, mais on n'a pas le choix. »<p>

Harry avait déjà vu Vogel user du rituel du Voyageur Astral, un procédé qu'il n'utilisait qu'en dernier recours, généralement lorsque sa pratique de la légilimancie se révélait inefficace. Harry ne connaissait pas les détails mais il savait que ce rituel pouvait être mortel. Voir bien pire.

Harry s'apprêtait à mettre en garde Vogel mais Cole l'en empêcha en leur disant que le temps leur manquait et que s'il fallait faire quelque chose, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Vogel soupira.

« Donnez-moi deux minutes. »

Cole et Harry s'écartèrent pour lui laisser de la place. Vogel sortit sa baguette et commença à psalmodier une incantation dans une langue inconnue. Dans sa main droite, il tenait sa baguette ; dans sa main gauche, l'objet argenté qui se révélait être une flasque en fer ciselé.

Vogel resta un certain temps immobile, ses lèvres bougeant légèrement, l'incantation s'élevant comme une mélopée. Puis il leva la baguette et ouvrit la flasque. Du bon de la baguette, il fit sortir le liquide contenu dans le petit récipient, une potion violette très claire. Le fluide se concentra au bout de la baguette que Vogel approcha de sa main droite. Il lâcha alors la flasque et tendit la main gauche, paume vers le ciel. Délicatement, il traça avec le liquide des runes sur la pulpe de l'index et de l'auriculaire. Les runes ne ressemblaient à rien de connu. Une fois l'opération terminée, il prit la baguette dans la main gauche et traça deux autres symboles, sur le majeur et l'annulaire de la main droite. La potion fut consommée et Vogel se retrouva avec quatre runes sur quatre doigts. Précautionneusement, il rangea sa baguette et réunit ses mains en un geste de prière, les doigts marqués tendus. Il ferma les yeux et l'incantation se fit plus rapide. Les runes se mirent à briller, la couleur sombre devint chaude, claire et chaleureuse, comme un petit soleil. C'est alors que Vogel ouvrit les yeux :

« Tenez-lui la tête. »

Les autres s'approchèrent du prisonnier qui, se doutant de ce qui allait se passer, commença à se débattre. Au prix de grandes difficultés, ils parvinrent à le maintenir. Vogel s'approcha à son tour et regarda le vampire dans les yeux.

« Montre-moi ce que tu sais. »

Il tendit les mains et plaqua ses doigts marqués sur le front de la créature en suivant une ligne.

L'instant d'après, il plongea dans les ténèbres.

Le néant.

Vogel ouvrit –ou plutôt crut ouvrir- les yeux sur les ténèbres. Il n'y avait rien, juste l'ombre qui s'étendait à l'infini. Il ne distinguait même plus ses propres limites. Au sens littéral du terme, il se trouvait au cœur de l'informe, l'antichambre de l'esprit du vampire, et cela le rassura, mieux, cela le conforta dans ses propres capacités.

Le transfert avait été un succès. Il était parvenu à traverser toutes les barrières et à pénétrer dans le royaume intime de son adversaire. Il lui fallait maintenant se préparer. Dans peu de temps, le néant se modifierait, fonderait en une réalité spirituelle spécifique au vampire. Une réalité que leurs facultés cognitives, à lui et au vampire, puissent assimilée. L'informe, par définition, échappait aux sens primaires de l'humain. Il fallait donc la représenter, la modifier, afin de la rendre intelligible. Une phase commune à l'esprit hôte, un passage potentiellement mortel pour l'esprit visiteur.

Ce moment, Vogel le craignait. C'était la partie la plus délicate pour lui. Son adversaire allait créer un monde en se basant sur sa personnalité. Vogel devrait, durant tout le processus, se focaliser sur lui-même afin de conserver sa propre individualité. Une pratique qui ne tolèrait aucune erreur. Une seconde d'inattention et il pourrait fondre avec le néant et disparaître avec lui. Ou pire, il pourrait devenir l'instrument du vampire, son pantin.

Concentration…

Vogel ferma mentalement les yeux et se concentra sur lui-même. Il suivit plusieurs axes : il pensa mentalement à son apparence physique et passa en revue le moindre détail de son anatomie ; il se concentra également sur lui-même, sur son caractère, sa personnalité ; enfin, il usa du plus vieil élément diachronique de l'homme : les souvenirs. Tout cela, Vogel l'accomplissait simultanément, ce qui nécessitait une gymnastique de l'esprit non négligeable et une indifférence totale pour son environnement, dont il sentait les modifications.

Allez… Encore un peu…

Brutalement, tout s'arrêta. Vogel ouvrit les yeux et constata avec satisfaction qu'il avait réussi. Il était parvenu à s'incarner, à échapper à la dissolution du néant. Il n'était plus désormais qu'une petite entité perdue à l'intérieur du monde spirituel de son ennemi.  
>Ce dernier était par ailleurs à l'image de son créateur. Un monde de béton et de métal. Vogel se tenait au milieu d'un couloir, aux parois composées de grillages rouillés et de blocs craquelés et souillés. Le sol et le plafond étaient sales, maculés de sang séché. Au plafond pendait des ampoules nues qui brillaient d'une lueur blafarde, contrastant terriblement avec les ténèbres rougeoyantes observables à travers les grillages. Une légère brume s'élevait de tout cela, comme un linceul vaporeux.<p>

Un monde en décomposition, une réalité morbide, un univers de monstre.

Vogel avança dans le couloir. Ce dernier avait de multiples croisements qui l'amèneraient au plus profond de la psyché de son adversaire. Il faudrait y aller, il devrait plonger dans la personnalité sordide et cruelle du vampire s'il voulait enfin avoir des réponses. Il le fallait, c'était primordial. Quitte à se perdre soi même.

Vogel avança en se concentrant. Il cherchait certaines réponses, il devait donc poser certaines questions afin de trouver les portes correspondantes. Il cherchait à influer sur l'esprit du vampire, à rassembler ce qu'il cherchait dans un seul et même endroit. Tout en remontant les tunnels, il commença à sentir quelque chose d'insolite. Quelque chose qui ne devrait pas se trouver ici.

Tandis que le doute se renforçait, un rire éclata, puis un autre, et encore un autre. On aurait dit un concert de hyènes. Mais ce n'était cela qui ébranlait le plus Vogel.

Ce n'était pas lui qui faisait ça. Mais alors…

Cela faisait une minute que le rituel avait commencé. Vogel se tenait devant le vampire, les quatre doigts marqués sur son front, et tout deux se regardaient. Ils avaient une immobilité parfaite, deux statues de chair et de sang. Ils semblaient pouvoir tenir là pour l'éternité. Leurs yeux ne cillaient pas, leurs regards étaient si intenses que l'on pouvait presque voir le lien magique qui les reliait. Pupilles grises contre globes bruns. La tension était palpable. Malgré l'immobilité des protagonistes, Harry savait qu'un affrontement opposait Vogel et le vampire. Un affrontement dans lequel Vogel ne devait espérer aucune aide. Un affrontement qu'il devait remporter seul.

Tous les Aurors présents, Harry, Seamus, Cooper et Drakes, ainsi que Cole, regardaient le duel muet en silence. Harry rongeait son frein. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien, que Vogel reviendrait, avec des réponses de surcroit. Cole devait se dire la même chose. Il fixait le sorcier et le vampire avec une intensité proche de la transe. Ses yeux sombres ne cillaient pas.  
>Un tressaillement secoua Vogel. Presqu'aussitôt, une chaîne s'ébranla brièvement.<br>Vogel lui avait parlé de ce rituel dans les grandes lignes, aussi Harry savait-il ce que ce tressaillement signifiait.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les rires s'intensifiaient et muaient progressivement en des cris de bêtes. Sifflements, grognements, hurlements. Vogel sentait leur présence autour de lui, comme autant de sentinelles vigilantes. Il courait, profitant du fait qu'ils jouaient avec lui pour mettre au point une tactique.

Vogel avait fait une erreur de débutant. Celle de confondre un vampire et un humain. L'esprit humain était tourné vers sa propre individualité et formait, de ce fait, un univers clos. Ce n'était pas le cas pour un vampire. Il s'en était rendu compte rapidement, l'esprit de son ennemi était ouvert à d'autres. Il faisait même partie intégrante de ces autres.

Les esprits des vampires de la Confrérie de Minuit étaient reliés entre eux.

Et ils l'avaient vu. Ils avaient vu Vogel dans l'esprit de leur camarade. Maintenant, ils le traquaient.

C'était grave pour Vogel. Il pouvait influer sur un esprit mais pas sur plusieurs. S'ils se mettaient tous contre lui, ils n'auraient aucun mal à l'anéantir. Ou pire. Refusant de céder à la panique, Vogel projeta sa volonté sur l'esprit du vampire afin de ralentir ses ennemis. Les couloirs s'écroulèrent, se transformèrent, ouvrant de nouveaux passages, bloquant d'autres. Il essayait de contenir l'ennemi tout en conservant en tête son but. Il devait arriver là où les réponses l'attendaient, ce lieu derrière cette porte où Vogel avait contenu ce qu'il cherchait.

S'il pouvait atteindre cette porte rapidement et rompre le lien, il pourrait s'en sortir. Il pourrait gagner.

Autour de lui, les rires fusaient.

Vogel percevait autre chose dans le flot de malveillance. Une présence qui se détachait des autres, une flamme noire et froide, un cœur mauvais palpitant d'une intention malsaine. Une entité dont la puissance surpassait celle de Vogel. Ce dernier essaya de ne pas de s'attarder sur cette présence et pressa le pas. Il devait en finir, il devait en finir vite. La porte était proche, toute proche.

Allez… Plus vite…

Derrière lui, une ombre mouvante anéantissait tout. Au cœur de cette ombre, l'entité palpitait.

Allez… Allez !

Il la trouva enfin. La porte. Au bout du couloir, une simple plaque de bois vermoulu avec une poignée et une inscription sibylline :

INFORMATION

Vogel se jeta sur ce qu'il avait créé mais avant qu'il n' ait le temps de poser la main sur la poignée, une onde traversa les couloirs et pulvérisa la porte. Vogel se cogna contre un mur nu. La porte, et les informations qu'il recherchait, venaient d'être détruites.

Non… Ce n'était pas vrai…

Vogel se retourna vers l'ombre noire qui se rapprochait. En matière d'espace, elle se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres de Vogel. Elle avalait tout sur son passage. Vogel s'agenouilla et joignit les mains. Il lui fallait rompre le contact, vite.

Mais avant même d'avoir pu commencer l'incantation, une nouvelle onde le rejeta contre le mur. Ils ne voulaient pas le laisser partir. Ils voulaient l'anéantir. Deux autres ondes le percutèrent et Vogel fut balloté dans tout les sens, comme un pantin désarticulé. A ce rythme, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Ils vont me détruire… Je n'ai pas le choix…

Il s'agenouilla de nouveau et joignit les mains. Non plus pour fuir, mais pour attaquer.

Peut-être vais-je apprendre quelque chose, finalement…

Il se concentra, les yeux fermés, sur l'entité au cœur de l'ombre.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le dévorer, il attaqua.

Le duel s'intensifiait.

Quoiqu'il se passe entre le vampire et Vogel, cela tournait mal. Vogel en tremblait, les doigts fermement ancrés sur le front de son ennemi. L'aura de magie était si intense que tous dans la pièce se mettaient à trembler. Chaîne, chaise, murs. Tous subissaient l'influence de la magie exercée entre le sorcier et le monstre. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. Harry vit au fond des paupières du vampire une lueur rouge tandis que les iris de Vogel brillaient d'une lumière bleutée. Quoiqu'il se passe, c'était intense.

Alors que la pièce se mettait à vibrer littéralement, Cooper s'écria :

« Il faut les séparer ! »

L'Auror se précipita sur Vogel.

« Non », s'écria Harry.

Il arrêta Cooper au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à empoigner les mains du petit sorcier.

« Si tu coupes le contact maintenant, il est perdu. »

Cooper tourna vers lui des yeux affolés et Harry ne comprit que trop bien sa peur.

« Il faut lui faire confiance. Il doit se débrouiller seul. Mais si tu fais ça, tu le tueras. Tu entends ? »

Harry parvint à faire lâcher Cooper avec l'aide de Seamus. Drakes ne bougeait pas, hésitant visiblement à sortir sa baguette ou à fuir. Quant à Cole, il ne lâchait pas des yeux Vogel et le vampire. Il était comme fasciné.

Le phénomène s'amplifia. La salle se mit à vibrer. Des fissures apparurent sur les murs. La chaise cliquetait furieusement. A ce rythme, la salle s'écroulerait très rapidement.

Dépêche-toi, Vogel.

Vogel était en plein combat. L'ombre noire était un amalgame de tous les membres de la Confrérie de Minuit, une incarnation de leur force mentale. Unie, cette force l'écraserait comme un insecte. C'est pour cela qu'il s'acharnait à la morceler. Sa seule chance résidait dans la division. Il s'acharna à trancher l'ombre noire, à faire disparaître les éléments détachés. C'était une bataille sans armes, un combat de volonté et de maîtrise. Jamais Vogel n'avait été aussi concentré.

Il connaissait son pouvoir. Il savait qu'il pouvait endurer les assauts des entités séparées, il savait qu'il pouvait supporter leurs assauts mentaux. Celle qu'il craignait, c'était l'entité principale au cœur de la masse. Cette entité dont il devinait une puissance au moins aussi élevée que la sienne. C'était elle que Vogel visait. Il devinait de qui il s'agissait. Il fallait s'approcher.

Vogel fendait la masse. L'entité principale brillait comme une flamme noire à quelques pas de lui. Il sentait son aura maléfique, sa puissance démoniaque. Il crut l'entendre rire. Un rire froid, dépourvu de toute joie.

Au milieu du chaos, Vogel se dressa et hurla :  
>« MONTRE-TOI… »<p>

« … SALOPARD ! »

Le cri qui s'échappa de la gorge de Vogel surprit tout le monde. Il fut si bref que l'on aurait pu se demander si il était bien sorti de lui. Son expression s'était figée en un masque de douleur agressive. Le combat devait être rude.

Le phénomène devenait de plus en plus important. Des morceaux de plâtre tombaient du plafond, les lézardes devenaient de plus en plus importantes, la chaise aux chaînes grinçait à en faire mal aux oreilles. La salle donnait l'impression de vouloir s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il fallait sortir.

Harry s'apprêta à donner l'ordre lorsque la bouche du vampire s'étira en un sourire mauvais.

Il parla alors mais la voix était différente.

Une voix rauque, effroyable.

Il n'y eut que trois mots.

« Je… te… vois… »

Vogel jeta toute sa force contre le cœur de l'ombre. Cette dernière ripostait avec une puissance attendue. Le combat devenait un duel. Un duel entre Vogel, le mage le plus puissant dans la magie de l'esprit, et celui qu'il pressentait être le Maître de la Confrérie de Minuit.

L'ombre prit une forme humanoïde. Vogel distinguait maintenant l'ennemi. Il entendait son rire froid, il percevait sa volonté cruelle, et sut à ce moment-là qu'il ne gagnerait pas. Il ne pourrait l'emporter face à cet adversaire. Contre toute attente, il était plus fort que lui.

« Montre toi, cria-t-il à la forme, je veux voir le visage de celui qui va me tuer. »

La forme (le Maître ?) éclata de rire et donna sans le vouloir une opportunité à Vogel, une dernière chance de changer la donne. Il atténua son assaut mental. Vogel saisit le coup et se jeta en avant. L'ennemi ne s'attendait pas à ça et n'eut pas le temps de riposter. Vogel morcela son individualité et devint une pure forme.

Une seconde après, la forme et Vogel fusionnèrent et tout devint noir.

Vogel rejeta la tête en arrière et son visage se tordit en un hurlement muet. Harry s'approcha de lui et vit ses yeux exorbités. Son sang se glaça.

Les pupilles grises de Vogel avaient disparu…

… pour laisser la place à des yeux blancs sillonnés de vaisseaux rouges.

Il fallait arrêter ça.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Harry à Cooper, il sortit sa baguette et coupa le lien en jetant un sortilège Cuisant sur les poignets de Vogel.

Une onde de choc traversa la pièce et jeta tout le monde à terre. Il y eut une rumeur assourdie qui émana de l'onde.

Puis le silence.

Un silence assourdissant. 

Les Aurors étaient regroupés autour de Vogel, inconscient, qui reposait adossé au mur. Harry craignait que la rupture brutale du lien ne l'ait tué mais le sorcier au tatouage vivait encore.

Harry percevait son pouls. Il était simplement sonné. D'une certaine manière, ils l'étaient tous.

La salle d'interrogatoire était dans un piteux état. Fissurée de partout, c'était une ruine. Les chaînes ne tenaient plus que par miracle. Il fallait arrêter rapidement la Confrérie de Minuit, pensa Harry, à ce rythme là, ils auraient ravagé le ministère en entier avant l'hiver.

En parlant de la Confrérie, le vampire ne faisait plus parler de lui. Il respirait encore mais était aussi inerte que Vogel.

Harry regarda les Aurors qui l'entouraient. Tous semblaient plus ou moins ébranlés par ce qui venait de se passer. Cooper avait les yeux encore agrandis par l'effroi, Drakes, sous sa mine patibulaire, semblait encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, et Cole avait un regard halluciné, comme s'il se remettait pas encore de ce qui venait de se passer. Seamus, lui, était carrément furieux. Il s'approcha à grands pas du vampire, qui n'était plus retenu que par les chaînes.

« Réveille toi, salopard, gronda-t-il en le secouant vigoureusement, on en a pas fini avec toi ! Crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte… »

Il le secoua plus fort encore. La tête du vampire ballotait de gauche à droite sans retenue. Il n'avait absolument plus aucune réaction.

« C'est inutile… »

Tous se tournèrent vers Vogel, qui ouvrait doucement les yeux.

« Il est mort. Son esprit a été détruit. »

Il se releva avec un grognement. Cole et Harry l'aidèrent à se remettre sur ses jambes et Harry vit que le bout de ses doigts marqués avait brulé. En se tournant vers le vampire, il vit sans surprise quatre marques de brûlures sur son front.

« Son esprit n'a pas supporté le flux de magie. Ma dernière action l'a achevé. De toute façon, il était fichu. Ses compagnons étaient déjà en train de l'achever.  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- Ils sont liés, tous. La Confrérie de Minuit est une collectivité mentale. Ils ne forment qu'un. J'ai bien failli succomber. Et puis… »

Son regard se tourna vers l'assistance et Harry vit avec étonnement briller au fond de ses yeux une lueur qui ressemblait furieusement à de la peur.

« Je l'ai vu. Leur Maître. Je sais comment il s'appelle. J'aurais pu voir son visage mais pour cela, il aurait fallu que je reste plus longtemps et je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Je ne connais que son nom.  
>- Son nom ?<br>- Oui. Il m'a parlé. Dans une langue que je croyais disparue à jamais.  
>- Que t'a-t-il dit ? »<br>Vogel marqua une pause. Lorsqu'il parla de nouveau, sa voix s'était faite plus gutturale :  
>« <em>Janus malacantar. Sarist kror, thanatarsisnum vocolor. Ridio tali frar lymar<em> »

Il y eu un silence puis Seamus demanda, incertain :

« Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Vogel ne répondit pas tout de suite puis :

« Je me nomme Janus… »

Il se tut brièvement, tous regardèrent le cadavre encore vivant du vampire.

« … Je suis le Seigneur des Serpents, Annonciateur du Chaos… »

Un temps puis :

« … Et je n'aurais de cesse que de voir ce monde brûler. »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Un silence de mort. Harry pensa à cette nouvelle information qu'il pressentait comme capitale.

… Janus, le Maître de la Confrérie de Minuit…

« Harry… »

Ce dernier se tourna vers Vogel. Cette fois, plus de doute, c'était bien de la peur dans ses yeux.

« … Cole, tous, écoutez. C'est encore pire que ce que vous pensez.  
>- Vraiment ? dit Seamus en haussant un sourcil.<br>- Oui. Janus est différent. Ce n'est pas Voldemort. Voldemort, lui, avait un but, une certaine vision, une volonté de dominer ce monde. Pas Janus. Il dit vrai… »

Un temps puis :

« C'est un pur esprit de haine. Il vient ici pour détruire. »

Un nouveau silence s'écrasa sur la pièce. Sur la figure de tous se dessinait la même incertitude, la même peur. Un monstre venait de se lever pour tous les avaler. Et ils le savaient, aucun d'entre eux n'échapperait à la morsure.

Et assis sur la chaise, comme pour se moquer d'eux, le cadavre aspira une grande goulée d'air.


	10. Hans Franklin

**Hans Franklin**

« On l'a retrouvé. »

Enfin, une bonne nouvelle. Harry commençait à désespérer.

Octobre s'achevait lorsque Dan Davis, suivi de près par un Ron souriant, entra en un coup de vent dans le bureau de Goodwin pour claironner qu'ils avaient enfin retrouvé l'insaisissable Hans Franklin. Harry, qui s'y trouvait en compagnie de Cole et du Premier Auror, eut un sourire de satisfaction. Il restait un espoir.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis l'interrogatoire du vampire. La Confrérie de Minuit devenait de plus en plus agressive. Les assauts se multipliaient à la frontière écossaise. Le ministère, acculé, avait du se tourner vers ses alliés (la France, l'Espagne et l'Irlande) et espérer de l'aide. Chaque pays avait promis d'envoyer un bataillon de mages dès que possible. Malgré tout, Harry craignait qu'ils agissent trop tard. La Confrérie ne se trouvait plus seulement en Ecosse. Des vampires avaient été repérés aux abords de Manchester, de Plymouth, de Norwich et de Brighton. Nord, Sud, Est, Ouest, la Confrérie attaquait de partout. Harry ignorait ce que Janus préparait mais il était évident qu'il rassemblait ses armées. D'une certaine façon, il encerclait Londres et le ministère. Des rumeurs couraient dans le monde des sorciers ; certains chuchotaient avec crainte qu'une nouvelle guerre se préparait, qu'une nouvelle période de terreur allait s'installer, comme à l'époque de Voldemort. Harry essayait de ne pas y penser mais lui aussi se disait la même chose. Il fallait trouver leur repaire, et vite. Avant que Janus ne se décide véritablement à passer à l'attaque.

Au sein du ministère, aussi, il y avait de l'agitation. Les élections pour un nouveau ministre approchaient (c'était le président du magenmagot qui détenait le pouvoir entre temps) et les rumeurs allaient bon train. Harry avait discrètement détaché un bataillon d'Aurors à la surveillance interne du ministère. Il en était certain maintenant, la Confrérie avait des espions à l'intérieur du ministère. Elle prévoyait toutes leurs manœuvres et les retournaient contre les Aurors avec une facilité déconcertante. Il fallait les débusquer au plus vite. Harry craignait que la Confrérie ne profite des élections pour placer à la tête du pouvoir l'un de leurs pions. C'était ce qu'avait fait Voldemort autrefois et il n'était pas exclu que Janus fasse de même. La prudence était de mise. Aussi Harry ordonna-t-il aux Aurors chargés de la surveillance de se concentrer surtout sur les prétendants au poste de ministre. De même, il avait placé quelques Aurors à la surveillance du conseil administratif de Poudlard. McGonagall étant alitée, un nouveau directeur devait être nommé. Mais Harry n'avait pas trop d'inquiétude à ce sujet. Selon lui, Flitwick, qui assurait l'intérim pour le moment, resterait à son poste.

Concernant les recherches, les Aurors piétinaient. Lestrange restait introuvable. Plusieurs groupuscules de sorciers à risque étaient étroitement surveillés, sans résultat. Quant à l'espion qui avait éloigné la Brigade rouge du ministre le jour de son assassinat, il avait mis cela sur les priorités de l'équipe de surveillance.

Il ne restait plus que la piste Franklin et Harry pestait sur leur incapacité à retrouver l'allemand. Il se demandait même s'il le retrouverait un jour.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Dan et Ron étaient visiblement ravis. Harry les regardait avec des cernes de plus en plus marquées. Il avait essayé de se passer de la potion de Vogel et s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus dormir sans. A la crainte de ses cauchemars s'était ajoutée la crainte de lui-même. Il se réveillait de plus en plus fatigué. Celui ou ceux qui le manipulait lui faisait faire des choses de plus en plus éreintantes et il se réveillait quasiment épuisé. Il essayait de moins dormir mais cela n'arrangeait rien. Ca le fatiguait encore plus. Il n'était plus qu'un pantin dans les mains de fous dangereux.

Bien sûr, il n'en parlait plus à personne. Il ne voulait pas être relevé de ses fonctions ou être considéré comme fou. Au fond, peut-être ne bougeait-il pas la nuit et peut-être que son état de fatigue devenu permanent était dû à ce qui passait uniquement.

Peut-être imaginaient-ils tous ça.

Peut-être était-il vraiment fou.

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'aimait pas rester là à rien faire. Ca le conduisait à s'interroger sur lui-même et à se tourmenter de questions sans réponses. Il valait mieux agir, s'occuper l'esprit. Et la nouvelle de Ron et Dan relançait agréablement la donne.

Enfin, un peu d'action.

Ron tenait à la main un parchemin qui se révéla être une carte magique de l'Angleterre. Avec un grand sourire, le rouquin déplia la carte sur le bureau de Goodwin et lui donna un coup de baguette. La carte générale de l'Angleterre se focalisa sur la partie nord-ouest du pays. Sous les injonctions de Cole, Goodwin et Harry, Ron commença son explication :

« Avec Davis, on a eu une idée. Cela fait maintenant deux mois que Franklin nous échappe. Comment fait-il ? D'autant plus que c'est un étranger. Les Traqueurs auraient du le repérer très facilement. Comment, alors ? C'est simple, on cherchait dans la mauvaise direction. On partait du principe que Franklin se cachait quelque part dans le monde de la magie, ici, ou chez lui, en Allemagne, voir même qu'il était mort. On se trompait. Cela n'a rien donné pour la bonne raison que Franklin ne s'y trouvait plus. Vous saisissez ? On cherchait parmi les sorciers alors qu'il n'y était plus… »

Ron pointa la baguette sur la carte.

« … Il se cachait parmi les moldus. »

Il marqua un temps comme pour laisser le temps à l'assistance de digérer l'information. Harry, qui avait déjà envisagé l'hypothèse, dit :

« Même parmi les moldus, les Traqueurs l'auraient repéré. Sans compter nos équipes de recherche…  
>- Non, justement, nos équipes se sont concentrées sur les villages sorciers et les flux de sorciers entre nos pays. Elles sont restées dans notre monde, en négligeant totalement celui des moldus. Quant aux Traqueurs… »<p>

Il se gratta la tête, comme s'il cherchait les mots.

« … Ils ne sont pas infaillibles. Il est possible de les tromper, je le sais, c'est mon département qui a conçus le mécanisme et qui les connait mieux que personne. Les Traqueurs fonctionnent selon l'odeur de la personne recherchée ainsi que sa magie. Une fois que les données sont entrées dans l'appareil, ils peuvent détecter le sorcier à deux cent kilomètres à la ronde. Pourtant, Franklin n'a pas été retrouvé. Il a échappé à leur vigilance pendant plus de trois mois. Comment ? C'est simple, il n'utilise plus sa magie, ce qui accrédite l'hypothèse moldue, et il est parvenu à dissiper son odeur. »

Harry secoua la tête. Les Traqueurs étaient relativement récents et les dernières améliorations avaient été apportées il y a six mois. On ne pouvait les éviter si facilement. Toutefois, cela pouvait se tenir. Le jour de la création des Traqueurs, il y avait eu une fuite au département et deux jours après, les principaux syndicats des droits du sorcier les tannèrent pour qu'ils révèlent l'existence des Traqueurs au public. Acculé, le ministère avait obtempéré et deux mois après, plusieurs criminels avaient trouvé le moyen de contrer l'influence des Traqueurs. Harry leur aurait donné des baffes, à ses syndicats inconscients.

Mais…

« Les Traqueurs détectent l'aura magique en plus de la magie active. De plus, à moins de disparaître totalement, il est impossible de ne plus sentir. Ca ne colle pas…  
>- Et si, s'exclama Ron, triomphant, il peut ne plus sentir, c'est même Dan ici présent qui a trouvé comment. »<p>

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le jeune sorcier qui en fut légèrement gêné. Mais lorsqu'il parla, sa voix avait l'accent de celui qui l'avait remporté sur ses ainés.

« C'est simple, pourtant. Il suffit d'avoir un peu de lotion de médavorone. »

Il y eut un instant de silence puis :

« Bordel mais quel idiot ! s'exclama Harry en parlant de lui-même, j'aurais dû y penser… »

La lotion de médavorone était un fluide extrait d'une plante tropicale, la vorona rouge, dont l'odeur était effroyable. Elle était surtout utilisée à St Mangouste dans la confection de remèdes ou encore dans certains laboratoires où l'on créait certains parfums. Pure, c'était pire que du jus de putois. Mélangée avec d'autres ingrédients, c'était divin. Une pure merveille. Autrement, elle n'était pas utilisée. Est-ce que c'est comme ça que Franklin leur échappait ? En utilisant de la médavorone semi-pure, suffisamment traitée pour faire disparaître l'odeur et suffisamment pure pour en garder les propriétés ? Car la médavorone avait une particularité plus que gênante pour les Aurors. Les émanations de ce produit brouillaient les Traqueurs. Une fois distillée et transformée en parfum, elle perdait cette propriété. Mais à l'état pur, les Traqueurs s'y perdaient. En soi, si c'était vrai, Franklin avait eu une idée de génie. C'est à se demander pourquoi ils n'y avaient pas pensé avant.

Cole ne paraissait pas totalement convaincu.

« D'accord, admettons que ce soit vrai, bien que j'aurais quelques objections à soumettre… Comment ferait-il pour cacher son aura magique ? Ca ne se cache pas ça…  
>- Je crois que si, reprit Dan.<br>- C'est du moins l'avis de Vogel. »

Vogel…

Il avait quasi disparu après sa confrontation avec Janus. Il n'apparaissait plus que sporadiquement au ministère et refusait de dire ce qu'il faisait. C'était étonnant que Ron et Dan soient parvenus à lui parler.

« On l'a vu il y a deux jours. On lui a parlé de notre théorie et il a dit qu'il était en effet possible de dissimuler son aura. Il appelle cela la condensation astrale. Cela consiste à concentrer sa puissance magique en un point précis du corps et de sceller cette partie derrière un sceau mental inviolable. Le sorcier est alors semblable à un moldu. Je suis sûr que notre fugitif utilise ce procédé. »

Harry secoua la tête. « D'après la description de Justin, Franklin ressemblait plus pour moi à un petit truand sans grande envergure. Une telle technique doit nécessiter un certain talent. Je ne pense pas que Franklin le possède.  
>- Justement, non. D'après Vogel, n'importe qui peut le faire. Sceller une zone avec un sceau nécessite un léger apprentissage, c'est vrai, mais sinon, n'importe quel idiot un tant soit peu patient pourrait y arriver. Même Franklin. »<p>

Harry secoua la tête de nouveau. Cela semblait si simple. Franklin les aurait bernés aussi facilement ? Au moins, cela conforta Harry dans ses soupçons sur l'allemand. Un innocent n'irait pas aussi loin pour disparaître.

« Revenons sur la médavorone. Si Franklin en a utilisé comme vous le penser, où aurait-il pu se la procurer ? Ca ne se trouve pas n'importe où, ce genre de produit… »

Voila pourquoi Harry n'y avait pas songé. La médavorone n'était que dans les hôpitaux et les distilleries. Il était impossible de la trouver sur le marché noir, Harry avait vérifié, il y a longtemps. Dans ce cas, comment ? C'était impossible. A moins que…

Brusquement, il comprit comment Ron et Davis avaient remonté la piste. Avant même qu'ils puissent répondre, il s'exclama :

« Il s'en est procuré dans les seuls endroits où on en trouve. Dans les distilleries… »

Ron eut un sourire de victoire.

« En tant que membre de la Répression des Déviances Magiques, j'ai accès à tous les vols qui ont eu lieu dans la communauté magique. J'ai vérifié et huit distilleries ont été cambriolées fin aout, début septembre. Mais une seule comptait de la médavorone dans les produits volés. »

Il se pencha alors sur la carte magique que tout le monde avait oublié.

« Le 26 aout, la distillerie Sentvofrais, à Bourg Clocher, près de Liverpool, a vu son stock allégé de dix centilitres de médavorone pure. Plusieurs ingrédients secondaires ont également disparu. Largement de quoi fabriquer un dérivé. On a vérifié la sécurité et deviner qui c'est qu'on a vu sur les photos ? »

Dan plaqua une photo mouvante sur la carte, exposant à l'assemblée le visage fuyant d'un homme qui entrait visiblement par effraction dans une maison.

« Hans Franklin lui-même. »

Harry regarda la photo. C'était bien lui, les Aurors avaient une photo dans son dossier.

« Dès lors, on a compris qu'il cherchait à se cacher parmi les moldus. On a alors cherché chez eux, c'était d'autant plus facile que mon service à un excellent réseau chez les moldus pour traquer les fugitifs. Et on a fini par le retrouver. »

Théâtralement, Ron planta sa baguette sur un point de la carte.

« Hans Franklin se trouve à Windermere, au nord de Manchester. »

Harry n'y croyait pas. Ils l'avaient trouvé. Il savait où se trouvait le seul homme qui pourrait les renseigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« C'est un homme rusé. Voir même paranoïaque. Il a repéré Mandola et Travis lorsqu'ils sont partie en reconnaissance sur le terrain. Il sait qu'il est traqué et le choper ne sera pas une mince affaire. Toutefois, il faut agir vite, avant qu'il ne quitte cette ville. »

Harry hocha la tête. Enfin de l'action…

« Bien, boss, j'emmène une équipe avec moi pour appréhender le fugitif. Etant donné son caractère actuel, j'aurais besoin de tous ceux disponibles en ce moment (ce qui ne fait pas beaucoup, pensa Harry). Le mieux serait de l'approcher en douceur. Cole, tu dirigeras l'opération avec moi.  
>- Bien, fit Cole, et tu comptes faire quoi, exactement ? »<p>

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui dit avec un sourire :

« Prêt pour une immersion dans le monde des moldus ? »

Windermere, trois heures plus tard.

La région des lacs. Réputé pour être l'un des coins les plus beaux de toute l'Angleterre. Activité touristique florissante, décors magnifiques, région paisible. L'ironie était d'autant plus amusante que quelque kilomètres plus au nord, une guerre faisait rage. Les moldus, n'en sachant rien, continuaient leur petite vie paisible.

Comme dit le proverbe, bénis soit les ignorants.

Harry se concentra sur l'opération en cours et fit semblant de lire son journal.

Il n'avait pu avoir que vingt cinq Aurors pour cette opération. Parmi eux, Ron, Seamus, Cole, Morgane, Dan. Les autres, Harry ne les connaissait que de vue mais il pouvait avoir confiance en eux. La confiance était nécessaire lors de cette mission. Une opération sur le territoire moldu nécessitait la plus grande discrétion possible.

Hans Franklin habitait au 37, Cambria Square. Harry avait prévu de l'appréhender lorsqu'il sortirait de chez lui. Pour cela, il avait placé la plupart de ces agents autour de la place. Ron se trouvait en compagnie de Travis, accoudé à un bar dans un pub qui donnait sur l'immeuble de l'allemand. Morgane et Dan jouaient les amoureux sur un banc, non loin de l'entrée (la jeune femme dissimulait ses cheveux noirs sous une perruque blonde afin d'éviter une nouvelle bourde). Seamus achetait un journal à un kiosque de l'autre côté de la place. Cole était censé être en faction avec un Auror dans une rue adjacente. Et ainsi de suite… Sans le savoir, Franklin leur avait facilité le travail en se planquant dans une ville touristique. Ainsi les riverains ne s'étonnèrent pas de tous ces nouveaux venus. Douze Aurors étaient plaqués tout autour de la place, les treize autres se trouvaient en position dans les rues adjacentes. Parmi eux, Harry avait pris la précaution de placer des Oubliators (on ne savait jamais, des fois que la situation dégénère sous le nez des moldus).

Tout était en place. La partie pouvait commencer.

Harry se tenait assis sur un banc, à une dizaine de mètres de l'immeuble de l'allemand. Comme tous les Aurors présent, il était habillé comme un moldu. Il portait un jean sombre, un sweet-shirt bleu foncé et une veste de cuir marron foncé. Il avait également un feutre qu'il descendait sur son front, dissimulant ainsi sa cicatrice. Il ne s'agissait pas de faire foirer l'opération avec un détail aussi bête.  
>Harry avait le regard fixé sur son journal mais ses yeux ne cessaient d'aller et venir sur l'immeuble de Franklin. Normalement, l'allemand sortait tous les jours à midi pour déjeuner au Cathy's Bar. Il ne devrait donc pas tarder.<p>

Discrètement, il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait (ce qui était le cas, après tout, pourquoi les riverains s'intéresseraient à un homme qui approchait la quarantaine en train de lire son journal ?). Il leva alors légèrement la main droite dans laquelle il avait dissimulé un magicophone et parla :

« A toutes les unités, tenez vous prêtes. La cible ne devrait pas tarder à apparaître. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et raffermit sa prise sur le journal. Dix longues minutes passèrent. Harry était en train de se demander s'il ne l'avait pas loupé, si Franklin n'avait pas pris la tangente après avoir aperçu Morgane et Travis l'autre jour, lorsque la porte de l'immeuble au 37, Cambria Square s'ouvrit.

Un homme en sortit. La trentaine, des cheveux blond cendrés à l'allure huileuse, un visage mal rasé, un regard fuyant, une dégaine de petit truand. Hans Franklin.

« Tenez-vous prêts. »

Franklin avançait tranquillement, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Sa démarche était traînante et Harry pensa vaguement à un punk décharné sur le retour. Le punk, justement, passait de son pas lancinant derrière le banc où Morgane et Dan jouaient les amoureux transis. Dan avait passé son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Morgane, dans un geste affectueux, fit mine de lui embrasser la paume de la main. L'instant d'après, sa voix retentit dans l'esprit de Harry via le magicophone.

« Tout va bien. Il ne nous a pas repérés. On s'apprête à le suivre.  
>- Compris, restez vigilants jusqu'au point de contact. » Il changea de fréquence et dit à tous : « On y va. Tout le monde en place. »<p>

Il reçut une réponse affirmative de tous ses équipiers et coupa le contact. Tout autour de la place, il y eut du mouvement. L'opération commençait enfin.

Le but était d'attirer Franklin dans un coin discret où il pourrait l'arrêter sans risquer de se faire voir par les moldus. Harry avait repéré une petite ruelle proche du Cathy's Bar. Il prévoyait de serrer le cercle des Aurors autour de ce point et de l'appréhender. Si tout se passait bien, cela leur prendrait dix minutes à peine.

Si tout se passait bien…

Tout en continuant à jouer le parfait moldu, Harry regardait les Aurors se mettre en mouvement. Dan et Morgane avaient laissé une dizaine de mètres entre eux et Franklin avant de se lever et de le suivre. Morgane tenait Dan par le bras et riait à une blague à priori désopilante du jeune homme. Ils semblaient heureux, ils semblaient amoureux, ils étaient parfait dans leur rôle. Pendant ce temps, Ron et Travis étaient sortis du pub et convergeaient tranquillement vers l'allemand. Trois autres Aurors se mirent en mouvement (une femme d'âge moyen qui sortit de chez un fleuriste, un homme aux cheveux d'argent coiffé en brosse qui cessa de donner à manger aux pigeons et un type à l'allure d'athlète qui rangea le magazine qu'il lisait sur la table d'un café). Les quatre Aurors restants (Harry, Seamus et deux autres) devaient attendre deux minutes avant de bouger, afin d'éviter un mouvement de masse susceptible d'éveiller la méfiance de Franklin. Ils devaient également agir rapidement si l'allemand ne faisait pas comme d'habitude (c'est pour cela qu'Harry faisait surveiller les autres rues de la place). Mais cette précaution se révéla inutile. Franklin semblait avoir décidé de faire comme à son habitude. Il obliqua comme prévu sur Lisbon Street. Le Cathy's Bar se trouvait à quarante mètres à peine. Harry porta le magicophone à sa bouche.

« Cole, il approche de ton équipe. Attendez mon signal avant d'agir.  
>- Bien compris. »<p>

L'américain devait se tenir dans un bar en compagnie de deux Aurors. Ce seraient eux qui arrêteraient Franklin dès que les autres équipes auraient bloqué toutes les voies où il pourrait s'échapper.

Franklin ne devait être qu'à une trentaine de mètres du Bar. Morgane et Dan disparurent à leur tour dans la rue. Suivi trente secondes plus tard par Ron et Travis. Harry se leva et plia son journal. Aussitôt, Seamus et les deux Aurors restants sur la place se mirent en mouvement.

« Seamus, tu suis le suspect sur Lisbon Street. Tanner et Baynes, vous me suivez. A toutes les unités postées sur les rues autres que Lisbon Street, rendez-vous au point de convergence. Je répète, rendez-vous au point de convergence, on ne va pas tarder à l'arrêter. »

Harry obliqua sur Cotter Mémorial Avenue, la rue la plus proche de Lisbon, suivit de près par Tanner et Baynes. Il allait rejoindre l'Auror en faction dans cette rue et rallier par la suite l'équipe de Cole par le biais de la ruelle qui reliait Cotter Mémorial à Lisbon. Une autre équipe ferait le grand tour et empêcherait Franklin de fuir en prenant Lime Street ou Harbour Road. Le plan était parfait. Franklin ne pouvait s'échapper de la nasse. Son seul espoir de fuite serait le métro (il y avait une bouche d'accès entre son immeuble et le Cathy's Bar) mais même là, il tomberait sur les Aurors qui étaient en train d'avancer vers le point de convergence. De toute façon, si tout se déroulait comme prévu, il n'aurait pas le temps d'essayer.

Le piège se refermait. Franklin ne pouvait plus leur échapper.

« A toutes les unités, il y a un problème. »

La voix de Morgane vrilla l'esprit de Harry. Il essaya de faire de l'ordre dans ses pensées et se focalisa sur son magicophone.

« Quel problème, Morgane ?  
>- Franklin vient d'entrer dans l'épicerie. Il n'est plus dans la rue. »<p>

Et flûte…

Il y avait une petite épicerie à une dizaine de mètres du Cathy's Bar, juste devant la bouche d'accès au métro. Selon les rapports de Ron, Franklin ne faisait jamais un crochet à l'épicerie avant de se rendre au Bar. Il fallait qu'il choisisse aujourd'hui pour changer ses manies.

Quelle poisse !

« Morgane, Dan, vous entrez et vous ne le quittez pas des yeux. Les autres, restez en attente. Je répète, restez en attente. »

Quelle guigne. Il fallait espérer que Franklin ne les aient pas repérés et ne tente pas de s'échapper par l'épicerie. Sinon, moldus ou non, ils devraient sortir les baguettes. Et Harry préférait l'éviter.

« Morgane ?  
>- Rien à signaler. Franklin semble acheter une petite bouteille de coca cola. Rien de bien suspect.<br>- Il va bientôt sortir ?  
>- Ca ne devrait pas tarder. Il approche de la caisse.<br>- Bien. Soyez prudents, ne vous faites pas remarquer.  
>- Pas facile, mais on y travaille. J'ai jamais vu un type aussi méfiant. Il regarde sans cesse autour de lui. Il… »<p>

Brusque silence. Harry insista, sans résultat. Il passa sur la fréquence de Ron qu'il savait non loin de l'épicerie.

« Ron, tu vois quelque chose ? »

Un temps puis :

« Il se passe quelque chose dans le magasin… Et merde…  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Des voyous sont en train de causer des problèmes. Ils s'en prennent à Mandola et Davis. »

Mais c'est pas vrai, ils alignaient les coups de malchance aujourd'hui.

« J'interviens ?  
>- Non, trop dangereux. Franklin pourrait se douter de quelque chose. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?<br>- Près de la caisse. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger.  
>- Continue de surveiller. » Harry passa à la fréquence commune. « Tout le monde reste à sa place jusqu'à ce que Franklin sorte…<br>- Harry, il se passe quelque chose.  
>- Quoi encore ?<br>- Ca dégénère dans l'épicerie. Les voyous s'en prennent à Mandola. Ils essayent de lui voler son sac à main. Davis essaye de la protéger avec l'épicier mais ils sont plus nombreux. Ca vire à la castagne. Il faut les aider, Harry.  
>- Non, nous risquerions de perdre Franklin.<br>- Ce sont eux qu'on risque de perdre, bon sang. En dernier recours, ils utiliseront leurs baguettes et l'allemand les reconnaitra. Il faut les aider avant. »

Quelle poisse !

« Attend une minute. S'ils ne s'en sont pas sortis, vas-y avec Travis. Que devient Franklin ?  
>- Il s'approche de la sortie. Il essaye de filer en douce.<br>- Très bien, ne le perd pas de vue. A tous les autres…  
>- Oh non.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- L'un des types a chopé Morgane par les cheveux et… lui a arraché sa perruque. »<p>

Harry s'imaginait très bien la scène : Morgane en train de se débattre avec ses agresseurs, Dan et l'épicier en arrière plan. Puis le type qui attrapait la perruque blonde et qui tirait vers le bas pour la soumettre. Il imaginait très bien l'expression ahurie de l'homme lorsque les faux cheveux de la jeune femme lui étaient restés entre les mains, laissant la place à une longue chevelure noire. Et au fond de tout ça, Franklin qui…

Oh non !

« Que fait Franklin ?  
>- Il regarde. Il… Merde, je crois qu'il a reconnu Mandola. Il se tire, bordel, il se tire. Il nous a repérés.<br>- A toutes les unités, la cible nous a découverte. Abandon du plan, chopez le maintenant. Je répète, abandon du plan. Attrapez-le ! »

Harry se mit à courir pour rejoindre Lisbon le plus vite possible lorsque la voix de Ron retentit :

« Il est dans le métro. Je répète, il est dans le métro. »

Ca les arrangeait, des Aurors se trouvaient déjà là-dessous. Et ça lui donnait une idée.

Il obliqua sur la gauche et s'enfonça dans la bouche d'accès. Cotter Mémorial et Lisbon partageaient la même station, il rattraperait Franklin ici.

Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre et sauta sur le palier. Il y avait pour l'instant peu de monde mais dans peu de temps, ce serait l'heure de pointe. Et alors, adieu Franklin. Ils devaient le choper avant.

Il sauta au dessus des guichets automatiques et se précipita sur le quai. Il trouva les Aurors aux prises avec l'allemand. Franklin avait abandonné toute idée de discrétion et dégainé sa baguette. Planqué derrière une colonne, il arrosait cinq Aurors de toute une variété de sortilèges. Harry, qui se trouvait de l'autre coté des voies, assistait au combat. Les moldus s'enfuyaient, paniqués. Plusieurs étaient tombés sous le flot de sorts de l'allemand. La situation leur échappait.

« Aux Oubliators, bloquez les voies d'accès à la station, arrêtez tous les moldus qui en sortent ! Je répète, arrêtez tous les moldus qui en sortent, ne laissez passer que nos hommes. »

Harry coupa le contact et s'adressa aux moldus qui se trouvaient autour de lui et qui regardaient la scène avec un regard halluciné.

« Ecoutez moi tous, police ! hurla Harry en brandissant une fausse carte de policier, sortez tous dans le calme. Je répète, dans le calme. »

Les moldus mirent une bonne minute avant de comprendre ce qui se passait et de se mettre en mouvement. Pourvu que les Oubliators soient en place.

Le quai s'était vidé rapidement. Il ne restait plus que les Aurors de plus en plus nombreux et Franklin. Ce dernier se débattait avec une belle énergie. Les Aurors ne pouvaient sortir de leur colonne sans prendre le risque de se faire toucher. Parmi les Aurors, Harry reconnut Ron à sa chevelure. Derrière lui, d'autres Aurors arrivaient.

« Ron, comment ça se passe ? demanda-t-il via le magicophone.  
>- Ca pourrait aller mieux. A ce rythme, on va pas l'avoir avant noël.<br>- Tiens bon, on est là.  
>- La belle affaire…<br>- Faites en sorte qu'il s'acharne sur vous.  
>- c'est déjà fait. »<p>

Harry coupa le contact et leva la main. Il y avait huit Aurors du côté de Franklin. Parmi eux, Ron, Morgane et, Harry le vit dans un coin, Cole. Il y avait également les Aurors en faction dans les souterrains qui n'étaient manifestement pas arrivés assez vite. Harry avait de son côté quatre Aurors pour l'épauler.

« A l'attaque ! »

Harry pensait qu'il ne pourrait supporter une attaque sur deux fronts, il se trompait. Franklin avait rapidement pivoté sur lui-même, aperçu de nouveaux adversaires et lancé une volée de sorts sur eux. Harry et ses coéquipiers se jetèrent derrière les colonnes et évitèrent de justesse les rayons, à l'exception de Bayne qui se prit un sortilège de stupéfix en pleine figure.

« Bon sang, maugréa Tanner, il est rapide, le bougre. »

Harry jeta un stupéfix sur Franklin qui l'évita en créant un bouclier magique entre lui et l'autre côté de la voie. Un sort de protection avancé. Désormais, la tactique de Harry ne servait plus à rien. Il était impossible de le toucher de loin.

« Quelle merde. Il reste peu de temps, les Oubliators ne vont pas contenir les moldus indéfiniment.  
>- Je sais.<br>- Mais pourquoi il ne transplane pas, grogna Tanner. Il pourrait disparaître sans qu'on puisse rien faire. »

Pas tout à fait. S'il transplanait, les Traqueurs sauraient en une fraction de seconde où il arriverait. Toutefois, la question se posait. Franklin ne se souciait plus de la discrétion, il pourrait transplaner et tenter sa chance dans un coin moins risqué que la station de métro. Dans ce cas là, pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'allemand. Il attaquait sans discontinuité ses adversaires tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à sa montre. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ?

Un grondement s'éleva dans le tunnel et Harry comprit.

Oh non !

« Il attend le métro. Il va profiter de la foule pour nous semer. Il faut le stopper maintenant. »

Harry réfléchit fébrilement. Comment l'atteindre ? Le bouclier rendait caduque tout sortilège à distance. Il ne restait plus que… l'attaque au corps à corps.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il restait moins de dix secondes avant que le métro n'arrive.

« Couvrez-moi !  
>- Que… Potter, que faites-vous ? »<p>

Harry ne répondit pas. Il s'était élancé sur le quai en direction de Franklin. Ce dernier le vit et se mit à l'arroser de sorts. Il parvint à en détourner beaucoup mais pas tous. Heureusement, ses coéquipiers l'avaient entendu et contraient les sortilèges qu'il manquait. Harry augmenta sa vitesse. Plus que cinq secondes…

Il sauta. Il usa de sa magie pour accroitre son saut et parvint de l'autre côté du quai une seconde avant que la rame n'apparaisse dans la station. Il sentit presque le wagon lui effleurer le bas de sa veste. Franklin lança un sortilège que Harry détourna in extremis. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en lancer un autre. Harry était sur lui, il lui décocha une droite qui envoya valser l'allemand. Ce dernier jura et sa baguette lui échappa. Il ne pouvait plus s'échapper.

Les rames grincèrent en s'arrêtant. Elles contenaient un certain nombre de moldus. Une confrontation de sorciers serait très problématique. Il pointa sa baguette sur l'allemand et se rendit compte qu'il souriait. Harry se rendit compte qu'il venait de faire une grave erreur. Il avait détourné la tête, donnait à son adversaire l'occasion de récupérer sa baguette. Souriant de plus belle, il la pointa vers le sol.

« Vous ne m'aurez jamais. Lucario ! »

Un sortilège de dissimulation. Non…

Une lumière blanche aveuglante éclata dans la station. Harry, ébloui par la déflagration, lança un sortilège sur Franklin mais il le rata. L'allemand en avait profité pour filer.

La lumière disparut et Harry put voir les quais de la station noire de monde. Le sortilège qu'avait utilisé Franklin (un sort appelé « sortilège d'Eblouissement ») n'affectait que les sorciers. Les moldus n'en avaient rien vu et continuait de marcher comme si de rien n'était. L'allemand les avait bien eu. Il avait profité de l'éblouissement pour se fondre dans la foule et disparaître. S'il avait utilisé un sortilège de métamorphose, il avait toutes les cartes en mains pour s'échapper. Harry pesta contre cet enfoiré.

« A toutes les unités, murmura Harry dans le magicophone, surveillez la foule. Franklin va peut-être essayer de sortir. »

Harry se mit lui aussi à scruter les moldus, espérant entrevoir un détail qui trahirait Franklin. Sans résultat. Dans un coin, il vit Cole, Ron et les autres Aurors essayer de se faire discrets. Les corps des victimes de Franklin avaient disparu, probablement grâce à un sort de métamorphose. Jusqu'ici tout allait bien, les moldus ne pouvaient se douter que des sorciers se trouvaient parmi eux. Restait à déceler Franklin.

Le regard de Harry tomba sur les portes ouvertes de la rame et il sut où le trouver. Il fit un signe de tête aux autres et entrèrent dans le métro. Un instant après, la rame redémarrait, avec à son bord, Harry l'espérait, Hans Franklin.

Agrippé à un poteau de fer, Harry sortit un faux portable de sa poche et fit semblant d'avoir un appel. En réalité, il parlait dans le magicophone. Il n'utilisait ce subterfuge que lorsqu'il ne pouvait s'éloigner suffisamment des moldus.

« Qui est dans le train ? »

La réponse mit une minute à arriver dans son esprit sous la forme d'une cacophonie limite inaudible. Il parvint à comprendre que Ron, Cole, Morgane, Dan, Seamus et un autre Auror du nom de Warren avaient réussi à monter dans le métro avant la fermeture des portes. Soit six Aurors plus Harry. Largement de quoi débusquer l'allemand.

« A tous les autres, finissez la fouille de la foule et rejoignez nous à la station suivante si vous ne le trouvez pas. Effacez des mémoires si nécessaires. » Il calibra ensuite la fréquence de son magicophone sur celle des Aurors présents dans le train. « Je suis au bout de la rame. On va avancer jusqu'au milieu. Regardez bien autour de vous. Franklin a peut-être changé d'apparence.  
>- Ok. »<p>

Harry rangea le faux portable et commença à avancer le long de la rame. Il gardait sa baguette à portée de main. On ne savait jamais. Harry en avait fait l'expérience et il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de pire qu'une proie acculée.

Son wagon était quasiment vide. Il n'y avait qu'une demi-douzaine de personnes que Harry reconnut comme des moldus. Rien à signaler. Il passa au wagon suivant. Un peu plus de monde. Il en compta 23. Adolescent, vieillard, bureaucrate, mère au foyer, il y avait de tout mais rien qui puisse ressembler au fugitif. Harry passa lentement entre eux, scrutant les moldus dans leur moindre détail.

Toujours rien. Il passa rapidement dans le wagon suivant. Une quinzaine de personnes s'y trouvaient. Harry vit Cole et Ron qui s'avançaient vers lui. Il leur passa devant sans leur adresser la parole mais il eut le temps d'apercevoir le regard de l'américain qui lui disait clairement qu'il n'avait rien trouvé.

Harry eut un bref hochement de tête, comme pour leur dire de continuer. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'avant-dernier wagon lorsque son pied buta dans le cabas d'une vieille femme assise près de la porte et le renversa.

« Oh, je suis désolé, madame, dit Harry en s'agenouillant pour ramasser les affaires.  
>- Ce n'est pas grave, dit la moldue d'une voix éraillée, cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. «<p>

Elle s'était penchée à son tour et Harry se rendit compte que la femme avait une odeur désagréable. Une odeur âcre et pourtant assez douce. Un peu comme du parfum en train de pourrir ou du…  
>Harry se figea légèrement et fit un grand sourire à la femme. Celle-ci le lui rendit, assez timidement, et se redressa. Harry se remit sur ses jambes à son tour.<p>

« Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Il leva brièvement son chapeau en signe de salut. La moldue le lui rendit avec un sourire attendrissant de vieille femme. Décidément, c'était du grand art.

Harry passa dans l'autre wagon et sortit son portable afin de dissimuler son magicophone. Il murmura :

« Je l'ai trouvé.  
>- Où ?<br>- La vieille femme dans le wagon du milieu. Celle assise près de la porte. »

Il faut reconnaitre que Franklin était doué en ce qui concernait la dissimulation. Son déguisement était parfait. Harry lui-même s'y serait laissé prendre s'il n'avait pas perçu son odeur. Et Harry, pour en avoir déjà senti, savait reconnaitre de la médavorone.

« On l'arrête ?  
>- Pas tout de suite. Attendons la prochaine station. On l'arrêtera là-bas. »<p>

Il voulait que les wagons se vident un peu avant de risquer une nouvelle confrontation. Les Oubliators étaient suffisamment occupés pour le moment.

La rame s'arrêta dans un grincement et les trois quart des moldus présent sortirent. Franklin, sous son déguisement de vieille femme, se leva difficilement, empoigna son cabas avec une main recouverte de taches de vieillesse et s'avança lentement vers la sortie.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de quitter la rame. Cole s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Excusez moi, madame, j'aimerais vous dire deux mots. »

Franklin forma une expression de surprise apeurée très convaincante. Il essaya de se dégager mais n'y parvint pas. Brièvement, son visage de brave mémé se tordit en une expression de colère très masculine et Harry sut que c'était bien lui.

Les portes se refermèrent et la rame repartit. Il n'y avait dans le wagon que Harry, Cole, Ron, Seamus et le fugitif. Morgane et Warren se trouvaient aux portes et empêchaient les moldus de venir les déranger. Discrètement, Harry envoya un message aux autres Aurors pour qu'ils les rejoignent à la prochaine station. Cette fois, Franklin était coincé. Impossible de s'échapper. Il était cuit.

Pour l'instant, il affichait une expression de colère outragée. Il était parfait dans son rôle.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que cela signifie, jeune gens ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir.  
>- Bien au contraire, répliqua Cole, on te coure après depuis suffisamment longtemps, Franklin.<br>- Franklin ? Mais enfin, je suis…  
>- On sait que c'est toi, le Bosch, grogna Seamus, Alors arrête cette mascarade si tu ne veux pas voir mon poing de plus prêt. »<p>

La vieille eut une vraie expression de peur mais personne ne loupa l'éclair de haine qui traversa ses yeux. Il se savait coincé mais continuait le jeu. Harry intervint :

« La partie est finie, Hans. Montrez-vous et finissons-en. »

Il regarda Harry brièvement et un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres craquelées de la femme.

« D'accord, vous m'avez eu. »

La voix chevrotante de vieille femme avait laissé la place à une voix d'homme adulte marquée par un fort accent allemand. Aussitôt, les traits de la femme devinrent de plus en plus flous, jusqu'à disparaitre et laisser la place à la gueule mal rasée de Franklin.

« Dites moi, qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? Mon déguisement était parfait, pourtant…  
>- Oh, ton déguisement était parfait, je te l'accorde, dit Harry, tu es parvenu à dissimuler ton apparence mais pas ton odeur. Et lorsqu'un parfum est mal fait, il reste des traces de médavorone dans l'air.<br>- C'était donc ça, fit l'allemand, songeur, j'aurais dû y penser. J'ai été négligent…  
>- C'est le cas de le dire, oui. »<p>

Franklin jetait un regard désabusé et narquois sur les quatre baguettes qui le tenaient en joue. Il ne semblait nullement contrarié. Maintenant que la partie était finie et qu'il avait perdu, il devait se dire qu'il ne servait à rien de s'acharner.

Au loin dans le tunnel, des lumières. Le métro approchait de la station.

Harry s'avança vers Franklin.

« Hans Franklin. Au nom de la loi et en vertu des pouvoirs qui m'ont été donnés par le magenmagot, je vous arrête pour complicité dans le meurtre de Joshua, Lucinda, Romana, Katrina et Coriela Vallangher. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous pourrez dire sera retenu contre vous lors de votre procès. »

Harry s'apprêtait à lancer un sort de ficelage lorsque l'allemand se tourna vers lui, les yeux exorbités.

« Ca, je ne crois pas. »

Une baguette apparut brusquement entre ses doigts et avant que quiconque ne fasse le moindre geste, il l'abattit sur le cabas.

Ce dernier se mit à grésiller.

Cole comprit en une seconde.

« UNE BOMBE ! »

Plusieurs choses se passèrent alors en même temps. Alors que la rame ralentissait pour son entrée en station, le wagon du centre explosa. La rame dérailla. Des cris s'élevèrent de partout. Sur le quai, dans les wagons, les moldus étaient emportés dans un tourbillon de panique. Par miracle, aucun Auror présent dans le wagon n'était blessé. Le cri de Cole leur avait permis de lancer un sort de protection, évitant ainsi un sort funeste. La rame se coucha sur le côté dans un grincement étourdissant. Harry se prit un coup à la tête et vit trente-six chandelles. Le monde se résumait pour lui à un flot de hurlements humains et un torrent de dévastation mécanique.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes après, il vit fugacement une silhouette s'échapper par le trou causé par la bombe. La déflagration avait pulvérisé la paroi de la rame et propulsé le métro contre le mur. Le trou se trouvait maintenant au dessus d'eux. Et c'est par ce trou qu'une silhouette d'homme blond s'était échappé. Un homme qui ressemblait furieusement à Franklin. Franklin qui les avait bernés en beauté.

Quel enfoiré ! Quel…

Harry se releva rapidement et regarda autour de lui. Le wagon était sans dessus-dessous. Les autres Aurors se relevaient à leur tour. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait trop amoché, Harry lui-même n'avait qu'une égratignure au front. Ils avaient eu de la chance.

« Vite, il s'échappe. A toutes les unités, Franklin est en fuite. S'il n'est pas sur le quai, il est dans le tunnel. Je répète, s'il n'est pas sur le quai, il est dans le tunnel. Ne le laissez pas se tirer. »

Harry fulminait. Cela faisait deux fois que Franklin l'avait berné comme ça. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir une troisième fois.

Il commença à se hisser dans le trou, suivi par les autres.

Hans Franklin se hâtait dans le tunnel en trainant sa jambe droite derrière lui. Il avait mal calculé son coup avec la bombe. Il pensait avoir le temps de s'écarter avant l'explosion mais sa jambe avait été prise dans le souffle. Maintenant, cela tenait plus du morceau de viande sanguinolent que de la jambe en état de marche.

Maudits fliquarts. Pourritures d'Aurors…

Il maugréait dans sa barbe tout en essayant d'accélérer le mouvement. Il savait que la poursuite n'était pas terminée. Il avait vu Potter le fixer brièvement avant qu'il ne saute de la rame. Il se doutait bien qu'il le poursuivrait, c'était un coriace. D'autant plus que maintenant, il laissait derrière lui une piste parfaitement claire. S'ils ne voyaient pas les traces de sang (il fallait vraiment être miraud), ils entendraient ses râles de plus en plus sonores. Il refusait de l'admettre mais il était foutu.

Foutu.

Saloperie d'Aurors. Si seulement vous aviez clamsé dans l'explosion…

Il entendait derrière lui des éclats de voix. Les Aurors étaient sur sa piste. Des claquements retentissaient, Franklin les assimilaient à des dizaines de pas qui convergeaient vers lui.

Il n'avait plus le choix.

Il devait jouer sa dernière carte.

Il vit au loin ce qu'il espérait. Une porte donnant sur un local de maintenance. Il se jeta de toutes ses forces dessus et se barricada dans le local en lançant tout les sortilèges de protection qu'il connaissait. Mais, vu son état, cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Pendant une brève seconde de répit, il se traita d'idiot. Il avait toujours été attiré par l'argent et aujourd'hui, c'était l'argent qui le perdait. S'il avait refusé il y a deux mois, il ne serait pas là.

Oui, si seulement il avait refusé.

« Pas le choix… »

Jamais il n'aurait dû les écouter.

« … Je dois ouvrir le portail maintenant. »

Jamais il n'aurait dû accepter…

Harry s'acharna sur la porte en vain. La poignée ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Franklin avait du user de la magie pour la verrouiller. Ce qui lui donnait quelques secondes pour s'échapper. Des secondes que les Aurors devaient réduire à néant.

Ils étaient une quinzaine autour de la porte, le long des rails. Ron, Cole et Morgane l'encadraient, les autres étaient dispersés sur la voie. Quant aux dix restants, ils étaient avec Seamus sur le quai pour s'occuper de la catastrophe. Ils les rejoindraient plus tard. Pour l'instant, il y avait mieux à faire. Cette pourriture de Franklin devait être à moins de deux mètres d'eux (vu la quantité de sang qu'il perdait,il ne devait pas être trés loin) et seule une barrière magique les empêchait de l'atteindre. Il eut envie de se donner des baffes.

Il jeta contre la porte tous les contre-sorts qu'il connaissait, sans obtenir de résultats. La magie utilisée était intense. L'intensité du désespoir.

« Euh… Harry…  
>- Quoi ? »<p>

Ron recula légèrement devant l'expression de Harry. Ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il perdait son sang-froid. La fatigue, combinée à la frustration de ne pas mettre la main sur l'allemand, le rendait plus qu'irritable. Ce qui l'amenait à faire des erreurs.

« Désolé, Ron, ça va. Je me calme. »

Il souffla un grand coup et réfléchit aux sorts qu'avaient pu utiliser Franklin. Puis il comprit comment faire. La solution était si simple que Harry se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas la voir plus tôt.

« Un sortilège à sceaux multiples. Il faut être plusieurs pour le briser. Ron, Cole, Morgane, avec moi. »

Ils levèrent tous les quatre leur baguette et lancèrent l'incantation en même temps. La porte grinça avant de commencer à s'ouvrir lentement. Harry la défonça d'un coup d'épaule.  
>Il se trouva alors devant un drôle de manège. Franklin s'était entaillé les mains et traçait des runes sur le mur. Les symboles formaient un cercle parfait. L'allemand semblait fébrile et dessinait avec des gestes saccadés. Lorsque le dernier signe fut achevé, le mur se mit à onduler à l'intérieur du cercle. Sans hésiter, Franklin se jeta à l'intérieur.<p>

« Hey ! »

Harry se précipita dans la salle et regarda le cercle et le mur ondulant. Ce dernier devenait de plus en plus transparent, laissant apparaitre des ténèbres opaques là où il n'y avait qu'une paroi grisâtre.

« On le suit. Allez ! »

Sans même entendre les protestations qui commençaient à s'élever chez ses coéquipiers, Harry traversa le cercle.

« Lumos. »

La lumière apparut au bout de sa baguette mais cela suffit à peine à dissiper l'obscurité. Il se trouvait manifestement dans un couloir ancien. Le sol à ses pieds était recouvert de dalles inégales. Les parois étaient formées d'un échelas de pierre grossière. Du béton anonyme du tunnel ferroviaire, il était tombé dans ce qui ressemblait à la coursive d'un donjon. Dans le genre contraste, on ne faisait pas mieux.

Mais où est-ce que je suis ?

Au loin, devant lui, il entendait la démarche saccadée de Franklin. Harry fit quelques pas, entendit l'écho de sa marche et se retourna vivement lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs sons derrière lui. Ce n'était que les Aurors qui traversaient à leur tour.

« Harry, bon sang, ne refais jamais ça, gronda Ron, ça aurait pu être un piège, bordel.  
>- Non, il ne se serait pas jeté dedans sinon.<br>- Si, justement, il…  
>- Le portail ! cria un Auror à l'arrière.<br>- Quoi, le portail ? demanda Cole.  
>- Il… Il vient de se fermer. »<p>

Seamus regardait le mur nu avec scepticisme. Il se tourna alors vers Warren.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu dit ?  
>- Certain, monsieur. Je vous jure que le mur ondulait, parole.<br>- Et que Potter et les autres se trouvaient derrière ?  
>- Oui, juré. »<p>

Seamus maugréa et porta le magicophone à sa bouche.

« Finnigan à Potter. Potter, tu me reçois. Harry ? »

Seamus baissa les yeux sur l'artefact magique avec un regard indéchiffrable. Warren le regarda, mi-intrigué, mi-étonné.

« Que se passe-t-il, monsieur ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Il se demandait ce que tout cela signifiait.

Les magicophones avaient une portée de dix kilomètres et rien ne pouvait perturber la communication.

Mais là, le magicophone de Seamus n'avait même pas détecté celui de Harry. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas dans la zone.

Mais dans ce cas, où était-il ?

Les pas saccadés de Franklin cessèrent.

Après avoir constaté qu'il était devenu impossible de revenir en arrière, Harry prit la tête du groupe et partit à la poursuite de Franklin. Quelque soit cet endroit, l'allemand le connaissait. Il suffisait de le suivre pour arriver à la sortie. De plus, vu le sang répandu sur le sol et les saccades de plus en plus marquées, Franklin n'allait pas tarder à s'écrouler. Harry pensait que c'était ce qui était arrivé lorsque le silence se fit du côté de l'allemand. Peut-être avait-il succombé à ses blessures ? Harry s'apprêtait à courir vers lui lorsque des voix retentirent. Il fit un signe à ses équipiers et tous éteignirent leur baguette. Devant eux, à une cinquantaine de mètres environ, deux voix se disputaient :

« Voilà, c'est fait (Harry reconnut l'accent allemand de Franklin). Maintenant filez moi mon fric et foutez moi la paix.  
>- Tu sembles bien pressé, Franklin. »<p>

La seconde voix hérissa les cheveux de Harry. Il sut alors à qui parlait le fugitif.

« J'ai fait tout ce qui était prévu. Tout, bande de connards. Maintenant, donnez-moi ce qui m'est dû, bordel, avant que je ne me vide de mon sang.  
>- Ton dû ?<br>- Oui, mon pognon, merde. Putain, je pisse le sang…  
>- Nous allons te donner ton dû, mais ce ne sera pas de l'argent.<br>- Quoi, mais…  
>- Tu ne mérite qu'une seule chose…<br>- Non, non… Arrêtez, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?...  
>- Une seule chose pour un cafard comme toi…<br>- Non, NON… ARRETEZ, PAS CA ! NON, NON !  
>- La mort… »<p>

Il y eut une brève lutte, un bruit peu ragoûtant et enfin le silence.

Non, ce n'était pas vrai...

« Allons-y. »

Harry et les Aurors se précipitèrent dans le couloir en direction de Franklin. Ils débouchèrent dans une salle si vaste que les lumos nouvellement créés n'étaient pas suffisamment puissants pour éclairer les murs.

Hans Franklin se trouvait au milieu. Il était debout, seul, et tournait le dos à ses poursuivants. Il ne réagissait pas.

« Franklin ? »

Il eut un mouvement de tête et commença à se retourner lentement. Ils virent tous alors sa poitrine horriblement lacérée. Un poignard y était même encore figé.

« Franklin ! »

Harry parvint à récupérer l'allemand avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Il était monstrueusement pâle et un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche sans discontinuer.

« C'est… Trop… Tard… » dit-il d'une voix assourdie par le sang.

Harry l'allongea par terre. Les autres Aurors l'entouraient et comprenaient comme lui que l'allemand vivait ses derniers instants. Rien ne pouvait le sauver. Harry se pencha le plus près possible de son oreille.

« Franklin, écoute-moi. La fille que tu as rancardé sur Justin Finch-Fletchey le soir du meurtre du ministre, c'était qui ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait des yeux brillants qui sombraient de plus en plus vers l'inconscience.

« C'était qui ? »

Franklin dut faire un effort pour centrer son regard sur Harry.

« C'est… Pas la peine… Vous… servirez à… rien…  
>- Dis-nous ! »<p>

Franklin eu un gargouillement que Harry assimila à un rire. Puis, dans un geste qui semblait lui demander un effort colossal, il pointa la baguette de Harry sur son propre front.  
>« J'en avais… pas l'intention… Mais maintenant… Qu'ils crèvent en enfer… »<p>

Un filet d'argent apparut au bout de la baguette et Harry comprit ce que tentait de faire Franklin. Fébrilement, il sortit une fiole de sa poche afin de récolter les derniers souvenirs de Hans Franklin.

« J'sais pas… si ça vous… servira… Y a un peu de tout… De toute façon, c'est inutile… »

Il regarda Harry avec une intensité désespérée.

« Vous êtes foutus… »

Un temps puis :

« Tous foutus… »

Il eut un dernier sursaut. Hans Franklin était mort.

Harry rangea la fiole dans sa poche. Au moins, tout ça n'avait pas été fait pour rien.

C'est alors qu'un rire retentit dans l'obscurité. Aussitôt, des lumières apparurent aux quatre coins de la salle, lui donnant une clarté blessante. Il vit également plusieurs silhouettes apparaître en hauteur. Il comprit avec horreur qu'il venait de tomber dans un piège.

Une voix s'éleva :

« Bienvenue à tous, nous vous attendions. »


	11. Le piège de Lestrange partie 1

**Le piège de Lestrange  
>(première partie)<strong>

La salle était gigantesque, aussi longue qu'un terrain de Quidditch. Le sol était recouvert de dalles morcelées inégales, de la même teinte sombre que les murs et le plafond. En soi, la pièce était magnifique. Dans les temps anciens, ce devait être une salle de réception ou de banquet. Les murs étaient recouverts d'ornements qui démontraient qu'autrefois cet endroit appartenait à des sorciers. On y voyait des dragons, des licornes, des phénix, ainsi que des hippogriffes et des mystirias (créature aquatique dont le corps est un mélange de requin, de poisson et d'être humain ; réputée dans le monde de la magie pour être l'une des créatures les plus féroces qui soit. NdA). Des basilics miniatures s'enroulaient autour des piliers qui soutenaient les balcons des murs est et ouest. Au nord, un autre balcon incrusté dans la paroi. Au plafond, trois gigantesques chandeliers en bois qui donnait à la pièce une allure mystérieuse, capiteuse. Les rambardes étaient travaillées avec soin, les piliers étaient finement ciselés, les chandeliers étaient des sculptures à elle seules et plusieurs bas-reliefs portaient des pierres précieuses : rubis pour les yeux des basilics, turquoises pour les écailles des mystirias, obsidiennes pour les ailes des dragons et diamants pour le crin des licornes.

Une pièce somptueuse, un magnifique tableau.

Si ce n'était la Confrérie de Minuit.

Harry serra les dents. Ils s'étaient fait prendre comme des bleus. Les vampires étaient deux fois plus nombreux que les Aurors. Alignés sur les balcons, une douzaine de vampires de chaque côté de la salle les regardaient. Sur le balcon nord, ils n'étaient que trois. En tout, Harry en dénombra vingt-sept. Vingt-sept vampires de la Confrérie contre quinze Aurors du ministère. Le combat était inégal.

Discrètement, Harry chercha des yeux des portes de sortie. Excepté la porte sud par laquelle ils étaient arrivés (porte verrouillée désormais), il y avait trois autres sorties : Une double-porte sous le balcon est et deux petites portes sous le balcon ouest. Leur seule chance de s'échapper se trouvait sous leurs ennemis. Ils étaient mal barrés.

Tous étaient dans l'attente du combat. Les Aurors visaient les vampires tandis que ces derniers étaient plus immobiles que des statues. Si Harry ne les voyait pas respirer, il pourrait les prendre pour des meubles. Des meubles avec une baguette et un coutelas de trente centimètres pendus à la ceinture.

« Bienvenue à tous. Nous vous attendions. »

Harry focalisa son attention sur les trois vampires du balcon nord. Celui du milieu s'avança. Tout dans son allure le désignait comme étant le chef. Son manteau semblait de meilleure facture que ceux des autres et son masque avait les formes du visage plus marquées, contrairement aux autres qui étaient parfaitement lisses. C'était lui qui avait parlé.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que la crème des Aurors tomberait dans un piège aussi grossier. Il faut croire que Franklin était doué. Ou alors, c'est vous qui êtes idiots. Peut-être les deux… »

Des grognements parcoururent les Aurors. Harry n'aimait pas ça. Il y avait parmi eux des bleus qui se faisaient une haute idée de leur travail et de l'honneur. Les provoquer pourrait déclencher les hostilités.

« Vous avez eu de la chance, c'est tout, » lança Harry afin de gagner du temps.

« La chance n'a jamais à y voir, poursuivit le chef, vous auriez du le comprendre depuis longtemps. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Bien que déformée par le masque, il connaissait cette voix.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda-t-il au chef.  
>L'autre ricana. « Tu ne m'as pas reconnu ?<br>- Montrez-vous ! »

Le chef éclata franchement de rire. Puis il porta la main à son masque.

« Et dire que vous me cherchez depuis deux mois, c'est navrant… »

Il retira son masque et Harry se retrouva devant un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant.

Rodolphus Lestrange.

« Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de me revoir ? »

Il avait un sourire terrifiant, un sourire de prédateur. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur meurtrière.

« J'avais espéré ta mort à la bataille de Poudlard, lui dit Harry, inutile de te dire à quel point j'ai été déçu. »

Petit rire de Lestrange. « Ta provocation est pitoyable. Tu sais, en fin de compte, c'est toujours ceux que l'on n'entend jamais parler qui tirent vraiment leur épingle du jeu. Tu ne crois pas ? Il faut toujours se méfier des ombres, Harry. Qui sait à quel moment elles te planteront une lame dans le dos. »

Il eut un sourire plus grand encore.

« Dis moi, Harry, es-tu sûr de la fidélité de tes ombres ? »

Il y eut un bruit de bousculade à l'arrière et un cri de colère éclata :

« Salaud ! »

Harry reconnut un bleu qui levait sa baguette vers Lestrange.

« NON ! »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter. Cole et Ron essayèrent de le contrer mais le sortilège de stupéfixion vola vers le balcon où se trouvait un Lestrange nullement terrifié.

Harry s'attendait à voir les vampires se jeter sur eux mais le sort échoua. Un champ de protection rendait impossible toute attaque. Le sortilège fut arrêté à un mètre de Lestrange.

« Pauvre andouille, dit-il, Vous croyiez vraiment que nous n'avions pas prévu ça ? Je te l'ai dit, Harry, la chance n'a jamais à y voir. Vous étiez perdus à l'instant où vous avez traversé le portail. »

Harry serra les dents à s'en faire mal.

« C'est dommage. J'espérais des retrouvailles plus intéressantes. Mais puisque tes larbins souhaitent en finir rapidement, alors… »

Une baguette apparut dans sa main droite. Un sourire carnassier le dévisagea.

« … finissons-en ! »

Il tendit le bras et hurla une incantation (Mizrak levkar). Aussitôt, une colonne de lumière apparut devant lui, à la base du balcon. Une colonne qui fondit sur eux.

« On se disperse ! »

Les Aurors se jetèrent sur les côtés, évitant la colonne qui formait désormais un mur lumineux et incandescent.

La salle était désormais coupée en deux. Lestrange avait réussi son coup. Les Aurors étaient divisés en deux équipes. A droite du mur lumineux, du coté est, se trouvait six Aurors dont Harry, Morgane et Dan. A gauche se trouvaient les neuf autres, dont Ron et Cole. Les vampires sur les balcons ne bougeaient toujours pas.

« Bordel ! »

Harry s'approcha du mur et essaya de le fissurer avec sa baguette. Il n'y fit même pas une éraflure. Derrière, il vit Cole, Ron et les autres en train d'essayer de faire la même chose, sans plus de résultat. Leurs lèvres bougeaient mais Harry n'entendait pas le moindre son. Les deux équipes étaient totalement isolées l'une de l'autre.

Le rire de Lestrange éclata dans la salle. Harry regarda en direction du balcon nord et le vit, immobile, les mains jointes en prière, la baguette pointée vers le mur.

« Ce n'est pas fini. Mizrak ipilark. »

Les parois du mur ondulèrent. La substance dorée qui le composait devenait de plus en plus opaque et se rassemblait en des points précis. Harry recula devant le phénomène qui se précisait de plus en plus. Il comprit la manœuvre et ordonna aux Aurors de reculer.

« Allez ouvrir la porte.  
>- Monsieur, les vampires… commença un jeune type.<br>- Pas le temps. Si on reste ici, on est morts. Allez ouvrir cette porte… »

Le phénomène se précisa.

«… Vite ! »

Dan et le jeune type se précipitèrent vers la double-porte. Les vampires en faction au dessus s'ébranlèrent à la seconde et dégainèrent leur baguette et leur coutelas. Puis ils se figèrent en position de combat, leur masque tourné vers Dan et le jeune. Ces derniers s'étaient figés également, leur baguette tournée vers l'adversaire. Derrière eux, le mur avait presque achevé sa métamorphose.

« On n'a plus de temps, bon sang ! » cria Harry.

Dan et le type passèrent d'un adversaire à l'autre, sans savoir quoi faire. Ils hésitaient à avancer, ils hésitaient à attaquer. Leurs ennemis ne bougeaient toujours pas, comme un serpent en veille attendant le bon moment pour se détendre et attaquer. Aucun ne semblait décider à bouger.

Puis le mur acheva sa transformation.

Il était devenu si opaque qu'ils ne pouvaient plus voir l'autre côté. La substance s'était rassemblée en une multitude de points.

Ils se trouvaient désormais devant un mur de pointes effilées.

Un mur qui commençait à avancer vers eux.

« On recule ! »

Harry jeta un regard en arrière et vit les vampires en position de combat. Il comprit qu'ils n'attaqueraient pas, que cette posture était une diversion pour les ralentir. La manœuvre était une réussite puisque Dan et le type, un dénommé Flagg, étaient tellement concentrés sur l'ennemi qu'ils ne voyaient pas le mur meurtrier qui se rapprochait d'eux.

Plus le temps.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur la double-porte et s'écria :

« Alohomora ! »

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Comme prévu, les vampires n'attaquèrent pas.

« On y va ! »

Harry s'élança vers la porte, suivit de près par Morgane et les deux autres Aurors (un type du nom de Garett et une femme du nom de Livria). Au passage, Morgane donna un coup à l'arrière du crâne de Dan. Il détourna alors le regard des vampires et vit le mur de pointes à deux mètres derrière lui. Son visage devint livide. Il s'élança à la suite du groupe, entrainant derrière lui Flagg qui n'avait toujours rien vu. Ils parvinrent tous à passer et à fermer la porte avant que le mur terrifiant ne les atteigne. Ils se trouvaient désormais dans un couloir plongé dans l'obscurité.

« Lumos », murmura Harry.

Le couloir était long d'une dizaine de mètres et débouchait sur une nouvelle salle. Harry regarda la double-porte derrière lui. Ils ne pouvaient revenir en arrière. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient avancer.

« Allons-y et restez sur vos gardes. »

Le plus silencieusement possible, ils avancèrent dans le couloir.

Lestrange leva sa baguette et dissipa le sort. La salle reprit son visage habituel si ce n'était qu'elle était désormais vide. Enfin, pas totalement… Deux Aurors du côté ouest n'avaient pas fui assez rapidement et s'étaient retrouvés cloués au mur par les aiguilles mortelles. Ils gisaient contre le mur, le corps déchiqueté par la multitude de pointes. Rien ne les différenciait d'un morceau de viande passé au broyeur. Après tout, c'est tout ce qu'ils étaient. De la viande…

Lestrange se lécha les babines. Il réprima l'envie qui le tiraillait de descendre et de goûter à cette chair fraiche. De la viande encore palpitante, du sang encore chaud… Avec difficulté, il contrôla cette pulsion et se concentra sur sa mission. Après tout, il restait encore treize Aurors vivants. Il aurait le temps de se régaler lorsque tout cela serait terminé, lorsqu'ils seraient aussi froids que ces deux là.

Il tourna le regard vers les balcons ouest et est. Les vampires avaient disparu, naturellement. Ils devaient être à la poursuite des fugitifs. C'était parfait. Le piège marchait à la perfection. Isolés en deux groupes, ils étaient à sa merci. Ils pouvaient se rejoindre mais le château était si vaste qu'ils seraient morts bien avant.

Bien, commençons.

« En préparation », dit-il au deux vampires qui l'encadraient.

Ces derniers se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre et levèrent leur baguette devant leur visage. Le vampire de droite tenait sa baguette de la main gauche et le vampire de gauche tenait sa baguette de la main droite. Lestrange, qui se trouvait au milieu, joignit les mains en prière. Il tenait sa baguette à l'horizontale, coincée entre les index et les majeurs.

« Netvak akavak. »

Un rayon de lumière noire fusa des deux extrémités de sa baguette. Il toucha les baguettes des vampires et fondit ensuite dans les murs.

Lestrange eut un sourire mauvais.

Oui, maintenant, il allait s'amuser.

Harry avança prudemment, à l'affut du moindre bruit. La salle au bout du couloir faisait vingt mètres de long pour quinze de large. De la même pierre sombre que la salle principale, elle était lugubre. Quatre piliers s'élevaient en son centre, formant un carré parfait. Les piliers étaient couverts de runes noires. Des éperons dorés, portant une chandelle, pointaient vers le centre du carré, un puits profond d'un mètre de large. Harry et les Aurors s'avancèrent vers ce puits tout en scrutant la mezzanine. En effet, des balcons couraient sur trois des quatre murs, à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Harry y voyait des portes en bois et il craignait une attaque. Autant quitter cette pièce au plus vite et trouver un coin plus facile à défendre.

Morgane se pencha au dessus du puits et plissa du nez. En s'approchant, Harry comprit pourquoi. Une odeur abominable se dégageait du puits. Harry avait déjà vu des cadavres en état de décomposition avancé et senti l'odeur atroce qu'ils dégageaient. Il savait alors ce qui se trouvait au fond du puits et à l'intensité de l'odeur, il ne devait pas y en avoir qu'un.

Dan s'approcha doucement derrière la jeune femme et la bouscula légèrement avec un sourire. Elle recula vivement et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Arrête tes conneries, tu veux ? lui dit-elle.  
>- C'est pas le moment pour ça, » leur murmura Harry.<p>

Morgane et Dan redevinrent sérieux et l'équipe s'éloigna du puits. Les yeux de Harry allaient de droite à gauche rapidement. Les seuls éclairages de la pièce provenaient des chandelles sur les éperons, des torches fixées aux murs de la mezzanine et des sortilèges lumos. Malgré tout, la salle était plongée dans la pénombre et Harry avait l'impression de voir les ombres bouger. Les paroles de Cole lui revinrent à l'esprit :

_Si vous entrez dans une pièce et que celle-ci est vide, restez sur vos gardes, car il est probable qu'elle soit remplie d'ennemis._

Ils pouvaient se trouver n'importe où. Et en cas d'attaque, ils seraient seuls. Harry avait essayé de contacter l'autre équipe avec le magicophone. Mais ce dernier restait muet. Quelque soit cet endroit, il rendait inopérant tout objet magique. Il avait également essayé le transplanage, en vain.

Ils étaient bel et bien pris au piège.

Harry balaya la salle avec son lumos afin de trouver une sortie. Il en trouva une, sous le balcon à droite du couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés. C'était une arche large de deux mètres plongée dans l'obscurité. Au loin, Harry vit une lueur diffuse et il en déduit que le couloir sous l'arche débouchait sur une autre salle. Et à vue de nez, elle semblait plus grande que celle où ils se trouvaient.

Harry serra les dents de dépit. Il regarda en dessous des autres balcons mais ne trouva aucune porte. Il ne restait que le couloir donnant sur la salle aux statues ou les portes sur la mezzanine. Autant les oublier, elles étaient trop hautes et il était exclu de revenir en arrière.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

« Suivez-moi. »

Ils s'engagèrent sous l'arche.

Derrière eux, les ombres bougèrent, laissant derrière elles des éclats argentés. Aucun Auror ne les vit.

Comme prévu, la salle derrière l'arche était gigantesque. Grosso modo, elle faisait trois à quatre fois la salle aux statues. Devant le couloir de l'arche s'étendait une allée encastrée entre une vingtaine de piliers (dix de chaque coté) larges de plus de cinq mètres. Derrière ces colonnes, la salle se composait de piliers plus petits qui devenaient de moins en moins hauts à mesure que l'on se rapprochait des murs. En gros, la salle avait la forme d'une cuvette renversée dont les proportions étaient titanesques. Au plafond se trouvaient cinq chandeliers de fer noir qui diffusaient une lumière glauque sur l'allée et plongeaient l'espace au-delà dans la pénombre. Enfin, des statues monstrueuses s'enroulaient autour des piliers principaux. Elles se tenaient la gueule grande ouverte vers l'allée et Harry eut l'impression qu'il s'agissait de gardiens vigilants se tenant au garde à vous. C'était grandiose, magnifique, incroyable.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit ?

Ils étaient bouche bée. Harry fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et à intimer les autres de le suivre. Il n'aimait pas ça. Un tel espace leur permettait de voir l'ennemi de loin, certes, mais surtout, il était propice à la lutte. Et face aux vampires, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Autant quitter cette salle au plus vite. D'autant plus que Harry se sentait mal ici. A son sens, cette salle lui rappelait trop la forêt de piliers de son cauchemar. Cette forêt où il avait massacré ses amis.  
>Ils progressaient avec prudence. Ils étaient trois de chaque côté de l'allée (Harry, Dan et Morgane à gauche et Flagg, Garett et Livria à droite) et avançaient de pilier en pilier en restant dans l'ombre le plus possible. Arrivés au cinquième pilier, ils ne virent plus l'arche par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Elle était comme avalée par les ombres. Arrivés au septième pilier, ils virent enfin ce qu'il y avait au bout de l'allée. Contrairement à ce qu'espérait Harry, ce n'était pas la sortie.<p>

C'était un autel.

Une table de pierre recouverte d'un voile rouge se dressait devant la statue imposante d'un homme assis sur un trône. L'homme avait un port altier évident, on sentait qu'il s'agissait d'un noble. Il portait une robe de cérémonie noire, l'encolure portait un symbole rougeâtre qui ressemblait à une croix chrétienne renversée. Des yeux d'onyx de la statue semblaient jaillir une volonté malveillante. Harry en avait la chair de poule.

Les Aurors s'approchèrent plus près de la statue. Une plaque était encastrée sur un piédestal aux pieds de l'homme de pierre. Une inscription s'y trouvait mais Harry ne put la lire. Il s'agissait de runes inconnues, encore plus étranges que les symboles sur le tatouage de Vogel. Par contre, il put lire l'inscription suivante, écrite en anglais. Cela donna ceci :

LOUE SOIT VLAD TEPES  
>LOUE SOIT LE PERE DE LA DYNASTIE BRYKORIUS<br>LOUE SOIT CELUI QUI CREA LES FONDATEURS DE LA CONFRERIE DE MINUIT

Et sous l'inscription, un symbole. Un signe composé d'un triangle, d'un cercle et d'un trait. La marque des Reliques de la Mort.

Harry recula et regarda la statue. Il s'agissait donc d'un vampire. Vlad Tepes… Le père de la dynastie Brykorius… Celui qui créa les fondateurs de la Confrérie de Minuit… Bon sang, mais où est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être ? Quel pouvait être cet endroit qui vénèrait le père fondateur d'une caste vampire ? La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même. Les Aurors l'avaient cherché pendant longtemps. Ils l'avaient désormais trouvé.

Ils se trouvaient dans le repaire de la Confrérie de Minuit.

Un claquement retentit dans la salle. Harry et les autres se retournèrent vivement. Le claquement retentit de nouveau, suivi par un raclement métallique. Comme si on trainait quelque chose sur le sol. Harry tendit l'oreille, il perçut d'autres bruits, comme des bruissements de capes.

Brusquement, il y eut un bruit sec et sonore, comme des portes dont on verrouille l'accès.

Il sut alors que les vampires les avaient retrouvés.

Et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'échapper.

Ron était rendu muet par la magnificence de la salle. Il savait que cet endroit devait être un château ou autre chose… Il suffisait de voir les statues ouvragées de la première pièce pour comprendre que ce lieu appartenait à un seigneur. Mais là… Ca défiait toute proportion.  
>Les Aurors à ses côtés étaient aussi stupéfaits que lui. Ils étaient quatre à attendre dans la salle.<p>

Lorsque le mur de pointes fut apparu dans la salle des statues, ça avait été la débandade. Les Aurors avaient fui comme ils pouvaient vers les deux seules portes de leur côté du mur. Les vampires sur le balcon avaient réagi à leur approche mais ils avaient été plus rapides qu'eux et tous étaient passés. Du moins, il l'espérait… Il ignorait ce qu'était devenue l'équipe de Cole.  
>Les deux portes donnaient sur deux sections distinctes. Ron s'était précipité avec trois autres sur la porte de droite tandis que Cole et quatre derniers s'étaient précipités sur celle de gauche. Deux secondes après, le mur de pointes percutait les portes qui s'étaient verrouillées. Ron avait regardé autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un couloir étroit, éclairé par des torches, qui bifurquait à droite puis à gauche. Aucune présence à part la leur. Ron avait essayé de contacter Harry et Cole mais le magicophone refusait obstinément de fonctionner. Il avait alors décidé d'avancer en espérant tomber sur l'équipe de Cole ou celle d'Harry.<p>

Ils avaient fini par arriver à la salle et avaient décidé d'attendre.

Ce choix semblait le plus judicieux à Ron. Avant d'entrer dans la salle proprement dite, il fallait passer par une antichambre rectangulaire de dix mètres sur cinq. L'antichambre ne comportait que quatre portes : une double-porte qui donnait sur la salle gigantesque, une porte qui donnait sur le couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés et deux autres qui donnaient également sur des couloirs. Ron ignorait la topographie des lieux mais il pensait que le couloir dans lequel se trouve l'équipe de Cole était proche. Et donc, mathématiquement, ils devraient passer par cette pièce. Il espérait avoir raison. De plus, ce genre d'endroit était facile à défendre. Ils savaient où passeraient les vampires, ce qui était un avantage certain. Mais rien n'était sûr en territoire ennemi. Ron décida d'attendre un quart d'heure avant de partir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils regardaient la grande salle sans faire attention aux couloirs adjacents. Ils firent un bond phénoménal lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière eux.

« Si nous étions des vampires, vous seriez mort. »

Ron se retourna vivement et pointa sa baguette sur Cole et deux autres Aurors qui sortaient d'un couloir sur sa droite.

« Bordel, Cole, ne refaites jamais ça.  
>- Vous vous croyez où, là, dans un club de détente ?, gronda Cole, on est sur le territoire ennemi, comportez vous en conséquence. »<p>

Ron était comme à chaque fois ébahi par l'aplomb et l'insolence du jeune homme. Il répliqua avec raillerie :

« Modérez votre ton, le ricain. On savait très bien ce que l'on faisait, compris ?  
>- Ca en avait pas l'air, en tout cas.<br>- Peu importe. On a mieux à faire que cette dispute stupide. Vous faisiez quoi ? »

Cole le regarda avec une lueur étrange. Ron hésitait entre la moquerie et la colère.

« A votre avis ? On avançait. Le couloir qu'il y avait derrière la porte était long.  
>- Vous n'avez rien trouvé ?<br>- Quelques portes fermées, une multitude de grilles cadenassées, rien d'autre, on a fini par arriver ici.  
>- Bon… »<p>

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il manquait deux Aurors dans l'équipe de l'américain. Il lui demanda :

« Où sont Scott et Wren ? »

Cole secoua la tête, l'air grave.

« Ils ne sont pas passés. »

Ron ferma brièvement les yeux. Merde… Le mur les avait eus.

« Allons y. On a assez trainé. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la double-porte.

« Qu'y a-t-il derrière cette porte ? » demanda Cole.

Ron lui lança un sourire moqueur. « La raison de notre étonnement. »

Il ouvrit la porte en grand et entra dans la salle gigantesque que Ron appelait déjà pour lui-même

la Salle des Orbes.

La salle faisait deux fois la pièce aux statues en longueur et paraissait aussi large que cette dernière. Le plafond était si haut qu'il était impossible de le distinguer. Huit piliers larges de cinq mètres étaient érigés, créant une sorte d'allée qui reliait la double-porte à une arche monumentale qui soutenait une porte de pierre noir scellée par un gigantesque linteau. Des statues d'hommes étaient alignées le long des murs, elles représentaient vraisemblablement des soldats. Leurs armures étaient noires avec des liserés d'or. A leur ceinture pendait une épée courte, certains avaient une lance. Mais ce qui attira surtout l'attention de Ron était la marque qu'il portait tous comme blason. Un triangle, un cercle, un trait. Le signe des Reliques de la Mort. Ron se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait là.

La salle était magnifique. Mais sa beauté résidait surtout dans les orbes de lumières. Les piliers dépassaient facilement les cents mètres et tous les dix mètres environ, la pierre laissait la place à un dôme de fer, large d'un mètre. Au centre de ses dômes, une sphère lumineuse qui pulsait une lumière rougeoyante. De temps à autre, une autre sphère plus petite se détachait de l'orbe principal et venait flotter paresseusement dans l'air, changeant sporadiquement de couleur. Les teintes, cependant, restaient dans le même domaine. Rouge, orange, jaune, blanc. Des dizaines de ces sphères flottaient parmi les piliers, créant une atmosphère dominée par le rouge. Aucune torche, aucune chandelle, c'était inutile. Les sphères assuraient parfaitement l'éclairage. De manière générale, la salle donnait l'impression d'être arrivé en enfer. Mais malgré cela, ils ne pouvaient rester insensibles au phénomène et Ron avait du mal à croire qu'il y a moins de vingt minutes, il se trouvait dans les tunnels de béton de Windermere. Il eut l'impression d'avoir changé de monde.

Ron jeta un regard en biais à Cole qui, comme prévu, était stupéfait par la grandeur de la salle. Il lui demanda avec un sourire.

« Alors ? »

Cole ferma la bouche qu'il avait entrouverte et se tourna vers Ron.

« C'est beau, c'est indéniable, convint-il, mais on n'a pas le temps pour ça. Les vampires sont à nos trousses. Il faut y aller, maintenant.  
>- Bien, d'accord. Il faut retrouver l'équipe de Harry. Allons-y. »<p>

Le groupe se lança dans la salle. Ils avancèrent avec prudence, leur baguette constamment en mouvement. Ils avaient aperçu des portes sur les murs, à plusieurs mètres du sol. Il n'y avait apparemment aucun moyen d'y accéder et ils s'en fichaient. Ils ne souhaitaient pas passer par là. Par contre, des ennemis pouvaient en jaillir. Il fallait donc rester sur ses gardes.

« Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds », prévint Cole.

Ron se tourna vers lui.

« Pourquoi ?  
>- Regardez de plus près. »<p>

Ron baissa les yeux sur le sol et vit que certaines dalles étaient plus claires que les autres. Il regarda de nouveau l'américain.

« Des pièges ?  
>- Possible… »<p>

Il fit un signe de tête à un Auror qui s'approcha lentement d'une de ces dalles. Fermement campé sur sa jambe gauche, il posa le pied droit sur la dalle. Aussitôt, tous un pan du sol disparut, révélant une fosse profonde remplie d'un liquide rougeoyant. Ron se pencha au dessus et reçut en plein visage les miasmes du liquide. Sa gorge le brûla aussitôt. Il toussa à s'en déchirer l'œsophage. A travers une quinte sonore et un rideau de larmes, il parvint à articuler:

« Bon sang… Mais… C… C'est quoi… Ca ? »

Les autres Aurors ne s'approchèrent pas trop de la fosse et regardaient de loin le liquide qui paressait au fond du trou. Il était rouge vif et recouvert de grumeaux noirs. On aurait dit des îlots ténébreux perdus sur une mer de sang.

« De la lave ? hasarda une Auror du nom de Hailey.  
>- Non, c'est trop liquide, lui répondit un jeune type (celui qui avait lancé le sort sur Lestrange dans la salle des statues et qui répondait au nom de Rank).<br>- Mais alors, c'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
>- Je crois savoir… » dit alors Cole.<p>

Il s'approcha avec précaution de la fosse et renifla légèrement. Ron, toujours secoué par la toux, le vit sortir sa baguette. Il la pointa sur le liquide et murmura :

« Liquor Revelem. »

Il y eut une brève lumière et Cole resta figé une poignée de secondes. Lorsqu'il bougea enfin, son premier geste fut de reculer vivement du trou.

« C'est ce que je craignais. Vous feriez mieux de reculer aussi. »

Ils ne se firent pas prier et s'éloignèrent vivement de la fosse, tout en faisant attention où ils mettaient les pieds. A peine s'étaient-ils écartés que la dalle se remit en place. Ron leva la tête vers Cole. Sa toux se calmait enfin.

« Alors… C'est quoi ?  
>- De la pandora. »<p>

Un temps puis :

« Vous avez de la chance de toujours avoir vos amygdales, Weasley. »

Ce dernier était bien d'accord. Il se frotta la gorge et constata avec soulagement que la douleur s'estompait. Une chance. Habituellement, les vapeurs de pandora étaient suffisantes pour perforer la trachée et provoquer une hémorragie mortelle.

A ce jour, la pandora était l'acide le plus puissant jamais créé. Le Département des Mystères étudiait ses propriétés depuis des années. Il servait notamment dans la préparation de certains anti-venin. Mais c'était surtout un produit d'une dangerosité extrême. Pur (et ça devait être le cas ici), il pouvait faire disparaître un homme adulte en une quarantaine de secondes. Une chance que Cole ait remarqué ce piège effroyable et que personne ne soit tombé dedans.

« Il vaut mieux quitter cette salle au plus vite, déclara Cole. En cas de combat, on sera désavantagé.  
>- Oui, dit Ron avec une voix légèrement rauque, allons y. »<p>

Ils avancèrent prudemment vers la grande porte noire. Ils durent faire de grands écarts pour éviter les fosses disséminées dans la salle mais ils arrivèrent au bout du compte à la grande porte.

Inutile d'essayer de passer par là. Ils se tournèrent vers les murs et virent deux portes plus petites qui encadraient la grande. La sortie, qui leur tendait les bras.

« Sortons. »

C'est alors qu'un bruit éclata dans la pièce jusqu'alors silencieuse. Ils dégainèrent tous leurs baguettes et fouillèrent du regard les alentours. Rien. Le bruit se répéta et Ron l'identifia. Des claquements de porte. Il leva les yeux vers les portes inaccessibles. Toujours rien. Alors qu'un troisième claquement se fit entendre, un autre bruit se fit ressentir. Des bruissements de capes. Et un autre, plus sonore, qui leur indiqua que la sortie était désormais verrouillée.

Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose.

Les vampires étaient ici.

Rodolphus Lestrange jubilait.

Ils n'auraient pu choisir de meilleurs endroits.

Mentalement, il suivait la progression des Aurors dans le Sanctuaire. Six d'entre eux se trouvaient dans la Salle du Fondateur. Parmi eux, il reconnut avec un sourire Potter. Quant aux sept autres, ils avaient eu la bonne idée de s'arrêter dans la Volière. Deux salles immenses dont une piégée. Mais surtout, deux salles très éloignées l'une de l'autre.

C'était parfait.

Il allait pouvoir achever le sortilège.

Il avait hâte d'assister au spectacle. Il avait hâte de les voir se débattre. Si seulement ils savaient ce qu'il préparait… Mais tout l'intérêt du piège résidait là-dessus.

Oui, cela allait être amusant.

D'autant plus qu'il avait envoyé quelques unités spéciales en renfort. Dans le cas plus qu'improbable où le plan A échouerait.

Oui, cela allait être très amusant.

Les raclements cessèrent.

Le silence se fit assourdissant. Harry sentit son propre cœur battre contre ses côtes avec un bruit de marteau pilon. Une sueur froide lui coulait dans le dos, sa baguette tremblait légèrement dans sa main. Le silence se faisait maintenant insupportable.

Où étaient-ils ?

Il scrutait l'allée déserte. L'ennemi se cachait dans l'ombre. Harry fit des signes de la main à ses coéquipiers. Après un hochement de tête général, ils s'avancèrent dans l'allée, la baguette brandie.

Ils s'étaient à peine éloignés de l'autel que l'attaque survint.

Ils étaient sept. Sept vampires qui jaillirent littéralement des colonnes, de chaque côté de l'allée. Avant même que les Aurors aient eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, sept sortilèges Mortels fusèrent.  
>Harry parvint à éviter le sien de justesse et à se jeter à terre. Il répliqua avec un stupéfix. Il ne s'attendait pas à les toucher. Il cherchait à les disperser. Profitant de la seconde de répit, il hurla :<p>

« DISPERSION ! »

Les Aurors filèrent dans l'ombre. Caché derrière une colonne à gauche de l'allée par rapport à l'autel, il vit un corps étendu dans l'allée. Flagg. Un sortilège de mort avait finalement fait mouche.

Les vampires avaient disparu.

Tous ses sens en éveil, Harry avançait de colonne en colonne à la recherche de l'ennemi. Il vit du coin de l'œil d'autres silhouettes penchées, d'autres Aurors qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Il en compta néanmoins deux. Les deux derniers devaient se trouver de l'autre côté de l'allée.

Brusquement, un sortilège vert déchira l'obscurité. Harry ne dut la vie sauve qu'à ses incroyables réflexes. Il évita le sort de justesse et répliqua avec un stupéfix. Mais le vampire avait de nouveau disparu. Il eut à peine le temps de souffler qu'un éclat vert apparut derrière lui. Il se mit à courir, évitant le sort qui lui brûla le dos de la veste. Contournant la colonne, il fonça, espérant ainsi surprendre son adversaire. Lorsqu'il aperçut l'éclat argenté du masque du vampire, il cria :

« REDUCTO ! »

Mais le vampire l'évita et lança un sort qui propulsa Harry sur une dizaine de mètre. Le vampire apparut alors dans la lumière de l'allée et leva sa baguette. Harry leva sa baguette à son tour mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, une voix aigue cria derrière le monstre :

« STUPEFIX ! »  
>Le vampire ne l'évita pas, ce coup-ci. Il se prit le sort écarlate dans le dos et fut propulsé face contre terre. Il ne se releva pas.<p>

Morgane apparut de derrière la colonne, essoufflée, les joues rouges. Harry lui fit un sourire pour la remercier. Sourire que la jeune femme lui rendit. Sourire qui se figea lorsqu'il vit derrière elle un éclat argenté.

« Attention ! »

Morgane n'eut pas le temps se retourner que le vampire avait déjà la baguette levée. Harry ne pouvait le désarmer sans toucher Morgane. Il opta pour un autre plan. Il planta sa baguette dans le sol et cria :

« Expulso Iro ! »

Une onde de choc parcourut le sol, passa Morgane et arriva devant le vampire. A cet instant, Harry leva sa baguette et une dalle de pierre apparut entre le vampire et l'Auror. La dalle fut pulvériser par le sortilège mortel mais Morgane fut épargnée. Profitant de la poussière générée par la déflagration, Harry lança le plus puissant sortilège de stupéfixion qu'il pouvait générer. Sortilège qui se perdit dans l'obscurité. Le vampire s'était replié.

Harry s'approcha de la jeune femme. Cette dernière toussait, étouffé à demi par la poussière. Elle ne vit pas les sortilèges qui se mettaient à fuser dans l'ombre, à droite de l'allée. Pendant un bref instant, l'obscurité laissa la place à des déflagrations rouges et vertes que n'importe qui pourrait prendre pour un feu d'artifice. Puis deux silhouettes apparurent. Dan et Livria. Ils se planquèrent derrière une colonne, à une vingtaine de mètres de Harry et Morgane. Ces derniers se précipitèrent vers eux. Dan et Livria sursautèrent vivement à leur vue et retinrent leur sort de justesse. L'équipe était au complet, moins Garett qui restait pour l'instant introuvable.

« Saloperie, murmura Dan, ils ont eu Flagg.  
>- Je sais, » dit Harry.<p>

Il regarda de l'autre côté de l'allée. Plus rien ne bougeait. Il estimait que les vampires se trouvaient tous de l'autre côté, à attendre. Autrement, ils auraient déjà attaqué.

« Préparez vous à l'assaut, murmura Harry.  
>- Vous… Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Dan avec une lueur de peur. Ce sont…<br>- Sûr et certain. »

De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Les cinq Aurors levèrent leur baguette et se tinrent prêts. Il fallait agir vite, plus vite qu'eux. Mais sur tous les visages, Harry voyait la peur, le doute et le désespoir. Harry ne devait pas une meilleure tête, bien que sur son visage, il y avait une autre émotion.

L'incompréhension.

Quelque chose clochait.

Il aurait la réponse très bientôt.

« Préparez vous… »

Ron haletait. Adossé à un pilier, il attendait une nouvelle attaque des vampires. Ces derniers s'étaient repliés de l'autre côté de la salle, derrière une colonne. Enfin… La plupart s'y trouvait.

Il y en avait un qui restait introuvable.

Il y avait eu deux autres claquements après que Ron ait entendu pour la première fois les froissements de capes. Ensuite, le silence. Il s'était alors tourné vers les autres et avait monté rapidement un plan d'attaque. Fuir aurait été inutile, ils les auraient retrouvés en moins de deux. D'autant que contrairement à ce qu'en avait pensé Cole, Ron avait estimé que cet endroit était parfait pour un combat et plus particulièrement pour une embuscade. Les fosses pouvaient représenter un grand avantage. Et Ron avait compté là-dessus.

Il avait positionné son équipe en hauteur, sur les deux colonnes les plus proches de la porte noire. Il avait été facile de les escalader, des pointes de fers formaient une échelle très potable. Ensuite, ils s'étaient agrippés aux barreaux du premier dôme et avaient commencé à attendre. Afin de parfaire leur embuscade, ils avaient lancé sur eux des sortilèges de désillusion. Pratiquement invisibles, ils n'avaient plus eu qu'à fondre sur l'adversaire.

Au bout de longues secondes, les vampires étaient enfin apparus. Ils étaient six. Ils avançaient de front, sans se cacher. La baguette pointée devant eux, ils approchaient de la porte noire en évitant les fosses dissimulées. Leur comportement était étrange. Ron ignorait s'il s'agissait là de courage, de bêtise ou de folie.

Peu importe.

Il leva sa baguette et retira le sort de désillusion.

« En avant ! »

Les Aurors sautèrent sur les vampires. Ron attaquait les vampires sur la droite avec Hailey, Vriss et Coermann. Cole faisait de même à gauche avec Rank et Norman. Avant même que les vampires ne comprennent ce qui se passait, sept sortilèges de stupéfixion jaillirent des baguettes.  
>Ils ne parvinrent à en toucher qu'un seul. Ce dernier s'écroula comme une masse tandis qu'un de ses coéquipiers ripostait avec un sortilège mortel. Les Aurors se dispersèrent pour l'éviter et les vampires en profitèrent pour décamper. Ron fit signe aux autres de se disperser. Trois vampires avaient fui par la gauche tandis que les deux derniers étaient partis à droite. Cole, Coermann, Rank et Vriss foncèrent s'occuper du plus gros des troupes. Ron, Hailey et Norman s'occupèrent des deux restants.<p>

Au-delà des piliers principaux régnaient une semi-pénombre. Ron scruta les zones les plus sombres à la recherche des ennemis, tout en faisait attention où il mettait les pieds. De l'autre côté de l'allée, il vit du coin de l'œil un éclat rouge suivit de près par une lueur verte. Le combat s'était engagé là-bas aussi. Nouvel éclat rouge. Du mouvement… Un vampire apparut dans l'allée. Il contournait l'obstacle à demi accroupi. Il fonçait manifestement en direction de l'Auror qui l'avait attaqué. Ron s'apprêtait à lancer un sort sur le vampire lorsqu'une autre de ces abominations sortit de l'ombre devant lui et lui lança un sortilège de mort. Ron l'évita de justesse et répliqua avec un stupéfix. L'autre vampire sortit alors de l'ombre et leva sa baguette sur Ron. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'attaquer, trop occupé à contrer les sorts de Hailey et Norman. Un combat s'engagea entre les trois Aurors et les deux vampires. Ron lançait à la figure de son adversaire tout ce qu'il connaissait comme magie de combat. Reducto, Impedimenta, Expelliarmus, et autres, avec une préférence certaine pour le stupéfix. Il ne savait pas comment ça se passait de l'autre côté. Les sortilèges fusaient dans tous les sens, la plus petite seconde d'inattention pouvait être fatale.

Le combat dura à peine quelques minutes lorsque les deux vampires déclarèrent forfait et prirent la fuite. Ils s'élancèrent vers l'autre côté de la voie principale, vers Cole et son équipe. Il n'eut pas à s'inquiéter longtemps pour eux. Trois silhouettes surgirent de l'ombre des colonnes et se précipitèrent à leur rencontre. L'instant d'après, ils étaient tous réunis. Les vampires étaient à droite, les Aurors à gauche. On aurait dit deux armées qui se regardaient et attendaient le moindre signe pour déclencher les hostilités.

Cole était essoufflé. Ron, aussi, se tenait adossé au pilier en haletant. Il marmonna :

« Par les glandes de Merlin, ils sont coriaces.  
>- Pas autant qu'ils ne devraient l'être… » dit Cole.<p>

Ron opina. Ce combat était bizarre. Ils étaient réputés pour être des génies du combat (il connaissait pratiquement par cœur les rapports des Aurors en Ecosse ; comme Harry, il ne les avait jamais affrontés jusqu'à aujourd'hui), pourtant, aux yeux de Ron, ils n'avaient rien de bien exceptionnel. D'accord, ils étaient doués, mais pas redoutables. Quelque chose clochait.

« Vous avez réussi à en avoir un ? demanda-t-il à Cole.  
>- Presque… maugréa ce dernier, puis son expression se fit grave. Coermann est mort.<br>- Quoi, s'exclama Ron. Que s'est-il passé ?  
>- Un vampire lui a lancé un sortilège de mort dans le dos. Il avait réussi à en jeter un à terre grâce à un sortilège de répulsion. Il s'apprêtait à le neutraliser lorsqu'un autre vampire est apparu. Le temps que j'arrive, il était trop tard.<br>- Merde… Et ensuite ?  
>- J'ai essayé d'attaquer le vampire, mais l'autre, celui que Coermann avait jeté à terre, m'a lancé un sort d'Entrave. J'ai pu m'en défaire avant qu'il ne me lance un sortilège mortel. J'ai alors ordonné à Vriss et Rank de se replier. C'est tout. »<p>

Ron serra les dents. Un mort… Bordel.

Il regarda de l'autre côté. Les vampires ne bougeaient toujours pas.

« On fait quoi ? » demanda avec impatience le jeune Rank.

Ron se tourna vers lui. « On va attaquer.  
>- Comment ? Comme ça ? »<p>

Malgré lui, Ron eut un sourire. Il avait là l'occasion rêvée d'appliquer sa stratégie favorite. Et quasi imparable.

« Non. Ecoutez, voila ce qu'on va faire… »

Harry leva sa baguette. Les autres firent de même.

« Il ne faut pas leur laisser le temps de souffler. A trois, on attaque. »

Ils hochèrent la tête de concert. Harry voyait sur leur visage la résignation et la peur. A son avis, ils voyaient la même chose que lui. Tous savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir.

« Un… »

Autant en finir.

« Deux… »

Et vite.

« Trois ! »

« Vous avez tous compris, demanda Ron et tous répondirent par l'affirmative. Bien, tous à vos positions. »

Ron regarda l'autre côté de l'allée où étaient planqués les vampires. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et se tourna vers les autres. Ils étaient tous en position :

« Prêts ? Dans ce cas… »

« A L'ATTAQUE ! » hurla Harry en fonçant vers le côté droit de l'allée principale.

« EN AVANT ! » hurla Ron en fonçant vers le côté gauche de la voie principale.

Lestrange laissa échapper un rire sadique.

Aurors et vampires se percutèrent en plein milieu de l'allée. Stupéfix et Avada Kedavra fusèrent de chaque côté, mais aucun rayon ne fit mouche. Harry attendit la dernière seconde pour déclencher le piège qu'il avait mis au point avant l'attaque. Alors qu'il se trouvait à moins de deux mètres des vampires, il cria :

« Maintenant ! »

Les cinq Aurors pointèrent alors leur baguette sur le sol et crièrent :

« Incendio incarcer. »

Un carré rougeoyant apparut sur le sol, emprisonnant les vampires dans une cage de feu. Les Aurors s'écartèrent alors et pointèrent leur baguette sur les barreaux de flamme.

« Expulso. »

La cage explosa. Le sortilège de prison incandescente, sort mis au point par Harry lui-même, pouvait être mortel s'il était bien fait. Heureusement, il semblait que c'était le cas ici. Un espoir gonfla le cœur de Harry. Un espoir malheureusement déçu lorsque les silhouettes noires jaillirent du nuage de poussière et foncèrent sur eux. Trois fonçaient sur Harry et Dan tandis que les trois autres fonçaient sur Morgane et Livria. Les Aurors lancèrent des stupéfix et brusquement les vampires disparurent. Eberlué, Harry se demanda ce qui venait de se passer. En face de Morgane et Livria, ils avaient fait la même chose. Soudainement, ils apparurent derrière eux. Harry perçut leur présence à la dernière seconde et projeta derrière lui un sortilège de stupéfix en arc de cercle. Le sort toucha les trois adversaires qui furent projetés en arrière. Morgane lança un sort qui toucha un vampire qui s'écroula. Les deux autres eurent le temps de lancer un sortilège d'expulsion que Livria contra avec un protego. Elle lança la seconde suivante un contre-sort qui propulsa les vampires en l'air.

L'action dura moins de deux secondes mais les vampires semblaient flotter en l'air pendant un temps infini. Et brusquement, ils explosèrent en une fumée noire. Harry eut à peine le temps de s'en étonner que d'autre silhouettes noires jaillirent de la fumée et pointèrent leur baguette sur eux.

Harry comprit le sens de la manœuvre et hurla :

« Dispersion ! »

Il jeta un sortilège d'expulsion sur Dan, lui évitant ainsi le sortilège mortel qui creusa un cratère sur le sol. Harry eut juste le temps d'éviter le sien en lança un lumos maxima qui éblouit le vampire et le fit rater sa cible. Il profita de l'instant de flottement pour prendre la tangente.

L'instant d'après, il se trouvait derrière une colonne et regardait la scène du combat. Comme prévu, les vampires, ou plutôt leurs doubles, avaient disparu.

Harry n'y comprenait absolument plus rien. Rien ne se déroulait normalement. Ces vampires n'étaient pas comme les autres. Ils étaient moins rapides, moins forts, et bien qu'ils attaquaient au corps à corps, ils ne dégainaient pas leur coutelas. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. C'était comme si…

Comme si ce n'était pas des vampires.

Cela expliquerait la technique qu'ils venaient d'utiliser.

En soi, elle était très simple. Harry avait compris qu'il était inutile de continuer le combat. C'était des doubles, des clones manipulables à distance. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient survécu au sortilège de la prison incandescente. C'était des faux. Les vrais vampires se trouvaient planqués dans l'ombre, en train de les manipuler. Bien cachés, ils menaient le combat et attendaient le moment opportun pour attaquer là où ils ne les attendraient pas. Tellement concentrés sur les ennemis factices, ils ne faisaient pas attention aux vrais qu'ils ne pouvaient contrer à temps. Du moins en théorie. Lorsque Harry avait percuté, il avait ordonné la dispersion avant que le piège ne se referme sur eux.

Et là, il s'interrogeait.

La magie de clonage était encore à l'étude. Très peu de personnes l'utilisaient à faible niveau et encore moins à haut niveau. Il doutait que les vampires la connaissent. D'autant que le sort de dissimulation intracorporelle était un sortilège inventé récemment par le ministère. Et que la seule personne qui la maitrisait parfaitement à la connaissance de Harry était Ron.

Moins rapides, moins forts, usage de techniques secrètes appartenant au ministère…

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de fous ?

Ron, plaqué à plat ventre derrière le pilier, avait assisté à l'échec de sa technique. Frustré, il jeta un regard aux autres qui avaient également vu leur clone disparaître. Cole le regardait avec un regard noir, comme si tout était de sa faute.

Mais bon sang, comment était-ce possible ? Cela n'aurait pas dû foirer…

Le sort de clonage contrôlé n'était pour l'instant connu que du ministère anglais. Une pratique initiée par Vogel il y a trois ans, dans le cadre de la formation des Aurors. Personne ne la connaissait, personne. De plus, il avait ajouté à la technique son sort de dissimulation intracorporelle. Cela aurait dû fonctionner, bordel. Avec Harry, ils avaient testé cette stratégie plusieurs fois et cela avait toujours payé. Harry avait même en partie participé à son élaboration et permis à Ron de peaufiner sa maitrise de la dissimulation intracorporelle. C'était Harry…  
>Une brusque idée traversa l'esprit de Ron. Une évidence telle qu'il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant. Les vampires n'attaquaient pas comme ils le faisaient habituellement. Ils étaient plus lents. De plus, ils avaient utilisé un sort impossible à copier.<p>

La prison incandescente.

Un sort créé par Harry lui-même il y a plus de dix ans.

Ron regarda l'endroit où avaient disparu les vampires.

Il ne savait pas qui il combattait mais il savait une chose.

Ce n'était pas les vampires de la Confrèrie de Minuit.

Sur le balcon de la salle aux statues, Lestrange avait un sourire amer.  
>« Ils sont en train de comprendre… »<p>

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur l'allée. Les vampires ne bougeaient plus. Sans se retourner, il fit un signe de la main à ses coéquipiers pour leur dire de ne pas bouger. Il ne vérifia pas s'ils avaient compris et se focalisa sur l'allée et plus particulièrement sur le vampire évanoui. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pouvait être dangereux. Cela pouvait déclencher l'hostilité de l'ennemi. Tant pis, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait vérifier.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le vampire.

« Accio vampire. »

Le corps inanimé vola vers lui. De l'autre côté, dans l'ombre, il vit un brusque mouvement, suivi d'un froissement de cape. Puis plus rien. Cela le conforta dans sa théorie. S'il avait raison, c'était normal que les vampires n'attaquent pas. Logique même.

Il tira le corps dans l'ombre. Il créa un lumos léger et posa la main sur le masque d'argent.

L'instant de vérité.

Il retira le masque…

… et resta pétrifié par l'étonnement.

Il serra les dents de rage.

Maudit sois-tu, Lestrange.

Dans la salle aux statues, Lestrange eut un rictus de déception.  
>« Ils ont compris… »<p>

« C'est pas vrai… »

Tous les Aurors entouraient le cadavre démasqué du vampire. Tous étaient estomaqués par ce qu'ils voyaient. Ce n'était pas le visage d'un vampire, c'était le visage de l'un de leurs camarades tombés au combat. Harry le reconnaissait pour l'avoir eu sous ses ordres plusieurs fois. Il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Ceux qu'ils combattaient depuis tout à l'heure… n'étaient que des cadavres.

Harry bouillait de rage. Il maudissait Lestrange, il lui souhaitait les pires horreurs. Comment osait-il faire ça ? N'avait-il aucune pitié, aucun respect ? Il jura sur le corps de cet homme d'arrêter Lestrange. Les dents serrées, il jura également de le faire souffrir.

« Comment est-ce possible ? murmura Morgane, livide. Vous pensez que ce sont des…  
>- Non, ce ne sont pas des vampires. C'est l'un des nôtres. Ce sont tous des anciens Aurors. Des cadavres réanimés.<br>- Des Inféris ? demanda Dan.  
>- Non, je ne pense pas. »<p>

Il regarda les deux jeunes gens. Ils étaient pâles, on lisait de la douleur dans leurs yeux. Harry comprit soudain pourquoi. Eddie Brooks, leur coéquipier et ami, avait été tué en Ecosse et son cadavre avait été emporté. Il songea que l'un des faux vampires était peut-être lui. Il imagina parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir Morgane et Dan et préféra ne rien dire, par peur de paraître creux.

Livria, qui se tenait en retrait, intervint :

« Que fait-on maintenant ? »

Harry regarda de l'autre côté de l'allée et prit sa décision. Si sa théorie était juste alors cela pourrait marcher. Sinon, il allait perdre la vie.

« Vous restez ici, et vous ne faites rien, compris ?  
>- Que voulez… commença Livria, où allez vous Potter ? Potter ! »<p>

Mais Harry ne se retourna pas. Il avait rangé sa baguette et avançait vers les faux vampires.

« On attaque ? », s'impatienta Rank.

Il était presque devenu incontrôlable depuis qu'il avait vu un vampire emporter le corps de Coermann. Il avait fallu l'intervention de Cole et de Ron pour le calmer. L'américain lui avait ordonné de se calmer s'il ne voulait pas finir dans une fosse en marchant malencontreusement sur une dalle piégée. Bien que direct, cela calma le jeune homme qui continuait néanmoins de trépigner derrière la colonne.

« On a assez attendu comme ça, Weasley. »

Ron ne se retourna même pas vers lui. Il devait réfléchir. Il sentait sur lui les regards de Cole, Rank, Norman, Hailey et Vriss, muets, dans l'attente de ses ordres. Bien qu'il ne dirige pas l'équipe (au niveau grade, c'était Cole le plus élevé), il avait exigé le silence de leur part. Il attendait que les vampires fassent le premier pas. Cela lui donnait non seulement le temps de réfléchir mais également l'occasion de voir ses doutes se concrétiser. Les vampires allaient peut-être faire un mouvement équivoque.

Au bout de longues minutes, à la surprise générale, un vampire, seul, sortit de sa cachette. Il paraissait calme et se tenait les bras écartés, comme s'il ne voulait plus se battre. Aussitôt, Rank leva sa baguette et s'apprêta à lui jeter un sort. Ron se jeta sur lui et lui arracha la baguette des doigts.

« Ca suffit, Rank.  
>- Bordel, c'est un vampire. Rendez-moi ça.<br>- Non, bon sang. Regarde. Réfléchis, putain. Réfléchis un peu !  
>- Que voulez-vous dire, Weasley ? » demanda Cole.<p>

Ron se tourna vers l'américain. « Ce n'est pas normal, vous vous en êtes rendu compte, non ? Ils ne combattent pas comme des vrais vampires. Vous saisissez ?  
>- Que vou… » Une lueur de compréhension traversa les yeux de Cole. « Des leurres…<br>- Oui, possible, il vaut mieux… Rank, non ! »

Le jeune homme avait profité de la conversation pour récupérer sa baguette. Déterminé, il pointa sa baguette sur le vampire.

La seconde d'après, le sort fusa.

Harry serra les dents. Devant lui, deux vampires se disputaient. L'un d'eux arracha à l'autre sa baguette et se tourna vers les autres vampires embusqués. Le vampire dépouillé en profita pour récupérer son bien et lancer un sort sur Harry. Désarmé, ce dernier ne pouvait rien faire. Il se voyait déjà mort lorsque le second vampire envoya valser le premier d'un coup d'épaule. Le sortilège de mort fut dévié vers le haut et percuta l'un des lustres. Derrière Harry, les autres Aurors commençaient à bouger.

« Ne faites rien, leur cria Harry, restez où vous êtes. Ca va. »

Les Aurors derrière hésitèrent. Bien qu'il leur tourne le dos, Harry pouvait presque voir leur mine étonnée. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce que faisait Harry et ce dernier s'en doutait étant donné qu'à leurs yeux, ce qu'il faisait devait ressembler à une tentative de suicide. Ce qui, s'il avait faux, était le cas.

Harry se figea au milieu de l'allée. Lentement, il leva la main sur son visage. A un centimètre de la peau, il serra légèrement les doigts, comme s'il prenait quelque chose.

Pourvu que ça marche…

Calmement, il baissa la main.

Pourvu qu'ils comprennent…

Ron regardait attentivement le vampire qui s'était figé au milieu de l'allée. Rank était au sol derrière, tenu en joue par Hailey et Vriss, afin d'éviter un nouvel emportement. Il fulminait mais Ron ne l'entendait pas.

Le vampire avait levé la main sur son visage et agrippé son masque. Lentement, il l'enleva. Au bout de dix secondes, il montra son visage aux Aurors.

Ces derniers restèrent pétrifiés. Brusquement, Ron comprit.

« Abaissez vos baguettes, c'est inutile.  
>- Vous êtes fou, Weasley ? s'écria Cole.<br>- Non… » répondit Ron qui à la stupéfaction de tous sortit de sa cachette et s'avança vers le vampire. « … Je ne crois pas. »

Harry vit avancer vers lui le vampire avec un mélange de crainte et d'espoir. Avaient-ils compris ? Avait-il seulement raison ?

Le vampire s'approcha de lui. Les Aurors derrière Harry s'agitèrent alors.

« Ne faites rien, j'ai dit. »

Il se tourna vers le vampire qui se trouvait maintenant à un mètre de lui. Il ne faisait aucun geste, aucun mouvement. Puis lentement, il leva deux doigts de la main gauche à la tempe et pencha la tête. Harry comprit ce qu'il faisait. Un très vieux rituel qui datait de Poudlard. Sans hésiter, il fit de même en portant les doigts à ses tempes. Le vampire lui tendit alors la main que Harry serra sans perdre une seconde.

Finalement, il avait eu raison.

« Harry… » dit Ron au vampire.

« Ron… » dit Harry au vampire. 

Dans l'ombre de la salle aux statues, Lestrange rageait.

Quel dommage. Il aurait aimé voir le jeu durer un peu plus longtemps. Mais toute chose avait une fin. Même les meilleures. Néanmoins, il s'était bien amusé. Vraiment.

Les adversaires que Lestrange avaient envoyé contre les Aurors n'étaient pas des vampires.

C'était des pantins.

Des pantins de chair et de sang. L'avantage des combats en Ecosse était qu'il leur avait permis d'avoir un stock non négligeable de cadavres. Lestrange avait trouvé très amusant de leur envoyer leurs anciens collègues en guise d'ennemis. Bien sûr, ils étaient déguisés en vampire. Il ne tenait pas à ce que la combine soit éventée trop rapidement. D'autant que pour le coup, Lestrange estimait avoir eu une idée de génie. Il aurait pu les transformer en Inféris et régler le problème rapidement mais il avait trouvé beaucoup mieux. Un sortilège de contrôle assimilé. Un grand sort de la magie rouge. Une réussite.

D'une certaine manière, les Aurors n'avaient jamais eu d'adversaires.

Ils s'étaient simplement entretués.

Lestrange voulait que les Aurors soient divisés en deux groupes, d'où le sortilège qu'il avait utilisé. Une fois que les deux groupes s'étaient retrouvés dans deux salles à la topographie similaire (la Salle du Fondateur et la Volière), il avait pu finaliser le sort. Ainsi, les Aurors de la Volière contrôlaient les mouvements des cadavres de la Salle du Fondateur tandis que les Aurors de la Salle du Fondateur contrôlaient les cadavres de la Volière. Les Aurors couraient, les vampires faisaient de même ; les Aurors se planquaient, les vampires faisaient de même ; les Aurors jetaient un sort, les vampires faisaient de même. La seule différence entre les marionnettistes et les pantins était que les pantins lançaient un Avada Kedavra dès que les marionnettistes lançaient un sort d'attaque basique tel que le stupéfix.

En une phrase, les Aurors s'étaient, à leur insu, affrontés par cadavres interposés.

Lestrange avait adoré cette idée. Elle permettait d'allonger le plaisir. Mais maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'il y avait un facteur qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte. Une donnée qu'il croyait négligeable.

L'amitié.

Weasley et Potter n'auraient pas dû être séparés. Il s'en rendait compte, c'était à cause de cela que le plan avait avorté. Pour les sortilèges basiques, les pantins adaptaient mais pour les sortilèges complexes, ils se contentaient d'imiter. C'est comme ça qu'ils avaient compris la supercherie. Weasley avait reconnu le sortilège de prison incandescente, propre à Potter, tandis que de son côté, Potter avait reconnu la maîtrise de Weasley dans la dissimulation intracorporelle.

Du doute naît la compréhension. Et maintenant, la supercherie était éventée.

Ce n'était pas grave. Il lui restait encore une carte à jouer, après tout. Et face à eux, ils ne survivraient pas.

Sa bonne humeur retrouvée, il annula le sortilège. Le filament gris qui reliaient les trois baguettes s'évapora et les trois vampires purent enfin baisser les bras.

Mentalement, Lestrange envoya ses ordres. Dans les ombres du château, ils se mirent alors à bouger, eux qui étaient si impatients de se battre et qui avaient du attendre que cette mascarade se termine.

« Faucheur et Valkyrie… »

Le sourire de Lestrange se fit bestial.

Devant Harry, le vampire s'écroula. Il était enfin redevenu un cadavre inanimé. Il savait qu'il était inutile de vérifier les autres, qu'ils seraient aussi inanimés que celui là. Derrière lui, il entendit ses équipiers arriver.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? s'écria Dan.  
>- C'est un peu long à expliquer… » commença Harry.<p>

C'est alors qu'un son qu'ils avaient complètement oublié retentit.

Les raclements métalliques.

Ils se faisaient de plus en plus sonores.

De plus en plus rapides.

« Oh non… »

Harry ressortit sa baguette.

Quelque chose approchait.

Ron, Cole, Hailey et Norman entouraient le faux vampire inanimé. Rank et Vriss étaient partis vérifier les autres. Ron savait que c'était inutile mais il les laissa faire pour calmer l'impatient Rank.

Alors qu'ils attendaient, des claquements retentirent en série. Les Aurors levèrent aussitôt leurs baguettes vers le plafond. Ron en était maintenant sûr, cela venait d'en haut.

« C'est pas fini… » murmura Cole.

En réponse, un cri strident leur déchira les tympans et les jeta à terre.

Une seconde après, leurs vrais ennemis apparaissaient.

Lestrange en riait presque.  
>« Finissons-en »<p> 


	12. Le piège de Lestrange partie 2

**Le piège de Lestrange  
>(deuxième partie)<strong>

Eric Garett se planquait derrière un pilier, loin de la bataille. Du coin de l'œil, il regardait ses équipiers affronter les vampires de la Confrérie de Minuit.

Il savait son comportement lâche, détestable, dégueulasse mais dès qu'il s'était retrouvé devant ces monstres, sa seule réaction avait été la fuite. Ca avait été plus fort que lui. Il avait couru le plus vite possible derrière l'une des colonnes principales, la plus éloignée des ennemis, et s'était jeté un sort de désillusion, histoire de faire bonne mesure. Bien à l'abri, il avait regardé ses collègues se débattre contre ces horreurs. Il se devait après tout de conserver un œil sur l'affrontement. Il y allait de son honneur (si l'on pouvait encore parler d'honneur).

Le combat s'était achevé de manière insolite. Garett s'était alors demandé si Potter n'était pas devenu fou. D'accord, c'était le Survivant et tout ça… Mais quand même, aller à la rencontre de monstres comme les vampires de la Confrérie de Minuit avec la baguette dans sa poche, cela relevait de l'inconscience proche de la connerie. Mieux valait rester planqué dans un coin à échafauder un plan solide pour s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Comme ça, il pourrait sortir enfin sortir de sa cachette. Il commençait à avoir de sérieuses crampes à rester là à rien faire, bon sang de bois.

Garett faillit s'étrangler de rire lorsqu'il vit le vampire, qui était entre temps sorti de l'ombre, et Potter faire leur manège avec leur main et finir par se serrer la pince. C'était dingue. Soit ils étaient complètement devenus fous, soit il n'y comprenait rien. Ou les deux, à voir. Qui sait ? Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit le vampire s'écrouler devant ses yeux. Comme ça, comme une masse. Potter n'avait à priori rien fait.

Très fort, pensa Garett, vraiment très fort. Il n'est pas chef pour rien.

Il se disait que Potter avait usé d'une technique secrète pour terrasser par la ruse le vampire. Après tout, c'était le Survivant, celui qui avait tué Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, l'un des plus grands héros de la fin du 20ème siècle. Il devait connaitre certains trucs secrets, pour sûr.

Bon, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre maintenant, il était sûr que les autres vampires étaient tout aussi anéantis.

Une impression confirmée par ses autres collègues, Davis, Mandola et Livria qui sortaient de leur cachette, sans prendre de précaution, visiblement. Rassuré, Garett leva le sortilège de désillusion avec un sourire. Vaguement, il mit au point une excuse pour expliquer son absence lors du combat contre les vampires. En tant que poltron habitué à fuir et à laisser ses collègues dans la mouise, Garett savait inventer des excuses plausibles. Il parvenait presque à y croire, comme tout bon menteur. Par exemple, il pourrait leur dire qu'il s'était fait assommer et qu'il venait juste de se réveiller. Ouais, ça pourrait marcher. Au moins comme ça, il n'aurait pas l'air trop ridicule.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette lorsque les terribles grincements retentirent de nouveau.  
>Il sentit une bouffée de panique le traverser. Apparemment, il y en avait d'autres. Mieux valait rejoindre les autres Aurors au plus vite. Il pourrait toujours mieux sauver sa peau avec Potter devant lui.<p>

Il fit un pas et se figea. Un son rauque avait retenti à moins de deux mètres de lui. Un rire, déformé, comme étouffé par un masque. Un vampire. La seconde d'après, un grincement terriblement proche éclata aux oreilles de Garett. Ce dernier se retourna lentement, sentant la peur le paralyser peu à peu. Il vit alors son adversaire et ne put retenir un gémissement de terreur. Il ne lui prit même pas l'idée de lever sa baguette pour se défendre, ni même de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il resta là à gémir, la bouche ouverte en un hurlement réprimé par la paralysie.

Et lorsque le vampire le frappa, il pria pour que ce moment pénible soit rapide.

Un gémissement retentit. Harry et ses trois autres coéquipiers se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, derrière une colonne principale, à une dizaine de mètres de là. Ils virent alors Garett (dans le feu de l'action, Harry avait complètement oublié ce couard notoire) propulsé à une douzaine de mètres de sa cachette. Sa chute lui coupa la respiration et le réduisit momentanément au silence. Son souffle lui revint rapidement mais seul un gémissement sourd passait la barrière de ses lèvres. Paniqué, l'Auror se trainait par terre et essayait de fuir ce qui le terrifiait. Sa baguette gisait à deux mètres de là, il ne semblait même pas avoir idée de la ramasser.

« Garett, commença Harry, que… »

Tout alla très vite. Garett se releva et tourna le dos à son adversaire, prêt à s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il y eut alors un éclat métallique vif, un brusque mouvement d'air, et Garett fut propulsé en avant. Sous les yeux horrifiés des quatre autres Aurors, le corps de Garett se disloqua en deux. Le buste se détacha des jambes dans une grande gerbe de sang. Les deux parties s'écroulèrent en un bruit spongieux et Harry eut la vision horrible de ses boyaux qui s'écoulèrent de la partie supérieure. Garett eut encore un soubresaut et finit par s'immobiliser complètement. La scène ne dura que deux secondes. Deux secondes pendant lesquels Eric Garett s'était fait coupé en deux avec une force terrifiante.

« Mon dieu, quelle horreur ! s'exclama Morgane.  
>- En position, restez sur vos gardes, » ordonna Harry.<p>

Le raclement métallique reprit. Il venait des deux côtés. Harry et Livria surveillaient à droite tandis que Morgane et Dan surveillaient à gauche. Au bout d'une attente qui leur parut interminable, ils apparurent enfin. Devant Harry se trouvait le meurtrier de Garett.

Et cela n'aurait pas pu être pire.

C'était un vampire. Mais un vampire comme il n'en n'avait encore jamais vu. Il faisait près de deux mètres cinquante, le reste en proportion. Un colosse engoncé dans un manteau noir à capuchon fermé. Il portait au cou un médaillon grossier dans lequel était serti une pierre jaune luminescente. Son masque était différent de celui des vampires normaux. Ces derniers portaient un masque argenté parfaitement lisse ; lui, il portait un masque argenté barré de trois griffures qui partaient de la tempe gauche et descendaient jusqu'en bas à droite du menton. Mais ce n'était pas cela le plus terrifiant.

Ce qui l'était, c'était l'arme qu'il trainait derrière lui.

Une gigantesque faux.

L'arme faisait bien trois mètres de long. La hampe était d'un bois sombre, le manche était de pierre noire couvert de runes. Quant à la faux… Elle faisait bien deux mètres de long et paraissait plus aiguisée qu'une lame de rasoir. C'était elle qui produisait cet angoissant grincement. Elle laissait également une large trainée de sang, celui de feu Eric Garett.  
>Tranquillement, le vampire s'avança vers eux, trainant son arme derrière lui. Il ne semblait marquer aucun signe de méfiance. Il était sûr de lui.<p>

« Harry, » cria Morgane.

Harry regarda dans sa direction et vit un autre vampire, la copie conforme du premier, sortir de l'ombre. Regardant au loin, il en vit un troisième qui avançait d'un pas assuré en plein milieu de l'allée. Le sang de Harry se glaça.

« On recule, » ordonna-t-il.

Les quatre Aurors se replièrent lentement vers l'autel de Tepes. Le plus proche vampire, l'assassin de Garett, se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. Les deux autres se trouvaient à trente et cinquante mètres. Vu leur vitesse, il ne leur faudrait que quelque secondes pour arriver à eux.

« Il faut les ralentir, » dit Dan avec une voix rendu aigue par la panique.

Et avant que Harry ne puisse l'arrêter, Dan jeta un stupéfix sur le plus proche vampire.  
>Ce dernier ne fit absolument rien pour se défendre. D'ailleurs, tout geste était inutile. Le sort fut stoppé par un sortilège de protection, à moins d'un mètre de lui. Harry comprit soudain quelle était l'utilité de la pierre jaune. Il comprit également que face à eux, ils ne pourraient rien faire.<p>

« DISPERSION ! »

Ils évitèrent ainsi la lame que le vampire projeta contre eux avec une vitesse surprenante. Il y eut alors une onde de choc qui les projeta contre la statue du seigneur vampire et leur coupa le souffle. Harry se sentit partir. Sa dernière vision fut celle du vampire qui leva de nouveau son arme brillante de magie maléfique pour l'achever.

Le cri strident était insupportable. Ron sentit ses muscles se figer, il avait l'impression de se mouvoir dans de la guimauve. Il ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux et vit ses coéquipiers autour de lui. Cole, Rank, Hailey, Norman, Vriss. Ils semblaient être dans le même état pitoyable.

Comme dans un rêve, Ron se vit tendre le bras et agripper Norman qui était en train d'avancer vers une fosse dissimulée. Les mains plaquées sur les oreilles et les yeux fermés, l'Auror essayait de fuir et sans Ron, il aurait connu un sort effroyable.

Le cri s'arrêta brusquement et Ron sentit des crampes monstrueuses lui tordre les muscles. Comme si le son avait comprimé le moindre centimètre carré de son corps et avait ensuite relâché la pression, générant un brusque flux de sang dans des organes exsangues. Serrant les dents, Ron attentait à demi-accroupi que la sensation passe. Autour de lui, les Aurors étaient en train de se relever difficilement.

Un claquement. Des bruits de pas sur de la pierre. Mais pas sur le sol… Plus haut…

Ron leva la tête…

… et les vit.

Devant chacune de ces portes inaccessibles, du fait de leur hauteur, se trouvait un vampire. Ron en dénombra une douzaine. Ils se tenaient sur un parapet étroit et ne semblaient avoir aucun problème pour garder l'équilibre. Ils étaient là simplement, debout les jambes écartées, leurs masques tournés vers eux.

Leurs masques ? Ils étaient différents…

« Mais c'est qui, eux encore ? », maugréa Rank en se grattant la tête.

Les autres étaient tous debout maintenant. Ron était en train de se relever, lui aussi, sans détacher ses yeux des vampires. Cole, Rank et Vriss les visaient déjà avec leur baguette.

« Cole, leur masque… commença Ron.  
>- Je sais, j'ai vu. »<p>

Les vampires poussèrent de petits cris aigus qui ressemblaient à des croassements de corbeaux. Soudain, ils empoignèrent leur manteau noir à capuchon et le retirèrent en un grand geste. Ron vit alors l'inimaginable. Dans le dos de chaque vampire s'étiraient de longues ailes grises recouvertes d'écailles grossières. On aurait dit un croissement entre des ailes de chauves-souris et de la peau de reptile. Dépliées, les ailes faisaient un mètre cinquante d'envergure chacune. Comme pour se rire d'eux, les vampires lancèrent une kyrielle de piaillements suraigus.

Mon dieu, mais c'était quoi, ça ?

Les vampires tournèrent la tête vers eux et cette fois, Ron en était sûr. Il y avait un signe sur leur masque. Cela ressemblait à trois traits qui partaient du centre du masque et se déployaient en étoile, de sorte que, si l'on reliait chaque extrémité, on obtiendrait un triangle équilatéral. Derrière, les vampires devaient sourire (Ron en était sûr) à l'idée de ce qu'ils préparaient. Brusquement, ils s'emparèrent de l'arme qui pendait à leur ceinture (cela ressemblait à un fouet composé de pièces métalliques noires) et s'élancèrent dans les airs. Le froissement des ailes devint assourdissant et Ron dut presque crier aux autres de rester sur leurs gardes et de se rassembler. Leur seule chance face à de tels ennemis, c'était l'union. Dispersés, ils étaient morts.

Les vampires hurlèrent et leurs fouets se déployèrent dans un claquement sec. Les pièces métalliques semblaient parcourues d'une magie écarlate. L'instant d'après, ils fondirent sur eux.

L'attaque fut fulgurante.

Livria était morte.

Harry n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé. Il s'était réveillé derrière un pylône, dans les bras de Morgane, avec un mal de crâne abominable et une plaie suintante au front. La jeune femme lui avait rapidement expliqué ce qui était arrivé.

L'onde de choc générée par la faux du vampire avait projeté les Aurors en direction de l'autel. Harry avait percuté violemment le rebord de la table de pierre et s'était évanoui. Le vampire s'était alors approché et avait levé sa lame. Morgane et Dan, qui s'étaient bien reçus, avaient lancé une flopée de sorts sur le vampire mais cela ne l'avait même pas ralenti, sa protection étant trop puissante. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus lancer un sortilège d'attraction sur Harry. L'angle était trop étroit. Il était perdu. Mais alors que la faux commençait à s'abattre sur Harry, Livria avait bondi. Désarmée (le choc lui avait probablement fait perdre sa baguette), la courageuse Auror avait sauté au côté de Harry, l'avait agrippé sous les aisselles et sous les genoux et l'avait jeté de toute ses forces sur le côté. Elle n'avait cependant pas eu le temps d'éviter la lame de la faux. Elle avait été traversée de part en part. La lame était entrée au niveau de l'épaule et était ressortie au niveau du pubis. Figée en une position grotesque, Livria avait eu le regard halluciné. Mais elle n'avait pas souffert longtemps (si tant est qu'elle pouvait encore ressentir quelque chose) : la lame était devenue brillante et son corps avait explosé. Harry, qui se trouvait à côté, avait été projeté par l'onde sur quelques mètres, ce qui avait permis à Morgane de l'attirer avec un sortilège d'attraction. Suivi de Dan, ils s'étaient enfuis dans l'ombre, le plus loin possible des vampires. Mais derrière eux, inexorablement, les raclements se rapprochaient.

Harry resta silencieux. Livria s'était tuée pour lui. Une de plus. Une autre personne morte pour le Survivant. Harry avait envie d'en pleurer.

« Harry, on fait quoi ? » demanda la voix pressante de Morgane.

Harry avait de plus en plus les idées claires à mesure que son mal de crâne diminuait. Livria morte, ils n'étaient plus que trois. Morgane, Dan et lui. Trois Aurors contre trois vampires. Trois contre trois.

« Se disperser. C'est notre seule chance. Il faut éloigner les vampires les uns des autres. On va en prendre chacun un et l'attirer loin des autres. Ca peut marcher, ils semblent plutôt lents.  
>- Bordel, tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Livria et Garett ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont faire si l'on se disperse ?<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils nous ferons s'ils se rassemblent ? »

Le jeune homme blêmit. Harry regarda derrière lui et vit que les vampires se rapprochaient dangereusement.

« On n'a plus le temps. Dan, Morgane, occupez vous des plus éloignés. Je m'occupe du plus proche.  
>- Mais…<br>- C'est un ordre, Davis ! Maintenant ! »

Ils se retournèrent tous et virent alors les trois vampires lever leur faux alors qu'ils se trouvaient à une bonne dizaine de mètres. Les lames luisaient littéralement. Avec force, ils abattirent leurs armes sur le sol, générant une puissante onde lumineuse souterraine qui ravagea la pierre jusqu'à eux. Les trois Aurors sautèrent sur le côté à l'instant où les trois rayons se percutèrent. Une puissante explosion les projeta en avant et souleva un nuage de poussière colossal. Harry dérapa sur le sol poussiéreux et regarda les vampires en train de sortir leurs lames du sol. Harry se concentra et lança trois puissants sortilèges de stupéfixion, non pas sur eux (cela aurait été inutile) mais à leurs pieds. Les trois explosions qui en résultèrent firent vaciller leur adversaires et Harry, Dan et Morgane en profitèrent chacun de leur côté pour fuir. Harry pensait avoir gagné un léger répit, il se trompait. Moins d'une seconde après les explosions, trois rayons verticaux générés par le vampire qui balayait l'air avec sa faux fondirent sur lui. Harry évita le premier, contra le second de justesse avec un protego et fut légèrement blessé par le troisième. Il jeta alors un sortilège de stupéfixion qui rata magistralement le vampire. Voyant que ce dernier relevait une nouvelle fois son arme, Harry courra se planquer derrière la colonne principale la plus proche. Une seconde plus tard, le rayon souterrain termina sa course en pulvérisant une partie du pilier.

Harry, haletant, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Manifestement, leurs faux pouvaient générer des sorts redoutables. Harry avait misé sur la vitesse, partant du principe qu'ils étaient plutôt lents, mais cette faculté foutait tout en l'air. Quelle merde !

Trois autres rayons verticaux arrachèrent une partie des piliers au loin. Du nuage de poussière, Harry vit émerger Dan et Morgane, qui s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, le premier allant dans l'ombre de l'autre côté de l'allée, la seconde suivant plus ou moins l'allée en question. Peu de temps après, les vampires apparurent, se séparant pour poursuivre les deux Aurors. Au moins, cette partie là du plan fonctionnait.

Il y eut un grincement rapide derrière lui. Harry avait complètement oublié son adversaire. Il se jeta en avant, évitant in extremis la lame de la faux qui alla se figer dans la pierre. La lame était couleur rouille. Par un curieux détour du hasard, son ennemi était le meurtrier de Garett et Livria.

Harry roula par terre et fit face au vampire. Ce dernier avait déjà sorti son arme de la pierre et la levait devant Harry qui lança un sortilège de stupéfix contre l'arme. Il avait espéré désarmer ainsi le vampire mais le métal absorba son sort. Le vampire fit alors un geste avec sa lame et Harry eut à peine le temps de générer un protégo que son propre sort de stupéfixion lui était renvoyé à la figure. Non content de se protéger, le vampire absorbait aussi ses sorts. Harry recula pour rester hors de la portée de la faux. Le vampire la figea dans le sol, créant un sortilège souterrain qu'Harry évita en faisant un pas de côté. Déjà, le vampire relevait sa faux et créait des sortilèges verticaux sur Harry qu'il évitait avec des protégo et en restant constamment en mouvement. Le vampire alternait sorts verticaux et sorts souterrains avec dextérité tandis que Harry l'arrosait des plus puissants sortilèges de combat qu'il connaissait. Le sol labouré par les sorts dévastateurs du vampire devenait très inégal. Harry fut forcé de reculer. Il n'y avait rien à faire, aucun sortilège ne le touchait. S'ils ne se perdaient pas dans le bouclier magique du vampire, ils étaient absorbés par la faux qui lui renvoyait. Harry aurait pu lui jeter des cailloux avec le même résultat.

Le combat féroce entre le vampire et Harry dura une dizaine de minutes. Exténué, Harry jeta un sort d'Eblouissement et profita de la vive lumière pour s'enfuir. Planqué derrière un pilier proche des murs, il entendit le raclement reprendre. Au loin, comme dans un rêve, il entendit de vagues rumeurs de combat, signe des confrontations entre Morgane et Dan face à leur vampire respectif.

Harry essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il sentit la panique le gagner. Il ne pouvait rien faire face à de tels ennemis. La magie ne leur faisait rien et leur arme pouvait aussi bien tuer à distance qu'au corps à corps. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait qu'admirer l'efficacité du plan de Lestrange. Les faire se battre entre eux et passer les survivants à la lame de ses monstres surdimensionnés, c'était simple et quasi imparable. Harry ferma les yeux. Derrière lui, les raclements se faisaient plus sonores.

Réfléchis, Potter, réfléchis !

Personne n'était parfait. Tout adversaire avait une faiblesse, et eux ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Mais quelle était-elle ? Que faire ? Toute fuite était exclue, les portes de la salle étaient toutes verrouillées. Il ne restait plus que l'attaque. Mais comment…

Harry eut alors une idée.

Si les armes que l'on a deviennent inefficaces, utiliser celles de l'adversaire.

Lorsque tout est perdu, combattre le mal par le mal.

Harry eut un vague sourire. Tout cela, il l'avait appris de son mentor, celui qui lui avait tout appris pour devenir un bon Auror. Lui-même en était mort pour avoir appliqué ce genre de techniques.

_J'espère faire mieux que toi, Callaghan…_

Harry se concentra. Une légère étincelle argentée apparut au bout de sa baguette. Le sort était prêt.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Maintenant !

Il sortit de sa cachette et fonça en direction du vampire. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était dangereux, suicidaire, mortel, mais c'était à son sens la seule chose à faire.

Le mal par le mal.

Le vampire leva sa faux.

Ron et les autres durent se disperser pour éviter l'attaque des vampires volants. Norman n'eut pas le temps de se mettre à couvert. Le fouet métallique d'un des vampires le décapita d'un seul coup. Propulsé par la force du coup, la tête vola jusqu'à une fosse dérobée et termina sa course dans la pandora. Le corps sans tête laissa une large flaque de sang. Il n'y eut pas d'autre victime. Les Aurors avaient répliqué par une volée de sorts qui dispersa les vampires, ce qui permit aux Aurors de se mettre à couvert. Rank, Hailey et Vriss se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la voie principale. Ron et Cole se tenaient derrière un pilier près d'une porte close.

« Bordel, mais c'est quoi, ces horreurs ? »

Cole ne répondit pas tout de suite puis il murmura :

« Les Légions…  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Des vampires spéciaux. J'en ai déjà affronté dans le passé, même s'ils ne ressemblaient pas à ça. Ils s'étaient présentés comme la Septième Légion de la Confrérie de Minuit… »

Cole regarda les vampires voler au dessus d'eux.

« … Comme ils sont différents, j'imagine qu'il y en a plusieurs, des Légions.  
>- Et c'est maintenant que tu en parles ?, cracha Ron avec fureur.<br>- Je ne pensais pas qu'on en verrait de sitôt. Je… Attention ! »

Cole jeta un sort d'expulsion sur Ron qui évita par miracle le fouet qui arracha une partie du pilier. Aussitôt, il lança un sort que le vampire évita aisément. Leur vitesse était stupéfiante. A peine avait-il attaqué que trois autres vampires avaient fondu sur lui, hurlant un son monstrueusement aigu. Il ressentit de nouveau ses muscles se nouer. Il parvint à le supporter grâce à Cole qui lança un sortilège de cage foudroyante, emprisonnant les vampires dans une bulle bleu vif et la faisant exploser. Ron crut que le sort les avait tués, il se trompait lourdement. Une seconde après, les trois vampires ressortirent en piaillant de plus belle, tels des harpies en furie. Leurs fouets claquèrent, arrachant une poussière fine au sol de pierre. Ron et Cole s'enfuirent et revinrent au centre de la salle. Les vampires tournoyaient parmi les orbes de lumière. Il était parfois impossible de les suivre à l'œil nu. Brusquement, plusieurs vampires sortirent de la masse et se lancèrent contre les Aurors. Les sortilèges fondaient sur eux, les fouets claquaient, les sorts inutiles explosaient, le sol volait en éclat à chaque coup de fouet… Peu à peu, les vampires gagnaient sur eux. Après avoir évité de justesse une fosse de pandora, Ron s'approcha de Rank, Hailey et Vriss. Rank et Hailey jetaient des sorts en continu tandis que Vriss maintenait un dôme de protection au dessus d'eux. Les fouets des vampires s'acharnaient contre le dôme mais celui-ci tenait. Plus pour longtemps, pensa Ron. Le visage luisant de sueur de Vriss préludait une rupture rapide.

Cole se jeta presque sous le dôme. La seconde d'après, cinq fouets s'abattirent simultanément sur la protection, créant une gerbe dorée. Vriss avait maintenant le visage marqué par la douleur.

« Il ne va pas tenir très longtemps, cria-t-il à Cole pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant des ailes des vampires.  
>- Je sais, il faut faire quelque chose.<br>- Il faut fuir, lança Hailey d'une voix suraigue.  
>- Impossible, toutes les voies sont bloquées !<br>- Alors, il faut trouver une idée brillante et vite, dit Cole en lançant un sort.  
>- Un… Je sais, s'écria Ron, préparez vous. »<p>

Il leva sa baguette et jeta son sort. Trois vampires lancèrent alors leur fouet sur le dôme qui disparut comme une bulle de savon. Cinq autres vampires fondirent alors sur les Aurors sans protection. Ils furent pulvérisés par les fouets. Leurs corps disloqués se soulevaient sous la force des coups. Les vampires jubilaient… et désenchantaient lorsqu'ils virent les cadavres morcelés disparaitre, laissant la place à cinq sphères rougeoyantes.

Les vampires n'eurent pas le temps de s'enfuir. Ils furent pris dans la déflagration des cinq sphères. La plupart parvinrent à s'envoler avec seulement les ailes légèrement noircies mais l'un d'eux s'écroula par terre et fut précipité dans une fosse de pandora. L'étroitesse du conduit l'empêchait de s'en sortir. Il y eut un grand plouf, un cri aigu, puis le silence.

Dans un coin de la salle, Ron souriait.

« Pas mal », murmura Cole.

Pas mal ! Génial, pensait Ron. Il ne croyait pas que cela marcherait aussi bien.

Peu de temps avant la rupture du dôme, il avait lancé un sort de duplication et créé cinq copies à l'intérieur desquelles il avait enfermé des sorts de feu condensés. Ensuite, profitant de l'éclat du dôme déchiré, ils avaient lancé un sortilège de désillusion et fuis. Ils avaient pu alors assister au spectacle dans leur coin. Ron avait espéré faire plus de morts, mais un, c'était déjà pas mal.

En l'air, les vampires sifflaient avec fureur.

« Et maintenant ?», demanda la voix railleuse de Rank.

Ron savait qu'il n'avait gagné qu'un sursis. Les vampires n'allaient pas en rester là. Il ne pensait pas que le sort de dissimulation serait utile très longtemps.

« Il faut trouver un moyen d'ouvrir ces portes. Il… »

Il fut interrompu par un nouveau cri suraigu. A travers ses yeux larmoyants, Ron vit les vampires faire du surplace et faire des ronds avec leurs fouets. Cela aurait pu être comique si les fouets ne s'étaient pas mis à luire et à créer des ondes bleutées. Plusieurs de ses ondes traversèrent les Aurors et lorsque le cri s'estompa enfin, ils virent que le sort de dissimulation avait disparu. Ils étaient de nouveau visibles.

« Et merde… »

Furieux, les vampires se jetèrent sur les Aurors. Ces derniers levèrent leur baguette.

« Préparez vous à l'attaque ! »

L'assaut fut meurtrier.

L'attaque inattendue de Harry surprit le vampire qui se figea une seconde, puis il leva sa faux pour l'abattre sur place. Harry profita de cet instant pour lancer toute la puissance de son sortilège :

« Trio Argento ! »

Trois rayons argentés fusèrent de la baguette et percutèrent le vampire. Une formidable déflagration éclata, capable de réduire en poussière n'importe quel ennemi, mais pas le vampire. Le sortilège eut pour seul effet de l'ébranler légèrement et de l'aveugler avec un imposant nuage de poussière. Le vampire abattit sa faux au jugé et le rayon qui en sortit fissura le mur sans faire de victime. Harry avait disparu.

Alors que le vampire s'apprêtait à dégager sa lame, il sentit une présence derrière lui et fit volte-face. Il se trouva alors devant Harry qui brandissait sa baguette tel un poignard. Il se tenait prêt à esquiver l'attaque.

Jusqu'à présent, Harry avait vu juste concernant la protection de son ennemi. Il avait commencé à comprendre lorsqu'il avait vu des éclats de pierres rebondir sur le manteau du vampire. Le sortilège n'avait pas arrêté les éclats, cela voulait dire qu'il ne stoppait que les sorts. Cela en allait de même pour la lame de sa faux. Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas immunisé contre elle, son manteau portait des marques de coupures. Ce qui voulait dire que son arme pouvait le tuer. Et Harry avait entièrement misé là-dessus.

Affronter le vampire au corps à corps.

S'emparer de son arme et le découper avec.

Le mal par le mal.

Harry tendit le bras, visant de la pointe de sa baguette le centre du masque. Le bout de sa baguette brillait d'un éclat bleuté, un sortilège de découpage condensé qui rendait l'extrémité aussi coupante qu'un rasoir. Le coup aurait du être suffisant pour fendre le masque argenté et perforer le crane mais le vampire se montra surprenant. S'il avait un aspect plutôt balourd, aux vus de son aspect et de sa démarche, il se montrait au contraire d'une rapidité ahurissante au corps à corps. Il esquiva sans difficulté et envoya son poing gauche en direction du ventre de Harry. Ce dernier se reprit rapidement et contra le coup en enfonçant le bout de sa baguette dans le bras de son adversaire, découpant le tissu et faisant jaillir le sang. Néanmoins, le coup fut suffisant pour le jeter au loin, le mettant à la portée de la lame de la faux. Cette dernière vola et Harry l'évita en se plaquant par terre. Il sentit le vent charrié par la lame, une odeur infecte de métal mêlé au sang séché. Sans perdre une seconde, il se lança contre le vampire. Sa seule chance résidait dans le corps à corps. A distance, il était sous la menace de la faux. Proche, il pouvait réussir.

Un duel acharné s'engagea entre Harry et le vampire. Harry lançait des coups rapides avec sa baguette, faisant de longues déchirures sur le manteau mais sans réussir à blesser vraiment. Il essaya de lancer un sortilège plus puissant que celui du ciseau en approchant la baguette le plus près possible du vampire mais à peine avait-t-il essayé que la protection s'enclencha. Apparemment, seul le sort faible du découpage fonctionnait, il faudrait faire avec. Le vampire contrait les coups avec célérité et essayait de frapper Harry avec sa main libre et la hampe de la faux. Mais Harry parvenait à les éviter. Il comprit que le vampire était légèrement plus lent lorsqu'il se tenait dans son dos, étant donné qu'il devait retourner son arme. Aussi Harry resta-t-il le plus souvent dans le dos de son adversaire, le lardant le plus possible de coups au niveau des bras. Le vampire se tournait, Harry attaquait, le vampire frappait, Harry contrait. Il commença à sentir la douleur des coups du vampire ainsi qu'une fatigue sourde. Il n'évita pas le coup de poing et fut propulsé devant la faux. Le vampire leva alors son arme. Harry eut un sourire.

C'était le moment.

A la dernière seconde, il fit un pas de côté, évitant le sort souterrain qui acheva sa course dans la porte verrouillée et l'ouvrit avec fracas. Mais cela Harry ne le vit pas. Tout concentré sur son ennemi, il sauta sur la hampe de la faux et courut en direction du vampire. Ce dernier releva alors son arme. Harry sauta et se retrouva face à lui. Le vampire avait alors les bras tendus en l'air et était momentanément réduit à l'immobilité. La baguette s'abattit deux fois, faisant jaillir le sang des poignets lacérés. Le vampire grogna de douleur et fit ce que Harry attendait tant.

Il lâcha le manche de son arme.

Porté par son élan, il sauta en prenant appui sur les épaules du vampire et donna un coup de pied sur le bout la faux, propulsant l'arme derrière lui. La faux, lourde, lui fit terriblement mal aux pieds mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Le manche de pierre était désormais à sa hauteur. Il l'empoigna à pleines mains et assura sa prise.

Tout s'était passé en une poignée de secondes. Harry se trouvait en hauteur, à deux mètres de son ennemi. Il tombait en arrière et pourrait bientôt embrocher son adversaire de la même manière que lui avec Livria. Le vampire n'aurait pas le temps de contrer. Il avait gagné.  
>Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre son arme, une douleur abominable lui irradia les mains. Il lâcha la faux avec un cri de douleur. L'arme retomba vers le vampire qui la rattrapa de la main gauche. Ce n'était pas tout. A peine Harry, en proie à une douleur lancinante, avait-il touché le sol que le médaillon doré généra une impulsion, le propulsant sur une vingtaine de mètres, en plein milieu de l'allée. Sa baguette lui échappa, histoire d'en rajouter un peu.<br>Perclu de douleur, Harry se releva difficilement. Il essaya de bouger ses doigts, déchainant une douleur affreuse. C'était comme si chacun de ses nerfs était tendu à l'extrême. Le moindre mouvement entrainait une souffrance sourde semblable à la crampe. Ses mains étaient devenues inutilisables. Il sentait que cela se dissipait, que d'ici cinq minutes, il pourrait récupérer la mobilité de ses doigts. Le problème, c'est que dans une trentaine de secondes, il serait mort.

Le vampire commença à avancer vers lui, tranquillement, sans crainte. Il savait que son adversaire ne pouvait plus rien faire. Comme Harry, il avait vu la baguette tomber et atterrir à une bonne dizaine de mètres de l'Auror. Brisé, privé de ses mains et de sa baguette, Harry était à la merci de son adversaire. L'Auror regarda son adversaire, vit le médaillon et sentit une idée lui traverser l'esprit. Mais sans magie, elle était impossible à concrétiser. Si seulement il avait sa baguette…

Le vampire leva sa faux. Harry serra les dents dans l'attente du coup mortel. Un cri retentit alors :

« Harry ! »

Morgane.

Il était tellement concentré sur le vampire qu'il les avait oubliés, elle et Dan. Il tourna la tête et vit la jeune femme surgir à côté d'une colonne. Pour l'instant, aucun signe de son vampire. Dan était toujours dans l'ombre, en train d'affronter son adversaire. Harry en percevait les bruits maintenant.

« Morgane ! »

La jeune Auror jeta un stupéfix sur le vampire en face de Harry, qui, à défaut de le toucher, eu le mérite de le faire hésiter brièvement. En regardant de l'autre côté de la colonne où se trouvait Morgane, Harry sentit son sang se glacer à la vue de l'autre vampire qui approchait.

« Morgane, ma baguette, vite ! Attention, ton adversaire arrive… »

En gardant son sang-froid, Morgane lança un sort d'attraction. Une seconde après, la faux du vampire se planta dans la roche à dix centimètres à peine de la tête de Morgane. Sous la surprise, elle lâcha sa baguette qui roula hors de sa portée. Elle essaya de fuir mais le vampire, rapide, fit le tour et la fit reculer. Un troisième coup la plaqua contre le pilier. Le vampire se tenait désormais devant elle, sa lame brandie dangereusement près de son cou. Morgane, tétanisée, ne faisait plus un geste.

Harry, pendant ce temps-là, avait récupéré sa baguette qui s'était envolée vers lui sous le sort d'attraction de Morgane. Coincée entre ses doigts gourds, elle brilla aussitôt de l'éclat bleuté du sort de découpage. Harry tourna la tête et vit plusieurs choses dans la direction de Morgane. La jeune femme plaquée au mur avec la lame de son adversaire qui glissait très près de sa gorge, Dan qui surgit de l'ombre à une vingtaine de mètres de là, Dan qui cria le nom de Morgane et se mit à courir vers elle, le sort souterrain qui le coupait net dans son élan, le troisième vampire qui apparaissait et lui bloquait la route. Tout cela, Harry le vit en deux secondes. L'instant d'après, son adversaire, brièvement tétanisé par l'attaque pas si inutile que ça de Morgane, abattit son arme. Harry plongea en avant et attaqua le vampire. Il y eut une brève altercation et Harry se prit un crochet qui l'envoya près de l'autel. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se relever, la faux s'abattit une nouvelle fois. Le sort souterrain fondit sur Harry qui disparut dans un nuage de poussière, sous le regard horrifié de Morgane.

Le moment semblait s'étirer. Puis un rire se fit entendre. Dans le nuage de poussière se devinait une silhouette accroupie.

« Tu n'as rien perdu, des fois ? »

Le nuage de poussière se dissipa et Harry apparut. Un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Il brandissait de la main droite le médaillon du vampire qu'il était parvenu à subtiliser lors de sa courte attaque. Le sortilège de protection devait vraiment être puissant pour résister à un tel choc. Sans lui, Harry aurait fini en poussière. Il en avait encore les cheveux hérissés.  
>Le vampire porta sa main à son cou. Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre et leva sa baguette. Rassemblant toute sa volonté de meurtre au bout de sa baguette, il hurla :<p>

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Le vampire n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Il se prit le sortilège mortel en pleine figure. Sous le choc, le masque d'argent explosa et la figure fut réduite en bouillie. Il s'écroula comme une masse et ne bougea plus.

Harry n'y croyait pas. Il y était parvenu. Il avait vaincu son ennemi, il l'avait tué. Harry n'avait pas voulu utiliser le sortilège de la mort. Il l'avait déjà fait dans le passé mais cela l'avait toujours répugné. Il se sentait toujours sale après.

« Morgane, non ! »

Harry se tourna au cri de Dan et vit le vampire qui maintenait Morgane en joue s'amuser à un jeu sadique. La jeune femme, totalement paralysée, gémissait tandis que le vampire faisait passer la pointe de sa lame sur sa joue. Deux profondes coupures la défigurèrent, le sang jaillissait avec force. On aurait dit un chat qui titillait une souris avant de l'achever d'un coup de dent. C'était cruel, sadique, inhumain.

Harry, fou de rage, lança une flopée de sorts sur le vampire qui, évidemment, ne donnèrent rien. Il lança une nouvelle fois le sortilège mortel mais contre toute attente, la protection le contra. Il n'y avait rien à faire à distance. Il fallait agir au corps à corps.

Le vampire ne fit rien face à l'attaque de Harry, pas plus face à sa position d'attaque. Sans doute avait-il vu le médaillon de son défunt compagnon. Tant et si bien qu'il décida de mettre un terme à son petit jeu. Il leva son arme pour frapper. Morgane, en état de choc, ne fit aucun geste.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se lancer contre le vampire. Un cri de rage et de désespoir s'éleva de la poitrine de Dan qui se jeta entre les jambes de son adversaire (évitant de ce fait un coup) et fonça vers Morgane.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Le vampire en face de Morgane fit le tour de lui en tenant son arme à bout de bras. La lame siffla. Morgane ne bougeait pas, elle avait fermé les yeux, dans l'attente du coup mortel. A cette seconde, à cette infinitésimale seconde, Dan se jeta sur Morgane. Le coup évita les deux jeunes Aurors d'un cheveu. La lame fit une profonde entaille dans la pierre sans faire de victime. Dan venait de sauver Morgane et avait perdu dans l'action une partie de sa veste, cisaillée net par l'attaque.

Dan et Morgane s'écroulèrent à cinq mètres du vampire. Ce dernier, porté par son élan, releva son arme et l'abattit de toute ses forces sur le couple.

Le coup échoua.

Harry avait bondi et s'était interposé entre le vampire et ses équipiers. La lame chargée de magie percuta de plein fouet le bouclier qui se mit à grésiller fortement. Il y eut une courte lutte entre la magie protectrice du médaillon et la magie destructrice de la faux puis le médaillon se fendilla et explosa. La déflagration rejeta le vampire sur cinq mètres et projeta les trois Aurors sur dix bon mètres. Bien qu'impressionnante, l'explosion était bénigne. Une chance.

Harry, Dan et Morgane se trouvaient désormais près de l'autel. Dan tenait la jeune femme dans ses bras tandis que Harry pointait sa baguette sur les vampires restants. Ces derniers se tenaient côte à côte et curieusement, ne bougeaient plus. Ils se contentaient de les regarder. Comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose.

Un bruit déchira alors le silence. Harry sentait le panique l'envahir, il se résignait, il savait qu'ils ne sortiraient pas d'ici vivants.

Les raclements métalliques étaient innombrables. De l'ombre, plusieurs vampires apparurent. Un, deux, quatre, huit, dix ! Une douzaine de ces monstres les environnaient. Ils n'avaient plus aucune chance.

« Potter, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Dan, avec un accent d'urgence.  
>Harry cherchait fébrilement. Ils ne pouvaient combattre, il fallait fuir. Il regarda rapidement derrière lui et vit la porte entrouverte, celle que le vampire avait forcée beaucoup plus tôt.<p>

Leur dernière chance.

« Là-bas, vite ! »

Il passa un bras de Morgane par-dessus son épaule (la jeune fille, le visage en sang, était à moitié amorphe, elle ne semblait pas vouloir faire le moindre geste) et se mit à courir avec Dan en direction de la porte.

Derrière eux, les raclements reprirent.

Il ne restait plus que Ron et Cole.

Tous les autres avaient succombé.

L'attaque des vampires n'avaient fait aucune victime sur le coup. Les fouets avaient claqué, les sortilèges avaient fusé, mais aucun assaillant n'avait succombé. Alors que les vampires s'égaillaient comme une volée de moineau, Ron s'était senti décoller du sol et avait vu avec horreur que l'un des vampires l'avait attrapé par la ceinture et entrainé à une hauteur vertigineuse. Du coin de l'œil, il avait vu que Vriss avait également été attrapé.

Ron garda un souvenir confus de l'affrontement qui suivit. Les images s'étaient succédées rapidement, le sol, les murs et le plafond avaient tournoyé à une vitesse vertigineuse. Pris dans une sarabande furieuse, Ron n'avait plus eu aucun repère. Il avait parfois entrevu des éclats de sorts, des bruits métalliques, des visions fugaces rapidement avalées par le tourbillon étourdissant de leur rixe. Il n'y avait plus eu que le vampire et lui. Un combat à mort.

Ron s'était solidement agrippé à la chemise de son adversaire et l'avait lardé de coups, tantôt avec les poings, tantôt avec sa baguette. Il n'avait pu prendre le risque de tomber de cette hauteur, aussi s'était-il contenté de l'attaquer modérément, afin de le forcer à se rapprocher du sol. Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait duré le combat mais Ron avait soudain vu le sol proche et avait saisi sa chance. Il avait lancé un sortilège de feu sur l'aile tendue. Comme prévu, le vampire l'avait lâché et Ron s'était durement écrasé sur le sol, évitant par miracle les fosses dissimulées. Dans sa chute, sa baguette lui avait échappé.

Affalé sur le sol, Ron avait alors vu plusieurs choses se passer en même temps. Rank et Hailey se battaient côte à côte, Cole se tenait légèrement en retrait, aux prises avec trois vampires en même temps et Vriss se débattait toujours avec son adversaire. Brusquement, ce dernier avait lâché sa proie et Vriss avait fait une chute terrible. Il était tombé en chute libre sur une dizaine de mètres avant de rebondir sur une colonne et s'écraser comme une masse quinze mètres plus bas. Un craquement affreux s'était fait entendre, signe qu'il avait du au moins se fracturer le bras et l'épaule droite. Alors que Ron pensait que cela ne pouvait pas être pire pour lui, le sol avait commencé à disparaître sous Vriss. L'Auror était tombé sur une fosse dissimulée.

« Non ! », avait crié Ron.

Il s'était élancé sans réfléchir vers Vriss et avait agrippé son bras gauche alors qu'il disparaissait dans la fosse embrumée. Les effluves de la pandora furent une vraie torture. Ron n'osait imaginer ce qu'avait enduré Vriss qu'il avait entendu gémir et s'étrangler deux mètres en dessous. Ron avait vu de ses yeux brûlés sa baguette à quelques mètres de lui. S'il avait pu l'avoir, il aurait sauvé Vriss. Il avait tendu le bras mais la baguette était trop loin. Il manquait cinq bons centimètres.

Bon sang de bordel de merde.

« Weasley ! »

Ron s'était tourné vers Hailey qui voyait les deux Aurors bloqués au dessus de la fosse. Elle s'était élancée vers eux. Ron avait commencé à avoir une esquisse de sourire lorsqu'il avait vu des vampires fondre sur elle. Comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que l'occasion de l'éloigner de Rank, ils l'avaient projetée à terre. Sa baguette lui avait échappé. La jeune femme s'était jetée en avant pour la récupérer mais une seconde après, un fouet avait claqué et la baguette avait été réduite à l'état de brindille. Paralysée, elle s'était écroulée par terre et sous le regard impuissant des hommes, un vampire l'avait attrapé par le bras, avait enroulé son fouet autour de son corps et l'avait éloigné du sol. Momentanément rendue muette par la surprise, elle s'était mise à hurler.

« Hailey, Hailey, non ! », avait crié à son tour Rank.

Mais il n'y avait rien eu à faire. Les Aurors n'avaient pu lancer un sortilège sans prendre le risque de la toucher. Le vampire qui la retenait captive avait fait un grand arc de cercle à plus de trente mètres du sol et avait disparu à l'intérieur d'une porte, emportant avec lui son précieux fardeau. Le hurlement de Hailey avait cessé rapidement.

Rank était devenu fou. Il avait jeté des sortilèges en tout sens sans même prendre le temps de viser. Il avait agonisé les vampires d'injures, la bave aux lèvres, les yeux exorbités. Les vampires, nullement touchés, avaient semblé hésiter à s'approcher de l'Auror. L'un d'eux était parvenu à se placer devant lui. Il avait claqué son fouet. Les pièces métalliques s'étaient détachées et avaient volé vers Rank avec la vitesse d'une balle de revolver. Le jeune homme, surexcité, n'avait vu les éclats que trop tard. Il s'était néanmoins figé lorsque trois d'entre eux s'étaient enfoncés profondément dans son épaule et son ventre. Il avait regardé avec un air halluciné les cratères monstrueux qui avaient percés son corps, comme s'il s'était demandé ce que cela pouvait bien faire là. Il n'avait pas eu à souffrir longtemps. Les éclats avaient explosé et lorsque le nuage de poussière chargé d'une fine bruine de sang s'était estompé, il ne restait plus du jeune Rank que les jambes et le bassin, qui étaient restés immobiles une seconde avant de s'écrouler avec un bruit spongieux.

Tout cela, l'enlèvement de Hailey, le meurtre de Rank, n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes.

Secondes durant lesquelles ni Ron, qui retenait Vriss, ni Cole, en train de se battre avec trois vampires, n'avaient rien pu faire.

Mon Dieu, mais ce n'était pas vrai...

L'épaule de Ron avait commencé à le tirailler. Il avait senti le poignet de Vriss, qui ne bougeait plus, lui échapper. Ron s'était désespérément agrippé à son collègue. Il avait refusé de le laisser mourir, pas comme ça, pas d'une façon aussi ignoble. Alors qu'il avait commencé à le relever avec difficulté, Ron avait entendu le cri suraigu d'un vampire dangereusement près. Il avait tourné la tête et avait vu le responsable voler vers eux. Impuissant, Ron avait vu le fouet se détendre…

… et trancher net le lien qui l'unissait à Vriss.

Ron avait hurlé et s'était jeté en arrière, en proie à une douleur abominable. Il avait à peine entendu le plongeon de Vriss dans la pandora et son bref hurlement de douleur. Avec des gestes saccadés, il avait regardé le moignon sanguinolent qui était encore sa main il y a deux secondes à peine. Le fouet du vampire lui avait sectionné net tout les doigts de la main droite. Les yeux exorbités, Ron avait regardé le sang jaillir des plaies avec un air pétrifié, comme si cette aberration ne pouvait être réelle.

« Weasley ! » avait crié Cole.

Ron s'était à peine retourné. Il avait cependant vu que le vampire qui l'avait fait manchot avait fait demi-tour pour achever le travail. Cole avait alors bondi en avant, échappant à ses adversaires. Et sous le regard stupéfait de Ron, l'américain avait sauté sur le vampire.

Un duel aérien s'était alors engagé entre le vampire et Cole agrippé à ce dernier. Des sortilèges d'une puissance peu commune avaient traversé la salle de part en part, faisant de profonds cratères dans les murs et les colonnes. L'une d'entre elles avait été pulvérisée totalement et s'était écroulée avec fracas. L'un des morceaux avait percuté l'une des portes verrouillées et l'avait défoncé. A travers le voile de sa douleur, Ron avait alors vu qu'il y avait un espoir. Il avait rampé jusqu'à sa baguette et avait fait apparaitre sur ses doigts une gelée translucide qui, à défaut de le guérir, avait atténué grandement la douleur. L'esprit légèrement plus clair, il sétait levé et était allé se planquer près d'une colonne. Il fallait maintenant que Cole parvienne à l'emporter sur son adversaire. Ron s'était dit une nouvelle fois que l'américain, malgré son jeune âge, n'avait pas volé sa place au sein des protecteurs américains. Les sortilèges qu'il avait lancé étaient dévastateurs.

Le combat avait duré quelques secondes. Cole et le vampire étaient arrivés au dessus de la seconde porte, en face de celle qui avait été détruite par un éclat de pilier, lorsque l'américain avait lancé un sort qui avait arraché une bonne partie du mur. Pris dans une pluie de débris, le jeune homme et son adversaire s'étaient écrasés. Ron avait à peine eu le temps de les apercevoir que les éclats de roche avaient violemment percuté le sol, obstruant totalement cette voie. Profitant du nuage de poussière, Ron s'était approché du tas de gravats et avait crié :

« Cole, vous m'entendez ? Cole ! »

Ron avait commencé à croire que le jeune américain avait succombé lorsqu'il avait entendu une voix lui répondre :

« Weasley, je suis là !  
>- Cole, vous êtes vivant !<br>- Ouais, je suis salement amoché mais au moins je suis en vie. Heureusement que la porte avait cédé, sinon je serais aussi plat que mon adversaire.  
>- Minute, je vais vous sortir de là.<br>- Non, Weasley, pas la peine. Je ne suis pas bloqué. Barrez vous par l'autre porte avant que les vampires ne vous tombent dessus. On se retrouve plus tard.  
>- Mais…<br>- Grouillez, bon sang. »

Cole avait raison. Ron entendait les cris des vampires se rapprocher.

« Ok ! »

Sans plus attendre, Ron s'élança, jetant autour de lui des sortilèges de protection à la pelle. Il vit les fouets s'abattre sur lui sans le toucher. Il traversa enfin la porte défoncée et arriva devant un couloir étroit.

Sans attendre, il se mit à courir plus vite.

Derrière lui, les fouets claquèrent.

Lestrange avait un sourire mi-satisfait, mi-déçu.

Finalement, certains avaient survécu aux Légions.

Lestrange avait assisté aux combats à travers les yeux de ses serviteurs, bien à l'abri sur le balcon de la salle aux statues, et il avait littéralement jubilé devant les compétences des Faucheurs et des Valkyries. Janus pouvait être fier d'eux. Leurs troupes d'élite étaient prêtes. Quoique… Lestrange songea qu'il faudrait mettre au point certains détails avec les Faucheurs. Il leur avait donné des ordres clairs et si les Valkyries avaient obéi sans sourciller en leur ramenant une femelle, ce n'était pas le cas des Faucheurs qui en avaient tué une et failli en décapiter une autre. Ces abrutis gagnaient en puissance ce qu'ils perdaient en intelligence, ils ne comprenaient visiblement pas à quel point elles étaient importantes pour la Confrérie. Lestrange devrait se pencher sur ce manquement au plus vite.

Autrement, ils avaient été parfaits.

Lestrange avait hésité quant aux troupes qu'il comptait envoyer pour achever les Aurors. Il avait finalement opté pour la Troisième et la Neuvième Légions, les Faucheurs et les Valkyries, deux des trois Légions de Métal, et il s'était régalé. Malgré tout, certains Aurors avaient réussi à sortir de leurs griffes. Potter et deux autres avaient survécu aux Faucheurs tandis que Weasley fuyait les Valkyries. Quant au dernier Auror, il ne savait pas s'il était mort ou non. Les Aurors étaient doués, finalement. En parlant de ça, Weasley l'avait surpris. A l'époque de Voldemort, il l'avait toujours considéré comme le faire valoir de Potter sans grand intérêt, il ne pensait pas qu'il avait acquis un tel niveau, son sortilège de duplication était très poussé. Il faudrait le surveiller de près.

« Bien, allons-y ! »

Ses deux comparses et lui-même firent demi-tour. Lestrange sentit la peau de son visage se tendre. Sa transformation devenait de plus en plus douloureuse. La sensation désagréable de décrépitude s'estomperait avec le temps mais en attendant il allait devoir la supporter.

Essayant de penser à autre chose (comme, par exemple, à ce qu'il prévoyait pour sa jolie captive), il avança vers la porte.

Il se figea brutalement. Les deux autres vampires firent de même. Comme lui, ils l'avaient senti.

Janus.

Le Maître de la Confrérie s'adressait à son lieutenant.

Lestrange resta immobile à écouter les ordres mentaux de son maitre. Dès que le lien fut rompu, il envoya à son tour des ordres aux troupes disséminées dans le château. Il n'avait pas totalement compris les ordres de Janus mais pour le peu qu'il avait assimilé, il savait une chose.

Les Aurors survivants allaient regretter d'être encore en vie.

« Collaporta, altero bako, reverso alohomora... »

Harry lançait tout les sortilèges de verrouillage qu'il connaissait sur les cloisons en bois. Derrière, il entendait le grincement des lames des vampires. Ils étaient proches. Harry ignorait si ses sorts pourraient résister à la magie destructrice des faux.

Les grincements cessèrent. Harry s'éloigna de la porte et recula jusqu'à Dan et Morgane. La jeune femme était allongée par terre, à moitié inerte, dans les bras de Dan. Harry n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se pencher vers elle, pas plus de remarquer dans quelle salle ils venaient de débarquer. Il était obnubilé par la protection de la porte.

Une minute interminable passa. Harry ne quitta pas des yeux la double-porte. Il n'y avait plus un bruit derrière. Harry était pourtant sûr que les vampires étaient là. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient, bon sang ?

Un gémissement s'éleva.

« Potter ! »

Harry se détourna de la porte et regarda Morgane. Tant pis pour les vampires. Il se pencha au dessus de la jeune femme.

Morgane était dans un triste état. Son magnifique visage était désormais barré d'une balafre sanguinolente. Dan avait appliqué un gel translucide idéal pour calmer la douleur et cicatriser, mais la blessure ne semblait pas vouloir se fermer. Le sang continuait de suinter. Dan était rongé par l'inquiétude. Malgré tout, ce n'était pas son visage défiguré, ni son teint maladif qui inquiéta Harry. C'était ses yeux. Exorbités, brillants. La jeune femme était en état de choc. Harry fit le rapprochement avec la lame du vampire sous sa gorge, la pointe qui s'enfonçait dans ces chairs tendres… Il comprit alors pourquoi elle était dans un tel état. Il fronça les sourcils.

Etrange, se dit-il, les barrières mentales étaient-elles en train de s'effriter ?

Mieux valait vérifier.

Harry se pencha un peu plus et prit son visage dans ses mains. Le contact de sa main contre sa plaie devait lui faire un mal de chien mais Harry s'en fichait. Il valait mieux une douleur physique intense plutôt que la torture mentale dans laquelle elle s'enfoncerait s'il la laissait dans cet état. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et se mit à lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort auxquels se mêlait des incantations qu'il avait assimilé il y a longtemps. Dan, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui ce passait, s'était légèrement éloigné. Il regardait Morgane avec une tendresse et une inquiétude vraiment déchirante.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry reposa doucement la tête de Morgane. Il la regarda et vit que son regard avait changé. Avec un demi-sourire, il sut qu'il avait réussi. Le souffle de la jeune femme se faisait plus rapide, ses yeux allaient de droite à gauche, comme si elle était perdue, elle allait vite retrouver la forme.

« Où… Où suis-je ?  
>- Morgane, ça va ? » Dan s'était rapproché et avait repris Morgane dans ses bras. Harry s'éloigna.<br>« Oui, mais… Aie, j'ai mal…  
>- Ouais, tu t'es pris un mauvais coup, on dirait.<br>- C… Comment ? Je m'en rappelle pas…  
>- Peu importe. Tu peux te relever ?<br>- Oui, je crois… Ca devrait aller…  
>- Attends, je vais t'aider… »<p>

Harry n'écoutait pas cet échange. Il savait que Morgane reprenait des couleurs et qu'elle serait très bientôt sur pied. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Pour l'instant, son esprit était tourné ailleurs. Il ne vit donc pas Morgane s'appuyer lourdement sur Dan, lequel semblait apprécier cette proximité, il ne vit pas non plus le regard de Morgane qui vit cette petite lueur dans les yeux de son équipier et qui ne semblait pas s'en offusquer, bien au contraire, et il ne vit pas non plus le regret presque perceptible de Dan lorsque Morgane se détacha de lui avec un sourire. Il ne vit rien de tout ça. Il était entièrement concentré sur le murmure.

La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était vaste, moins que celle d'où ils arrivaient, mais quand même assez grande. Le murmure semblait sortir de partout, conne s'il suintait de la roche. Au début, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre tant il était faible. Mais maintenant, il commençait à saisir certains mots.

« Mais c'est quoi, ça encore ? »

Harry se tourna vers ses coéquipiers. Le murmure devenait de plus en plus audible, les mots se précisaient.

« Vous l'entendez ?  
>- Comment les rater ? répondit Morgane en serrant nerveusement sa baguette (Dan avait du la récupérer dans l'autre salle). Ces sifflements sont terrifiants. »<p>

Harry la regarda et tendit l'oreille. Les mots, bien que légèrement déformés, étaient pourtant reconnaissables.

« Des sifflements ?  
>- Oui, me dis pas que tu ne les entends pas ? fit Dan les dents serrées. On dirait que ça vous arrache les nerfs tellement c'est aigu. »<p>

Harry ne comprenait rien. Ils écoutaient des sifflements là où il écoutait des mots. Qu'est-ce qui…

Brusquement, le déclic se fit.

Du Fourchelangue.

C'était du Fourchelangue.

Comme pour confirmer son hypothèse, un mot se fit distinct et Harry sentit ses poils se hérisser.

« Harry… »  
>L'obscurité devint de plus en plus compacte. Lentement, la lumière déclina. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de sol, plus de mur, plus de plafond, le néant dans toute sa splendeur. Le son même semblait avoir disparu, il n'y avait plus que les souffles saccadés des trois Aurors.<p>

« Lumos », murmura Morgane.

Il n'y eut même pas une étincelle.

« Lumos maxima », dit à son tour Harry.

Il y eu un bref et ridicule éclat et ce fut tout.

L'obscurité ne tolérait plus rien. Ils avaient été littéralement avalés.

Alors que Harry se creusait la tête pour chercher une solution, l'obscurité commença à s'estomper. Pas totalement, seule une partie du sol redevenait visible. Le plafond et les murs restaient dans l'ombre, comme si un gigantesque dôme les recouvrait. Les trois Aurors étaient également redevenus visibles. Avec précaution, ils s'avancèrent vers le centre de la partie visible. Ils avaient l'air de trois gladiateurs au milieu d'une arène circulaire de soixante mètres de circonférence. Il n'y avait apparemment aucune issue. L'ombre était parfaitement lisse. Ils serraient leur baguette à s'en faire mal.

« Quel est ce nouveau piège ? »

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête. Il n'en savait absolument rien.

Soudain, l'ombre se mit à bouger. Attentifs au moindre geste, les Aurors se mirent aussitôt en position de combat. On aurait dit que l'obscurité devenait liquide. Elle se concentra en un point et s'aggloméra pour former les prémices d'une silhouette. Deux bras, deux jambes, un torse, les esquisses d'un manteau.

Quelqu'un. Un vampire.

Mais qui…

De la silhouette liquide de plus en plus nette s'éleva une voix…

… Et Harry sentit une chape de glace le pétrifier totalement.

Non, cela ne pouvait être vrai.

« Trahi par ses amis, mort en ennemi. »

Cette voix, ces mots, cette posture. Non cela ne pouvait être réel, non…

« Se fait piégé et fini massacré. »

La silhouette achevée ouvrit les yeux.

Harry manqua de lâcher sa baguette.

Ainsi, ce n'était pas une illusion mais une réalité.

Devant lui se tenait celui qui avait hanté si souvent ses cauchemars. Ce monstre aux yeux aveugles et au manteau noir.

Et bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais rencontré réellement, il savait maintenant qui c'était.

Janus.

Le Maître de la Confrérie de Minuit venait d'apparaitre devant lui.


	13. Le Seigneur des Serpents

**Le Seigneur des Serpents**

Harry ne pouvait détacher les yeux de l'apparition. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il pensait que la silhouette ne pouvait exister que dans ses cauchemars les plus horribles. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle existait réellement. Pourtant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vrai.

Elle était exactement comme dans son cauchemar, à l'exception de la tête. Dans ses cauchemars, la silhouette noire avait un crâne chauve d'une blancheur cadavérique sans aucun trait. Il n'y avait que les yeux, ces yeux brillants qui le transperçaient. Ici, c'était différent. L'apparition avait toujours le long manteau noir avec son capuchon relevé mais une bande de tissu lui cachait le haut et le bas du visage, de sorte que seuls les yeux aveugles soient visibles. Caché derrière son masque, Janus souriait, Harry en était sûr. Il se délectait de ce qui se préparait. Ces yeux blancs hérissés de vaisseaux éclatés ne le quittaient pas. Ils le traversaient, le fouillaient, le découpaient. Il sentait leur pouvoir en lui. Violé dans son propre esprit, Harry ne pouvait se détacher de ces yeux. De sa vie, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant, aussi terrifié.

Face à eux, Janus eut un petit rire.

« Harry, fit la voix pressante de Morgane, Harry, t'es toujours avec nous ? »

Harry l'écoutait à peine. Il était comme hypnotisé. Sa baguette pendait inutilement le long de sa cuisse. Il était incapable de faire le moindre geste.

« Potter, appela à son tour Dan avec un accent de peur, Potter, tu nous écoutes ? »

Pas de réponse.

Janus se mit à rire un peu plus fort.

A cet instant, les yeux sans pupilles de Janus firent un très léger mouvement. Harry eut un sursaut. Il porta la main à son visage et se frotta les yeux. Il semblait perdu.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Janus eut cette fois-ci un rire franc. Un rire sadique, débordant de cruauté. Harry se tourna vers lui vivement et pointa sa baguette vers lui. Morgane et Dan faisaient de même, leur teint pâle était presque aussi intense que le Seigneur des Serpents.

« La peur, fit Janus avec cette voix que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien, as-tu aimé, Harry ? Toi qui me connais si bien maintenant, tu devrais connaitre le pouvoir de la peur, cette sensation si enivrante de puissance, cette jouissance de générer la terreur chez l'autre… Tu sais de quoi je parle, Harry, non ? Pour le plaisir de nos retrouvailles, je t'en ai donné un aperçu. Alors dis-moi, as-tu aimé ?  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit Harry d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de maitriser, on ne s'est jamais vus.<br>- Cela fait plusieurs nuits que l'on se voit, Harry. Mais effectivement, c'est bien la première fois que l'on se voit en chair et en os.  
>- C'est toi alors ! cracha Harry, c'est toi qui me torture chaque nuit ! »<br>Nouveau rire de Janus. « Tu n'as pas idée de ce que cela me fait. C'est si… bon. Ta douleur, ta haine, ta peur. Pour moi, c'est d'une jouissance incroyable. Je dois dire que tu m'as bien amusé, Harry. C'est dommage que tu ne rêves plus, j'ai tellement d'autres tortures à expérimenter…  
>- Espèce de monstre, cria Morgane en faisant courageusement un pas vers Janus, comment pouvez… »<p>

Elle s'arrêta lorsque les yeux aveugles se posèrent sur elle. Sous le coup, elle recula de deux pas.

« Tu as peur, petite fille. Je le sais. Sous tes airs bravaches, tu crèves de trouille. Je peux presque voir la terreur suinter de chaque pore de ta peau. C'est assez délectable, je dois dire. Une fois que j'en aurais fini, je m'occuperais de toi. »

Morgane ne put retenir un petit gémissement de peur.

Harry se plaça devant elle, une lueur féroce dans l'œil. La peur était toujours là, mais atténuée par une féroce envie de vivre.

« Ca, je ne crois pas, salopard, dit-il, les dents serrées, tu ne la toucheras pas ! »

Harry espérait que sa baguette ne tremblait pas trop, trahissant la peur qui lui dévorait le cœur. Dan apparut à ses côtés, la baguette tendue. Il transpirait et semblait avoir du mal à déglutir mais il était là. Ensemble, ils avaient une chance. Une chance infinitésimale mais une chance quand même.

Janus éclata de rire et leva un bras.

L'ombre se mit à bouger. Une fumée grise apparut alors de la noirceur, formant une quantité incroyable de silhouettes humaines. Certaine étaient encore reconnaissables, hommes, femmes, enfants, d'autres encore étaient réduites au strict nécessaire, mais toutes avaient la bouche démesurément ouverte et de leur gorge immatérielle s'élevait une lamentation déchirante. Harry sentit le plus petit centimètre carré de son corps se hérisser et une profonde dépression s'empara de lui. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, ce qu'il avait fait de sa vie et pourquoi il était encore là, à quoi pouvait bien servir une action aussi stupide que celle-ci, pourquoi vivait-il encore… Il essaya de se ressaisir, en vain. Il avait soudainement envie de mourir. Il avait presque envie de demander à Janus de l'achever, histoire de ne plus ressentir cette douleur lancinante.

Janus leva la tête vers les silhouettes brumeuses qui tournoyaient lentement. Puis il regarda les trois Aurors en train de se morfondre et eut un sourire derrière son masque.

« Ni vivants, ni morts… »

Harry leva son visage vers Janus, le regard embué par les larmes.

« … les âmes de ceux à qui j'ai pris la vie… »

Les apparitions tournoyaient de plus en plus vite. La lamentation était insupportable.

« … rongées par un appétit dévorant… »

Harry sentit Dan tomber à terre. Il se tourna vers lui et le vit, les mains sur les oreilles. Un coup d'œil à Morgane la montra debout, les mains également plaquées sur ses oreilles, des larmes silencieuses coulant de ses paupières fermées, la bouche murmurant inlassablement « qu'ils se taisent, qu'ils se taisent… ».

« … regarde, Harry ! Vois ce que toi et tes amis allaient devenir. Des âmes perdues condamnées à accroitre ma force, rongées par des tourments interminables, appelant désespérément le néant. »

Il leva de nouveau le bras.

« Voilà ton avenir, Harry… »

Il baissa le bras. L'ombre avala les âmes tourmentées. La lamentation cessa.

« Voilà à quoi vous serez réduits, une fois que j'en aurais fini avec vous. »

La dépression disparut avec la lamentation mais Harry avait le moral à zéro. Perclus de douleur, il n'avait plus envie de se battre. Il s'efforça de prendre sur lui-même et intima l'ordre à Dan et Morgane de se relever et de se préparer au combat. Les deux jeunes gens mirent une bonne trentaine de secondes à obéir. Ils avaient l'air aussi démoralisés que Harry. Janus regardait la scène avec une lueur amusée.

« Intéressant, murmura-t-il, vous avez encore la force de vous relever. Les autres se contentaient de se recroqueviller et de pleurer. Mais pas vous. Vous êtes… passionnants.  
>- Nous ne sommes pas comme tout le monde, Janus, grogna Harry avec colère. Nous te donnerons pas le plaisir de te pleurer à genoux.<br>- Oh oui, vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point c'est vrai. Par contre… »

Janus leva lentement la main droite et empoigna quelque chose dans une poche de son manteau.

« … Vous finirez par m'implorer. Une fois que j'aurais commencé à m'amuser avec vous, vous implorerez la mort. »

Il y eut un sifflement métallique et un coutelas apparut dans la main droite de Janus. L'arme était différente de celle de ses serviteurs : lame noire, liserée de rouge, d'une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres. Le coutelas brillait légèrement comme si elle était animée d'une volonté propre. Janus leva le manche de sa lame terrifiante devant son visage.

« Il y a plus effroyable que la mort… » Il passa la manche devant ses yeux. « Et cela, vous n'allez pas tarder à le comprendre. »

Tout alla très vite. Janus s'élança vers les Aurors avec une telle vitesse que ces derniers ne comprirent que trop tard que leur ennemi était sur eux. Ensuite ce fut le massacre. La lame vola avec une célérité démoniaque. Sous la puissance des coups, Harry se sentit décoller du sol. Pris dans un maelstrom de souffrance, il perdit toute conscience. Il n'y avait plus que la douleur, une souffrance abominable tandis que la lame noire le tranchait de part en part. Il sentit le coutelas trancher ses muscles, riper sur ses os, mettre à nu ses cotes, lui déboiter les épaules, lui couper la colonne vertébrale… La douleur était telle qu'il ne pouvait même plus crier. Il était au-delà de tout ça. Brusquement, Janus apparut devant lui, levant une dernière fois son arme devant le visage de Harry. Ce dernier le remercia presque.

Janus frappa…

… et tout s'arrêta.

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Plus rien ne bougeait. Etait-ce ça, la mort ? Une minute, pensa Harry, est-ce que je suis mort ?!

Son corps lui faisait effroyablement mal mais une certitude s'ancrait dans l'esprit de Harry : il était en vie. Il se demanda si c'était un avantage. Littéralement pétrifié, il regardait Janus avec des yeux si démesurément ouverts que l'on aurait pu se demander s'il avait encore des paupières. Le Seigneur des Serpents se trouvait toujours à sa place, son arme en train de pendre le long de son corps. Il n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait jamais bougé. Harry comprit.

Une illusion. Toute cette monstrueuse attaque n'avait été qu'une illusion.

Une illusion affreusement réaliste. Harry sentait encore la lame dans sa chair. Le sort de Janus était effroyable. Il avait vécu sa mise à mort et son esprit y avait tellement cru que son corps en subissait virtuellement les conséquences. Harry essaya de bouger la tête et y parvint un peu. La paralysie semblait temporaire, heureusement. Il regarda ses coéquipiers. Dan et Morgane étaient à genoux, en larmes, le regard halluciné. Janus leur avait fait subir la même chose et ils avaient du mal à émerger. Harry essaya de bouger ses jambes sans y parvenir. Il avait l'impression d'être coulé dans du plomb.  
>Janus ricana. Harry tourna lentement la tête vers lui.<p>

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu briseras la paralysie, Harry. Peu importe, vous allez mourir ici. Maintenant que vous avez vu ce qui vous attend, passons à la pratique. »

De longues bandes d'ombres solidifiées sortirent alors du dôme et convergèrent vers Janus. Ce dernier mit sa lame à l'horizontale et l'ombre l'avala. Le coutelas devint alors rougeoyant et se morcela en plusieurs dizaines de minuscules morceaux plus fins qu'un rasoir. Il leva ensuite la main, paume vers le ciel, et l'ombre se leva au dessus de lui, formant une sorte de nuage rougeâtre gonflé de lames. Harry sut ce qu'il prévoyait de faire avant même qu'il eut terminé son geste.

« Quel dommage, dit Janus, j'avais imaginé un combat plus intéressant… »

Il fit un signe vers l'avant et le nuage rouge fondit vers les Aurors.

Harry essaya de toutes ses forces de briser la paralysie. Dans trois secondes, le nuage serait sur eux et il finirait en hachis. Il devait fuir, il devait bouger.

Allez, bon sang, allez, bouge, bouge !

Rien à faire. Il allait abandonner lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Il y avait peut-être un moyen…

L'instant d'après, le nuage rouge les engloutit.

Il y eut alors un bruit aigu, comme une lame que l'on passe sur une autre pour l'aiguiser. Puis le nuage explosa et ce fut tout. De l'autre côté, à une trentaine de mètres de là, Janus tendit le bras. Les morceaux de son coutelas jaillirent du nuage de poussière et s'agglomérèrent pour reformer l'arme. Entier, le coutelas vola vers son propriétaire qui le rangea dans sa poche intérieure. Il attendait calmement que la poussière retombe.

Lorsqu'il put enfin voir l'endroit où se trouvait les Aurors, un sourire lui fit plisser ses yeux blancs.

« Finalement, le combat sera intéressant. »

Harry haletait. Il tenait ses deux coéquipiers sous chaque bras et profitait de la cachette relative que formait l'ombre pour récupérer un peu. Avant, il avait mal à la tête, maintenant, il avait mal à la cuisse. Une douleur terrible mais une douleur préférable à la mort.

Ca s'était joué à un cheveu. Par un effort immense, Harry était parvenu à bouger légèrement sa baguette et à la pointer sur sa jambe. Il lança alors sur lui-même un sortilège Cuisant. La douleur, intense, eut le mérite de briser la paralysie. Et il eut tout juste le temps d'empoigner Morgane aux aisselles et de lancer un sortilège d'Attraction sur Dan avant que le nuage rouge ne s'abatte sur eux. Profitant de la déflagration et chargé de son précieux fardeau, Harry fonça dans l'ombre compacte. Il s'y enfonça comme du beurre et espéra avoir un répit. Sa jambe douloureuse le força à s'arrêter. Il posa Dan et Morgane sur le sol et interpréta leur silence comme le fait qu'ils étaient toujours sous la paralysie. A tâtons, il repéra leur visage et les gifla le plus violemment possible. Il les sentit bouger et tût leurs protestations naissantes en plaquant ses mains sur leurs visages.

« Taisez-vous. La ferme, c'est moi. »

Harry sentit leur visage acquiescer et enleva ses mains. Il entendit leur souffle précipité, perçut leur peur. Harry ressentait la même. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais affronté un adversaire pareil. De plus, un détail lui revenait en mémoire. Janus n'avait pas de baguette et cela glaça Harry. Aussi puissant que pouvait l'être Voldemort, il avait besoin de sa baguette pour utiliser la magie. Pas Janus. La magie semblait luire de ses mains. C'était terrifiant. Ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Dissimulé dans l'ombre, Harry vit Janus immobile. Droit, impassible, le Seigneur des Serpents ne manifestait aucune crainte, aucun signe d'énervement. Il était d'un calme olympien. Pour lui, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu.

Réfléchis, Potter, réfléchis... Comment l'atteindre ?

A défaut de pouvoir le vaincre, autant essayer de le neutraliser. Du moins le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'ils retrouvent la porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Il valait mieux se frotter contre les vampires à la faux que contre lui.

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Un plan commençait à se dessiner dans sa tête. C'était risqué, très risqué. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il se pencha vers Morgane et Dan (ou du moins le pensait-il) lorsque Janus leva la tête et émit un râle particulièrement lugubre. Aussitôt, Harry sentit l'ombre bouger autour de lui. Fébrilement, il dit :

« Ecoutez, voila ce qu'on va faire… »

Il exposa en trois phrases son plan et n'eut pas le temps de savoir s'ils avaient compris que l'ombre devint de plus en plus solide, de plus en plus mouvante. De l'obscurité même jaillit une voix, celle de Janus :

« L'ombre m'appartient. Elle est mienne, elle est ma force… »

Brusquement, Harry se sentit emporter.

« … Et vous ne m'échapperez pas. »

Harry, Dan et Morgane furent violemment propulsés au centre de la place. L'ombre les avait littéralement expulsés de son sein, les mettant face à Janus qui les regardait avec amusement.

« Vous croyez pouvoir vous cacher ? murmura-t-il en les regardant se relever. J'ai créé ce dôme de ténèbres, je le contrôle et j'en définis les règles. Ici, c'est moi qui décide. Et vous ne vous en irez pas. »

Harry se releva en grognant.

« On fait ce que j'ai dit, murmura-t-il à ses équipiers avec de se tourner vers Janus. On n'a pas l'intention de s'enfuir, connard. Pas maintenant qu'on t'a trouvé. »

Janus ricana. Harry assura sa prise sur sa baguette.

« Prêt… MAINTENANT ! »

De concert, Harry et Dan s'élancèrent en l'arrosant continuellement de touts les sortilèges d'attaque qu'ils connaissaient. Comme prévu, Janus les évita tous grâce à sa célérité fulgurante. Il bougeait plus vite que les sorts qui arrivaient sur lui. Tous les sortilèges finirent leur course dans le dôme ténébreux qui les avala. Harry avait prévu tout ça mais pas que Janus ne ferait rien. Visiblement amusé, il se contentait d'éviter les sorts sans utiliser la magie, que ce soit la sienne propre ou celle du dôme. Harry s'était attendu à une contre-attaque de la part de son adversaire, le rôle de Morgane étant de les protéger à distance, mais visiblement, il ne voulait rien faire. Intriguant mais bénéfique pour eux. Le plan s'en trouvait facilité.

Pourvu que ça marche…

Dan et Harry arrivèrent à une dizaine de mètres de Janus. Aucun des quelques quarante sortilèges ne lui fit la moindre égratignure.

« Maintenant ! » Il leva sa baguette et cria : « TRIO ARGENTO ! »

Dan de son coté, hurla à son tour : « STUPEFIX MAXIMA ! »

Trois rayons argentés jaillirent de la baguette de Harry tandis qu'un orbe écarlate apparut au bout de la baguette de Dan. Les quatre rayons d'une puissance gigantesque fondirent sur Janus qui, pour le coup, fit un geste. Il leva le bras et aussitôt, des langues d'ombres sortirent du dôme et s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Les sortilèges de Harry et Dan se perdirent dans cette protection de dernière minute et échouèrent. Sans perdre une seconde, Harry et Dan le dépassèrent. Dans le dos de Janus, ils se retournèrent et pointèrent leur baguette sur lui. Dès que la protection disparut, ils s'écrièrent :

« INCARCEREM ! »

Des cordes apparurent et vinrent s'enrouler autour de Janus qui ne fit rien pour les éviter. Saisissant leur extrémité, Harry cria :

« Morgane, à toi ! »

La jeune femme leva alors a baguette et cria :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Beaucoup de choses se passèrent alors en même temps. Harry entendit Janus rire et murmurer « amateurs… ». Puis la lumière verte du sortilège mortel devint de plus en plus intense tandis qu'il s'approchait de sa victime. A la dernière seconde, Harry et Dan sautèrent en arrière pour éviter les dommages collatéraux. Puis ce fut l'explosion. Janus disparut dans un grand éclat vert, des éclairs zébrèrent le sol, l'air devint lourd. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Janus avait succombé.

Harry n'y croyait pas. Son plan avait fonctionné. A la base, il consistait à une attaque frontale avec Harry et Dan en première ligne et Morgane à l'arrière en soutien. L'idée était de le neutraliser, d'endormir sa méfiance avec des sortilèges basiques et de l'achever avec des sorts puissants. Si ce plan échouait, plan B. Harry et Dan l'immobilisaient et Morgane l'achevait avec un sortilège mortel. Tous les Aurors étaient formés à l'utiliser, Harry pouvait donc faire confiance à Morgane. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait concevoir en deux minutes. Un plan extrêmement bancal, vu qu'il dépendait de la réaction de l'ennemi, mais qui avait malgré tout réussi.

Mais Harry sentait toujours un poids au bout de la corde. Il attendit que l'éclat vert diminue et se retrouva alors devant une scène qui dépassait la raison.  
>Janus avait stoppé le sortilège mortel.<p>

Le rayon était devenu un orbe vert hérissé d'éclairs, immobilisé à dix centimètres à peine de son visage. Harry était stupéfait. Le sortilège de la mort était impossible à arrêter. Comme avait-il réussi ce tour de force ? Harry baissa les yeux et vit les mains du vampire ouvertes, comme auréolées d'une lumière sombre.

Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette magie ?

Janus eut un grognement méprisant.

« Bande de crétins ! »

Brusquement, l'orbe vert fondit sur Morgane. Cette dernière s'y attendait et l'évita aisément. De leur coté, Harry et Dan sentirent leur cordes devenir froides et écailleuses. En baissant les yeux, ils virent avec horreur qu'ils serraient des serpents.

Janus s'ébroua et les cordes se morcelèrent en une nuée de serpents qui attaqua les deux Aurors dans un concert de sifflements furieux. Harry et Dan reculèrent, repoussant le plus possible les serpents. Ils arrivèrent au niveau du dôme et aussitôt, ils furent propulsés au loin. Mais Janus n'en resta pas là. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient toujours en l'air, Janus fit un geste et les ténèbres parfaits qui les environnaient furent émaillées de rouge. Des sortilèges de stupéfixion jaillirent de nulle part et Harry et Dan eurent toutes les peines du monde à les contrer. Ils atterrirent durement au sol, aux côtés de Morgane, et furent harcelés par les sortilèges qui sortaient de l'ombre pour y être renvoyés. Obnubilés par les sorts, ils ne virent pas Janus qui fondit sur eux. Harry ne le vit qu'à la dernière seconde et ne put rien faire. Les trois Aurors furent propulsés en l'air sous les coups du vampire (pour des raisons inconnues, il n'avait pas sorti son coutelas). Ils s'écrasèrent violemment et alors qu'ils croyaient que c'était terminé, Janus apparut à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Dans sa paume ouverte se trouvait un orbe rouge hérissé d'éclairs. D'un geste ample, il l'écrasa par terre. Des dizaines d'éclairs rouges balayèrent le sol et les Aurors furent de nouveau propulsés en l'air et de nouveau, ils s'écroulèrent dans une douleur abominable. Etalé par terre, Harry vit que Janus avait reculé jusqu'à sa place habituelle. Le dôme avait repris son visage habituel.

Harry avait mal partout. Il avait l'impression que chaque centimètre carré de son corps était titillé par une multitude d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc. Il se releva difficilement, ses articulations craquaient douloureusement, ses yeux lui semblaient être deux billes chauffées à blanc. A ces côtés, Morgane et Dan semblaient dans le même état pitoyable. Harry perçut le regard de Morgane et y vit, en plus de la souffrance, du dégoût et de la peur. Harry ne comprenait que trop bien pourquoi. Morgane avait une peur bleue des reptiles. La vue de ces choses devait la mettre au supplice. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers Janus… et assista à un spectacle dégoûtant.

Les serpents avançaient vers Janus dans un chuintement liquide. L'un après l'autre, ils se glissaient dans ses habits et s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. De là où il était, Harry percevait le frottement des tissus, le sifflement des reptiles et le bruit spongieux de la chair qui se rompait. Brusquement, Harry eut envie de vomir.

« Croyais-tu réellement, Harry, qu'une tactique aussi pathétique avait la moindre chance de réussir ? demanda Janus, nullement incommodé par les dizaines de serpents qui se frayaient un chemin à travers lui, soit tu me sous-estimes, soit c'est moi qui te surestime… »

Harry acheva de se relever dans un grognement. L'esprit embrumé, il essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Aussi puissant que pouvait être ce monstre, il avait besoin de bouger pour générer des sorts. Il l'avait prouvé lorsqu'il avait bloqué le sortilège mortel. Mais alors d'où provenait ces sorts ? Ca n'avait aucun sens.

Au dessus d'eux, le dôme fut parcouru d'éclairs rouges.

Janus ricana.

« Pitoyable créature, murmura-t-il. Je m'étais fait une haute idée de ta puissance, Harry Potter. Mais je me rends compte que finalement, tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres insectes qui se sont retrouvés en face de moi. Quel dommage… »

Il leva la main. Harry serra les dents.

Un grognement lui fit tourner la tête. Il vit alors Dan, les yeux fermés, qui semblait lutter contre lui-même. Sa main serrait tellement fort sa baguette que les jointures en avaient blanchi. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Janus et vit avec effroi que les yeux aveugles s'étaient posés sur le jeune homme.

Oh non, Dan était sous l'emprise d'une illusion.

Janus ricana de nouveau. Les éclairs rouges devenaient de plus en plus intenses.

« Bien, puisque vous n'êtes que des insectes… », murmura Janus.

Le phénomène s'intensifiait. Harry réfléchit fébrilement.

Et ce fut le déclic.

Il comprit alors d'où venait les sorts rouges. Il se tourna vers ses équipiers mais à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à leur révéler ce qu'il avait découvert, les évènements se précipitèrent.

Janus acheva sa phrase :

« … il est temps pour moi de vous écraser comme tels. »

Et Dan s'élança vers lui en hurlant :

« TAIS-TOI, SALOPARD, TAIS-TOI ! »  
>- Dan, non! cria Harry.<br>- Dan! »

Mais Dan n'écoutait plus. Le visage ravagé par les larmes, il courait vers le vampire en l'inondant littéralement de sorts en tout genre. Janus les évita tous avec une facilité déconcertante et sous les yeux terrifiés de Harry, les rayons achevèrent leur course dans l'ombre.

« Morgane, avec moi, il faut l'arrêter. »  
>Harry et la jeune femme s'élancèrent alors à la suite de Dan et levèrent leur baguette. Mais Janus ne semblait pas disposer à les laisser faire. Il fit un geste de la main et l'ombre se modifia. Plusieurs bandes ténébreuses émergèrent de la masse et prirent la forme de serpents. Morgane accusa le coup mais se reprit très rapidement en voyant que Dan était quasiment à la portée de Janus. Harry lança un sort pour stopper Dan mais aussitôt, les serpents fondirent sur lui et le sort fut avalé par l'un deux. Trois autres serpents l'attaquèrent, la gueule démesurément ouverte, et Harry dut reculer. Morgane était dans la même galère. A chaque sort qu'elle lançait, les serpents attaquaient et l'avalaient. Impossible de passer outre.<p>

« Morgane, arrête de les attaquer avec ta baguette, contente toi de les éviter. »

La jeune femme le regarda avec incompréhension. « Mais…  
>- Fais ce que je te dis ! »<p>

Morgane n'essaya pas de comprendre et se lança pour passer à travers les serpents de ténèbres. Mais ces derniers les rejetaient impitoyablement. Quoiqu'il préparait, Janus ne voulait pas qu'ils interfèrent.

Bloqué, Harry vit Dan se jeter sur Janus. Arrivé à un mètre du vampire, il sauta et leva sa baguette dont le bout grésillait fortement.

« Ava… »

Il ne termina jamais son incantation. Aussitôt, Janus leva la main et Dan se figea en l'air, complètement paralysé, la bouche grande ouverte. Sa baguette lui échappa et Janus la rattrapa de sa main gauche. Sous les yeux exorbités de Dan, la baguette commença alors à se morceler, à se fendiller. En deux secondes, elle fut réduite en fine poussière qui s'écoula du poing fermé de Janus. Ce dernier eut un petit rire et murmura :

« Endoloris. »

Le corps figé de Dan se mit à trembler violemment, ses yeux exorbités roulaient furieusement dans leurs orbites, sa bouche grande ouverte hurlait une douleur sourde et muette. Lentement, Janus leva la main et Dan s'éleva un peu plus.

« Tu seras donc le premier. »

Harry essaya de se faufiler entre les serpents qui le rejetèrent aussi facilement qu'un insecte. Impuissant, il regardait son coéquipier s'élever vers sa mort. A ses côtés, Morgane criait le nom de Dan, avec une voix percée de sanglots. Mais tout comme Harry, elle ne pouvait faire un pas sans se faire repousser par les ombres.

Brusquement, tout s'emballa. Les serpents noirs devinrent écarlates et avant que Harry ne puisse faire le moindre geste, ils explosèrent en une grande gerbe d'éclairs. Morgane et Harry furent propulsés en arrière sur une dizaine de mètres. Le dos en compote, Harry parvint à se relever légèrement…

… et à assister à la mise à mort de Dan Davis.

Les restes brumeux des serpents fondirent sur le jeune homme et l'entrainèrent dans un tourbillon violent. Pris au piège dans ce nuage noir, Dan, que Janus avait finalement libéré, se mit à hurler. Brusquement, des éclairs rouges jaillirent du dôme et fondirent sur le nuage tourbillonnant. Dan hurla plus fort. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Janus et vit le vampire le bras tendu et la main en étau. Progressivement, il serra le poing et plus le poing se fermait, plus le nuage gagnait en intensité et plus Dan hurlait fort. Les hurlements étaient insupportables. Morgane, à ses côtés, hurlait son nom en pleurant. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire le moindre geste, le nuage rouge devint aussi lumineux qu'un soleil et les cris de Dan se turent subitement.

Une seconde après, le soleil explosa.

Tout s'était déroulé en dix secondes. Dix secondes interminables.

Du cœur du nuage tomba une fine poussière grise portée par les vents. Harry leva la main pour la récupérer et sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il reconnut la chose.

De la cendre.

Dan avait été littéralement réduit en cendres.

« Dan… »

Harry se tourna vers Morgane qui venait de murmurer ce dernier mot. Elle était immobile, les mains tendues, les yeux humides, les cheveux recouverts par les cendres de son ami. Elle semblait en état de choc, en proie à un chagrin immense. Devant elle, Janus baissait tranquillement le bras.

«Et d'un, dit-il avec moquerie, plus que deux. »

Harry vit la mâchoire de la jeune femme se crisper. Brusquement, ses mains tendues se serrèrent en des poings furibonds. Ses yeux humides se transformèrent en deux perles de fureur.

« Espèce de salaud, hurla-t-elle, je vais te tuer, tu m'entends, je vais t'anéantir ! »

Elle sortit sa baguette et fit un pas en direction de Janus. Aussitôt, Harry s'avança et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. La jeune femme essaya de le repousser mais Harry parvint à avoir le dessus. Elle était accablée par le chagrin et animée par la colère, Harry, lui, avait l'âge, l'expérience et la force nécessaire pour les surmonter. Passant un bras autour des épaules de Morgane, il parvint à la plaquer contre lui et à l'immobiliser.

« Si tu fais ça, Morgane, tu es perdue.  
>- Ca m'est égal, tu m'entends, je m'en tape… » Morgane se débattit pour se libérer de l'étau de Harry, sans résultat.<br>« Le moindre sort que tu lances, il peut nous le renvoyer. Tu ne comprends pas que ce dôme est un piège à lui tout seul. Il utilise chaque sort qu'il absorbe à son propre compte. L'attaquer, c'est lui donner des armes contre nous. Arrête, ne fais pas ça. »

Morgane s'immobilisa brièvement avant de se débattre de nouveau.

« J'en ai rien à faire, je veux le tuer, je veux le tuer.  
>- Oui, moi aussi, je veux le tuer, mais seul, on n'a aucune chance. Il faut que l'on soit deux, Morgane. Morgane, écoute… Morgane ! Il y a un sort mortel dans le dôme, le sort qui a raté tout à l'heure. Il peut nous le lancer à tout moment. Réfléchis, Morgane, réfléchis. Si tu fais ça, Dan sera mort pour rien. »<p>

Apparemment, ce dernier argument eut son effet car Morgane cessa de se débattre. Laissant échapper un sanglot, elle se laissa aller dans les bras de son ancien mentor. Harry soupira.  
>De son côté, Janus regardait la scène avec amusement. Il ne faisait rien pour le moment. Il savait être patient, il savait profiter du moment. A ses yeux, tout ça n'était qu'un jeu. Et tout sale gosse qu'il était, il aimait faire mumuse avec ses jouets avant de les fracasser par terre. Toutefois, il commençait à se lasser. La partie devenait moins intéressante, surtout maintenant que Harry avait deviné l'utilité du dôme.<p>

« Que c'est touchant, railla-t-il, je n'ai jamais pu comprendre. La compassion, l'amitié, l'amour, idiotie que tout cela. Il n'y a jamais eu que le pouvoir. Ceux qui le cherchent et ceux qui le subissent. Ni plus, ni moins. »

Harry regarda Janus avec fureur. Dans ses bras, Morgane laissa échapper un sanglot.

« La haine, Harry, ne te servira à rien contre moi.  
>- Tu me fais pitié, murmura Harry entre ses dents, en fin de compte, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un assassin psychopathe. Rien d'autre. »<p>

Janus eut un rire qui ressembla à un grognement. « Détrompe-toi, Harry, je suis bien plus que ça. Autrefois, j'étais un homme, je suis beaucoup plus aujourd'hui. »

Il leva la main en direction de son œil. Harry se cambra dans l'attente d'un coup éventuel.

« L'amour entraine le chagrin, le chagrin entraine la faiblesse, la faiblesse entraine la mort. Et tu vas très vite le comprendre. »

Il passa deux doigts devant son œil. Une onde de choc silencieuse traversa toute l'esplanade.  
>Et ce fut le silence.<p>

Morgane leva la tête lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du silence écrasant qui régnait. A travers le voile humide de ses larmes, elle voyait Janus qui la regardait de ses yeux blancs. Il ne bougeait pas, Harry, non plus, ne bougeait pas. Tout semblait s'être figé.

Mais que se passait-t-il ?

Brusquement, elle sentit les mains de Harry sur ses épaules se contracter. Serrant les dents, elle essaya de se dégager sans y parvenir. Les ongles de son ancien mentor s'enfoncèrent profondément dans sa chair. Elle laissa échapper un grognement de douleur et se débattit de plus en plus fort. Elle parvint à voir le visage de Harry…

Son sang se figea.

Ce qu'elle avait devant elle ne pouvait être Harry Potter. Défiguré par un sourire démesuré, Harry la regardait avec une lueur lubrique, profondément malsaine. Ses mains glissèrent de ses épaules jusqu'à l'encolure de sa chemise. Sa peau était glaciale. Elle cognait Harry de toutes ses forces pour se libérer de son étreinte. Sous ses yeux terrifiés, elle le vit en train de se transformer. Ses pupilles devinrent verticale, sa peau blanche s'assombrissait et se couvrait d'écailles, ses cheveux tombaient, ses oreilles se détachèrent et tombèrent en morceau. Avec une lenteur calculée, Harry était en train de se transformer en serpent.

Morgane cria. Le visage plissé, Harry sortit sa langue fine et fendue de serpent et se lécha les babines avec un sifflement. De toutes ses forces, elle se rejeta en arrière et contre toute attente, Harry la lâcha.

Gémissant à moitié, Morgane recula en direction du dôme. Elle avait totalement oublié sa baguette. La terreur occultait tout réflexion, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : fuir. Fuir cet enfer horrible.  
>Malgré elle, elle se retourna et vit un spectacle qui lui donna la nausée. Harry n'avait plus rien d'humain. Son corps avait triplé de volume, des boursouflures apparaissaient sous les vêtements et martyrisaient le tissu. Les bras morts de Harry tombèrent en poussière, son visage s'allongea et prit une teinte verdâtre. Morgane, comme hypnotisée, ne détachait pas les yeux de cette scène ignoble. La terreur, et une fascination morbide, la clouait sur place.<p>

Subitement, la chose se figea. Une seconde après, les vêtements se déchirèrent et deux –non pas un, mais deux- gigantesques serpents apparurent. Aussi gros que des anacondas, ils sifflèrent comme des furieux et s'élancèrent vers Morgane.

Paralysée, clouée sur place par une terreur sans nom, Morgane ne fit rien pour les éviter et se prit les deux monstrueux reptiles en plein ventre. Affalée par terre, elle retrouva son souffle et hurla. Les anneaux des serpents s'enroulèrent autour de sa poitrine. Le souffle lui manqua, ses os craquèrent, le sang giclait de sa bouche. Les cris devinrent gargouillants, elle n'avait quasiment plus la force de se battre.

Alors qu'elle pensait que cela ne pouvait être pire, L'un des serpents ouvrit sa gueule démesurée et goba ses jambes. La gorge dilatée, il remonta lentement jusqu'à sa taille. Prise de panique, elle se débattit de toutes ses forces mais le second serpent attaqua à son tour et avala son bras gauche. Lentement, le serpent remontait en direction de son épaule.

Morgane ne pensait plus, ne faisait plus rien. Il n'y avait que la souffrance, et une terreur sans nom, qui lui broya le cœur et réduisit à néant son esprit. Elle n'entendit pas ce mot sans cesse répété qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne reconnaissait pas la voix qui prononçait le mot. Il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait, il n'y avait rien d'autre que ces deux serpents qui la dévoraient.  
>Et sans interruption, elle hurlait.<p>

« Morgane, c'est une illusion. Morgane, rien de tout ça n'est vrai. Morgane ! »

Harry se débattait dans la prison dans laquelle venait de l'enfermer Janus. Au loin, il voyait Morgane aux prises avec un ennemi invisible. Elle était en train d'hurler comme une possédée, des cris qui lui déchiraient le cœur.

Il n'avait pas compris lorsque Morgane s'était jetée loin de lui peu après l'onde de Janus. Puis il avait vu ses yeux. Pupilles dilatées, iris vibrantes. Il avait alors compris que la jeune femme était sous l'emprise d'une illusion. Il essaya de la rejoindre mais il ne put faire le moindre geste. Ses jambes refusaient obstinément de bouger. Il essaya de lever sa baguette mais ses bras semblaient statufiés. Seule sa tête pouvait encore bouger. En jetant un coup d'œil à Janus, il comprit que le vampire l'avait paralysé.

Tout en forçant pour bouger, Harry voyait son ancienne élève et amie subir un sort effroyable. C'était terrifiant. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Il ne pouvait que regarder.

Janus parla alors. Et malgré les hurlements de Morgane, ses paroles furent parfaitement audibles.

« Vois, Harry, vois les limites de l'amour. Je peux lui faire subir des tortures inimaginables pendant des jours sans qu'une seconde ne s'écoule pour nous. Et toi, Harry, tu ne peux rien faire pour m'en empêcher. Empêtré dans tes sentiments pour elle, tu en oublies ton propre sort. Et cela, Harry, c'est une erreur. Une erreur mortelle.  
>-Espèce de monstre ! explosa Harry, je vais te tuer, tu m'entends, je vais t'étriper !<br>- Je sens d'ici ta frustration, ta haine et ta peur. Tu ne peux rien faire mais tu continues à te débattre. C'est admirable, bien que totalement stupide. »

Harry baissa la tête et se concentra intensément. Il essaya de ne plus tenir compte des hurlements insoutenables de Morgane, ni des paroles fielleuses de Janus pour se focaliser sur lui-même. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de briser la paralysie : De l'intérieur.

Concentre-toi, Potter, concentre-toi…

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, son bras droit bougea.

Janus se tut alors, visiblement stupéfait. Il murmura un vague « impressionnant… » tandis que le bras de Harry se libéra totalement. Avec un sourire triomphant, il leva la tête et regarda droit dans les yeux Janus. Ce dernier le regardait à son tour la tête penchée sur le côté, comme s'il observait une bête curieuse.

« Il semblerait que même ta magie ait ses limites, Janus. »

Déjà, il sentait des sensations revenir dans ses jambes et dans son autre bras. La paralysie disparaissait.

Sans plus attendre, Harry tendit sa baguette en direction de Morgane. S'il ne pouvait la libérer de sa vision, il pouvait au moins y mettre un terme.

Désolé, Morgane.

« Stupéfix ! »

La jeune Auror se prit le sortilège de plein fouet. Elle glissa sur une dizaine de mètres avant de retomber, inerte.

Satisfait, Harry commença à se retourner lorsqu'il sentit un froid glacial lui dresser les poils. Une main vint s'abattre sur son épaule droite, laquelle fit tomber son bras comme une masse le long de son corps. Une odeur de charogne assaillit ses narines, une peur sourde s'insinua en lui. Il ne comprit que trop tard que Janus avait avalé à la vitesse de la lumière la distance qui les séparait et qu'il se tenait maintenant à dix centimètres de lui, sa main gauche sur son épaule droite, sa tête braquée au dessus de son épaule gauche. Pétrifié, Harry ne faisait aucun geste pour se libérer.

« Je savais que tu étais un être unique, Harry, mais pas à ce point, murmura-t-il à son oreille, rares sont ceux capables de briser ma magie. Tu es étonnant. Très étonnant. »

La main froide de Janus sur l'épaule de Harry l'engourdissait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un bloc de glace placé sur lui.

« Désolé de te décevoir, enfoiré. »

Harry essayait d'avoir la voix ferme mais il ne pouvait empêcher les fêlures de l'ébranler. D'autant plus que le manteau ondulait et que des sifflements parvenaient aux oreilles de Harry. Des serpents étaient en train de glisser sur le corps du vampire et lentement, ils se dirigeaient vers lui.

« Dans ce monde, Harry, il n'y a que deux races : les maîtres et les esclaves. Ceux qui dominent et ceux qui subissent. Il n'y a que domination et soumission, tous le reste n'est qu'illusion. Toi et moi, nous nous ressemblons. Nous sommes tous deux des maîtres.  
>- Jamais je ne serais comme toi, Janus.<br>- Détrompe-toi. Tu me ressembles plus que tu ne le crois. Tu es fait pour dominer. Tu es fait pour régner. Nous sommes identiques. Nous avons eu tous deux une destinée hors de commun et nous sommes les dépositaires de pouvoirs incroyables. Ensemble, nous ferons des choses extraordinaires. Nous changerons ce monde.  
>- Tu veux le détruire.<br>- Toute création passe par un acte de destruction. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. »

Harry serra les dents. Il s'en doutait, c'était maintenant confirmé. Janus était fou à lier.

« Jamais je ne me rallierais à toi, Janus. »

Ricanement de Janus. « Je m'en doutais. Contrairement à moi, tu es soumis à cette faiblesse qui est d'aimer son prochain. Quel dommage de voir un tel pouvoir ainsi gâché. »

Il y eut un sifflement métallique. Janus était en train de dégainer son coutelas. Mentalement, Harry prépara un sort.

« Tu as fait ton choix. Si tu n'es pas avec moi, alors tu es contre moi. Et dans ce cas, tu n'as plus qu'un avenir : finir avec ma collection d'âmes damnées. Car tel est ton destin. »

Il acheva de dégainer la lame et tendit le bras.

« Adieu, Harry, et dit bonjour à ton ami de ma part. »

Il abattit son bras.

Harry lança son sort.

Tout alla très vite.

Harry et Janus furent écartés l'un de l'autre par la puissance du sortilège. Harry eut à peine le temps d'atterrir que Janus se trouvait déjà derrière lui. Il sentit un coup dans son dos et il fut projeté en l'air. Emporté verticalement, il se rendit compte que Janus l'avait suivi et qu'il se trouvait dans son dos. Janus écarta les doigts et murmura une formule que Harry ne comprit pas. Aussitôt, des dizaines de serpents jaillirent de ses manches et s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Pris au piège dans l'étau des reptiles, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Devant son visage immobile, il vit les têtes triangulaires de trois serpents qui ouvrirent la gueule. Harry ne pouvait rien faire.

« Tu es fini, Harry, dit Janus. Rawax ! »

De concert, les trois serpents plantèrent leurs crochets dans le cou de Harry.

Harry fut alors pris dans un tourbillon de souffrances incroyablement intenses. Plus d'une fois, il s'était retrouvé sous l'emprise du Doloris mais jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle chose. Il avait tellement mal qu'il ne savait même plus qui il était. De même, il n'entendit pas les éclats de voix et ne comprit pas pourquoi Janus le lâcha brusquement.

Harry s'écrasa par terre et s'éclata les genoux. Les serpents qui l'avaient mordu avaient été proprement sectionnés mais leurs têtes étaient restées figées dans son cou. Avec des gestes saccadés, il arracha les trois crânes avec une grimace de douleur. Un flot de sang s'écoula des plaies. Harry plaqua ses mains contre son cou. Il entendait à peine ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ses muscles se relâchaient, sa peau se recouvrait de chair de poule. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : s'étendre et mourir.

Brusquement, des mains le relevèrent et une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue lui ordonna de se relever. Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit une silhouette avec des cheveux flamboyants. Il mit dix secondes à le reconnaitre.

« R… Ron… »

Sa vision se fit plus claire, son ouïe lui revint et il put se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il sentait sa conscience prête à plonger mais il devait tenir. Il devait tenir pour la fin.  
>Le dôme de ténèbres avait disparu et la salle était noire de monde. Ron tenait les épaules de Harry pour l'empêcher de s'évanouir. Janus se tenait en face, entouré d'une vingtaine de vampires, dont Lestrange. La plupart d'entre eux avait la baguette et le coutelas sortis, prêts à en découdre. Lestrange demanda à Janus s'il pouvait lancer l'assaut. Harry sut alors qu'ils étaient perdus. Mais Janus leva la main et leur dit :<p>

« C'est inutile, j'en ai fini avec eux. Préparez le transfert.  
>- Mais, seigneur…<br>- Oserais-tu me contredire, Rodolphus ?  
>- Non, maitre, non… Bien sûr que non. »<p>

Lestrange vit un vague geste aux vampires. Une demi-douzaine d'entre eux se mirent alors à genoux et commencèrent une incantation.

Aussitôt, les contours de la salle devinrent flous. La salle et les vampires disparaissaient dans un sifflement. Avant de partir, Janus lança une dernière phrase. Harry perçut les sifflements, reconnut le Fourchelangue et sut que ces paroles lui étaient destinées.

« J'anéantirais ce monde, Harry Potter…  
>… Mais tu ne seras pas là pour le voir. »<p>

Puis ce furent les ténèbres.

Et le silence.

Harry apparut au milieu d'un couloir bétonné. Son corps devenu plaie vivante s'écroula comme une masse. Aussitôt, les bruits l'environnèrent et il sentit des mains le relever.

« Harry, que s'est-il passé ? Bordel, où sont les autres ?! »

Seamus. Ils étaient revenus dans le tunnel du métro. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit également Ron, Morgane inconsciente et Cole qui se tenait le bras.

« Harry, Harry ! »

Seamus le secouait comme un prunier. Mais Harry, les mains plaquées contre son cou, ne pipait mot. Epuisé, souffreteux, il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose maintenant : dormir.

« Ron, qu'est-ce qui… Par Merlin, ta main.  
>- Il faut aller à Ste Mangouste de toute urgence, répondit le rouquin avec une grimace de douleur, Mandola ne réagit plus.<br>- Les médicomages arrivent. Mais bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Où sont les autres ? Où vous étiez ? »

Harry se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il entendit Ron prononcer cette dernière phrase.

« Nous étions en enfer. »

Puis il s'écroula.

Ici se termine la première partie de Harry Potter et la Confrérie de Minuit. La suite dans la deuxième (sans rire ^^), Dissensions Internes

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review. Cela m'a fait très plaisir et m'a poussé à continuer, merci à vous tous :D

A bientôt,

RJWilkong


End file.
